


Celestial Bonds

by whateveria



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crime, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Torture, Intrigue, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Political Alliances, Politics, Romance, Sacrifice, Self-Discovery, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 90,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateveria/pseuds/whateveria
Summary: Vivi doesn't meet the Straw Hats during her stint as an agent of Baroque Works. She needs to come up with a different plan to save her kingdom from Crocodile.Doflamingo has the solution, but it comes with a hefty price tag.Follow Vivi on a checkered journey of self-discovery, power struggles, adventure and romance.





	1. Miss Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece. One Piece and all of its wonderful characters belong to Eichiro Oda.
> 
> I was curious about the Nefertari family's refusal to join the Celestial Dragons in Mariejois, even more so when Doflamingo said that they were the only WG founding family to do so. It made me think that the Donquixotes and the Nefertaris were similar but in very contrasting ways.
> 
> One family willingly refused to join the most powerful group, the other joined but later left, leaving its current descendant on a vengeful path. One seeks to destroy, another to build up. That's why I found the pairing of Vivi and Doflamingo as a somewhat fascinating relationship to explore. It is definitely a political arrangement but could there be more to it than that?
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, let's get down to the basics. This story is an AU where Vivi doesn't meet the Strawhats (even though I absolutely adore their nakamaship), Rosinante survived his brother's attempt on his life, but he's a changed man. The Straw Hats will have more of a background presence as this story will not really focus on them, although their canon actions will have an indirect impact on Vivi throughout this fic.
> 
> Vivi is with the Baroque Works, she's 18 in this story and just like in the canon version of the story she infiltrated the organisation at 14 but spent 4 years there instead of the canon 2. Crocodile is still in the process of implementing his plan.

_Running._  Running in circles for what seems like an infinity, this is how Vivi felt for the past four years.  _Four. Her goal was close, yet so far._

 _Has it been that long?_  Vivi thought to herself, as she secretly followed Miss All-Sunday through a dark alley in Whiskey Peak. This was her chance to find out Mr.0's identity.  _Finally!_  She sighed and held her breath.

_Why did it seem so easy this time though?_

Miss All Sunday glanced over her shoulder and smirked. Vivi could have sworn that said woman could see her and know exactly why she is there.

Ignoring her rising panic, Vivi trudged on, watching as Mr.8/Igaram, escorted the tall brunette to her peculiar transport. A giant turtle. _Eccentric and unpredictable, like most of these number agents_.

This is it, if she were to follow that turtle and decipher whatever bits of information she collected with Igaram over these years, from tapped transponders, and various secret documents; Mr.0 will cease to be an enigma.

Her life as Miss Wednesday will finally end. Not that she loathed it entirely; being an agent allowed her to explore this world in ways she never could before. To experience life from a completely different perspective, not bound by her royal status or formalities.

Ironically, it was her duty born of her royal status, that drove her here. To plunder, to occasionally even kill her targets, so that she could identify the mastermind behind the growing instability in Alabasta.

 _This freedom was not real._  Vivi knew it. The burden of her duty as a princess and a syndicate agent was growing heavier with each day, but she had to persevere just a little longer. At least that's what she told herself every night, since the day she infiltrated Baroque Works.

The day she disappeared with Igaram from Alabasta and was registered as a missing person by her worried father and the Marines.

Hiding behind a barrel, Vivi lingered there to let the duo walk further towards the docks. She whistled for Carue. "Run towards the sea. Do not make a single sound!" she whispered.

"QUACK." came the response. "I said do not make a sound!" she hissed at her loyal companion.

Looking ahead, she noticed that Igaram and Miss All-Sunday were out of sight, they must have rounded the corner of the tavern. The area where the merry cheers of various visiting, soon-to-be-buried pirates, blocked out Carue's unsubtle response.

Sighing with relief, she held onto the reins as Carue breezed through the night towards the docks. Once there, Vivi got off and lovingly patted her companion's head, "I will be back for you, Igaram will take care of you for the time being. Mr.9 can look out for you too. But you must promise me to stay out of trouble, alright?"

"QUACK" Carue responded and quickly covered his beak with his wings, looking around frantically.

Vivi chuckled. "You never learn, do you? But I know I can rely on you. Stay safe."

"You never learn, do you? But I know I can rely on you. Stay safe."

And with that she silently slipped into the water from one of the adjacent platforms in the docks and swam towards a large ship, bearing the Baroque Works flag. After seeing Vivi off, Carue waddled back to their temporary lodgings.

* * *

Vivi stealthily boarded the Billions' ship that was docked in the port, Miss All Sunday was supposed to escort it to a "generous client of Baroque Works". The young woman hid under the thick, canvas cover of a lifeboat that was attached to the outer side of the ship.

 _Hopefully, they will not need it,_  she mused. She carefully took out her binoculars and peeped through a small opening beneath the canvas.

Trying to spot the giant turtle on the glistening darkness of the sea was an easy task under the full moon, Vivi was relieved to see her target to her right.

On this night the moon was so bright that she could even make out the intricate pattern on the soft chair that stood atop the turtle's back.

She was close. A little too close for comfort. Miss All-Sunday shook Igaram's hand and hopped onto her hatted Turtle. All Vivi could do now was wait.

The unnerving sound of multiple feet running to and fro with shouts all around her signalled that the ship was ready to sail.

Vivi tried to think of an excuse to use if she was discovered there. She could say that Mr.9 sent her to pick up his documents and she has to make sure that no one sees her to maintain the agency's secrecy. Thus proving to her superior that she is worthy of her rank.

 _Yes, that should do it_ , she thought; Billions weren't exactly known for their intelligence. Just their numbers.  _But numbers do matter,_  she thought bitterly. Just like the millions of people in Alabasta that are willing to fight each other any minute now.

That thought never left her mind as she fell into an uneasy slumber, lulled by the ship's gentle sway.

* * *

As the early morning rays of the sun crept through the holes of the canvas cover Vivi slowly opened her eyes. The ship was silent, taking her binoculars she peeped through the hole and saw the vast expanse of blue before her. Neither Miss All-Sunday or her turtle was in sight.

Panicking, Vivi began to look left and right when she heard a familiar laughter of Mr.0's closest subordinate come down from somewhere above. Vivi gulped and pressed herself further into the little boat, trying to make out any words. Miss Wednesday was good at listening, after all, she will remain in her character for a bit longer.

"Oh my, you don't say? Well if you are so eager, you could start to make yourself useful by making me a decent cup of coffee. We should be arriving at our destination soon and I need my caffeine." the graceful woman spoke to the ship's captain in a lazy tone.

"Right away mam!" came a surprisingly high-pitched male voice.

 _Of course, who would spend the night out in the open sea on the back of a turtle when they could rest aboard a ship?_  No matter how giant that turtle was, being exposed to the elements and other dangers was a recipe for a tragic disaster. Miss All Sunday was not stupid after all.

No far from it, she was cunning, manipulative and calculating.  _She must have stayed onboard for the night as well_ , Vivi thought to herself.

Slowly she tried to stretch her aching joints, the cold night breeze and cramped space were starting to get to her. How much longer would she be here? Taking out some bread and sipping on her water Vivi took out the map she would use to track their journey.

So far they were heading towards the Red Line it seems, and yet the temperature was still fairly warm during the day. "Could it be a summer island as well?" Vivi mused to herself.

"Land ahead, prepare to anchor!" someone bellowed nearby, and what seemed like a myriad of stomping footsteps and shouts followed suit. Vivi quickly swept her belongings off the little bench inside the lifeboat into her satchel, grabbed her binoculars and looked out.

The land before her seemed completely flat, white and barren. What sort of place is this? A strange acidic smell was in the air. As the ship edged closer and closer to the island Vivi put on her protective rubber diving suit and gracefully jumped off the lifeboat.

Miss Wednesday's training was really paying off she thought as she swam towards a small rock formation. From her hiding spot, Vivi noticed that Miss All Sunday's giant turtle was resting on the shore just up ahead. Vivi wrung out her hair and tried to pat her suit with her handkerchief.

The Billions were unloading large chests and enormous sacks and stacking them up in front of a large green tent that was still being set up. It all seemed like a very strange scene to Vivi, this had to be a very important client if Baroque Works went out all the way here.

A red carpet was rolled out from the entrance of the tent all the way to the shore. Workers were running between the tent and the ship carrying more chests, food and what seemed like an endless amount of cushions.

It all reminded her of the desert tents in Alabasta, where she would camp with her grandfather as a child. During these trips, King Khafre would help her identify the various stars in the vast desert sky and satiate her appetite for adventures with his incredible stories. Who would have thought that out here, in the middle of nowhere, she would find a place that reminded her of home?

Meanwhile, under the watchful eye of Miss All Sunday, the Billions were finishing up the set up for the VIP client. The sun was going to set soon, and they were frantically lighting the torches along the red carpet and around the tent.

Vivi was waiting for the sun to set so she could get closer to the tent, just then she heard someone shout and a sound of something tumbling down the ramp from the ship. "Damn it! You almost broke the bottles, idiot!" came an angry voice.

"It's not my fault that my boots got slippery from all the fish shit on this dump of an island!" retorted another.

Fish shit?! Dump of an island?! _It can't be!_  Vivi's eyes grew wide as she proceeded to clumsily reach for her tattered map. But there it was! This had to be it, Nanimonai Island. This island was near Alabasta!

_Whoever the client is he or she may be a link to the culprit; someone ordering so many weapons from Baroque Works and meeting on an island near the troubled kingdom could not be a mere coincidence._

Never mind that Vivi found herself literally standing in the faecal matter of some giant fish! Oh, how the kids from the Suna Suna gang would have teased her for it, Vivi smiled sadly.

* * *

Miss All Sunday confidently surveyed the setup before her and proceeded to walk towards Billions' ship. "Alright, you have all done a good job today, I will be sure to put that in my report with a note that you all deserve a raise!" Cheers rose up among the crew.

"But if word gets out that any of you were on this island, the Unluckies will take care of you. So keep it to yourselves. Now then you may leave and head to our other base in Floral Fort. These are the orders from above, you are to wait there for further instructions. Do not leave our base until you are summoned. You are all dismissed." And with that Miss All Sunday walked into the tent. The Billions began scampering up the plank to their ship, desperately shoving and running to get off the island.

Vivi witnessed the entire scene from behind the rocks that stuck out like a sore thumb on this island. If she were to leave the island now, the client's identity will remain a mystery.  
On the other hand, if she stays it may put her into pointless danger since the person might not be related to the conflict in Alabasta.

Biting her lip Vivi sucked in the putrid air, nearly choking in the process. She came this far, if she leaves now, it will be a waste of her effort. She proceeded to quietly walk towards the tent, trying to stick to the large chests around it.

 _Hopefully, Miss All-Sunday won't spot my shadow_.

* * *

Inside the tent, Miss All Sunday or Nico Robin as she was in that rare moment, lounged on the cushions scattered across the luxurious carpets on the ground. _Oh, he was not going to like this location,_  she thought and laughed softly.

She was surprised when he finally agreed to meet her here, fortunately, or unfortunately (depending on who you are) Crocodile was an intelligent man. He understood that this would be the least visited island near Alabasta, Little Garden was another option.

But it was too dangerous to meet there for a simple transfer procedure. So she waited for her boss while staring pensively into the flames of an oil lamp.

This trip has been full of surprises, the brave princess of Alabasta tailed her from Whiskey Peak.  _Who would have thought that a descendant of the Nefertaris would join a criminal organisation?_

_Could it be that her family created the Poneglyphs? Could they shed light on the mysterious Void Century?_

She was eager to find the answer and for the moment decided to play along and let Miss Wednesday follow her.

A part of her, that fragile part that belonged to Nico Robin, not only respected but also admired the gutsy, blue haired princess. But she knew all too well that fate often dealt unexpected surprises. Robin could certainly attest to that.

"I would love to see how this plays out." she said, while lazily rotating the delicate teacup in her hand.

"What exactly?" came a harsh, low voice as the tent flap flew open and a tall, cloaked figure strode inside.


	2. On a Whim

Patience was never really Sir Crocodile's forte, and yet when necessary, he could be remarkably patient. Like he was for the past two decades, ever since his humiliating defeat in the New World. But that was something he tried to put behind him until the right day came along. He always had his revenge after all.

No, right now Operation Utopia was his primary goal. Why else would he even bother to bring his precious self to this dump Nanimonai?

 _Well at least those imbeciles managed to cover the fish crapped "land,"_  he thought.

Brushing off the dry mixture of sand, sea salt and cigar ash, he walked on the red carpet, the whole time feeling like he was being watched.  _Either this is Nico Robin's ability or there is a rat in my organisation_. He always trusted his instincts and he had a hunch it was the latter.

 _Nevermind,_  he will deal with it later. He did not expect his right-hand woman to murmur: "I would love to see how this plays out." After all the years Nico Robin worked for him, he still didn't fully trust her.  _Who would?_

Knowing her reputation, he was constantly assessing her loyalty. No one could deny that she was a level-headed woman, so this uncanny behaviour put his guard on alert. Not wasting any more time, Crocodile snatched open the tent flap and stepped inside.

"What exactly?" he growled. To her credit, Nico Robin maintained her calm and smiled at him.

"Mr.0, you came here early! I trust your trip went smoothly?" she inquired.

"Could have been better, now answer my question." he barked.

"Oh my you're quite impatient aren't you, I was just-" before -Sunday could continue her excuse, Crocodile grabbed her wrist and pulled her upward, forcing her to stand up.

"Nico Robin, I hired you because I value your intelligence and your expertise, but do not for a second think that you are irreplaceable. If you lie to me, I will kill you on the spot. We both know this. Now answer me, what is it that you are so eager to see?" Crocodile looked down on her.

For an instant Robin almost lost her trademark poise as Miss All-Sunday, he put her on the spot. If she lies about Miss Wednesday's little "expedition" and knowledge of Mr.0's identity, he will find out the truth sooner or later and kill them both.

 _The Unluckies diligently patrol all the areas between Alabasta and other Baroque Works bases._  They will eventually discover Miss Wednesday's unsanctioned travels and then Robin will be held accountable for this oversight as well.

_I will just say it as it is._

Mentally counting to three, Robin looked Crocodile in the eye.

"You see it appears we may have a spy in our midst, I have zeroed-" she smirked at her own pun, Crocodile/Mr.0 rolled his hooded eyes "-in on several potential suspects and I am now waiting for Mister 5's report on this matter." she responded quietly.

By stripping the truth down to its basics, Robin bought Vivi some time, but why did she do that?

Argh, that conscious of hers just has to activate at times like this. _No this is my ultimate goal, for Ohara and our work,_  Robin thought determinedly.

"What?!" Crocodile roared. He jerked his head back, letting the scarf fall off his head. Of course, even at times like these, he'd rather be dead than take off his fur coat and cover up with a plain cloak.

 _Aesthetics seemed to rule his sense sometimes,_  Robin mused to herself.

"Have you thought of telling me this sooner? Woman, you are starting to annoy me, why did I even hire you? But never mind that! I was beginning to have my suspicions about them anyway" he continued.

"Mr.0, we both know why you hired me and why you still need me. And what triggered these 'suspicions' of yours?" she asked him in an agitated tone.

"Well, aren't you demanding Nico Robin! I walked by your desk the other day and saw some interesting files on our number agents and their partners. I decided to have a look and was surprised to see a few familiar faces!" Crocodile paused to take the cigar out of a box next to him.

"You see last week I was in Alubarna, dealing with that moping Cobra and noticed two interesting things. One, that his brat was still missing and two I happened to chance upon his deceased wife's portrait..." He put his fresh cigar back into his pocket and continued.

"Cobra said that the Princess was the image of her mother. I thought it useless blabbering of a grieving idiot who is about to lose his throne. But when I decided to check your work and opened a folder on your desk, it contained a photo of a certain Miss Wednesday who looks astonishingly like the dead queen." Crocodile finished his "analysis" and adjusted his rings.

 _So he still snoops on my work..._ Robin often wondered how Crocodile came to be so paranoid at times.

* * *

"Blue hair certainly isn't that common in Alabasta, but surely the appearance alone wasn't the only thing that made you think so?" Robin decided to test him as well.

Crocodile gave her an incredulous look as he poured himself a drink.

"She just happened to join two years ago along with Mr.8, in the same year that Cobra reported his beloved brat as missing along with the Captain of the Royal Guard of Alabasta. A convenient coincidence perhaps? Now tell me NICO ROBIN, why was THAT particular folder on your desk?" Crocodile demanded imperiously.

 _Saving that girl was pointless now_ , Robin thought. Well, this time it was not of her own doing; the sharp mind of her cold-blooded boss did all the work.

"We agreed that you will not call me by that name anymore." She sighed and continued, "I noticed her following me on a few occasions and decided to have Mr.5 and Miss Valentine investigate her and Mr.8. But frankly, I did not expect this turn of events. You are a very insightful man. I was simply doing my job hence the folder on my desk." she lied.

_This partnership is becoming too dangerous._

"Hmph, it better be as you say Miss ALL-SUNDAY. Anyhow, send someone to deal with her, she is a strong symbol of hope for her people and we can't have that in our operation. But do not kill her just yet, I need Cobra's cooperation too. She can be a useful pawn for us, so have them bring her to me. I suggest you see to that personally..." Crocodile said cooly.

He was about to continue when Robin interrupted: "And what do we do about Mr.8?"

Visibly annoyed, Crocodile responded, "Kill him."

Lighting the cigar he took out of his pocket again, he continued, "Now I trust the Dance Powder I requested is all here? I personally instructed Daz to collect it from here and take it to Alabasta in 48 hours." Crocodile looked up at Robin with a questioning look.

"Of course it's all here, we disguised it as bags of gunpowder, flour and cement. Depending on the delivery location." Miss All Sunday was back to her usual self.

The duo proceeded to discuss the plan and its costs. When she thought Crocodile wasn't looking she would steal careful glances at the exit of the tent; wondering what the Princess was going to do now.

* * *

Outside Vivi was in a state of shock. She did not dare move from her hiding spot behind a large wooden chest. It took her a second to realise that the so-called client of Baroque Works was the cocky warlord that resided in Alabasta! Sir Crocodile.

_It had to be him, that golden hook, immovable fur coat, cigar smoke and of course how he just appeared out of the sand and landed on the red carpet._

His head was covered with a dark, cashmere scarf, but Vivi would recognise that man from anywhere.

His face was plastered all over the media in Alabasta and beyond; people hailed him as a hero and saviour. Even her own father bestowed numerous honours upon him, citing the debt their country owed him.

But she never trusted that man and for good reason, it seems.

Now she had to find out why he was purchasing weapons from Baroque Works, his pirating days seemed to be over.

_Wasn't he a casino mogul now?_

What if he is the man behind growing unrest back home? Vivi had a hunch that this is most likely the case. But how can she prove it? Trying to regain her composure, she hugged herself for warmth and tried to think about her next step.

At that moment the tent flap flew open, all Vivi could see was the tip of an expensive looking leather shoe and the hem of black slacks.

"Miss All-Sunday, be sure to send out the orders throughout the organisation. I want you to gather all the top number agents and brief them about our strategy for the next six months. I will be heading to Mariejois for that annual idiot meeting. Take care of the impostors as soon as possible, but do NOT do anything rash. Do I make myself clear?" Crocodile stopped in his tracks.

Vivi tensed.

Miss All-Sunday followed him out of the tent.

"Certainly, it will all be taken care of. Have a wonderful trip,  **Mr. Zero.** " Miss All Sunday stressed his codename and smirked.

"Pfft, keep your sarcasm to yourself. And never pick this island for our meetings again." Crocodile grumbled and dissipated into thin air using his devil fruit power.

Miss All Sunday lingered outside for a moment before stepping back inside.

Vivi heard the sound of books being stacked and the clink of glass or metal.

* * *

Vivi bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from gasping, this was bad.  _Very bad._  She will have to stand up to a Shichibukai! There is no way she could do that alone, even if she gathered all the generals and an army of Alabasta it will result in unnecessary bloodshed.

_My people have suffered enough already, the rebels are growing in power and father's reputation falls with each passing day._

She had to act fast, her cover may be blown any minute now if Crocodile's talk of impostors was anything to go by. The Unluckies will be after her soon. She will have to wait until Miss All Sunday has left the island before she could contact Igaram.

He must be so worried by now, Vivi thought, holding back her tears.  _Control yourself. This is not the time nor the place for weakness._

Suddenly all the lights in the tent went out at the same time,  _Miss All Sunday must be a devil fruit user too_.

The brunette stepped out of the tent and looked around.

Robin held an eternal log pose in her hand, as she deliberated her next actions. Sometimes her actions were hard to explain because she afforded herself the occasional luxury to act out on her whims.

 _Today was just one of those days,_  she mused.

"Look, Princess, I know you are here. Come on out, you really have nothing to lose." Robin said pragmatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Vivi do? I tried my best to describe Crocodile and Robin's interaction. Any tips will be much appreciated! I also want to apologise for my grammar and punctuation, these can be all over the place but I hope I can improve it in the coming chapters. Oh and I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that I named Vivi's grandfather after the Egyptian Pharaoh Khafre to keep in line with the Egyptian influence on the Alabasta environment.
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> -Whateveria


	3. Bye, Bye, Baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin held an eternal log pose in her hand as she deliberated her next actions. Sometimes her actions were hard to explain; she afforded herself the occasional luxury to act out on her whims. Today was just one of those days, she mused.
> 
> "Look Princess, I know you are here. Come on out, you really have nothing to lose." she said firmly.

Vivi felt her heart drop when she heard Miss All-Sunday's words, she clutched her bag to herself and didn't move.  _What do I do? Is this the end? I failed Alabasta,_ she thought.  _The least I can do is hold out a little longer._

As her troubling thoughts continued to swirl around in her mind, Vivi didn't hear Miss-All Sunday sigh in exasperation.

"I really don't have all day you know, I am not going to kill you, nor does the Boss know you're here," Robin said calmly.  _That girl really is stubborn._

 _"_ You've done well to come this far undetected. In fact, you are one of our best frontier agents, Mr.9 always highlights your remarkable achievements in his reports. I've been wanting to meet you for a while now." she continued, her fingers gripping the eternal log pose a little tighter now.

_Come out, come out Princess. I need more clues about the Poneglyph in your kingdom._

Still, no response came.

Vivi was taken aback by the top agent's words.  _This had to be a trap and I am done falling for them. Why is she so keen to meet me? Buttering me up with her meaningless compliments, she must be toying with me._

But somehow a part of her was flattered to hear such lofty praise. Vivi frowned, narrowing her grey eyes, _that woman is known for her cunning scheming, I need to keep my guard on._

As if sensing the younger woman's inner turmoil, Miss All-Sunday laughed, "Hehehe, very well then Miss Wednesday, have it your way. I am leaving. Think of this as a parting gift from me. Who knows we might meet again...if you survive that it is." Saying that she gently tossed the eternal log pose into the air, it landed with a soft thud on the now abandoned red carpet.

The tall woman reached the shore and gave one look back, smiling she effortlessly hopped on her transport.

"Let's go Banchi!"

It was as though she was giving Vivi the "all clear" to come out of her hiding.

* * *

Vivi waited a few more minutes before getting up from her hiding spot behind the sturdy chest. Shaking out the numbness from her legs and stretching out her slender limbs, she cautiously looked around, before making her way towards the entrance of the now abandoned tent.

As she was walking, her foot hit a light object and kicked it away. Vivi peered down and saw an eternal log pose. Picking it up, she curiously examined it in the dying torch light, only simple word was engraved onto it: "Jaya."

 _But why Jaya of all places?! This woman is up to something! I have to contact Igaram this instant._ Vivi carefully took out one of the torches that lit the path to the tent and opened the thick flap and stepped inside.

Her senses were instantly overwhelmed by the heady mixture of Alabastan oils, the scent of cigars and alcohol, they seemed to fight each other to overpower the putrid smell of this island's digestive origins. She was beginning to feel sick.

Using the torch she brought in, Vivi lit the oil lamps inside. Covering her nose with her sleeve she fumbled with her bag, only to eventually take out a portable transponder snail.

"Pere-pere-pere-pere," the transponder droned on.  _Pick up, pick up, pick!_ Vivi wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Finally, the tiny snail's eyes popped open, "Gacha."

"MISS WEDNESDAY! I've been waiting for your call all day!" came a panicked voice.  _Calm down Igaram, if you continue to use this tone you will endanger yourself._

"My sincere apologies Mr.8, I've encountered some technical difficulties here." she said in her usual Miss Wednesday persona.

"Hmph, mama-mah-MA, very well then. I will need you to provide your current coordinates as per our protocol." Igaram adjusted his speech.

"Yes certainly, I am currently on Nanimonai Island, " Vivi proceeded to quickly unfold the map she used to track the ship's travels.

"It takes around 13 hours to get here by a large ship, I would think the time can be halved if a lighter vessel is used." she finished.

"Very well then, ma-ma-mahhh, excuse me. I must have caught a cold. I am sending Mr.9 out to get you as we speak-" there was a slight pause in his speech, he sighed "until then please stay safe." he said, his voice cracked.

_Don't lose your composure._

"Y-yes, thank you for your concern, Sir. I will make sure to follow your i-in-instructions, get well soon." Vivi hung up as she felt her eyes well up.

_Please stay safe Igaram, don't fall for any provocations. I will survive this. Don't worry._

* * *

Vivi examined her surroundings, the tent was surprisingly a lot more spacious than she previously thought. She noticed a few crates and cartons lying around a redwood coffee table. A small box filled with cigars stood on the left and another, a larger box on her right. Overcome with curiosity she pulled the larger box closer and peeked inside.

It was practically empty save for some folders filled with billings and receipts, a purple handkerchief and a rather small but thick book on navigation.

"Overcoming the Powerful Currents on the Grandline" was its title. Having some time to kill, Vivi carefully opened the book and flicked through a few pages until she came to a blank page in the middle of the book.  _That's odd._

Vivi turned the page over and noticed the harder texture of the paper and read the title of the next page-"Case Study: Dressrosa."

_This might be some very important information if someone went through the trouble of embedding it into a book. Hmm, let's see._

Vivi decided to read the small, neatly printed text.

* * *

 _Dressrosa an island in the New World, like Alabasta, made up the original 20 kingdoms that established the World Government._ Vivi was beginning to feel uneasy at the mere mention of her country in this context.

_For 900 years it was ruled by the Donquixote family who eventually moved to Mariejois and ascended to claim their Celestial Dragon titles._

Here Vivi froze, noticing the red line that underlined the text and connected to a note scribbled on the side by someone else. "Unlike the Nefertari family who stayed. This will make Utopia more complex than Joker's operation." Vivi read the note out loud and paused her reading.

Massaging her temples she tried to remember everything she could about this place in the New World.  _What did they teach me about this? Argh, it was a summer island, with a struggling economy...yes that was it! Father mentioned it once, when he came back to see her from his meetings at the Reverie._ She shuddered remembering that unpleasant trip 8 years ago.

_But there was something else. Donquixote, this name, sounds so familiar. And who was Joker?_

Vivi flicked through more pages text and stopped when she came to a photo of a grinning man in pink sunglasses. " _Donquixote Doflamingo: Heavenly Yaksha aka Joker"_ was all it said underneath.

Vivi covered her mouth with her hand,  _it was him! The pirate who became a king! Was Joker his nickname?_

She was so fascinated by this story as a child. Her father talked about him after the Reverie.  _"He is a flamboyant pirate who bears an old name and apparently saved Dressrosa from its previous ruler. The people begged him to become a king. I wanted to meet him, but he didn't attend a single Reverie meeting! How arrogant!"_

She smiled fondly remembering her father.

 _I wanted to go on adventures like this King too..._.

Getting back to her reading, however, Vivi's smile faltered and she gasped.

_Donquixote Doflamingo used his Shichibukai title to avoid persecution by the Marines as he took the power from the Riku family and proclaimed himself the new king of Dressrosa. The island is now used by the Donquixote Pirates as headquarters for their underground operations._

She noticed another note on the side: "manipulated population, used devil fruit powers, framed the old Riku king. Need elaborate tactic with Cobra." Vivi's eyes widened, this was all beginning to make sense now.

No, this was not the same story told by the World Government. Dressrosa wasn't heroically saved by a wandering Shichibukai! The previous ruler was removed by force.

_He's a Shichibukai just like Crocodile, as well as a King. This means he has enormous power if his family ruled this island and went to Mariejois doesn't this make him a Celestial Dragon? He is untouchable then. How strong could his power and influence be?_

_Even Crocodile does not have this much power right now, no wonder he is going through all this trouble to keep Baroque Works as mysterious as possible. None of the top agents within the organisation know him. Save Miss-Sunday of course, s_ he thought bitterly.

If Crocodile is using Dressrosa as a model for Alabasta, then they are all doomed.

* * *

Hours went by as Vivi pored over the book, looking at various maps and comparison charts of the two kingdoms, examining the tiny notes scattered throughout tits pages.

_Could this be Mr.0... no, I mean Crocodile's writing?_

She will need to think of a better plan. Time was not on her side either.  _The Rebels are gaining more clout with the people, it won't be long before they clash._ The news from Alabasta was only getting worse by the day.

Taking a deep breath, she shut the book and put in her bag.  _I am lucky to have this information, did **she**  leave it here on purpose?_

Nothing was ever accidental with Miss All-Sunday after all.

* * *

Resting her head against her knees Vivi got lost in her thoughts of home. _Bloodshed. Despair. Revenge. Fear. Hope._ Amidst all this despair she still held hope.

_Hope for my people, for father and even the-_

"Yoohoo! I am here! Miss Wednesday, please do not tell me you are resting in that tent!" a shrill voice called out.

"He's here already?!" Vivi jerked her head up and rushed to put out the oil lamps around the tent. Running out of it, she bumped her head against someone's shoulder.

_Miss Wednesday, you are back on now._

"Oh Mr.9 that's a rather harsh greeting don't you think, hm?" she asked her partner in crime in a flirtatious tone.

She flicked her hair and mockingly glared at the man before her.

"Do forgive me, Miss Wednesday, but I just can't believe they sent you out by yourself on a separate mission. Hahaha! Aren't you in a rush to overtake the other agents" Mr.9 giggled rather nervously and continued, "Speaking of missions, we might be moving up the ladder soon! I received this last night."

He pointed to a letter with the emblem of Baroque Works in his hand and held it up dramatically.

"Jaya baby!" he exclaimed.

Vivi clapped, "Wonderful news!"

"Mhm" he nodded, "But what were you doing here? Do tell!" Mr.9 asked excitedly.

"Well frankly, I must say I was surprised by my solo assignment too, but Mr.8 said I can't disclose any information or else the Unluckies will report me to the Boss and it'll be 'Bye Bye Baby' for us!"

Vivi knew this will work on her cautious partner, seeing him look visibly dejected she sighed.

"But... I managed to get us something for our new mission! Do treat it with extra care please." She coyly handed Mr.9 the eternal log pose.

The man in question dropped his iron bat and beamed at her. "Oh, Miss Wednesday you are an invaluable treasure to this crown!" He tapped his crown as if to emphasise his point.

"We deserve the top spots in Utopia! Ooomph can't wait! We better get going to Jaya then! I won't let that dirty brute Mr.5 insult us again. Let's prove to the Boss that we are worthy of that sweet promotion!" he enthused.

"Why thank you for the compliment! And you are right Mr.9, no one will underestimate us after this mission!" Vivi nodded, desperately trying to pull herself together.

 _Don't you ever underestimate me_ , _I will kill you Crocodile. You just wait for IT._

* * *

Mr.9 walked, well skipped and danced to be precise, to the shore.

Vivi followed him (skipping actually, to match Mr.9's eccentric style) to a sleek, compact, black yacht that had a rather...interesting name: "Baby King". Vivi was always a little more self-conscious whenever she had to board it.

"QUACK!"

Vivi stopped and gaped at the boat, Carue was waving his wings at her from the deck.

"Ah yes, your pet was so determined to get onboard, I simply couldn't refuse! He likes me so much you see." Mr.9 explained.

"Oh yes I am sure he is here JUST for you Mr.9," Vivi quipped but smiled at her loyal companion.

"Well Carue, you went and did it this time. You are coming to Jaya baby! Fufufufu!" Vivi laughed as Carue shook his head and ran into the galley.

"Ladies and Gentlemen get ready to sail!" Mr.9 yelled out from the upper deck.

Vivi gladly helped her partner adjust the boat and sail out of Nanimonai. But she couldn't shake off that omnipresent feeling of dread that followed her everywhere she went.  _Jaya huh? Alabasta is along the way. But I can't go there just yet..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little long but I really enjoyed writing it! I wanted to give a better connection and lay the "groundwork" for the ensuing events in Jaya. As I said before, this is going to be a longer fic (not sure how long yet) and I wanted to go into more detail in the foundation of the story first. 
> 
> I wasn't sure on what eye color Vivi would have, I thought it was dark grey, recent volume cover had it as blue, some colour spreads just have black and in the anime it was dark and a few times grey. So I went for that. What do you guys think?


	4. The Puppeteer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter was a little harder to write as I wasn't sure how to go about it. This time we will jump to Dressrosa, so it's from Doflamingo's POV.
> 
> Before I forget, I just wanted to let you know that I made a side blog for this fic on Tumblr.
> 
> A bit OT I know haha! But I wanted you guys to have a more interactive reading experience. So you can submit your own thoughts, suggestions or just see some of the moodboards, aesthetic inspiration for this story. Just search "celestialbonds"on Tumblr.

Throughout its history, the lush, fertile land of Dressrosa saw its fair share of kings, dynastic struggles, prosperity and poverty. The events of the last decade were particularly memorable for their contrasting mix of bloodshed, grief, relief, conflict, peace and wealth.

The island was bustling with activity, its balmy climate fueling life's pleasures and passions. The inanimate lived with the animate, side by side, as though it has always been this way. But has it? Despite the contrast and diversity of life and activity on this island, a visitor would soon notice a certain air of orderliness and control that loomed over every inhabitant.

The source of this organisational control resided in the heart of Dressrosa-King's Plateau.

* * *

His laughter echoing through the halls of the Royal Palace, Doflamingo seemed to be enjoying this particular morning as he stepped out onto the marble terrace of the palace. With a newspaper in hand, he turned around to speak to a grinning man behind him.

"Fufufufu, Diamante did you read the news? My little brother was named the Grand Architect of Water 7! He's even helping them secure the buildings from their annual flood while their Mayor is designing some sort of technology to save the city. Who would have thought eh?"

"Uhahahaha, I did not expect that. But then again I did not expect him to be a Marine either! Doffy, you were too generous to forgive his survival." Diamante replied.

"Well, you see my generosity extends to traitorous rats as well. Besides, I haven't seen him since the day I shot him fufufu. I imagine he couldn't stay in the Marines after stealing the Ope Ope No Mi. I thought they would execute him, wonder how he got out of that one..." Doflamingo continued to read the newspaper.

 _Sengoku bailed him out eh?_ He added that to his list of questions to the Fleet Admiral.

"The Marine scum chose to execute Vergo for treason instead, maybe that's why they let him go?" Diamante suggested as he side-eyed one of the patrolling guards.

Doflamingo furrowed his brow and looked up at Diamante, "I made it clear to you all that we should no longer breach that subject. Vergo was a dutiful man and was loyal to the end, he destroyed all evidence on our plan for Dressrosa. I appreciate that. But his death is a reminder of our past shortcomings and I will not have it. Are we clear?"

Diamante bowed his head, "Forgive me Doffy, I can be a foolishly forgetful man sometimes. I will go check up on the other executives and make myself useful." he said apologetically.

Sensing the change in the mood, the blond man beckoned Diamante to come closer.

"Before you do that, look over there Diamante," Doflamingo pointed down to the city below them, "we built up this city and expanded our power. A lot of this happened thanks to you." he complimented the man next to him.

"Oh no, Doffy this is all thanks to your leadership and foresight. Nothing to do with me." Diamante said in a modest tone.

"Please, it had a lot to do with you, and you know it. You can't deny the obvious fufufu." Doflamingo laughed and went back to his newspaper.

"Fine you are right, I did contribute to it I suppose, uahahaha. I will be off then." having earned his praise for the day, Diamante proudly walked out of the terrace.

* * *

Still pondering over his "beloved" brother, Doflamingo's attention was caught by a small headline: "The Gracious King & Generous Shichibukai".

 _Seems the Crocodile-man is doing well in Alabasta,_ Doflamingo thought and continued reading.

_To commemorate the fifth anniversary of the Rain Dinners Casino and Resort, the ever popular Sir Crocodile is sponsoring celebratory events throughout the entire Alabasta Kingdom. Permission, to use the multiple premises of the Nefertari family across the country for the events, was graciously granted by the grieving King Cobra Nefertari. The joyful events coincide with the second anniversary of the disappearance of the only heir to the throne-Nefertari Vivi._

Doflamingo looked up from his reading as he lounged on the terrace.  _What is he up to there? The only Nefertari heir is gone and Crocodile is gaining popularity. Interesting..._ He walked to his study and grabbed a transponder snail.

"Oi Doffy, is everything alright?" came a nasal voice through the speaker.

"Trebol, I want you to investigate Crocodile's business in Alabasta." Doflamingo requested nonchalantly as he adjusted his glasses.

"Ne-ne-ne, I heard he is making a lot of money there! Behehehehe you want to have a slice of that desert pie Doffy?" Trebol asked.

"Fufufufu, our business is going so well it runs itself Trebol, we don't need to complicate it with smaller ones. But Crocodile is a cunning man, we need to know his next moves in case he gets too close to our business turf." Doflamingo explained.

"Behehe you are right Doffy, I also heard that the Alabastan King's only daughter disappeared there too. I will have our people look into Crocodile then and prepare a report. Maybe you can ask him at the Shichibukai meeting behehehe!" Trebol joked.

"Good, investigate the Princess too. Seems there's more to this story." Doflamingo ignored the top officer's joke and hung up before Trebol could say anything else.

_Hmm, Nefertari eh? The only family that didn't join the other 19 at Mariejois. And why is that? Were their ancestors fools like my father, who wanted to live among commoners? Could the Crocodile-man know something about this?_

Doflamingo massaged his temples as he walked through the corridors of the palace, ignoring the concerned looks of his subordinates.

"Young Master, I thought you left for Mariejois!" A flamboyant woman with orange and yellow hair looked at him with surprise.

Stopping in front of a large oak door, Doflamingo smiled in her direction, "Jora, tell the others not to disturb me, I will be leaving for Mariejois soon."

"Certainly Young Master, I will let them know!" Jora nodded with a smile.

"Oh, and one more thing, do we have any subordinates from Alabasta?" Doflamingo enquired.

"None that I know of Young Master, I will check again. But I am sure I would have remembered if we had anyone working from there since I love Alabastan art!" Jora said excitedly.

"I see, thank you." Doflamingo nodded and went inside the library. He threw off his signature feather coat, its soft feathers landed on a burgundy sofa with a shuffling sound. He walked around, looking at the plethora of books before him.

 _I need to know more about these Nefertaris,_ he thought as he continued to search for any relevant material. His eyes stopped on a simple brown book, titled "The History of Alabasta Vol.I".

"This will keep me busy at the meeting fufufu." he grinned and grabbed the book. The tall blond walked out of the library and headed to the throne room. On the way there, he asked the guards to summon one of his executives to join him.

A petite brunette in a polka dotted dress was waiting for him by the time he entered the throne room. She had her eyes closed in concentration.

Doflamingo sighed and waited, not wanting to interrupt the woman's work.

"There seem to be enough clouds around Dressrosa for you travel with your ability Doffy. And the sea is fairly calm. Shall I ask Diamante to prepare a backup ship for your return trip from Mariejois?" the woman inquired.

"Thank you, Violet, I'd rather have you prepare a faster boat for me from Dressrosa. I have to go through some paperwork you see." He pointed to the leather-bound volume in his hand. Violet nodded and proceeded to make arrangements.

Doflamingo leisurely plopped onto his royal seat and was about to have a drink when the transponder rang.

"Pere-pere-pere"

"Gacha"

"Diamante, this better be urgent. I am leaving Dressrosa soon." Doflamingo said irritably.

"Well I am not sure if this is urgent or not, but that gang of spoiled brats led by Bellamy got into a petty argument in Jaya. Bellamy was beaten up pretty badly by some rookies there. I thought you should know since it's along the way for you, but we can deal with him." Diamante dutifully reported.

"That pathetic fool! No, he dared to tarnish the Donquixote Family's reputation with his weakness. I will deal with him myself. Who were the rookies?" A vein protruded on Doflamingo's forehead.

"It's some small-time pirate crew from the East Blue but their bounties are rising pretty fast. Their Captain is Monkey D. Luffy." came the response.

"D. eh? Keep an eye on him too." Doflamingo hung up.  _I will need to make a side trip to Jaya then, Bellamy lost to a rookie from the East Blue, the weakest sea!_

The meeting, Crocodile and his schemes in Alabasta, the Nefertari Princess and that idiot Bellamy _...fufufu looks like I will have plenty of entertainment on this trip,_ he grinned before venturing out to the meeting point with the Marine escort ship bound for Mariejois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter was a bit dry, I wanted to explain the Vergo-Roci situation a bit too. Also there seems to be a lot of reading involved in this story ahahaha. But I based this on Law's flashback where Doffy researched Flevance and was shown tutoring Law with a bunch of books around them. Vivi will be back next chapter (I wish this applied to the manga too lol). Let me know what you think and check out the celestialbonds tumblr too!
> 
> -Whateveria


	5. Jayan Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi is on Jaya...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece. The franchise and all its characters belong to Eichiro Oda.

To Vivi's relief, Baby King was a fast, reliable vessel, despite its embarrassing name. She was responsible for the small yacht's navigation.

"So Mr.9, how is your mission preparation going?" Vivi turned to the man. He seemed to be completely engrossed in making their breakfast. When no response came, Vivi tapped his elbow.

"Ah, Miss Wednesday! Breakfast will be ready in just a minute! Don't you worry about the nutrition, I am about to start on the eggs, how do you prefer yours?" Mr.9 asked in surprise.

"Scrambled, but I was-" Vivi was interrupted as a tray filled with sliced mushrooms, tomatoes, bacon, bell peppers, cheese and various condiments appeared in front of her face.

"Any toppings?" Mr.9 asked with a delighted smile plastered on his face.

"I'll have the bell-Mr.9 I meant the MISSION, not NUTRITION." Vivi sweat dropped.

 _He has the attention span of a goldfish sometimes,_ she sighed.

"Oh! That's right! Well, I checked the assignment sent by the Boss, and this time we probably won't have to flex our muscles at all. We just need to collect a debt owed to us by a local tavern owner. Here's the letter." He handed her a simple envelope.

Vivi opened it and skimmed through the text and stopped when her eyes reached the very bottom of the page.

_Did Mr.9 miss this part?_

" _Mr_.9 I will have to disagree with you on the 'muscle flexing' part," she frowned as the man finally looked up from his cooking.

Vivi continued, "Did you miss the part where it says 'this tavern owner killed Mr.11 and stole his bounty money, take him out'?" she asked sternly.

Mr.9 opened his mouth as he processed the information.  _Idiot!_ Vivi's hands itched to punch some sense into her colleague.

"Hehehe so that's where the debt part comes from, I was so excited that I missed it entirely. Let me see that again Miss Wednesday." He laughed nervously and took the letter.

"Well I am a 9 and he was an 11, so this tavern brute will be like '1,2,3' Baby! Just prepare our bazookas for Showtime Miss Wednesday!" Mr.9 put his hands on his hip and smiled confidently.

 _I could learn a thing or two from him. My worries won't make this mission any easier...nor will they save Alabasta._  She took a deep breath and smiled.

Emboldened by the pause in the room, Carue began eating the toppings on the tray, while the two agents completely ignored him.

"Fufufufu, l will be sure to do that, riskier missions equal bigger rewards after all!" Vivi tried to mimic Mr.9's bravado.

"That's the spirit!"Mr.9 chimed in.

"CARUE how many times do I have to tell you? You shouldn't eat so much in one go it will make you sick when you run!"She took the tray away and went out onto the deck and shivered, the volatile climate of the Grandline already shifted from the refreshing breeze of spring to a freezing blizzard.

Pulling her jacket tightly around her, she walked to the bridge of the ship to watch the helm. Vivi checked the eternal log pose for what seemed like the 1000th time that day.

_Good, if we stick to this course and speed we should be able to reach Jaya in 4 to 5 days. How and where did Mr.9 get this ship I wonder..._

Mr.9 never spoke about his background (not that Vivi really pried much), even his country of origin was a mystery. The only personal things she knew about her colleague, were his pride and love for this small yacht and his passion for acrobatic shows.

In any case, the lack of information did not diminish the mutual respect the two agents had for each other.

Vivi noticed a fresh copy of the News Coo lying on the chair nearby. She hesitantly picked it up to look at the headlines.

_Thank goodness Alabasta is not on the front page._

She unfolded the newspaper and turned over the page only to crinkle the entire thing up in rage and frustration.

"Rebel Numbers Swell _,_ Poised to Take Alubarna Soon _"._

_This can't be happening; 20,000 Royal soldiers deserted their posts to join the rebels. I have to go back, yesterday they announced Crocodile's celebrations...the people love him. Poor Father, this conflict and my disappearance must wound him deeply; I need to be there and support him. Support Alabasta's people and its peace. I MUST speak with Kohza._

Vivi looked out to the sea ahead,  _this will be my last mission as Miss Wednesday, I will have to come up with a way to get out of Jaya as soon as I can, and go to Alabasta._ She quickly went to her cabin to check something. Ever the gentleman (he tried to be at least), Mr.9 assigned the biggest cabin with an ensuite bathroom to Vivi and Carue; opting for the smallest cabin/storage room for himself.

* * *

Looking around the well-furnished room, Vivi walked up to the bed and opened the bedside drawer. She rummaged through the drawers, throwing out various hair accessories, notes and maps in the process.

 _I didn't leave it on Whiskey Peak, did I?!_  She panicked, it wasn't there. Running up to her closet she began to thrown things out to find it.

_Not here either._

Finally, storming into the tiny bathroom she flung open the toiletry cabinet, scanning the myriad of intricate bottles of intoxicating fragrances for her "Perfume Dance" diversion tactic.

Vivi was on the verge of a breakdown.

She looked at the rows of bottles before her, one by one,  _where, where, where could it be?!_ She paused to regain her composure and looked up again.

 _There it was!_ Flanked by the perfumes of its land, stood the eternal log pose for Alabasta. Vivi smiled and grabbed the precious object in glee.

 _I won't let you out of my sight again!_ Relieved, Vivi gently placed the eternal log pose into her belt bag.  _I can't let my nerves affect my senses again...stay calm Vivi or you'll miss out all the important details._

 _Father would never panic like this,_ the young woman bit her lip to suppress her emotions and slowly went back to the helm.

The rest of their journey was fairly typical by Grandline standards: sea kings, pirates and marines(they fled both), snow, hail, storms, dangerous currents.

By the end of the fourth day, the sea settled down as the ship entered Jaya's mild climate zone.

* * *

**SIX DAYS LATER**

Having safely docked Baby King in a secluded cove, Mr.9 insisted on hiding it as far away from the busy port of Mock Town as possible.

_He's worried about thieves stealing his yacht and yet he refuses to take off his crown..._

Vivi was fuming, not only did they risk encountering dangerous pirates, they practically asked for their attention, they also had to hike to Mock Town as Carue was left to "guard" the vessel.

"Trust me, Miss Wednesday, all those primitive Pirates will be in a drunken stupor; no one will pay attention to us. We will just corner that tavern brute, get the money, finish him off and be on our way just like that baby!" Mr.9 twirled his metal bat around as if to emphasise his point.

"I don't know Mr.9, don't these rogue pirates pick fights all the time? How about a backup plan hmm?" Vivi gave her partner a quizzical look before skipping over a mud patch.

"I suppose you are right Miss Wednesday, then how about we-AHH! What the hell is this?!" Mr.9 stepped into the very same mud patch, that his colleague avoided a second before.

Vivi turned around and sighed in annoyance, she pulled out a map of the island.

"Why don't we wait outside the town until midnight and strike then instead? This island is mostly uninhabited anyway, perhaps we should look for a hiding spot first? Say...somewhere around here." She pointed to an area on the outskirts of Mock Town and looked up at Mr.9 in triumph.

The man in question was too busy with his stained green pants to even pay her any attention, "That's a marvellous idea! Let's go with your plan." he replied automatically without even looking.

Vivi mentally face-palmed, but was glad to have some sort of course of action in place.  _I need to prioritise my escape plan._

She did, in fact, draw one up the night before. It consisted of four relatively simple steps, at least they seemed to be so on paper:  
1) Accomplish mission objective with Mr.9.  
2) Set the tavern on fire and make it seem that she perished in it.  
3) Hide from Mr.9 and run to the docks and steal/hire a ship.  
4)Carue was supposed to run to the town after sundown and wait for her at the docks. Given his speed, he should be able to accomplish that with ease. And if he can't, then she can linger around longer.

_Knowing Mr.9, he will probably throw a dramatic goodbye and be on his way out of Jaya as fast as he can. I will have to report to Igaram as soon as I'm out of here._

Vivi knew that her plan was somewhat ridiculous but if she pulled it off, not only will she be off Baroque Works' radar (at least temporarily), she can return home and avoid incriminating Mr.9 too.  _One plan, three benefits. Father would approve,_ she smiled and for good reason.

As sad as the circumstances are, she did accomplish her initial goal after all...Mr.0 was identified. The next step required her presence in Alabasta.

_Kohza you will have to believe me._

* * *

With Mr.9, huffing and puffing behind her, Vivi finally saw a wooden sign that said: "Welcome to Mock Town" with a lot of obscenities and ugly graffiti drawn all over it.

"Eugh, we are too glamorous for this hell hole Miss Wednesday. Let's kill that man and get out of here as soon as possible. I'm feeling sick already." Mr.9 complained.

"We certainly are Mr.9," Vivi looked at his emerald green suit, lace collar, gold crown and a shiny pair of metal bats and number 9s tattooed ( _are those even real?)_  on his face.  _Glamorous?_   _Or tacky?_ She smirked, "That's why it's better for us to wait till nightfall you see, let's find us some adequate lodgings Mr.9!"

"Like that?" the disgruntled man pointed to a dilapidated wooden building with a hand-painted sign that read: "Leona's Inn" in bright red capitalised letters.

They both looked at the building in disgust.  _The price of our promotion, ah Utopia the things I do for you..._ Mr.9 thought in defeat.

"It looks abandoned, could be a trap too you know. We should proceed with caution Miss Wednesday!"

"Yes that's quite obvious Mr.9," Vivi rolled her eyes and continued, "In the worst case scenario, we can use our weapons and make a run for it, right? And if it's abandoned then all the better for us." she said as a matter-of-factly.

"Absolutely baby!" her partner in crime responded enthusiastically.

They approached the front door, Mr.9 knocked. No answer. "Excuse me!" He called out. Still, no answer.

"Alright! Miss Wednesday after I say '1,2,3, Baby!' we kick down the door and depending on the situation, be ready to run for it, .okay?" he whispered.

"Roger that Mr.9!" Vivi nodded and positioned the bazooka on her shoulder.

 _I am ready,_ she gulped trying to put on a brave front.

"1...2...3...BA-" The door slammed open into his face, Vivi shrieked in surprise. "MR.9, are you alright?!"

"I...uh...yes?" He paused looking up at a large, middle-aged woman in the doorway. Vivi opened her mouth but no words came out.

 _Shouldn't we run?_  She backed away a little.

Standing before them was a very muscular woman with rouged cheeks, blonde ringlets and a gaudy pink dress with frills.

"The name's Leona, how can I help you two?" the woman asked in an unusually high voice. She looked bored and wasn't fazed in the least by their appearance nor by Vivi's bazooka.

_She must be used to it, living in a pirate town after all._

Both agents were rendered speechless at the contrast in Leona's voice, physique and outfit.

_What a bizarre combination!_

"We would like to book a room for the night Miss..er..Leona." Mr.9 said awkwardly as he made a quicker recovery.

"200 belli, payment upfront. Self-service, breakfast included. Alcohol excluded. " Leona replied instantly.

 _200 belli for this?!_ Vivi looked at Mr.9, he seemed to be thinking the same thing as he hesitated to respond.

"Well?" Leona demanded.

"We will take i," Vivi replied.

"Miss Wednesday!" Mr.9 hissed.

"It's too dangerous for us to stay in the town Mr.9, just look at how strong she looks, imagine the people in town?" she whispered, as Leona motioned them to follow her to an old desk.

"Hmm, you may be right. Plus it looks empty and seems pretty quiet. But let's be on alert, we can't fall asleep here that's for sure." Mr.9 gave a conspiratorial whisper back.

Vivi nodded as Mr.9 handed Leona the money.

"Follow me." Leona yawned and walked up the creaking stairs and down a corridor with mould covered walls.

She stopped in front of a door with a rusty 5 on it.

"Here's your room and key," Leona handed Mr.9 a brass key, "Enjoy your stay! If you need anything I will come by in the evening, around eleven." she grinned revealing a gold tooth.

 _Eh, that's not exactly evening,_ Vivi thought.

* * *

The room wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. Faded palm tree patterns adorned the peeling wallpaper, the floor was mossy green with some questionable stains and the bed was... _the_ _epitome of vulgarity_ , Vivi thought.

The bed was shaped like a heart with a moth-eaten velvet headboard, the sheets had a heart pattern on them too. Hearing Mr.9 shriek in the bathroom, she did not dare enter it for the time being.

_Alright, maybe it is almost as bad as I thought it will be._

"I don't think my eyes can take any more hideousness!" Mr.9 cried as he came out of the bathroom, carrying a yellow towel.  _I hope this is its original colour_ , he shuddered and placed it on the floor. "Let's sit here, for now, Miss Wednesday and prepare for tonight." Huddled together, the duo looked at a town map and tried to memorise the location of the tavern.

"Alright, the tavern owner's name is Terry," Mr.9 held up a photo of a man with a thick moustache and dark, slicked-back hair and an orange headband. "Pfft, he looks stupid, we will be done with him in a matter of minutes." Mr.9 concluded his "careful" investigation.

"I can't believe Mr.11 was killed by someone like that," Vivi replied in Miss Wednesday's typical haughty manner.

"Yes that is unusual I must say, maybe this brute used a sneak attack? Doesn't matter, either way, he won't stand a chance against us! All we have to do is wait now."

"You're absolutely right Mr.9 fufu." Vivi laughed, but something didn't seem right.  _This man doesn't look like someone who is capable of cold-blooded murder but then again appearances can be deceiving. Hmmm..._

Whatever it was she had to survive and get out of there tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter was not part of the story plan but when I started typing, one thing led to another and here we are lol. It just wrote itself and I went with the flow. Terry was the name of the bartender in Jaya but I decided to make him the tavern owner and Leona just came out of the blue. Let me know what you think and feel free to check out the celestialbonds tumblr:).


	6. An Accidental Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first encounter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 6. It has mixed POVs. Grab a cup of coffee/tea and enjoy:)

The sun began to set on the horizon when Vivi and Mr.9 finally finished their preparations for the mission. The bazookas were reloaded, strapped to their backs and "stealthily disguised" with the yellowed towels from the inn. Mr.9's iron bats polished, Vivi's kujaki slashers sharpened and perfume vials attached to her belt; the duo proceeded to head towards the centre of Mock Town.

"Good thing we left the inn before that...lady came back," Mr.9 said quietly.

Vivi simply nodded but didn't say anything,  _something about this entire trip just doesn't feel right. Focus Vivi, one task at a time remember?_  Lost in her thoughts Vivi continued to follow Mr.9. The latter was concerned for his partner but tried to gloss over the tension with his grand pep talk of promotion and success.

The beautiful natural scenery of the island was almost too idyllic for an assassination mission. It was hard to imagine that there was a busy pirate town here. That vision quickly dissipated, however, once they approached a small clearing, as signs of civilisation came into view. Torches, broken glass bottles and cigarette stubs were dotting the clearing. Vivi stepped forward and moved a few vines away to unveil a small path that led to the centre of the town itself.

Spotting a tall wooden clock tower, from their current vantage point, Vivi gestured for Mr.9 to come closer. "This will be our guide point Mr.9! Based on the town map, the tavern should be right across that tower," she said quietly.

"It seems oddly quiet for a pirate town, I think it will be safer for us to use the rooftop to enter the tavern, they are not much higher than the ones back at Whiskey Peak. Plus these babies are hard to hide!" Mr.9 pointed to his bats.

"Let's stick to the alleyways for now and then use the rooftops once we are closer to the clocktower and the docks since that should be the busier part of town."

"Right you are Miss Wednesday". Mr.9 walked ahead, staying as close to the building walls as possible. Vivi followed suit.

* * *

They walked through an entire block without meeting a single person.  _Just what happened here?_ Vivi looked at the circular windows that dotted the various buildings around them.  _There are no lights in the windows. It is almost midnight, but this place looks like a resort town, shouldn't there be more people outside?_

"This place is a ghost town not Mock T-" a loud cry pierced the still night interrupting Mr.9's complaint. The duo froze in their tracks as more shouts and cries followed.

"I think it's coming from the docks, probably a fight between drunken pirates" Mr.9 whispered uncertainly.

"Well whoever or whatever it is, we can't miss our deadline, the Unluckies will be on us in no time Mr.9," Vivi whispered in an agitated tone.

Meanwhile, Mr.9 was trying to climb up the scaffolding to get to the roof of the wood-paneled building in front of them and didn't even hear her.

 _Did Miss All-Sunday intentionally send me here?_ Vivi felt the air thicken with tension as beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. The dread and delay were getting to her.

Vivi had an idea, she grabbed Mr.9's ankle causing the man to yelp. "Mr.9 wait here! I will go, scout, the area." Pressing herself against the wall of a nearby building, Vivi side-stepped the corner and ran towards the docks.  _Let's get this out of my way._

"Miss Wednesday don't!" Mr.9 hissed down, realising his partner was not below anymore, he continued his climb.  _Well I will be on the look out then,_ he thought as his nimble feet helped him get on the roof in a matter of minutes.

Vivi ran past the shuttered shops, trying to stay in the shadows of the buildings around her, the shouts were getting louder. She noticed someone quickly shut a window above,  _so they ARE hiding from someone. If everyone is distracted by the commotion by the docks this could be good for our mission._

Vivi slowed down and scanned the area in front of her, she spotted the tavern, it was next to a small alley that led to the docks.

_Good, we won't even have to use the main entrance if we enter through the roof, so the people up ahead won't even see us._

Just to be sure Vivi walked into the tiny alley, it was sandwiched between the tavern and what looked like a hotel. The alley went out onto the boardwalks that lined the area in front of the docks. Finally catching a glimpse of the ongoing conflict before her, Vivi crouched as she hid behind a large barrel. It reeked of dry squid,  _just my luck,_  she thought sardonically.

* * *

"Sarkies stop don't do this!" a woman's voice cried out.

"I can't control my hands, they're moving on their own!" a young man with pale blue hair yelled back. His hands were shaking and yet he was gripping a large sword.

 _Hmm, he is probably not from around here._ Vivi noted his white fur coat, that seemed out of place in the warm climate of Jaya.  _Then again some people wear fur coats in a desert!_ She tried to put Crocodile out of her mind for now, but that was easier said than done.

"Why do you have to do this? I beg you, please don't do this, let us go! Bellamy get out of the way!" the man presumably named Sarkies continued. Vivi then noticed another bloodied, blond man in a long blue coat, standing opposite Sarkies.

A murmur went through the crowd gathered around the pair, Vivi strained her ears to catch what they were saying. "Why is he begging? Have they lost their minds?" a few whispers went out.

 _They must be drunk out of their minds. Good, if everyone focuses on their petty fight it will be easier for me to set the tavern on fire later._ Vivi was about to head back to report to Mr.9 when another voice rose above the others.

"Why? You dare ask me 'why' Sarkis?" the authoritative tone caught her attention, Vivi flinched as she heard something hit a wall. Hushed whispers went through the crowd, "What is  **he**  doing on Jaya?"

Some of the pirates began to back away from the fight.  _Who else is here?_

Trying not to gag from the smell of the dried squid, Vivi carefully separated the smaller brown sacks on top of the barrel to see more. Nudging her fingers between the two sacks, she created a wider gap between them.  _Good, let's see._ Vivi gasped and tried to suppress her cough as she inhaled the putrid smell of the barrel's contents next to her.

The very same man, whose face she saw in that book in Nanimonai, sat on a barrel under the awning of the town's bar.  _It can't be! Donquixote Doflamingo._ She remembered that name well. The man who manipulated the people and took the throne of Dressrosa.

 _His actions showed Crocodile that he can get away with the same thing in Alabasta._  Vivi felt her anger rise and glared at him.

The man in question, seemingly unaware that someone else was staring daggers at him, pointed to a white flag with a smiling jolly roger on it. "Fufufufu, you street punks shamed my sign, that's why." He laughed and raised his hand, Sarkis lifted his sword even higher, Doflamingo pointed a finger and Sarkis proceeded to charge at the battered blond before him.  _Is he controlling them?_ Vivi wondered.

"BELLAMY!"

* * *

Vivi had seen enough, she ran back to Mr.9.  _This is it, we need to act now while they are all gathered around there. That way I can set the building on fire too._

She almost tripped in front of the building, where she left Mr.9.

"Psst!" Vivi looked up to see Mr.9 gracefully hop down from the roof.

"Well, I was beginning to think you ran away Miss Wednesday!" Mr.9 said in a hurt tone.

Vivi tensed up,  _is he in on it with Miss All-Sunday?_

"There's a powerful shichibukai on this island!" She blurted out.

"Is it safe for us to proceed? Who is it?" Mr.9 cautiously inquired.

Vivi motioned for him to lean in, and whispered, "Donquixote Doflamingo."  _Why am I being so secretive? He is not Mr.0._

But seeing Mr.9 visibly pale at the mere mention of that name she was glad for her earlier discretion.

"Miss Wednesday that man used to have a 330 million belli bounty on his head before." Vivi's jaw dropped.  _That is almost four times of Crocodile's bounty!_

"Let's head back to the-" Mr.9 was cut off as a bright flash came up from above. Vivi froze.  _It's too late._

"NO THE UNLUCKIES!" throwing all caution aside, the two agents screeched in unison as their delay was now backed up by photographic evidence as the Unluckies flew over them and left heading back to the Boss.

"MISS WEDNESDAY, we have no choice. You know what will happen when Mr.13 and Miss Friday come back again, this was their first warning. The Boss knows we are not meeting the deadline. We need to set our record straight and complete this godforsaken mission NOW or we're finished!" saying that Mr.9 pulled the bazooka from his back. Vivi repeated his movement, "Let's go Mr.9!"

_There's no going back now._

The duo ran towards the back of the tavern, hidden by the building's facade, ignoring the drama with Doflamingo and the two younger men, they climbed up to the roof of the tavern.  _Why did he have to be here tonight?!_

"Well Miss Wednesday let's follow our standard procedure," Mr.9 spoke up as he knelt down to draw an X with a piece of chalk on the tiled roof.

Vivi nodded and they both pointed their bazookas at the X "1...2...3...BABY!"

* * *

A loud bang rang out through the night, followed by the sound of toppling tiles and shouts. In their haste, the two agents failed to notice that the only "noise" that came from the docks was the pitiful groaning of a young man and the laughter of Doflamingo, leaving the rest of the now solemn pirates around, to hear them.

The Shichibukai diverted his attention from his beaten subordinates to the tavern, "Fufufufu, what a busy town this is." He got up from his barrel perch and looked at the wrecked building up ahead.

He paused and noticed a man and a woman jump into the tavern from the hole in the roof,  _what a bold move,_ Doflamingo grinned. His grin grew even wider when he spotted another man and woman enter the tavern from the front entrance.

"This is getting interesting." The blond man grabbed a bottle from the trembling barman.

"Looks like I will stay around in your town a little longer..." Doflamingo said lazily, as he took a swig from the bottle in his hand.

"P-pp-please do!" the poor barman replied and had his staff bring out more bottles from his bar.

Leaving the shocked group of local pirates and his useless followers behind him, Doflamingo only laughed in return as he walked towards the "hotspot" of the evening. More blasts rang out as the door of the tavern flew open and a stocky man with black hair and an orange headband ran out.

"EVERYBODY RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES" he yelled. The man was covered in blood and dust, he backed away a little from Doflamingo and continued to run, telling the already shaken crowd of pirates before him, to do the same.

* * *

Doflamingo was near the tavern entrance when he heard a hoarse male voice come from inside.

"You broke the Baroque Works' creed Miss Wednesday, no one is allowed to know our Boss' identity."

 _The secretive Baroque Works eh? Trebol's report came on time. So they still don't know who it is? Impressive._ Doflamingo stilled his movements

"Kyahahahahaha Miss Wednesday, you found out the Boss' secret and now he knows yours!" a female voice interjected.

"Miss Wednesday what's your secret?" a panicked male voice followed.

No one answered, and the same woman continued. "But that's not the only reason why we are here kyahahaha, you see we have it on good authority that a number of agents from a certain kingdom on the Grandline have infiltrated Baroque Works."

"Miss Valentine and I were told that one of them is currently being dealt with back on Whiskey Peak" the hoarse male voice from before rose up.

"Kyahaha and the second one is right here in this tavern!" the female from before laughed.

Doflamingo heard a thud and a metal clank.

"Wait what are you doing to Miss Wednesday?" a male voice cried.

"Let go! Don't touch me! " another female voice shouted defiantly.

"Aren't you a feisty one? Kyahahah Mr.5 let's teach her a lesson!" the woman from before spoke up.

"That's exactly why we are here Miss Valentine. Nose Cannon Fancy." the first speaker said simply.

Following the conversation, another loud blast went off in the tavern. The force of the explosion sent its recipient crashing through the door. A flash of white and blue flew towards Doflamingo and landed with a loud thud onto the boardwalk...right at his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around and reading my story! I decided to combine the events at Whiskey Peak with Bellamy's punishment in Jaya. Except in this case Doflamingo is going to the Warlord meeting in Mariejois, not coming back from it. The next chapter will focus be mostly from Vivi's perspective


	7. The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter has somewhat violent character deaths.

Vivi felt the wind knock out of her as her back hit the boardwalk after Mr.5's attack. Time stood still in the few seconds that it took her to realise what had happened.

Thanks to Miss Valentine's calculated hit, Vivi's silver hairband lay shattered back in the tavern. Her luxurious blue locks now covered her face, effectively blocking her vision. Disoriented, Vivi winced in pain as she tried to move her neck from side to side.

Carefully turning over, she pushed her arms against the wooden boards and tried to lift her upper body, but paused midway. Vivi noticed a pair of pointed black dress shoes (well someone's feet clad in those shoes, to be precise) in front of her face.

Sensing that someone was watching her, she slowly looked up, noting along the way, the muscular physique and bright clothing of the towering individual before her. Vivi's eyes stopped at an oddly familiar, pink feather coat.  _This is the last thing I need right now._ Reluctantly, she leant her head back to confirm her suspicion.

Staring down at the young woman, from his remarkable height, was none other than the Shichibukai himself! His red sunglasses almost glowed under the moonlight. His expression- indecipherable.

_What should I do now? Is he going to kill me?!_

Transfixed with fear, Vivi's mind blanked for a split second. Ironically, it was Miss Valentine's annoying laugh from somewhere above that made her snap back to reality.  _Of course, Miss All-Sunday must have reported me already. Or was it the Unluckies this time?_

Ignoring Miss Valentine for the moment, Vivi scrambled to get up from her awkward position.

Once up, she dusted her clothes and moved her hair to the side. The Shichibukai watched her the entire time with curiosity but did not say a single word.

Feigning calm and confidence, she took a deep breath and boldly looked into the face of the intimidating man before her, "Excuse me, but I can't properly introduce myself at the moment." she tried to recreate Miss Wednesday's lighthearted speech manner but felt it failed.  _Why did I even try that?!_

He just grinned at her and continued to watch the scene before him, with a bottle of wine in his enormous hand.  _He seems to enjoy watching people suffer,_ she thought, remembering the scene she witnessed earlier in the night.

The Shichibukai's offbeat demeanour made Vivi uncomfortable, not knowing what else to say she quietly readied her weapon to counter Miss Valentine's upcoming attack. Doflamingo diverted his attention towards the sky, "A devil fruit user eh, how fun fufufu" he laughed and took another drink from the bottle in his hand.

His laughter startled Vivi as she watched Miss Valentine hover with an alarming precision right above her her head.  _Focus Vivi._

"Kyahahaha, looks like we have an audience to witness the beginning of your end, isn't that nice?" Miss Valentine nodded at Doflamingo.

_Does she not know who_ **_he_ ** _is?_

The tall man frowned, but did not bother to respond; the bottle in his hand was of more interest to him at the moment.  _This is just a show for a man like him,_  Vivi thought bitterly.

"What do you want from me?" Vivi yelled back in response, trying to buy herself some time to slip the Kujjaki Slashers on her finger.

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that question better than I do Miss Wednesday hmm?" the woman asked in her signature, saccharine manner, as she ascended further into the night sky. Doflamingo's head turned back to Vivi.

Vivi observed the woman fly even higher. Bracing for Miss Valentine's next attack, she mentally chastised herself for not having her bazooka on hand.  _Why did I leave it back at the tavern?!_

Vivi made a quick mental note of the difficult situation she found herself in.

 _Alright,_   _Miss Valentine is above me, the Shichbukai is behind me,_ she felt her panic rise at that fact. _Mr.5 is inside the tavern in front of me with Mr.9._

Her eyes went wide.

 _MR.9! He must be holding up Mr.5 for me. I need to go back and see if he's alright there! I must find a_ way t—

"Fufufufu,are you having a rough night Miss... **Wednesday**?" Doflamingo interrupted her "assessment." Pondering her answer, Vivi turned her head to the side. Doflamingo grinned appreciatively at the outline of her delicate profile in the moonlight.

_What was his codename or nickname again? It was in that book from Nanimonai...Donquixote Doflamingo aka Heavenly Yaksha? No that's not the one that was highlighted there. Think Vivi, think! Ah!_

"Isn't it quite obvious Mister... **Joker**?" the young woman mustered her courage and opted for his own tactic.  _It had to be Joker, I can't let him know who I am._

"You have guts girl fufufu, few people live to see another day after they spoke to me with such familiarity." Doflamingo laughed as he took a step closer.

Vivi took a step back,  _this is very bad. Why didn't I keep my mouth shut?! I should go back and help Mr.9!_

* * *

Vivi was about to lunge forward towards the direction of her partner when Mr.5 stepped out of the ruined tavern. Doflamingo paused in curiosity.

"Hold it Miss Valentine." the officer agent signalled for his partner to postpone her descent. He then turned to Vivi, "You've wasted enough of our time. We are here because you are one of the spies from the Kingdom of Alabasta..." he held up a small photograph of Vivi's younger self, as Doflamingo took another swig from the bottle in the background.

Mr.5 continued to walk towards the stunned woman.

"And not just any spy of course, but the Princess of the kingdom herself—NEFERTARI VIVI." Mr.5 finished triumphantly.

Doflamingo had his eyes on Vivi again.  _What a pleasant surprise, I found a Nefertari on Jaya, punishing Bellamy was even more worthwhile than I thought._ His lips curled up into a smirk.

Oblivious to the blond man's gaze, Vivi grit her teeth in anger.  _I can't die here, not just yet. Alabasta needs me._ She fixed the arrogant agent with a deadly stare.

"Don't worry, the orders of our Boss clearly specified that you must be captured alive...unlike your partner Igaram." Mr.5 explained dispassionately.

"You monsters! What did you do to IGARAM?!" Vivi snapped as her fragile composure reached its breaking point. She aimed her slashers at Mr.5's neck.  _I'll kill you and Crocodile! I will go through hell if I have to._

"You can ask the Boss this question yourself after we hand you over to Miss All-Sunday kyahahaha!" Miss Valentine laughed at the blue haired woman.

Vivi felt her heart sink.  _No. Igaram can take care of himself, he's the Head of the Royal Guard for a reason. I can't let them provoke me like this._ Vivi's eyes darted from one agent to the other.

The sound of shattered glass caught her attention as Doflamingo threw the empty wine bottle behind him.

"The missing Princess of Alabasta, how intriguing!" His deep voice cut right through the intense stare-off between the agents of Baroque Works. Vivi furrowed her brow at his comment.

"Oh my goodness! Are you a REAL PRINCESS MISS WEDNESDAY?" Mr.9 peered out of the tavern's broken window.

 _Can this night get any worse?!_ Vivi's built up rage was about to erupt.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU CARE ABOUT RIGHT NOW MR.9?!" Vivi shouted in frustration.  _At least he is alright though,_ Vivi sighed in relief; her eyes went back to Mr.5.

* * *

Meanwhile, the higher ranking Baroque Work's agent had finally acknowledged the Shichibukai's presence.

"I do not know what a powerful man like you, is doing on this island, nor do I care to know. But this is an internal conflict of our organisation, so I would appreciate it if you did not interfere. We will be finishing up soon anyway." Mr.5 said simply.

"Fufufufu, I would watch that attitude of yours if I were you. I don't appreciate such forward requests from lowly human trash such as yourself." Doflamingo laughed as he licked the wine off his lips. But his tone seemed more hostile to Vivi.  _Why is he still smiling though?_

Vivi heard Miss Valentine gasp.  _Looks like she realised who we are dealing with,_  Vivi thought in contempt. For the last few minutes or so Miss Valentine was sitting quietly on the roof, her earlier confidence notably dampened by the rising tension that emanated from the two men outside.

"My Boss' orders are absolute and come before anything else," Mr.5 replied nonchalantly. He then turned to Vivi as his hand moved up to his nose.

A vein popped on Doflamingo's forehead.

"Nose Canon Fancy."Mr.5 flicked his "nasal weapon" at her.

Doflamingo raised his brow and was about to do the same with his arm, but stopped when he saw a man in a tattered green suit jump out of the broken window.

"Miss Wednesday RUN!" Mr.9 shielded Vivi with his body.

"Mr.9, DON'T!" she cried as the 'snot bomb' hit her partner. The man fell and lay motionless on the ground; a cloud of smoke rose up from his body.

"I will make you PAY for this!" Vivi lashed out and sent her slashers flying at Mr.5. The man stepped to the side, avoiding her blades. He was about to attack her in retaliation when his hand froze right before his nose.

Confused, Mr. 5 tried to move his hand again but it didn't budge.

"No scum alive has the right to brush me off and put someone's orders ahead of mine." Doflamingo smiled sadistically as he swiped his finger in the air. Vivi watched in astonishment as a white string appeared from his arm and slashed Mr.5's neck, the man grunted and toppled onto the boardwalk, his blood seeped out onto the ground;his life along with it. Miss Valentine shrieked in fear.

Vivi covered her mouth with her hands as she couldn't believe what was happening before her.

Turning his head in the direction of the blonde woman, Doflamingo pointed his finger at her. "Tamaito"  **(A/N: Bulletstring),** short white strings shot out of his finger. The blonde woman fell back onto the tiled roof.

* * *

The night was still again. An ominous silence fell on the entire town. The air grew thick with palpable tension, that Vivi felt she could slice through with a knife. She froze still.

Doflamingo began to approach her, his signature smile fixed on his face. "Looks like we are alone now Princess fufufu."

Vivi gulped, his actions further amplified her fear. She prepared for a similar fate as the duo from Baroque Works.  _Attacking him is pointless anyway._ But nonetheless, she held onto her slashers, ready to spin them out at any given moment.  _Will it really end like this?_

"We are..." she said uncertainly while looking at Mr.9's body for any signs of life _. If he's wounded and I die then no one can help him out._

To her surprise Doflamingo sat down on a large crate nearby, that must have been thrown out of the tavern by the force of the blasts.

"Don't worry he'll live." he said noticing her concerned look and went on, "I've been wanting to meet you for some time now... **Nefertari**  Vivi." He stressed her family name.

Vivi couldn't gauge his expression thanks to his sunglasses, but for some reason the way he said her name, irked her. Her fear was laced with the remnants of her rage from before. _I had enough. Why do these Shichibukais just think they can toy with my life and my country?!_

"Why would you want that?" Vivi inquired aggressively, her slashers gleamed beneath the bright moon.

"Mmmm, so suspicious and hostile...I love that! What an unusual Princess you are." He threw his head back in laughter.

_Is he here just to laugh at me? Or to kill me for fun? I am wasting my time. Where's Carue?!_

"There is no need to mock me, I do not know why you wanted to meet me, but here I am so...have a good night." Vivi replied cooly. Her response made Doflamingo laugh even harder.  _This is my chance!_ She tried to dash towards the docks.  _Carue has to be there._

Doflamingo stopped laughing and reached his arm forward. His long limbs made it easy for him to stop the Princess from running away as he pulled her towards him.

Bending his head, he held her forearm.

* * *

"Don't even bother to run from me. You saw what I did to the people who wanted to hand you over to old Crocodile, you could be a little more grateful don't you think?" Vivi inched away as an overbearing scent of alcohol, musk and sandalwood filled her nostrils.

_I suppose he does have a point. But how does he know that Crocodile is the Boss?_

Vivi studied his face, searching for any clues only to be met with the same maniacal grin as before. He was impossible to read or predict.

Doflamingo slid his hand up along her arm, all the way to her shoulder, quashing any hope of escape. Vivi tried to shrug his hand off, only to be met with a threatening smile as the blond man gave it a squeeze. She stopped struggling. Taking a deep breath to steady her fragile nerves, she attempted to look into his eyes. Only to see her own tired face reflect back from his sunglasses.

 _Let's try diplomacy_.

"I am grateful that you... kill—I mean removed those threats for me. But may I know why did you do that...? " Vivi asked him quietly. She wanted to ask about Crocodile as well but decided to wait on it for a little while.  _I can't use force nor escape him. Persuasion then?_ She tried to recall what she learnt from her father and tutors during her lessons.

"We have some things in common you see, and there wasn't enough blood for me earlier tonight." His grip tightened on her shoulder, "Besides I have some questions that only you, a Nefertari, can answer. Could you do that for me...Princess?" he asked.

Vivi felt the heat radiate off his skin as he moved his face even closer to hers. She lowered her head.

_As if I have another choice..._

"What would you like to know?" Her jaw was set as she looked back at him.

"Fufufu, how generous of you." Doflamingo smiled.

She could feel his breath on the side of her neck. A chill went down her spine and she felt her face heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be from Doflamingo's POV. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!:)


	8. Deals & Origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to all my wonderful readers, for taking the time to read my story and your feedback!
> 
> This chapter is mostly from Doflamingo's POV so it will go back just a little bit. Lots of dialogue and observations here, so if this is not your cup of tea, then feel free to skip it:)
> 
> If you want to spice things up a little, I posted a link to a song/composition you can read this chapter with. It's on celestialbonds.tumblr.com

Most people possess a contrasting duality of some sort. For some it exists in their personalities, for others, in their actions or lifestyles. For Doflamingo, this contrast was in essence-his status quo. It followed him from birth and shaped him into the man that he was.

Heaven and hell. Reason and Insanity. Loyalty and Betrayal. Honour and Dishonour. They were all a quintessential part of him, facets of his complex nature.

Surprisingly, tonight was one of those rare occasions where he found himself debating which 'facet' to give in to. The "trigger" of his inner debate, stood right before him.

 _The only living successor to an ancient dynasty; she could be useful,_ he thought for a moment, waiting for her response. But was that the only thing that piqued his curiosity?

At this point, the long-suffering residents of Mock Town were still cooped up in their homes and the silence of the town was beginning to feel oppressive even to Doflamingo.

He tightened his grip on her shoulder as he lowered his face to her level, his cheekbone lightly grazed her own. She looked down, her eyes wouldn't lift up to his level. _Fufufu how inexperienced._

Doflamingo caught a hint of jasmine, amber and neroli,  _these must be the famed perfumes of Alabasta...my how tempting,_  he sighed.

"What would you like to know?" she asked him suddenly.  _Finally._ Still enamoured with her luxurious scent, he smiled, "How generous of you."

He let go of her shoulder, intentionally letting his fingers touch her soft hair as he moved his hand away. To her credit, Vivi didn't flinch nor budge from her position and continued to look back at him; his azure eyes stared right back into her own.  _She probably can't tell anyway,_ he thought amusedly as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Tell me, do you know why Crocodile is in Alabasta?" he questioned her in a business-like tone.

"Given your connections shouldn't you already know that yourself?" she shot back while adjusting her jacket, slightly exposing her collarbone in the process. Her voice steadied itself again as if bolstered by her evasion of his question with one of her own.

_Hmm not bad, she is not short on wit either. But using her looks like this...heh still an amateur._

"I see King Cobra taught you well. Frankly, I always admired the Nefertari Dynasty for its longevity. It's a real shame Crocodile is so keen on having you brought to him..." Doflamingo spoke to her in a lower voice.

Vivi seemed visibly taken aback by his compliment.

"Thank you, my Father does devote a lot of time to my preparation for the throne. He even told me about you when I was little." Vivi replied calmly.

"And what did he tell you?" he was really curious now.

"That you used to be a pirate and the people of Dressrosa had to beg you to be their King. I thought you were amazing. A pirate and a king... travelling the world while taking care of your kingdom. I wanted to... go on adventures like this 'royal pirate' too." She gave him a small smile as she spoke.

Doflamingo almost believed her praise, until he noticed that the warmth of her smile did not reach her eyes at all. Her grey orbs met him with a cold, hard gaze instead.

_So she can be a duplicitous, little snake too, this reminds me of Rocinante...although she's not as good at lying yet fufufu. It will become second nature soon. Several thousand years of royalty flow through her veins after all..._

And the Nefertaris truly were more ancient than most, if not all, of the Celestial lineages at Mariejois.

Doflamingo lowered his head at this thought, if all goes well he can set his own plan into motion very soon.

_Law still has the Ope-Ope no mi, but this can secure my network in the long run too. After Kaido makes a move, the Ope-Ope no mi can still be mine. Then no one will stand in my way..._

The young Princess pulled her light green jacket tighter around her body as she watched the infamous man ponder something. Her small movement switched his attention back on her.

"Still, you didn't answer my question; you obviously do know about Crocodile's activities in your kingdom. Otherwise, why would you even be on his hit list, to begin with? So answer me again, what is his ultimate objective hm?"

His threatening form loomed over Vivi.

Doflamingo watched as the young woman's cold mask began to crack, he heard her exhale sharply.

"Why are you so fixated on his goals? Are you worried that he will surpass your crimes in Dressrosa? Is this a competition for you?!" Vivi raised her voice as she threw her accusation at him.

_No, she's not a good liar. Not even on my brother's level..._

Doflamingo laughed at her outburst, he put one leg over the other as he peered down at her. In that moment, he resembled a bird of prey, scanning the ground below for its next target.

"You are a capable spy girl fufu, you managed to find dirt on everyone it seems! If you are like this at 18, then it is frightening to think what you can do later on." His omnipresent grin was back again.

He watched her narrow her eyes, ready to fight back like a cornered cat.

"How do you know my age?" she asked him suspiciously.

"I had my people look into your disappearance. They couldn't pinpoint your current whereabouts, well done." He congratulated her in jest.

"Why are you so curious about my family?" She asked him all of a sudden.

"You said it yourself, Princess. It's simple curiosity. I heard of Crocodile's business success in Alabasta and it made me remember something I learned of as a child...your ancestors never moved to Mariejois. They basically rejected the privileges that come with being a Tenryuubito. I always th-"

"Unlike YOUR ancestors." Vivi bravely interrupted him.

He furrowed his brow at that.

_Does she have a death wish? How reckless fufufu..._

* * *

Jaya cooled substantially at night and it was beginning to get to him. He looked at the young woman in her white shorts, swirl patterned bustier top and a thin light green jacket. She was hugging her shoulders for warmth, unaware that it emphasised her chest.

He licked his lips.

"You are so impudent Princess, I'd be more careful if I were you right now. You're playing a very dangerous game here. Although I have to admit, I find your boldness attractive. Extremely so fufufu." He lowered his voice at the last sentence and took off his feather coat and threw it to her.

She managed to catch it right before it landed on the ground.

"Here. Wear it."

"Thank you but I am not cold." she said quietly.

"I insist. Don't be a fool, you are not dressed for the nights here, and we are not done yet. Wear it." He demanded.

Reluctantly Vivi pulled it over her shoulders, letting it trail off her svelte form.

Her blue hair clashed with the fuchsia coat but for some odd reason, it pleased him to see her engulfed in it.

It was as though it marked her as his... _possession._ A potential one that is.

He leaned back further on the crate, letting his gaze roam all over her form. She was completely still in that moment, gauging his every move.

 _Business and pleasure, I rarely get to combine them like this,_ he smirked feeling his instincts stir. Oh, he wanted her, she was young, intelligent, willing to stand up for herself despite the fact that she was significantly weaker than him.

Her bloodline further increased her appeal, like it was the most natural fit for him. There was something about her that he seldom noticed in other women around him. He couldn't pinpoint whether it was her innocence, courage, feminine allure or a mix of all three.

But business and power always came first for Joker, and no one was important enough for him to change his priorities.

Thus he resumed her "interrogation."

* * *

"Since you rudely interrupted my previous question..." he frowned, "you better answer me this time: what did Alabasta have that was so precious to your ancestors? I thought the Nefertaris were known for their wisdom, refusing to become Celestial Dragons...seems quite the opposite, won't you agree?"His smile was uncharacteristically absent from his chiselled face.

She let her fingers run through her thick tresses, basked in the moonlight, the turquoise-coloured hair gave her an ethereal appearance.

This time she did not hesitate and took a few steps towards him.

"For a true Nefertari, there is no better place than Alabasta-the cradle of civilisation!" she spoke with a fervour that enthralled him, "Our resilient people, culture, heritage and history ARE greater than any treasures known to mankind!"

_So THIS is what that made her join Crocodile's organisation and risk her life?_

Unaware of his condescending line of thought, Vivi was fired up.

"That gilded cage of Mariejois, with all its pretentiousness- pales in comparison! It is my duty as a Nefertari, to honour and protect Alabasta, not only in the memory of my ancestors but also because I..." Vivi lifted her chin up at him.

"I LOVE my country and its people. I will do everything in my power to help them!" she concluded passionately.

Surprisingly Doflamingo didn't have the urge to interrupt her speech, something he was prone to do to most people. Nor did he laugh, even though he found her reasoning to be too sentimental for his tastes. It echoed back to a part of his life he wanted to forget...his childhood in the North Blue.

_I will need to teach her an important lesson..._

"I see you have a very idealised opinion of your ancestors and their so-called devotion to your kingdom. The truth is probably a lot simpler and...realistic. I will break it down for you." He tilted his head in her direction.

"The Nefertaris were just as power hungry as their would-be counterparts in Mariejois. Perhaps even more so, since they clung to that land for thousands of years. They didn't want to share their direct power with others or...there must be something of even greater value in Alabasta. Crocodile probably has an idea on what it could be, which might explain why he is there." Doflamingo thought of the treasure of Mariejois as he spoke.

"You are too young and naive to accept this as the truth Princess." he finished.

His words infuriated her, that much he could tell. Her eyes burned with anger as she bit her lip. It only enticed him further.

 _The things I could make you do with those lips_ , he gave her a lascivious grin as his mind conjured even more lewd images.

Ignoring his expression, the young woman succumbed to her rage.

"We don't cling to our power! True power doesn't require force to exist. Anything else is just a weak facade that can crumble at any given moment. No, true power is a gift from the people! My family ruled Alabasta for so long because our people WANTED it!"

This time, however, Doflamingo was on the verge of laughter but Vivi's tirade was not over yet.

"Without our people we are NOTHING. But I suppose this is not something YOU can understand since you took your power by force!" Her breathing was laboured as she practically yelled her last few words.

She really did cross the line this time. All traces of his mirth evaporated in an instant.

* * *

Before Vivi could even react, Doflamingo grabbed her chin and jerked her face up to towards his own. The force of his abrupt movement reverberated through her body. His coat slipped off her shoulders to the ground.

"You've got a lot to learn girl." he growled.

She winced in pain but did not make a sound, but then his large fingers gently traced her jawline, Vivi looked up at him in surprise and confusion.

"Don't ever act like you are superior to me... **Nefertari Vivi**. I singled you out for a reason. You don't stand a chance against Crocodile let alone me." he said firmly.

That must have hit a nerve.

She squeezed her eyes shut as Doflamingo watched a tear roll down her face; leaving a shiny wet trail on her pale skin. It reached his fingers. He observed her familiar struggle.

 _I know that feeling more than you ever will_. Long ago he experienced helplessness too, but it only served to magnify his strength in the end.  _Will it do the same to you?_

He let go of her face, "Tell me, what is your plan now?" he asked her quietly.

Wiping away her tears, she answered without hesitation, "Convince the Rebels to give up on this war and unite the Royal Army with them to drive out Baroque Works." her mellifluous voice was under control now.

 _Not bad in theory_...Doflamingo was somewhat impressed by her political acumen.

"And how will you do that? You see, I took what was mine by birthright, Crocodile is no fool and he knows that he will have to try even harder to take over a kingdom that he has no connection to. One wrong move and all your effort will go to waste. Are you prepared to lose everything? " his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"The leader of the Rebel Army is my childhood friend, I am sure that he will believe me, and the rest of the people will do the same eventually. Father's reputation will be restored and everyone will see Crocodile for what he is." she sounded so hopeful in that moment.

"Sounds simple enough. What will you do if your 'friend'..." Doflamingo emphasised the last word, "doesn't believe you?"

"I don't even entertain that thought," Vivi answered coolly, but her lip trembled.

_She's so determined and naive fufufu._

Doflamingo stretched his arms and neck before getting up from his improvised seat.

"There is no right or wrong in war, something YOU clearly don't understand." He mocked her passionate outburst from before. "All sides have their own reasons and beliefs to fight, but fixating on that and disregarding reality, like you do, never ends well." He pointed to his two wounded subordinates lying back at the docks.

He turned his back to her as he caught a glimpse of an unconscious Bellamy. "Ideals are a dangerous thing to cling to..." he said thoughtfully. He heard a thud, and turned back, only to see Vivi slump to her knees. Despair was written all over her exquisite features.

"T-then what would you do in my position?" she whispered into the night air.

 _Good, she is almost ready._  He smiled.

"Fufufu, want my advice eh? Well, I wouldn't stop at anything to fulfil my goals." He licked his lips as he walked up to the slumped woman, his body cast a large shadow over her.

"What if I helped you remove Crocodile from Alabasta?" She looked at him in disbelief.

Doflamingo's grin grew wider. "Your Kingdom will be safe and its influence would grow throughout the world like it did in the days gone by. I can make that happen."

The Shichibukai crouched down to her level, Vivi eyed him with distrust.

"What do you expect in return?" she asked him icily.

"Cutting straight to business fufu...a worthy daughter of a wise King." He reached out his hand and placed it on her shoulder again, his face edged closer to hers. He caught a glimpse of panic in her eyes but they never wavered from his face.

"All you have to do in return is...bear me an heir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to note, I know a lot people in the fandom prefer Vivi to have darker skin because she is from a desert and Alabasta is based on Egypt and so on. But I stuck to the canon version in this case because pale skin is not as rare in the Middle East as a lot of people tend to think it is. So I thought it's unfair to generalise it like that but then again it's all fiction so no need to take it so seriously. She can be purple or whatever doesn't detract from her character imo.
> 
> But I understand if a lot of people disagree with me on this and that's totally fine too.
> 
> If you are curious to see what inspired the last couple of chapters, check out the celestialbonds Tumblr.


	9. Smoke and Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my wonderful readers for your suggestions, comments and for sharing your opinion on this story with me here and on Tumblr. I really, really, really appreciate that! This chapter is a lot longer than usual, please let me know if you prefer to split this one up into 2 shorter ones!
> 
> Without further ado, here's chapter 9. It has mixed POVs and locations.

Vivi sat motionless on Mock Town's infamous boardwalk. Doflamingo's three-word request was like thunder in the still night air. She was bewildered completely.

Taking advantage of the young woman's delayed reaction, Doflamingo adjusted the collar of his shirt and proceeded to explain.

"Just think about it. A person carrying the Donquixote and Nefertari bloodlines will not only be the ruler of two kingdoms but also unite and carry on an ancient legacy. I will carve out an empire in the New World and I need an heir to help me rule it. An heir with a worthy bloodline..."

He paused noticing the young woman pick a loose feather off his coat, her eyes were fixed on it, she seemed to be deliberating something or was she feigning disinterest?

Slightly annoyed by her lack of reaction, Doflamingo decided to take a more strategic approach.

_Trying to manipulate me eh? She's a fast learner._

"Alabasta-" he began. Vivi's eyes immediately flicked back to his face,  _she's so devoted to her Kingdom fufufu._ He smirked and continued, "will be granted trade links throughout the New World and a free port in Dressrosa. I can supply your Royal Army with weapons as well. Naturally, you and your kingdom can rely on the Donquixote name for protection. What do you say hm?" he let his question hang in the air.

Vivi sighed at his attempt to sugarcoat, what seemed blatantly obvious to her, she released the pink feather from her hand and looked up at him.

"Do you think I am stupid?! I may be young, but even I can see what you are trying to do here." her voice began to rise as she pointed her finger at him.

"YOU just want to use the Nefertari line and your 'heir'-she flinched in disgust at the word- "to gain a foothold on the Grandline and expand your territory! You are no better than Crocodile!" she hissed.

A vein bulged on Doflamingo's forehead, "You little fool, how dare you compare me to someone like him?! I can kill him in an instant, should I want to...and you exaggerate Alabasta's importance. What can it give me? Sand? The only thing of interest there is the Nefertari line." he said irritably.

_I still want to know why your ancestors stayed there..._

Clearly riled by his belittlement of her precious homeland, Vivi scowled, placing her delicate hand on her hip.

"You Shichibukais, are all cut from the same clo-hmmph!"

She was cut off as her own hand went up to her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at the blond man and tried to pry her hand off with her other arm. But to no avail.

_How can anyone fight his ability?_

Doflamingo's dextrous fingers manipulated the invisible string over her hand; effectively silencing her.

"That's enough talk for tonight, Princess. Unfortunately, I have a prior engagement to go to, but..." he flicked his fingers, releasing her arm. "I am not going to take your ans-"

"I WILL NEVER ACCEPT YOUR OFFER!" Vivi burst out, she picked up and threw his coat right back at him.

He caught it with ease, all the while laughing at her outburst.  _She just doesn't give up fufufu._

"Stop mocking me!" she shouted.

He got up and put on his coat.

"Calm down, you are letting your emotions cloud your judgement." he said in a low voice.

Doflamingo took her hand, forcing the young woman to stand up. Her smooth skin contrasted with his large sun-kissed, calloused hands. She tried to pull it back but he squeezed it.

"As I said before, I am not taking your answer for a no. Truly, it's been a pleasure, Princess. Remember my offer still stands, I wouldn't refuse it if I were you. Who knows? You might even make me angry...and I wouldn't want to slice up that pretty face of yours fufufu."

He cupped her face and ran his thumb across her soft lips with a tenderness that placed Vivi into a stupor. Her eyes widened at his unexpected gesture.

_Why is he doing this?!_

He grinned at her reaction _._

"It's a shame that I have to go to Mariejois now...the marines might suspect something if they see me bringing a screaming and kicking woman fufufu. Besides, you wouldn't want to run into your boss now, would you? I'm sure he'll be there, the Marines would want to know what's going on in Alabasta. Crocodile has earned their trust you see..."

She pursed her lips in annoyance at his passing comment.  _She's like a fierce little desert cat fufu._

Noting the multiple gashes and scratches on her leg, he frowned before leaning into her.

"But I can take you to a safer island for now, and you can wait for me there. So if you ever change your mind, know that I will be more than happy to help my little desert cat." He whispered affectionately into her ear.

" _Desert Cat?" I just met him and he already gave me a nickname..._

Vivi was apprehensive of their proximity to each other and his new-found familiarity towards her.

"I won't change it. I will unite my people and do this with their help," she said firmly.

"But nonetheless, I must th-thank you for helping me tonight." Vivi reluctantly expressed her gratitude

"Finally acting like a Princess eh? Fine, suit yourself but if you fail...rethink my offer," he replied amusedly.

"I have to go now Mr...Donquixote." she said quietly,  _how many times do I have to say no?!_

He shrugged and reached for another bottle from the terrified barman's stash.

* * *

Vivi whistled for Carue, but he didn't come to her.  _What is he doing now?_

"CARUE" she yelled in frustration.

"Have another companion here?" Doflamingo curiously inquired.

"Yes, he was supposed to be here an hour ago." she answered him absentmindedly.

"He's probably dead by now fufufu." he laughed as he skillfully opened the bottle.

"No..."  _They wouldn't target him first would they? What about Igaram?!_

Suddenly Vivi's mind flooded with all the daunting tasks ahead of her.  _I can't waste another minute here!_

"Didn't you have to go?" she asked him coolly.

"You're so serious desert cat _,_ want some wine?" he offered her a bottle before walking towards the docks.

She ignored him and the ridiculous moniker he gave her.

"CARUE COME HERE NOW!" Vivi yelled again.

Finally, the sound of webbed feet hitting the boardwalks reached her ears. Doflamingo looked in the direction of the sound's source.  _That doesn't sound human._

"QUACK"

"Where the hell were you?! I was worried! Help me take Mr.9 to the ship!" Vivi chastised her duck.

The latter saluted her and ran towards Mr.9's lying form, Vivi followed suit.

"You have a lot of tricks up your sleeve. Allow me." Doflamingo proceeded to use his ability to lift Mr.9's wounded body off the ground.

Vivi gaped as Mr.9's body practically floated in front of her face and landed on Carue's back.

 _This would have taken me a lot longer..._ she thought in frustration.

Shaking off her amazement at the man's abilities and strength, she carefully mounted Carue so as to avoid causing further damage to a battered Mr.9.

_He is still unconscious, I can't just leave him here._

Vivi was worried about her partner, so much so that she almost forgot about the Shichibukai's lingering presence.  _How could anyone forget someone like that?_

"Good luck to you Princess, I am sure we will meet again," Doflamingo spoke with his signature confidence.

"Thank you...and I hope I will never have to see your face ever again." she retorted giving him a reprimanding glance, before hitting Carue's sides with her feet; the poor duck began to run as fast as it could.

_Would he still help me if he didn't know who I was?_

"HAH!" Doflamingo burst into a loud guffaw at her audaciousness. "We'll see about that my little desert cat fufufu." He watched her ride out of the town on her peculiar "transport."

* * *

_She'll be a Queen worthy of my heir..._

At this point, Doflamingo couldn't think of a better candidate to secure the diminished Donquixote line.

Setting his emptied bottle on the crate he sat on before, he left a small bag of clinking bellies for the long-suffering barman behind him.

Earlier in the night, Doflamingo spotted a few clouds in the sky, just enough to get him to the meeting point with the marines on a nearby island. Flicking his hand towards a group of clouds he launched himself into the night sky, his coat fluttered in the air current.

_Let's see how that Croco-man is doing fufu._

Some of the terrified inhabitants of Mock Town were glad to see (out of their windows) the notorious Shichbukai go. A serious cleanup and ensuing repair works were in order for them.

* * *

Thanks to Carue's innate speed, they reached the outskirts of Mock Town within half an hour. This is where they needed to be extra cautious, in order to avoid a potential ambush.

"Slow down Carue and keep quiet," Vivi whispered as she tapped his neck.

_I still don't know if that innkeeper is around, maybe she works for Baroque Works?_

Carue walked slowly through the clearing near the inn, his webbed feet were practically silent against the thick foliage surrounding it.

Vivi leaned forward hugging Carue's neck when Mr.9 groaned. "W-w-where are weeee?"

The silence around them only served to amplify his groans.

"Shhhhhh! Mr.9 not now, we're on our way to Baby King." Vivi whispered.

"Goooodddd." the poor man slurred in response. They were right in front of the inn again, the lights were out.

 _Hmm, that woman must be sleeping by now,_ Vivi thought as she tightened her grip on Carue's reigns.

The latter was going at a good pace that allowed them to be relatively quiet, and cover a decent amount of distance at the same time. They were about to round the corner of the inn when Carue's foot got stuck in something, he tried pulling it free but something tugged on it. That 'something' triggered a loud bell.

"It's a trap!" Vivi panicked and reached for her peacock slashers. Instantly the lights inside went on and the door of the inn flew open.

Vivi turned around only to see the innkeeper Leona, aim a shotgun at them. "THIEVES!" she screeched.

"No, no, it's not what you think. We were just leaving Mock Town, we are not thieves!" Vivi tried to pacify the older woman.

"Oh really? Honey this is Jaya, pirate haven, I deal with people like you every day. And you all say the same thing. Either way, this is how it works here: you give or you take."

"What are you talking about? Just let us go." Vivi was losing her patience but she couldn't afford to risk their lives at this point.  _Will I ever get home?_

"Very simple sweetheart-"Leona said in a nauseatingly sweet voice. "You wanna go, pay up or I shoot your friend's brains out..that'll do him a service actually. He looks half-dead anyway..."

"We don't have any money. I used what he had to pay for the rooms."

 _Not any to spare for you at least, that's for sure,_ Vivi thought bitterly _._

"Well, you sure seemed eager to throw it around earlier today. You two didn't even question my daily rates and that duck of yours looks like it could fetch a good price." Leona drawled as she pointed her stubby finger at Carue.

Carue tensed, Vivi gently soothed his feathers.

 _I should have known better! Well, I might as well give these another workout._ She slipped on the Kujakki slasher.

"I DON'T have time for this!"

Whirling the slasher on her pinky finger, Vivi swiftly cut the rope leaving its ring around Carue's foot, freeing his movement.

"RUN!" Vivi yelled releasing her built up tension.

* * *

Carue dashed towards the cove where they left the yacht, Leona ran after them and fired a shot, the bullet whirred past Vivi's ankle.

_If I didn't have to press Mr.9's shoulder with my other hand, I could reach for the gun and fire back._

But Vivi decided to focus all her attention on the road ahead, the risk was not worth it. That woman can't catch up with them at this rate anyway.

Vivi heard a shout followed by another gunshot piercing the tumultuous night; Leona was far behind them by now.

The hanging vines and branches posed a greater danger, as Vivi had to twist and turn her head to avoid getting smacked in the face.

That reminded her of a certain Shichibukai's threat earlier.

_He wouldn't want to slice up my pretty face. "Pretty" huh? Should I be flattered or disgusted?_

Remembering the price of his offer, Vivi went with the second option.

_Eugh._

There was something about Donquixote Doflamingo, that both frustrated and puzzled her. On the one hand she appreciated the help he gave her, but on the other, she knew that it came with an ulterior motive. Vivi felt guilty for even thinking of him and his ridiculous offer at such an important moment.

"Miss..W-Wednesday, you did a brave thing back there. But you should never refuse a man like -." As if on cue, Mr.9 tried to speak about the events of the night, but it put a strain on his lungs. He wheezed loudly.

"Mr.9, please save your breath! We are nearing the cove." Vivi reassuringly squeezed his shoulder.

He winced, "Ah! I am sorry I forgot!" Vivi guiltily apologised.

 _Don't be an idiot Vivi,_  she berated herself.

By this point, her hair was tangled and dishevelled, its long blue strands stuck to her sweaty forehead. Her body was probably bruised all over and covered in scratches, gashes and even ash from her fight at the tavern. Vivi tried to ignore the stinging pain from the big gash on her thigh, but it was increasingly harder to do so.

Thankfully, by some miracle, her bones were still intact. Even though her back still ached from her fall on the boardwalk...she shuddered, remembering Doflamingo's imposing physique towering over her.

_Not him again!_

* * *

Finally, the trio broke out of the tropical thicket, the sandy shore made for a welcomed sight.

Vivi got off Carue and walked towards the rocks that hid Baby King, she never thought she would be any happier to see it again.

As Carue hopped on the yacht with Mr.9 on his back, Vivi lingered behind. Dipping her long fingers into the sea, she dabbed the water onto the wound on her thigh.

She yelped in pain at the stinging sensation of the salt, but that was the closest thing to medical aid that she could get in that moment. Her principles simply wouldn't allow her to treat herself until she made sure that Mr.9 was fine.

Vivi grabbed the ladder that hung from the railing of the black yacht and climbed on deck.

"Carue take Mr.9 to his cabin, I will be there in a minute." she instructed her loyal companion.

She went into the galley to gather some of the medical supplies and hot water. Luckily, Mr.9 had several medical kits and plenty of bandages on board.

Vivi placed all the necessary items on a tray and walked to Mr.9's cabin.

"Mister 9, I am going to disinfect and dress your wounds. It's going to hurt but I will be quick, so please bear with me."

"Oh, Miss..err Princess Wednesday? Please set the course for Alabasta first." the injured man requested weakly.

A mix of anguish and gratitude washed over her.

_I will never forget your kindness._

"Thank you! Mr.9 but I will do that after -"

"No no, we must get away from here! It's dangerous! You need to get back to your kingdom! " Mr.9 protested.

"Alright, I will be right back!" Vivi replied in a wobbly voice as she tried to contain her tears.

Not wasting another minute she ran to the bridge of the yacht. Vivi regretted her decision to bring the eternal log pose with her to Jaya.  _My escape plan was an utter failure, what if it got damaged during the attack?_

Fearing the worst, Vivi opened her belt bag, several perfume bottles were cracked. Their contents seeped into the interior of the bag, soaking the thick cloth that wrapped the log pose. As she pulled out the log pose Vivi saw a few glass shards falling off the cloth.

Her heart fell.  _No, no, no, please anything but that._

Unwrapping the precious object Vivi exhaled loudly.

The log pose was intact! The glass shards belonged to one of the bottles that surrounded it.

 _Alabastan perfumes protected you,_  Vivi kissed the log pose and pressed it to her forehead in relief.  _Thank you. Thank you._

Setting their course for Alabasta, Vivi steered the ship out of the cove into the open sea. She looked back at the receding shore and mentally thanked Mr.9 for insisting that they leave immediately. Jaya was not a place she wanted to come back to, not after all the things that happened to them there.

After setting the course, Vivi went back to tend to Mr.9's wounds, leaving Carue to patrol the deck.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Doflamingo often came and went as he pleased, whenever and wherever he wanted. Unless it was an emergency or as in this case duty. He didn't attend the annual Shichibukai meeting every year, but this time was different.

His underground network grew at an exponential rate, thanks to the Yonko Kaido's insatiable appetite for SMILES. It was going so well that he thought of selling off the less profitable "divisions" of his business on the Sabaody Archipelago.

Thus it was crucial that he stayed well-informed about world affairs. This included the activities of some of his other "illustrious colleagues" among the Shichibukai.

Doflamingo disembarked from the Marine escort ship when someone announced his arrival on the speaker. He was followed by the silent, Bartholamew Kuma.

A certain part of him loathed coming to the Holy Land of Mariejois, his birthplace. His heaven and hell. He frowned remembering the snide remarks, snobbish attitudes of the other Celestial Dragons as they berated him and his father.

And that was after he brought them that fool's head!  _What more did they need?!_ He never forgave them for it.

_Their heads will roll down these steps soon too._

He followed the Marine guides to the meeting room, even though he knew his way around this place probably better than they ever will.

His mood soured considerably.

* * *

Doflamingo was the first Shichibukai at the meeting.

 _Pfft how dull..._ he thought in disappointment.

"Admiral Tsuru, how nice to see you again fufufu." he greeted the elder woman with an old familiarity, which he solely reserved for her.

"Hmm? Didn't expect to see you here today. Have a seat." Tsuru gestured to a chair at the round table.

"I'd rather get some fresh air first if you don't mind," Doflamingo responded as he perched on the balustrade of the terrace.

Taking in the view of his old home before him, reminded him of his mother.

Her soft smile, as she strolled with him and his brother through the ornate gardens below him.

_Always so elegant, poised and kind. Too kind for the world that Father dragged us into! She would still be alive...if it weren't for him._

That old rage threatened to spill out again, Doflamingo clenched his fist and looked back into the meeting room.

Seeing that it was just himself, Tsuru and a few Vice-Admirals, he decided to pass his time by using his ability on the two men that stood around the entrance to the terrace.

Their shouts and confusion offered reasonable entertainment.  _Pompous fools, fufu._

"Doflamingo, stop that and be a good boy. Take a seat at the table please." Tsuru calmly made her request.

"How could I ever say no to you, fufufu."

Doflamingo hopped off the balustrade and walked to the table. His fingers, still puppeteering the two Vice-Admirals who were forced at each other's throats.

* * *

"That's enough! This isn't a circus!" someone bellowed from the corridor.

"Sengoku-san you know it's not us!" one of the Vice-Admirals pleaded.

"Yes, yes. Greetings to you scum of the sea!" Sengoku's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Well aren't you polite fufufu." Doflamingo knew that the Fleet Admiral had a personal dislike for him because of that "incident" with Rosinante. The feeling was mutual as Doflamingo despised him for ordering Vergo's execution.

"Frankly, I am surprised that you even bothered to come all the way here," Sengoku responded cooly.

"I haven't been here in a while you see. Besides, things are going so well for me that I thought it'll be a fun little vacation trip." Doflamingo didn't bother to look at the man in the entrance; he smiled at the terrified Vice-Admirals before him.

"That's unfortunate to hear. Anyway, let the meeting commence, shut the doors."

Sengoku gestured for the two entrance guards to do so.

"Hold it." A cool male voice interjected.

The guards respectfully obeyed the man, who made his way to the roundtable.

"Oh, three out of seven, I never thought you would even come here. Have a seat Hawk-Eyes." Sengoku mumbled awkwardly.

"Indeed, the most unexpected man has arrived!" Doflamingo commented in surprise.

"I've had an interesting encounter in the East Blue, with one of the rookies you will be discussing today so I thought it I might learn more about them," Mihawk explained nonchalantly.

"Well, we have several topics on the agenda today. Top of the list is Akagami Shank's contact with Whitebeard in the New World. It's a good thing you're here Hawk-Eyes as I know of your friendship with the Yonko Shanks." Sengoku nodded at the bored Shichibukai.

"I don't know much about Akagami's movements in the New World." the man in question responded.

"Hmm, I see." Sengoku was sceptical as he continued to read out their agenda.

"The other thing I wanted to discuss today, is as you know, the wave of Rookies that cause chaos across the seas. The more notorious ones have now made their way to the Grandline. And finally-" Sengoku looked around the room- "ah, of course, that man has only answered our summons twice in all the years he's been a Shichibukai...anyhow, the crisis in Alabasta is the final topic on the agenda. I wanted Crocodile to be here the most." Sengoku said in dismay.

"Don't worry, my people informed me that he's on his way here." Doflamingo chimed in.

"What? You even spy on-" Sengoku never finished his sentence as a terrified marine soldier opened the door.

"S-sir Crocodile is h-here, Sengoku-san!" the young man saluted his superior and quickly walked out.

* * *

Crocodile strolled lazily into the large meeting room, with a remarkable confidence, that made him seem like he owned the place. The bottom of his signature, dark green fur coat swished behind him.

"Speak of the devil..." Doflamingo mused aloud. He took out the volume on Alabasta's history that he brought from Dressrosa.

Crocodile's eyes narrowed when he saw the title of the book and he frowned at Doflamingo but didn't say anything.

"Can't say I remember the last time I saw you." Mihawk threw in his comment.

"Trust me, neither can I." Crocodile quipped right back at him.

"Hmph." Mihawk didn't deem it worthy to reply.

Crocodile shrugged as he eyed the typically quiet Barthlomew Kuma.

"Ah, thank you for coming here Crocodile. I was just talking about the crisis in Alabasta. Take a seat please."

Sensing the rising tension in the room, Sengoku greeted the man far more politely than he normally would.

That didn't go unnoticed.

_Let's see if he still gets this treatment in a few month's time fufufu._

"I am rather busy at the moment, so I will stay here just to discuss this pressing matter. I need to go back to Alabasta as soon as possible." Crocodile spoke in his brisk, businesslike manner.

"Well, uh, I suppose we could get it out of the way then." Sengoku willingly obliged.

The older man took a seat next to Tsuru. Doflamingo demonstratively opened his book on Alabasta, he made sure to face his "colleague" at the table.

Crocodile glanced at him but chose to ignore his antics.

"How is the situation there now? Do the people still support King Cobra?" Sengoku inquired.

"It's quite...unfortunate. As you probably know from the News Coo, half of the Royal Army deserted their posts and joined the Rebels. King Cobra is very unpopular... there is a rather unpleasant rumour going around the Kingdom about him." Crocodile began his report with a hint of concern in his voice.

 _Hmm, and so it begins. Baroque Works must be succeeding...did the desert cat make it home?_ Doflamingo thought of the Princess he encountered in Jaya.

"What is the rumour about?" Tsuru joined the discussion.

"Ah, it's rather hard to believe, and I personally can't. But apparently, King Cobra is buying up Dance Powder and storing it at the palace." Crocodile replied.

"Preposterous! King Cobra would never do that, he's a very wise and just man." Sengoku exclaimed in disbelief.

"He has a spotless reputation." Tsuru nodded in agreement.

_How will you explain this one Croco-man?_

"Like I said, I couldn't believe it myself, but this long drought brought famine and sandstorms. These calamities are killing off thousands of people outside the capital. Rainbase is still safe because I hold off the sandstorms with my devil fruit there. Whichever way, one may choose to look at it, the evidence against King Cobra is mounting and it's hard to dismiss it entirely. Although I still think it could be pure coincidence of course."

Crocodile fired another metaphorical bullet at Alabasta's royal house.

 _Well played. Now even the government will suspect the Nefertaris._ Doflamingo knew that Crocodile was notorious for his schemes but this time the man went above and beyond his previous "work."

* * *

"Did you find the Nefertari Princess?" Doflamingo asked the other Shichibukai with a mocked curiosity.

Tsuru eyed him with suspicion, while Sengoku looked at him in surprise.

"Princess Vivi is still missing and that's another tragedy for Alabasta." Crocodile frowned.  _Bastard, why is he here? Shouldn't he be back in the New World serving Kaido?_

Crocodile knew that Doflamingo was up to something if his unsubtle hints were anything to go by.

"I hope these rumours will be disproven but in any case, please keep us updated on the situation on the ground, and try to keep the conflict from getting out of hand. If necessary, we can send you help to deal with it. Tsuru will also assist with the search for the Princess." Sengoku explained as he signed a document, before passing it to Tsuru.

"But remember with all the commotion in the world right now, Alabasta's stability is paramount. The Revolutionaries might snoop in at this opportunity too, and we can't hand them a kingdom that's right on the Grandline!" The Fleet-Admiral spoke with gravity.

"Very well then, I will send you an update if it gets out of hand." Crocodile replied in an indifferent tone as he got up from his seat. He was about to leave, but Doflamingo jumped off the table and blocked his way.

"What is it this time Flamingo? Get out of my way." Crocodile growled.

One of the Vice-Admirals gasped at the sight. Sengoku sighed in annoyance, Tsuru folded her arms as she quietly observed from the sidelines.

"Fufufu, I see you still haven't dropped that nasty attitude of yours. I will only say this once: lay a finger on her and consider yourself out of business." Doflamingo threatened Crocodile in a low voice.

"What the hell are you talking about huh?" Crocodile asked aggressively.

The other Shichibukais and Marines shared his confusion.

"Don't touch my possessions and I won't touch yours..." Doflamingo walked up to Crocodile, "Mister...Zero." He whispered his demystified codename.

The blond Shichibukai laughed at Crocodile's annoyed expression.

"Spoiled idiot." The brunet said in response and pushed past the other man.

 _That Nico Robin better have a good explanation for this,_  he thought angrily before leaving the building to head back to Alabasta.

* * *

The rest of the meeting was fairly uneventful, Doflamingo was pleased with the news that Law and his pirate crew were gaining notoriety on the Grandline. For Doflamingo that only meant that he was getting closer to obtaining his immortality.

As the meeting concluded, and the other Shichibukais and Marines left the room, Doflamingo approached Sengoku.

"So I hear my little brother is an architect now...what an interesting career choice. Or is he an architect spy this time?"

"Stay out of this one. You put him through enough hell already, I haven't seen him in years actually. I wouldn't know if he is a spy or not. Don't you know that he cut all his ties with the Marines?" Sengoku asked him bitterly.

"Fufufu, I have no interest to even speak to him, for now at least. But I am surprised that you let him go, after all, he betrayed you too. Now there's an another rookie with a rare devil fruit on the loose."  _That one interests me a lot more!_

"I didn't let him go, I thought he was dead, besides his file was classified." Sengoku said impatiently

"Fufufu, you had it conveniently destroyed right after his 'death', so he can't be prosecuted now. And here I thought you always took the moral high ground...Sengoku-san."

"That's a standard procedure. Now, a pirate infiltrating the marines is a different matter entirely. Look, I know what you are trying to imply here, but you need to stop comparing Rosinante's situation to that of the man you sent here." Sengoku replied icily.

"His name was Vergo and he never betrayed me. Unlike my sweet, little brother."

"Give it up already. You deserve a lot worse!" Sengoku's patience was running thin.

"Ah, why won't you take your own advice Sengoku-san? Give it up already, I am working with you now fufufu."

Sengoku grunted, mumbling something about authority and went back to his paperwork.

Doflamingo left the meeting in higher spirits, he now had information that the coveted Ope Ope No Mi was approaching his sphere of influence.  _Law I can't wait to meet you again!_

Plus, annoying Sengoku was always a nice little bonus for him.

Crocodile's quick leave most likely meant that his take over operation was in full swing too.

_He is well-prepared, what is the desert cat going to do? Perhaps I should drop by her beloved Kingdom..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a longer chapter (actually double the usual length), but I had a lot of points I wanted to address and wrap up to set the plot in fuller motion.
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think of this chapter's length~and any other feedback is very helpful:).
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> -Whateveria


	10. Dreams & Anniversaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Can't believe I am on the 10th chapter!
> 
> I decided to give Vivi's mother a bit of a background here and the story will shift to another island to reunite with someone special:)
> 
> This was meant to be a shorter, transitionary chapter but *sighs* I got carried away in the process...again.
> 
> If you have the time, check out the gorgeous fanart for this story on the celestialbonds tumblr, I will also be adding some aesthetic boards/images there for this chapter.

Two days have passed since their dramatic departure from Jaya, and Vivi still couldn't shake off the mental imprint of her nocturnal adventure in that godforsaken pirate town.

Thankfully, Mr.9 regained his consciousness and was able to move about, albeit at a slower pace. Much to his annoyance, Vivi banned him from performing any of his acrobatic exercises. So he spent most of the time sulking in his cabin or in the galley. At least that's how Vivi interpreted his behaviour.

What she didn't know however, was that Mr.9 kept an eye on her too, and he did not like what he saw at all. He hid all copies of News Coo onboard and even shooed the Delivery Seagull whenever he or Carue caught sight of it. He did not want to aggravate Vivi's current state.

* * *

Plagued by insomnia, the Princess spent the past few days glued to the helm. Her mind never ceased to stop its cycle of vivid visualisations. Images of Alabasta flashed through her head. Derelict buildings, gravely injured people, fires and explosions or even worse. Blood and sand covered the streets of the once glorious ports and cities.

It all seemed so real to her.  _What if it is?! Why aren't the newspapers being delivered?!_

On the first night, she tried to contact Igaram but he never answered his transponder.  _Maybe he's in Alabasta by now...but wouldn't he try to reach me? What if if he's dead? Or severely injured?_

By the second day she struggled to discern reality from her imagination. Fearing that they may stray off course, she did not leave her post for food or drink.

That was the final straw for Mr.9. He couldn't help but feel pity for her predicament, but she was pushing herself too far.

 _Everybody has their physical limits_   _after all,_  he thought sadly, fearing for his friend's wellbeing. And that's who she was to him now. A friend. They forged a bond over the past four years. One of true friendship, and he hated to see her like this.

Thus Mr.9 decided to take matters into his own hands.

He took a little sachet with pink powder from a cupboard in the galley and sprinkled its contents into a cup of tea he brewed for Vivi. He dubbed it his "Ultimate Beauty Sleep Formula."

_Forgive me, Miss Wednesday, but this is for your own good._

Adding a dollop of honey to counteract the bitterness of his "medicine", he carefully mixed the concoction and placed it on a tray with some dried fruit.

_Hopefully, this will do the trick._

Walking to the bridge of the yacht, where Vivi monitored their course, Mr.9 motioned for Carue to approach him.

He left the tray on an end table and turned to Carue.

"Make sure she finishes this tea!" he whispered.

The sad fellow quietly saluted him in response, and went back to his mistress' side.

Meanwhile, Mr.9 stealthily tiptoed back to his cabin. He didn't want Vivi to catch him sneaking out of bed at this hour. Ironically she set a fixed curfew for him, while slowly ruining her own health at the helm.

Carue gently nudged the Princess' shoulder with his beak. Vivi turned around to face him, her dark under eye circles and sunken cheeks made for a lamentable sight.

"What is it Carue? Is it Mr.9? Is he okay?" she asked in a panicked voice.

Carue simply pointed his wing to the door where Mr.9 left the tray with his signature "refreshments."

Feeling guilty for not giving her "crew members" enough care and attention over the past few days, Vivi picked up the tray. She smiled weakly at its contents, before bringing it over to her chair.

Pausing for a little break, she sipped on the tea and had some fruit while Carue hovered over her.

"Don't worry I am not hungry. By my calculations, we should be home in five days Carue!" she tried to smile but Carue folded his wings and shook his head.

"I promise I'll finish it later."

But upon seeing his disappointed expression, Vivi sighed.

"Alright, I give in. You win."

Vivi finished the tea along with the fruit plate. She wrote a thank you note to Mr.9 and asked Carue to take it back, before returning to the steering wheel.

_It feels so warm here, must be the hot tea..._

Her body relaxed and she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Vivi was greeted by the bright rays of a midday sun. Its warmth caressed her skin; with her mind still half-asleep, she felt safe.

_Mmm...I guess this is what a mother's embrace feels like._

For the first time, in what must have been years, Vivi dreamt of her mother. She didn't have many memories of her, whatever recollections she possessed, consisted of blurred fragments.

It used to frustrate her that she couldn't remember her mother's face. That was until her father told her to look in the mirror.

" _Your mother lives on, in you. You don't need to remember her face because you two are so alike. She would have hated to see you blame yourself for not remembering her. She treasured you above all else, never forget that."_

Surprisingly in Vivi's dream, her mother was alive and smiling. Her visage was as clear as what the Princess saw in the portraits and photographs scattered throughout the palace in Alubarna.

She was strolling through the streets of her homeland, Water 7, with a little Vivi in tow. Even though Vivi had never been to the famous shipbuilding island herself, she had a rough idea of how it looked like, thanks to her textbooks, postcards and magazines.

As happy as her dream was, remembering it somehow triggered the young woman's cycle of worries.

In an instant, her mind was on alert.

"Why am I here?" she mused aloud. Throwing her fluffy covers off her body, Vivi shot up from her bed.

_How did I even get here?! This must be Mr.9's doing, I guess I worried him a lot huh?_

She walked into her bathroom and ran the shower. Standing under the lukewarm water, she closed her eyes. As the water's temperature slowly crept up, Vivi's tense muscles and aching body gradually relaxed.

And her thoughts went back to her mother.

She knew that both of her parents shared a common political belief: real power lay with the wellbeing and satisfaction of a country's people. Values that her Father instilled in her from an early age.

Titi Nefertari came from the noble line of the last Doge ( **a/n** :title of the leader/magistrate of Venice in the past) of Water 7.

But Igaram often told Vivi, that the Queen was proud of her homeland. Largely because all the nobles there, willingly gave up their titles and privileges. Thereby letting the people have a say in how their city was governed.

_Mother would probably prioritise stability and peace, even if that meant tearing down ancient traditions and beliefs._

_What if father abdicates the throne and we end the Nefertari rule? That could pacify our people and send a strong message to the rebels. Surely he'd agree to it?_

Vivi thought he would, but not during such an unstable period, when many people still saw him as a beacon of hope. For some reason, it reminded her of that eccentric man's words.

She squeezed her body sponge in anger.

" _The Nefertaris were just as power hungry as the Celestial Dragons if n-"_ his low voice mocked her even now.

_I NEED TO STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT! He was judging my family by his own standards...or his personal experience?_

Rinsing the remaining soapy suds off her skin, Vivi stepped out of the shower.

Remembering Donquixote Doflamingo was perhaps the least productive she could be doing now. And yet, she couldn't deny his strength and power.

_He obviously has a much better chance of defeating Crocodile than I ever will. If he took care of Crocodile, then there will be no war in Alabasta. Our people will be safe. But then I would have to...NO! This is just another ploy for him to build his own empire!_

The thought alone made Vivi uncomfortable, even in her role as Miss Wednesday she could barely flirt with the opposite gender, let alone sleep with them. Especially not with someone like that overly ambitious Shichibukai!

She walked up to the mirrored cabinet above the sink.

_But what if Kohza doesn't believe me? What will I do then?_

She really wanted to curse Doflamingo, for cruelly planting the poisonous seed of doubt in her mind.

She stared at her own reflection for a few minutes, as if searching for an answer.

"Mother, what would you do?"

Pondering the answer to her own question, Vivi pressed her forehead against the cool surface of the mirror.

_Shall I end our dynasty and give it all up like you did in Water 7? If they don't believe me and go to war...do I have to go for that man's...never!_

_I can unite the rebels and the Royal forces myself! I have to try at least...right?_

After days of stress, her frustration threatened to consume whatever was left of her fragile hope.

* * *

**Meanwhile on another island...**

On this particularly sunny afternoon, the beautifully paved streets and arcades of Water 7 were bustling with even more activity than usual. The preparations for the upcoming celebrations in honour of the city's first elected leader were underway.

A great number of people were out and about, running various errands or simply enjoying the festive atmosphere. The air was filled with appetising aromas from a myriad of food stalls and shops that dotted this prosperous city.

The light breeze carried these delicious scents into the windows of the surrounding buildings. One of the buildings happened to house the office of a certain architect.

Although calling it an office was a bit of a stretch given its current condition...

Neither the vaulted ceilings, with their intricate frescoes, nor the luxurious furnishings, could detract from the chaotic mess of epic proportions, that was present in virtually every part of this large room.

Dustbins overflowed with crumpled papers of failed sketches, multiple ashtrays were filled to the brim with cigarette butts.

A used fire extinguisher lay on a large wooden desk, its polished surface was covered in binders, files and even more papers.

The walls were lined with tall, dark cherrywood bookcases, an oval coffee table of the finest marble, stood in the centre of the room. It faced a ridiculously long, white leather sofa, currently occupied by none other than the Grand Architect of Water 7 himself.

His short-lived afternoon nap left him feeling even more exhausted than before. Shielding his face from the sunlight, that streamed through the large windows of his study, with a fresh copy of News Coo, Donquixote Rosinante did not share the jovial mood of the crowds outside.

The date of this day was as important to him as it was to the residents of Water 7, but for an entirely different reason. On this day, 33 years ago he lost his mother.

 _How ironic,_ he thought sadly, but then irony seemed to be a recurring attribute of his life.

He sighed.

His sweet, gentle and caring mother. Even though he was a mere six years old when she passed away, he would never forget the few precious moments he had with her. Her loving embraces, the smooth melodic voice she used to sing him his lullabies and her scent.

That calming combination of fresh roses and bergamot.

It always brought him great comfort. So much so, that he would venture into the markets of Water 7 to purchase bouquets of roses and jars of bergamot jam or candles, at least twice a month. Just to remind himself of that wonderful woman he had the blessing to have as a mother.

The shopkeepers, blissfully unaware of the reason for his routine purchases, would joke that his wife or girlfriend was a very lucky woman. He would just nod in response and go back home; put on his mother's favourite music and close his eyes letting the nostalgic combination envelop his senses.

He often wondered what would his parents make of his life now?

Like a chameleon, he adapted and changed to suit his environment for most of his adult life.

But after the last encounter with his brother, it dawned upon him that he can't live in the shadow of other people. Especially when Law needed him, for his sake Rosinante wanted to change.

_I made a blunder out of that one too, didn't I? I tried to stop one criminal only to raise another._

He was inspired by Law's fervent lectures on how he can't live the life of a glorified babysitter.

_"I am an adult now, it's time you lived for yourself Cora-San."_

He tried to follow the young man's advice.

_What did Law say about it again? Ah yes, "You get even more sentimental with age Cora-san. Not a good thing you know."_

_He's so blunt,_ Rosinante smiled at his adoptive son's words.

Thus the former Marine reluctantly agreed and pursued his studies in architecture, much to Law's relief and encouragement. He always admired that combination of practicality, aesthetics and shelter that various constructions could offer to people.

Then three years ago, Water 7 announced a competition to select an architect for their city, the winner could establish his own firm that will work with the famous Galley-La Company. Rosinante really wanted to participate. But he feared that drawing the attention of the Marines and his brother, might endanger Law.

" _Cora-san, I am a not a child anymore. Besides the Marines are after me anyway, and you never legally adopted me for the same reason. So they probably don't even know about our connection. I want you to get this job, it can protect you from Joker...until I can kill him."_

Rosinante flinched at the thought, but nothing he said or did, could convince the young man to give up his goal. Secretly, he had hoped that his brother was content with being a King of Dressrosa and wouldn't go any further. But of course, deep down he knew that it was just wishful thinking on his part.

Although Law was right on one thing few people would want to harm someone in the official service of Water 7. At least not the people who still wanted to be supplied with the finest ships in the world. And that included plenty of powerful people.

So Rosinante jumped at the opportunity when he won the competition. Working with the legendary Galley-La and the genius Mayor allowed him to hone his skills like never before.

He gained access to some invaluable information here that could possibly change the world as they knew it.

_Would they make the right use of it?_

Peeling the newspaper off his face, he wasn't sure if he should laugh or be ashamed of himself for raising another criminal. The headline read: " _The Top 10 Most Dangerous Rookies in the World."_ Unsurprisingly Law made it to the top 3, right after Eustass Kidd and Monkey D. Luffy.

_Something about this other D. boy looks very familiar hmmm.._

Rosinante ran his fingers through his loose slicked back hair. With a pensive expression on his face, he continued to read the paper.

The article quoted the Fleet Admiral on the dangers that this younger generation of pirates posed to the world.

 _Sengoku-san, always the worrywart._ Rosinante sighed, he missed that man, but for the life of him, he could not bring himself to face him again.

_How can I, after all, that's happened? I betrayed everything he stood for._

Thirteen years ago the world left him for dead, he forced himself to accept that reality. Back then he thought it was for the best. A lot of things happened along the way, he eventually established his architectural firm and only managed to track Law down six years ago. He deeply regretted it, because he believed that had he found Law earlier, the latter wouldn't become a pirate.

" _Don't bother, I will always be on the opposing side of this government. I will never forget my roots."_ the boy, well young man by then, told him as a matter-of-factly.  _And who could blame him?_ Rosinante thought bitterly.

He got up into a sitting position, fancying a cup of cold (courtesy of his staff) coffee he reached for the jug, dropping the newspaper on the floor along the way. Just when his fingers reached the metallic handle of the coffee jug, the transponder snail on his desk rang out.

"Pere-pere-pere"

Startled by the sound, Rosinante tipped the jug and all of its contents spilt out onto some of his sketches on the coffee table.

"Shit!" he cursed angrily at his clumsiness. Even bullets couldn't eradicate that habit of his.

 _Thank you Doffy for trying at least,_ he thought sarcastically.

These days he tried to shun all thoughts of his brother, but it was a difficult task. Especially now that Law was inching closer and closer to the New World and his brother's dominion.

Abandoning his "sketch-salvage" operation, he limped towards the transponder on his desk, tripping along the way. He grabbed the speaker with his hand as he lay sprawled out on the carpet at the foot of the desk.

"Hello, Rosinante-san, I wanted to show you the updated blueprints. Could you come by my office in an hour or so?" a smooth, masculine voice inquired.

"Hello Iceburg, certainly, see you there," Rosinante responded professionally.

"Thank you, I will tell Kalifa to meet you at the entrance and help you get here. See you." Iceburg hung up.

For a number of reasons known only to himself, Rosinante was not particularly fond of Iceburg's secretary and a few of his other illustrious employees at Galley-La. Thus he dreaded visiting his business partner's workplace, but put up with it for the sake of their missions. One, to secure Water 7 from the devastating Aqua Laguna. Two,  _ah this one can wait for now..._

* * *

Sunset was on the horizon by the time Rosinante reached Iceburg's office, Kalifa was unusually silent that day. He didn't really mind that, he was always extra cautious around her, lest she accuse him of "sexual harassment" over the smallest things. Like a simple "hello."

_How does Iceburg put up with her?_

He found the purple-haired man at his office, poring over blueprints, making never-ending adjustments and improvements along the way.

Rosinante admired the man for his work ethic and ingenious approach to his creations.

He knew better than to distract the shipwright maestro in moments like this, so he decided to have a look around his office. It was filled with books, maps and various instruments of his trade.

A few photos of a much younger Iceburg, caught Rosinante's attention. On one photo a teenaged Iceburg had his arm around a laughing boy with bright blue hair.

On another photo, he was pictured standing in front of one of the local palazzos with a small girl with long, wavy blue hair. The shipwright looked like he was about five or six in that photo.

_Hmm, maybe they're his siblings? Come to think of it I've never heard anything about his family._

"Rosinante-san, I'm sorry I was eh...caught up over there." Iceburg gestured to his blueprints.

"No problem, I was just looking at your photos here. I didn't know you had any siblings Iceburg!"

"I don't, that's the infamous Franky right there-" noting Rosinante's surprise, Iceburg laughed, "Ah yes, we were both Tom's apprentices. Though Franky chose a different path..." he sighed.

"I would have never guessed," Rosinante said in wonder.

"Few would! And the little girl on the other photo is an old childhood friend of mine." Iceburg smiled warmly.

"Does she still live in Water 7?"

"She's dead," Iceburg replied bluntly.

"I'm so sorry for bringing that up." Rosinante was embarrassed by his tactlessness.

"It's alright, she died many years ago. Unfortunately, her daughter disappeared more recently, you may have heard of that. It was all over the news little while ago." Iceburg said quietly.

"Can't say I have. But what a tragedy."

"Yes, poor Cobra is absolutely distraught and now with that crisis in Alabasta...I wish I could help him find his daughter, but the Aqua Laguna is coming soon so... " Iceburg rubbed his neck.

"Terrible...wait, what? Are you talking about the Nefertari Princess?!"

_That poor girl, she was probably kidnapped by pirates or eliminated by her father's enemies._

"Yes, I was hoping to invite her to our Carnival this year and show her around her mother's hometown. But alas, she's still missing. I did ask our ship patrols to keep an eye out for her, who knows? Maybe she snuck out here?" Iceburg smiled sadly.

Rosinante simply nodded in response.

Knowing all too well the pain of losing a loved one, he pitied the Alabastan King. But Rosinante's life also taught him one simple truth, it goes on. He did have a mission here after all. His biggest one yet.  _I can't afford to fail this one._

Sighing Rosinante, took a look at some of the blueprints on Iceburg's work desk.

"This is impressive, these automated beams will go underground yes? That way the buildings will have a solid support when the city floats on water." Rosinante shared his view as he changed the subject.

"Ah, you've noticed, I am not sure how the older buildings can be modified to accommodate them," Iceburg explained.

"Leave it to us, I will consult with the Planning Bureau and see if they have more detailed plans of the city in their archives."

Rosinante had his reservations about this project, but he was willing to make radical changes to this city to ensure its survival.

"Ultimately, we may have to tear down some of the older districts and partially remodel the cultural venues. I think that the people will be more receptive to this idea if they heard it from you first. Not us." the Grand Architect reasoned.

"Surely there must be a less...destructive way to secure the buildings to our floating foundation?" Iceburg did not like where this was going.

He opened the door to his office and stuck his head out, "Kalifa, cancel all my remaining appointments for today and call Paulie here."

"But they need you at the inauguration ceremony tonight!" the secretary protested.

"Eugh, I don't wanna. I need to make some amendments." Iceburg shut the door.

Rosinante yawned. Iceburg clearing his schedule to make "amendments" could only mean one thing.

Together with Paulie, they will be staying here all through the night. Arguing, planning, sketching, going through hundreds of papers in the process. Stretching his neck and rolling his shoulders, Rosinante smiled. These moments were some of his most productive and eye-opening ones.

He absolutely loved them.

 _Yes, life goes on,_ he thought sadly, even on a day that coincided with a tragic anniversary from his distant past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you think of Roci's new role? I hope I did his character justice, as he is one of my personal favourites!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading!
> 
> -Whateveria


	11. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please note that the next couple of chapters (including this one) will be more or less transitionary ones. So you may not see as many interactions between Doflamingo and Vivi. Thought I should let you know in advance :)

Seafaring was never meant to be Vivi's speciality, her hometown-Alubarna, was landlocked after all. And yet, there she was, ever the helms-woman, calling all the "navigational shots" aboard Baby King. Her target was the ancient port town of Nanohana, the gateway to Alabasta.

They were just a day's sail away from there, and Vivi could already feel the adrenaline course through her veins.

Standing with Carue on deck, the Princess let the fresh, crisp sea breeze envelop her. Stretching her arms out, she basked in its force. Taking a deep breath, Vivi tried to pacify her nerves.

_This is it. There is no turning back now, failure can't be an option._

She let out a powerful exhale and walked into the galley.

 _My last breakfast with Mr.9_. Who knew when they'd meet again? If they even did that is.

Inside the galley, Mr.9 was solemnly silent as he prepared the pancake batter.

 _His special recipe_ , Vivi smiled sadly.

"Good morning! Have a seat, breakfast will be ready soon!" his voice strained under the weight of his forced cheerfulness.

Vivi nodded and sat down at the small table. Mr.9 came back with their plates.

The former agents weakly picked at what was meant to be a delightful breakfast, uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

Mr.9 cleared his throat.

"So...what will you do once we reach Alabasta?" he asked quietly.

"Well first, I will need to send a letter to my Father, after that, I plan to go meet the rebel leader."

"Sounds like a solid plan to me...well I am sure you can fix the situation! I would know, I worked with you for all these years after all!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you! But what about you? Are you sure that Whiskey Peak is a safe bet?" Vivi asked him apprehensively.

"Yesh." he replied through a mouthful of pancakes. She waited for him to finish, before he continued, "between the recent debacle with that crazy pirate hunter and his crew, and now a second raid from the headquarters, I don't think anyone would care to invest time, people or money there. So it should be a quiet little town, at least that's what Miss Monday says." he smiled at the mention of the other agent.

"That's good to hear and did uh...Miss Monday say anything about Mr.8?"

She mentally braced herself for the worst.

"All she said was that he didn't visit her at the infirmary recently, but...that's about it," Mr.9 explained awkwardly.

"I see... " she replied pensively.

 _Maybe that's a good thing, he's probably in Alabasta then._  Vivi still held a sliver of hope for Igaram's safe return.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay and help hm?" Mr.9 changed the subject.

"Yes, I will be fine, don't worry! I know my kingdom like the back of my hand, I was born there after all." she smiled.

"Still, you haven't been in Alabasta in years...tensions run high during civil unrest Miss Wed-Princess I mean. I packed extra ammunition for you, Carue has it."

"..."

Overcome with emotion Vivi stood up and walked around the table to hug him.

"Thank you so much! For everything, your life is in danger now, because of me. I—I am so sorry!" her voice cracked with emotion.

"What are you talking about?! Oh please, I was in danger the minute I signed that employment contract with Baroque Works, baby! Believe me, I know what I got myself into haha! Besides, I can take care of myself!" he reassuringly patted her back.

 _Poor girl, what a terrible burden to bear!_ He hugged her tighter.

"Once this is over, I request a royal tour of Alabasta." he pulled back and smiled at her.

"Roger that, Mr.9!" she smiled tearfully.

"Good! Now let's make sure you have everything you need."

Vivi spent the rest of the day preparing for the arduous trip through the desert that lay ahead.

The final item on her checklist, "Explanatory Letter", was perhaps the hardest task on there thus far.

Trying to keep it short and straight to the point, Vivi's hand trembled when it was time to sign off on it.

"I will see you soon! With love, Vivi"

A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it before it hit the paper.

_I haven't seen him in four years and instead of a proper greeting, I send him a report?_

She sighed in frustration and ran her hands through her long hair.

 _This will have to do for now,_ she thought, before carefully sealing the letter.

She went on deck to hand it to Carue.

"Once we reach Nanohana, I want you to go straight to Alubarna and give this directly to Father. No one else!" She placed the sealed letter into a leather pouch around Carue's neck.

"Kwehh" he nodded seriously.

"Be careful!" Vivi kissed his forehead, Carue squirmed in delight. The sun had gone down a little while ago and she could already see tiny specks of light dotting the horizon.

"We're almost home Carue!"

* * *

They docked in Nanohana before sunrise, a few fishermen were just beginning to set up their stalls for the busy day ahead.

Vivi quickly donned her disguise—a long dusty blue dress, with a dark blue cloak and a black belt with pouches. She fastened the cloak with a simple twisted fibula brooch. Her life as a frontier agent taught her to live out of a small suitcase, so she always travelled light.

Stepping out of her cabin, Vivi hugged Mr.9 one more time.

"I hate long goodbyes...and so I will keep it simple," the flamboyant man spoke in a brittle voice, "Bye, bye-"

"BABY!" Vivi chimed in and they cried in unison.

After promising to see each other again soon, the two agents finally parted ways and Vivi disembarked with Carue onto the familiar shores of their homeland.

The warm, dry air hit Vivi with its nostalgic force; it felt so good to be back home.

_I wish I was absent for an entirely different reason._

Turning to Carue, she gently tapped his beak.

"Remember to drink sparingly and if you see anything suspicious...just run or hide!"

Carue gave her a gentle head butt.

She laughed and hugged him, "Be careful!"

Vivi watched her beloved companion zip around the perimeter of Nanohana, straight into the heart of the desert until he was out of her sight.

Holding the hood of her cloak to prevent the light wind from blowing it backwards, the young woman slowly walked through the port.

* * *

To Vivi's relief, apart from a few posters decrying her father's reign, Nanohana remained much the same. People were going about their daily business; the signature Alabastan resilience and openness evident in their faces.

Hearing their voices, seeing her native surroundings proved to be of great comfort.

_It looks so peaceful, just like on the day that I left..._

But Vivi knew all too well, just how precarious and elusive this "peace," or its illusion to be exact, could be.

The hustle and bustle of the port town, allowed her to blend in seamlessly with the crowds. Weaving her way through the narrow streets to a transport hire shop, Vivi kept her head lowered, in order to avoid drawing any unwanted attention.

Her plan was to hire a camel, or if she was lucky, a super spot-billed duck and head for Katorea. With additional provisions for her journey of course.

_I should get some extra water for the trip..._

Vivi rounded a corner, down a narrow pathway to the local bazaar for that purpose.

A group of loaders, carrying large crates of fruit blocked the arched entrance to her destination.

She hid beneath a portico of a nearby house, waiting for the men to pass through. One of them, a short, broad-shouldered brunet, with greasy hair, eyed her with suspicion. Tilting his chin, the man narrowed his beady eyes at her.

 _He could be with Baroque Works..._ Vivi pressed herself against the wall. Her heart thumped as she felt her palms become slick with sweat, her nerves teetered on edge.

_Come on, come on, move along, please._

Finally, the loaders moved along, Vivi lingered under the portico for a little while longer, before following into the archway.

The town's market was shielded by bright, colourful awnings made from a variety of silks. They hung from the domed roofs of the surrounding buildings. This was the heart of Nanohana's mercantile activity.

Vivi's ears were met with a cacophony of loud shouts as well as the sound of goods being stacked and hauled to and fro.

Personal space was limited and Vivi worried that she was being watched amidst all the activity. She shuddered thinking of the possible consequences.

_I am a walking target._

Someone bumped into her with a formidable force. Before Vivi could even identify the person, he or she disappeared into the crowd, eliciting a few murmurs and gasps.

It was hard to determine the number of voices around her or to pinpoint the speaker.

"Wait isn't that...it can't be can it?"

"The Princess? What would she be doing in the marketplace? Don't be a fool now."

"Hey, buffoon watch where you're going! Who could hurt such a lovely lady?"

To her horror, Vivi realised that her hood must have slipped after she was shoved by the passerby.

More onlookers began to gather around her, not sure how to react, Vivi was about to make a bungling excuse and make a run for it, when a strong arm yanked her backwards.

Vivi almost tripped.

"What's the mea—"

"Shh...not here, please follow me." a familiar, steely male voice requested.

Realisation flicked through her eyes.

_How did he know I'd be here?!_

Smiling, Vivi obliged and followed the tall, cloaked figure in front of her; careful to hold her hood tightly over her head.

The duo walked at a brisk pace through the winding streets, gracefully avoiding the numerous obstacles that came along the way.

Her guide finally stopped in front of an inconspicuous, sandy beige house. Its ancient wooden door was decorated with a simple geometric pattern and secured by a rusty padlock. The latter was swiftly unlocked by the imposing, cloaked figure, who stepped aside to let Vivi first into what, turned out to be a simple storehouse.

_He still sticks to the protocol, even in a situation like this?_

Checking the street outside, to make sure no one tailed them, the familiar figure stepped back into the building, carefully closing the door behind him.

He then prostrated himself before Vivi on the dusty, wooden floor. The wooden planks creaked beneath his weight.

"It is a blessing to see you alive and well Vivi-sama." he said respectfully.

"Please rise Chaka, there's no need for any ceremony here. I am so glad to see you! But why are you in Nanohana?" she asked him nervously, despite her initial joy at seeing a sorely missed face.

"Likewise, you've grown up your majesty!" He gave her a traditional royal salute, before continuing. "Three nights ago, we received a letter from Igaram that you would be here soon, His Highness immediately dispatched me here, to be on the lookout for your arrival."

A sense of relief washed over her.  _He's alive!_

"Is Igaram back?!" Vivi's voice was full of hope.

"As of now, we can't verify his whereabouts and all our attempts to contact him...were unsuccessful," Chaka explained regretfully.

Vivi received his words with a crestfallen expression.

"But of course, that doesn't mean we have to expect the worst. His Majesty requested that I escort you back to safety, to Alubarna. Our Duck Squad is on standby waiting for you in the northern part of town."

The current commander of the Royal Army hesitated to bring up any more sensitive subjects.

"I can't go to Alubarna." The bluenette adamantly refused.

_And I did not expect anything less from you Vivi-sama. You blossomed into a remarkable young woman._

Chaka's heart swelled with pride at the mere thought of the tremendous effort that the Princess put in for the benefit of their Kingdom.

Though his reserved nature and reverence of the Nefertaris did not permit him to give into these sentimental affections, at least on the outside.

"I promised His Majesty that I will bring you back safely, he is anxious to see you."

Vivi pretended to look around the room while blinking back her tears. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

_I can't let him see me like this. I am sorry Chaka, Father...but I have to finish this._

"I sent Father a letter that will explain everything, it is on its way to the palace with Carue now. I doubt Igaram was able to fill you all in on the details of our crisis, but we are in a dire situation. Our country is falling apart as I speak, my safety should be the least of our concerns." Vivi spoke with a newfound confidence.

"But-" Chaka began.

Folding her arms, Vivi tilted her head to the right, her face set in determination.

"I am going to Katorea to speak with Kohza. Please send Father my sincere apologies," she said with finality.

Chaka was taken aback by her fortitude. Sighing he bowed his head in defeat.

Ever since she was a little girl, Chaka, together with Pell, always struggled to turn down her requests.

He smiled remembering how she asked him to be a referee in one of her numerous fights with the other children. That landed him in hot water with Igaram. His other role as her "Trusted Secret Dessert Taster" for her early creations in the palace kitchens, sometimes sent him to the doctor.

_Her Majesty hasn't changed at all._

"Please allow me to accompany you then, Vivi-sama." He gave her a conspiring grin.

"Alright. Let's go to Katorea." Vivi smiled warmly at the older man.

* * *

The merciless blaze from the midday sun threatened to sear their skin, as the duo ventured out into the desert.

Thankfully, Chaka had conveniently prepared all the necessary provisions for their trek.

 _I am so glad he found me,_ Vivi thought as she watched the loyal subject lead the way in his Zoan Jackal form.

Both travellers walked in silence, so as to avoid exacerbating their thirst any further; water was a precious commodity out here.

Initially, Vivi was glad that she wasn't alone on this journey but naturally, she feared to endanger anyone besides herself.

_Well except maybe Crocodile and...HIM. Argh._

She grimaced as images of blond hair and pink feathers flashed through her mind.

Either way, she wouldn't mind endangering the two Shichibukais, even though one of them hadn't really done anything bad to her or Alabasta.  _Not yet at least._

_In a way, he even helped me...well given his offer and the strings it came with, it can't really be considered as genuine help, can it?_

She mentally berated herself for not focusing on her upcoming meeting with Kohza. Her mind scrambled to recite the speech she prepared for him on the way to Alabasta.

But the result of her sleep-deprived lifestyle reared its ugly head in the form of utter exhaustion. She felt sluggish and dizzy.

The hot air warmed her right down to her bones, it was pleasant at first, but it quickly became unbearable to be surrounded by it.

 _Just like his ridiculous coat..._ she frowned.

_Anyhow, the rebels are currently in Katorea and I need to get there before they clash with the Royal troops._

_Hmm.. that man did say that Crocodile will be at a certain meeting, so his absence might buy us some extra time to get there._

Vivi reached for her flask to quench her thirst.

Closing her eyes, she tried to shed all thoughts of her encounter with Doflamingo.

A single drop of cool, fresh water trickled down her neck.

She quivered remembering the unexpected gentleness of his touch and the heat of his skin against her own. Vivi was ashamed to admit it, but a part of her enjoyed the sensations the Shichibukai's touch triggered in her.

She was repulsed by the entire situation but one couldn't deny the immense benefits that his deal could provide.

_If I said "yes" back there, would I still have to sneak back home like a fugitive? Would Father and everyone else be prepared for a civil war?_

Vivi gave up her inner debate for the moment. She rested her forehead on Bourbon Jr.'s neck, one of Carue's friends.

"That's enough, please stop." she whispered to her troubled mind.

The sympathetic duck cooed softly.

Chaka noticed the change in her mood but refrained from commenting on it. Despite the fact that it bothered him to see Vivi like this. But his current protective duties were paramount, hence he vigilantly scanned the horizon of the endless sea of sand before them.

The monotonous landscape looked completely still, desolate and void of life, but as a native, Chaka knew that this was not the case. The barren-looking environment teemed with life and a plethora of dangers lurking all around them.

So far his acute zoan senses did not latch onto anything suspicious, but he had an inkling it was only a matter of time before this situation changed.

They still had at least another 20 kilometres to cover before the sun set.

* * *

_ **The Following Morning in Rainbase** _

Sir Crocodile saw himself as a fairly rational man, one who knew how to keep his cool even in the most uncomfortable situations. Yes, he was arrogant and sometimes his ego got the better of him. Normally he would swiftly deal with anything that provoked or offended him.

But that was not the best course of action at a Shichibukai Meeting, and so maintaining his self-control proved to be a herculean task.

His lips stretched into a thin line, as he grabbed the door handle to his office in a vice-like grip.

_How dare that Sengoku order me around like some common mutt?! Who the hell does he think I am?!_

_And that pink bastard just had to poke his nose into my business, shoving his book in my face like a circus monkey!_ _He must know something about that Nefertari brat...how did that happen?! Does Cobra have a secret deal with him?_

He yanked the door open, ripping out the jewel-encrusted handle in the process, it rattled onto the green marble floor. Crocodile ignored the damage and furiously slammed the door shut.

The loud noise and commotion sent the Vice-President of Baroque Works straight to her Boss' office.

 _This is going to get ugly,_ Nico Robin or Miss All-Sunday thought, as she adjusted her short skirt and white hat, before walking through the damaged entrance.

 _Guess the meeting didn't go so well,_ she noticed the destroyed door handle.

"Welcome back." She greeted the angry man before her.

"Brief me on the current situation here, NOW!" Crocodile thundered.

"Our spies in Nanohana reported a sighting of the Princess at the local market yesterday." she calmly gave him the update. The top agent's innate professionalism wouldn't allow her to be swayed by the man's volatile temperament.

Crocodile grit his teeth in annoyance. "I asked you to bring her to me, not for her to come to me!" he barked.

"As a matter of fact, I am about to head out to the desert to do just that. Miss Doublefinger and Mr.1 are already there. But there's one more thing-" the enigmatic woman paused in hesitation.

"SAY IT!" Crocodile roared.

"It appears that someone tipped off the King and the other Royalists of the Princess' arrival. They got there before we did." she responded dutifully.

"I expect you to sort out this mess before the end of the day. Do I make myself clear?"

"You do." she nodded.

Crocodile thought he caught a hint of mockery in her tone.

"What's that? Are you forgetting your place 'Demon Child'? I am sure if I hand you over to the Marines they will be more than happy to remind you of it." He fixed her with a murderous glare..

"Calm down, you had a long trip, get some rest. I will bring the Nefertari Princess here." she sighed.

Robin was on her way out.

"Wait!" Crocodile demanded imperiously.

"Yes?" she stopped in the doorway.

"Tell me, how does Donquixote Doflamingo know of the brat's possible presence here?" he asked menacingly.

"I am not sure I understand what you mean." Robin was confused.

 _Hmm...she might be telling the truth,_  Crocodile thought as he assessed her body language.

"That man presides over an enormous underground network. I wouldn't be surprised if he keeps tabs on you too." she explained,  _as do they..._ she carefully gauged Crocodile's reaction.

He rolled his eyes at her obvious explanation.

"Hmph. Whatever. He might be eyeing my turf, I'll have a look into the matter. But you better stick to that schedule, without any delays."

"What about the King?"

"I will deal with Cobra myself." he tapped his fingers against the desk.

"As you wish." she smirked.

"Get out." he growled.

Robin knew better than to waste another minute, she went out immediately and didn't stop until she approached her F-Wani.

Patting the animal's banana shaped snout, she climbed into the comfortable leather seat strapped to its back.

_So you got yourself a powerful ally already? I knew you'd surprise us again Miss Wednesday. But a notoriously cruel Shichibukai like Donquixote Doflamingo?_

Robin was genuinely intrigued by this development.

_The Boss probably ran into Doflamingo in Mariejois. Hmm...how did the Princess get someone like that on her side?_

_Guess I will be able to ask her this question myself,_ she smiled.

"Bani dear, go faster."

The reptile obeyed its favourite mistress, leaving clouds of dust in its wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story and your feedback! Vivi and Chaka will be back next chapter, the focus will initially be on Vivi and Robin's "reunion."
> 
> I will upload some more relevant posts on the Celestialbonds tumblr later this week.
> 
> Until next time!:)


	12. Ambushed Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Hope you all had a lovely weekend! Thank you for reading and reviewing this story!
> 
> This chapter is longer than usual so you will see location & time shifts, along with mixed POVs.
> 
> Hope you like it!

The trek through the desert proved to be a lot more difficult than what Vivi remembered. Of course her previous trip was a strikingly different affair. A royal retinue followed her with all the comforts becoming of her status; people came out in droves to cheer for the Royal House of Alabasta, throwing flowers on their path.

 _They loved us then and loathe us now,_ she thought wistfully remembering the warmth in the eyes of her beloved people.

Now the only warmth around her came from the blistering heat of the blazing sun high above.

 _I was so naive back then,_ a ghost of a smile crossed her face as she remembered her childhood. She clenched the soft fabric of her dress.  _I will bring that peace back! Even if it kills me...Alabasta deserves nothing less!_

Vivi squinted looking ahead at the vast sand dunes before them.

"Chaka! You must be exhausted by now, let's switch and I will be on the lookout." Vivi called out to her companion.

"Vivi-sama, we didn't help you at all in the past four years, the least I can do is ensure your safe arrival to Katorea. So don't worry about me please." Chaka voiced his resolve.

Vivi sighed, but out of respect for the Head Guard refrained from any further comment.

The merciless desert sun beat down on the tiny "caravan", as the day progressed Chaka noticed that the wind began to pick up. Winds could be useful forewarners in such harsh, isolated environments.

As Vivi used part of her cloak to veil her face from the sand particles disturbed by the wind, Chaka paused to use his acute sense of smell.

He froze in an instant, motioning for Vivi to wait behind him, she quietly complied.

 _Someone else is here_ , the zoan jackal unsheathed his sword in anticipation; his large paws gripped its handle tightly.

As if on cue, a large figure rushed out at them from behind a sand dune. The incredible speed of the individual made it almost impossible to discern any identifying features.

But the instant clash of a blade against Chaka's sword, solved this mystery. The clank of steel rang out across the desert.

 _Mr.1!_ Vivi was horrified, one of the top agents was sent after her.

_I guess they were expecting me from the moment they discovered the fiasco at Jaya. Or they must have spies in every corner of Alabasta._

She remembered the hostile look of the loader from the market in Nanohana.

 _I blew my cover the minute I set foot on our shore._ Grinding her teeth in anger at herself and the situation, Vivi wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to assist Chaka, but feared becoming a hindrance in his fight.

Chaka seemed to have read her line of thought as he shouted, "RUN NOW!"

Not wasting another second, Vivi gripped the reins and directed the Duck Squad member towards Nanohana.

She wanted to cry, to turn back and help Chaka, but the obvious futility of the situation practically screamed at her face.

_I couldn't even defeat the lower number agents that night, what chance do I have against Mr.1? The best thing I can do is stay out of Chaka's way..._

So she did as he asked her to. Ran. On foot or galloping on a duck, none of it mattered anymore. This was a cycle, her life of the past four years. The last thing she saw was Chaka's sword blocking off Mr.1's attacks, their weapons gleamed in the sunlight.

_Please don't die._

"Bourbon please go as fast you can."

The loyal duck needed no further encouragement as he picked up the speed towards Nanohana.

* * *

Maybe it was the heat, her frustration or exhaustion,if not all three combined, but the young woman found herself at a breaking point. Beyond self-control. Chaos engulfed her reason.

Throwing off her hood she let the tears of anger roll down her face.

"When will this all end?!" Vivi screamed in rage.

_How many more sacrifices will it take to satisfy that despicable Shichibukai?!_

Even his name carried a somewhat negative connotation. Crocodiles were revered and respected throughout Alabasta for their viciousness and strength.

_Instilling fear into our hearts, just like his namesake! That's all these Shichibukais are good for!_

Vivi didn't notice that the force of her grip on the reins caused their leather to dig into the thin skin of her palms. She saw a few thin lines of blood...their crimson streaks looked especially bright against her dust and dirt caked skin.

 _So this is why that Donquixote Man is so interested in me? My blood huh? Is it really worth that much to him?_ She pursed her lips, ignoring the searing pain in her palms, she gripped the reins even tighter;concentrating on the road ahead.

It was almost as though she punished herself for the crisis and the current situation that she found herself in.

Ever since that night on Jaya, a small voice of doubt at the back of her head, kept rearing itself every time she looked at the current Alabastan crisis.

The never-ending "what ifs" loomed there, constantly taking a jab at her principles.

_If I agreed, Chaka wouldn't be risking his life like this right now, right?_

Lost in her thoughts and weakened by stress, her sleepless nights and the harsh climate, Vivi didn't notice a shadow lurking behind the ruins of an ancient granary. Upon entering its perimeter, something snapped and Vivi was flung forward, off the terrified duck.

Landing on the scorching, but thankfully soft sand, she winced in pain as the sand grains stuck to her bloodied palms.

"Tsk, how reckless for a Princess to travel all by herself."

Vivi heard a husky female voice behind her.

 _Who is it?!_ Slowly turning her head to the side, she gasped.

* * *

Almost anyone with an iota of intelligence at Baroque Works, would know who-the woman with the blue afro and cutout black leather suit-is.

"I don't believe we have met before Miss Wednesday, allow me to do the hono—"

"I know who you are...Miss Doublefinger." Vivi cut off the other woman.

"I am sure you do." Miss Doublefinger's bee-stung lips curled up into a smile, she stretched her hand out to Vivi. "I think you need some help there..."

"I am fine tha—ttsss!" Vivi hissed in pain as the older agent disregarded her refusal and forcibly squeezed her injured palm. Miss Doublefinger pulled her up with surprising strength.

"Now I am not in the mood of hurting anyone at the moment. So be a good girl and come with me. Our Boss is just...dying to meet you." Despite the woman's seemingly calm demeanor Vivi knew better than to argue with her.

_She is the third strongest agent under Crocodile!_

"It's not like you're giving me much of a choice." Vivi steeled her voice and yanked her hand back from the other agent's grasp.  _Maybe I could lose her on the way to Rainbase,_ she was hopeful at least.

"Very well then, I'm gonna take that as a 'yes' haha." Miss Doublefinger folded her arms, sizing up Vivi and Bourbon Jr., the duck gave her a fierce look, which only amused her further. Although to be fair his "fierceness" would have the same effect on anyone else.

"Your friend here, seems upset,tell him to go back to Nanohana or I will send him there myself...in multiple pieces." Her lighthearted tone did little to lessen the gruesome threat.

 _Ah there they are, your true colours. No amount of civility will ever mask these top agents!_ Vivi realised that her chance of escape will be greatly diminished without Bourbon Jr., but she assented to Miss Doublefinger's costly demand.

_I don't want anyone to get hurt._

Sighing Vivi ruffled Bourbon Jr.'s smooth feathers, "Go back to Nanohana-" seeing the intelligent bird hesitate, she gently pushed him in the direction of the port town. "Please go, I insist." she gave it a soft smile.

And off he went, but not before kicking sand into Miss Doublefinger's direction.

"Pesky chicken." the woman rolled her eyes.

_Thank you, Bourbon._

"So how do we go to  _ **your Boss**_ now?" Vivi confidently gazed at the woman before her, a hint of condescendence-remnant of Miss Wednesday's personality—tinged her voice.

"I got it sorted, don't worry." Miss Doublefinger sashayed towards Vivi and grabbed her by the elbow.

She sneered at the Princess and using her free hand, pulled out a transponder snail from between her breasts.

 _How on earth does that even fit there?!_ Vivi opened her mouth in surprise, the agent proceeded to speak into the transponder.

"I got her, we are not that far from Nanohana, should be along the way for you."

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Miss All-Sunday's unmistakably smooth voice, could be heard on the other end of the line.

"THAT woman again! I don't know what goes through that head of hers..." Vivi huffed irritably as she tried to wriggle out from Miss Doublefinger's hold, who stuffed the transponder back into its improvised storage space.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you. Besides she will be here soon, so you can save your complaints and insults and say them to her face." Miss Doublefinger issued a warning as a sharp spike burgeoned out of her wrist, a few centimeters away from Vivi's hands.

The bluenette watched in a mixture of shock and disgust as the spike went back into Miss Doublefinger's skin. It was left smooth and spotless, without a hint of the danger that "lurked" beneath.

"See? I can add even more if you like, to any part of my body." she grinned at the Princess, pulling her along.

"All you have to do is wait with me for our ride to Rainbase." the senior agent said calmly.

"Whatever." Vivi tried to sound indifferent.

Miss Doublefinger smirked and led the younger woman by the elbow, towards the ruins.

"We can wait here in the shade...your Majesty haha." Her green eyes twinkled with mirth.

"I'm glad I could amuse you." Vivi gave the other woman a dirty look.

_What a vulgar outfit, not to mention impractical in the desert heat. Who wears leather in such a climate?_

She remembered Sir Crocodile's fur coat... _Ah yes..just like her Boss._

Miss Doublefinger noticed the young woman's disapproving look.

"Don't like my outfit?" she swayed her hips to annoy Vivi even further. "Haha, it's quite comfortable you know...suits my ability."

"I can imagine," Vivi replied dryly.

"I didn't take you for a prude your Majesty, I'm sure you must have seen far more scandalising things out there as a frontier agent." Miss Doublefinger commented in amusement.

Vivi ignored her and looked out into the distance.

 _Scandalising huh?_ The most recent "mission" ended with a compromising situation, Vivi wouldn't deny that.

_I suppose being practically fondled by a Shichibukai-Tenryuubito and asked to bear his child in return for his help can be classified as "scandalising." Or worse..._

She sighed looking at the hot sand beneath her feet.

They have been waiting for some time now and Miss Doublefinger let go of her elbow, opting to watch her captive like a hawk instead.

Ironically Vivi didn't find her captor to be as riling as Miss Valentine, nor too complex and unpredictable like Miss All-Sunday. As the time went by, they both settled into a comfortable silence.

Vivi swirled the sand with her finger, she wanted to know if Chaka was alright. Miss Doublefinger showed no hint of worry for her partner.

 _She must be confident in his strength then._ Vivi pursed her lips, mentally cursing her physical weakness against the top agents.

_If I had more time to train as an agent I guess I could have a better chance in a battle against them._

Persuasion and diplomacy were her only viable weapons against Baroque Works.

 _But how could I get to Katorea now?_  Her fingers curled into a fist and she slammed the ground.

_Maybe if I knew Miss Doublefinger better, I could bribe her to let me go?_

This seemed like a logical approach, being a legitimate heir to the throne of the actual ruling dynasty would technically allow Vivi to pull some strings, instead of a promise of a high position in a nonexistent society.

_Why didn't I think of this earlier?!_

"Miss Double-"

Unfortunately, the sound of creaking wood, and a vibration in the ground around them signaled someone's approach.

Miss Doublefinger got up in an instant, Vivi peaked out from the crumbling wall.

A large reptile was approaching them and behind it the all-familiar hatted turtle that Vivi saw back on Whiskey Peak. This time it was pulling a mushroom shaped carriage.

 _How many people did they send here?!_ Vivi felt the beads of sweat trickle down her forehead.

* * *

The odd transportations eventually came to a halt near the ruins, as the clouds of dust settled down, Vivi saw Miss All-Sunday climb off the F-Wani. She patted his head before walking towards their rest stop.

Vivi narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. Miss Doublefinger pushed her forward towards her superior.

"Behave yourself." she said amusedly.

"Don't tell me what to do." Vivi's voice was beginning to get hoarse from thirst and panic.

"Hmph, brat." Miss Doublefinger pulled her along towards Miss All-Sunday.

Finally reaching the woman, she practically threw Vivi at her.

"Here take her, babysitting was not in my contract after all." She folded her arms looking at Miss All-Sunday.

"Fufufu, fair enough. Get some rest in the carriage, Banchi will take you to Mr.1, while I wi-"

"WHAT DID YOU TO CHAKA?! TO IGARAM?!"

"Shh, don't yell, I am right in front of you. Here, get on F-Wani and I will be more than happy to answer your questions." the brunette's tone was almost amiable as she gestured for Vivi to climb into the brown seat on the nonchalant reptile's back.

"I take it you won't need my help for now?" Miss Doublefinger peeped out from the carriage.

"No, I can handle it. You can lead the way."

Vivi heard the carriage door shut and watched it move away with surprising speed.

_What kind of turtle is that?!_

She cautiously sat in the comfortable seat on the F-Wani, the squeak of the leather unsettled her.

"You look like you could use some rest." Miss All-Sunday climbed up into the adjacent seat.

"Answer my question." Vivi ignored her comment.

"You're so impatient." The older woman patted their "transport".

"Bani follow the carriage please."

Vivi heard a grunt and stifled a yelp when the F-Wani bolted in the requested direction.

"What a good boy." Miss All-Sunday smiled, adjusting her hat in the breeze.

Vivi turned to her again.

"Don't worry, Chaka will live, like your roller-haired nanny." She appeared to ignore Vivi's scrutinising look.

The Princess really wanted to believe her but naturally, she had her doubts.

"I don't believe you, you appear like you're doing me a favour, heaven knows why, but then you send me to Jaya...to be captured."

"I'm just doing my job Princess...or do you prefer 'Miss Wednesday'?" noting the scowl on Vivi's face, she smirked, "I am sure Her Majesty knows how hard it is to juggle multiple careers."

" _Multiple careers?"_ Vivi gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean by that?" she demanded.

"That your loyal servants are fine."

 _That smirk again!_ Vivi wanted to wipe it off the cocky woman's face.

"They are like FAMILY to me!"Her voice began to rise again.

"Whatever you say. Anyway, you have my word for it. They will live unless you question my decision in front of the other agents." Miss All-Sunday concluded apathetically.

"Why would y-"

"Shh, enough about me. I heard an interesting rumour about you..." she gave Vivi a sly look

"Which is?" Vivi tried to sound indifferent.

"I heard you got yourself an ally already. And a very influential one at that! Donquixote Doflamingo huh? I knew you'd be fine in Jaya fufufu." Miss All-Sunday gave a mischievous laugh.

And just like that, she skillfully kicked the ball into Vivi's direction, thereby ending her own interrogation by the Princess.

Upon hearing that name, spoken out loud by someone else, Vivi became flustered and struggled for words.

"What has this got to do with anything? He's not my...ally or anything else." She replied clumsily.

"Anything else? Oh my, but what else could he be to you hmm?" Miss All-Sunday was entertained by her reaction.

 _Idiot._ Vivi almost slapped her own forehead at the blunder.

"Obviously nothing else!" Vivi shot back, biting her lip she looked away from the other woman.

_She's so cunning!_

"And yet here you are blushing like a young bride, I had my suspicions but what an unexpected turn of events." she gave Vivi a knowing smile.

The latter tilted her head, her brows furrowed in annoyance.

"It seems the attraction was mutual, he even removed Mr.5 and Miss Valentine for you. You learn fast." The seriousness of the situation didn't seem to fit the top agent's sanguinity.

"You got it all wrong," Vivi replied coolly.

"Did I? Well, enlighten me then." Miss All-Sunday replied in mock surprise.

 _If I disclose it, I will lose my only trump card._ Vivi was startled by her own line of thought. These past four years have taught her to survive in the most unexpected scenarios it seemed.

"He was annoyed by the noise made by Miss Valentine and then Mr.5 must have offended him." she explained quietly.

"Some of the onlookers said he talked with you for a long time after that." the older agent was sceptical.

"That didn't happen. He doesn't even know my real name." Vivi lied.

 _Oh, I am sure he doesn't,_ Miss All-Sunday snorted at the Princess's poor attempt to mask the truth.

"You know, it doesn't matter to me whether you lie about your alliance or not, but it will to the Boss. And here's my advice to you-" she nodded at Vivi "-speak the truth the next time you're asked about it, or it will be harder for you...my colleagues won't be as merciful as I am right now."

The gravity of Miss All-Sunday's words forced the two women into a tense silence, as Vivi mulled over the advice given to her.

* * *

Banchi eventually stopped in the area where Vivi last saw Chaka, she watched in horror as Mr.1 calmly went up to the carriage to greet Miss Doublefinger. Chaka was nowhere to be seen and that could only mean one thing.

"NO!" Vivi jumped off Bani and ran in the direction of the carriage, her eyes frantically searching for her brave bodyguard.

Miss All-Sunday sighed before setting her foot down onto the sand.

"Tres Fleur."

Vivi was immobilised as two arms locked her own and a third covered her mouth.

She panicked finally realising Miss All-Sunday's power.  _That's how she managed to put out all the lights in Nanimonai._

_Chaka! Please let him live! He didn't deserve this!_

Miss All-Sunday walked up to her, "Remember what I told you, he will be fine but don't you dare tell the others that you are aware of that." she lowered her hands and Vivi's "restraints" were gone.

As Mr.1's form moved towards them, Vivi caught sight of Chaka's body.

She ignored Mr.1 one's curious gaze and ran towards her loyal friend.

"Chaka!" she let her tears fall uncontrollably. She hugged him, he groaned.

"F-f-orgive me...Vivi-sam-a." he whispered.

"No, no, no! Don't apologise!" Vivi haphazardly tore a piece of cloth from her cloak and pressed it to one of his bleeding wounds.

The injured man gave her a small smile.

_This is all my fault! If I was stronger and smarter I could have helped him! If I swallowed my pride he probably wouldn't even need to be here right now!_

Vivi blamed herself for all the trouble she assumed she caused her Father, Igaram, Chaka and now of course Alabasta.

_How can I speak to the rebels now?! I failed everyone! I_

As Miss All-Sunday dragged her away from Chaka, she blamed her pride and her naivety for exacerbating an already dismal situation.

" _So if you ever change your mind, know that I will be more than happy to help my little desert cat."_

His voice rung clear in her head again.

Her eyes glassy with tears never left the scene before her, but her mind was distant. She saw something twinkle near Chaka but she couldn't make out its form.

" _If you fail...rethink my offer."_

Her eyes hardened with a new-found resolve as Miss All-Sunday pushed her into the carriage.

_"You have a lot of tricks up your sleeve." He was right. I do._

Vivi wiped her face and fixed the dark haired woman sitting opposite her, with a murderous stare.

The woman in question, seemingly oblivious to the hostility, peered out of the carriage at Mr.1, "Yes, Alubarna. Take care."

She settled back into her seat.

"You better not try to fool me again...Miss All-Sunday." Vivi issued a warning but her voice was dead.

That seemed to amplify her threat because Miss All-Sunday looked visibly shocked.

_Hmm...something feels different._

There was a slight pause in the small space between them.

"I did give you my word. He will live, I sent your other bodyguard a note with his whereabouts," she said simply.

"Why would you help me and then drag me to Crocodile? Why did we switch to the carriage?" Vivi spat out her enemy's name.

"We need to pick up another agent on our way to Rainbase so I figured we could use some extra space. Get some rest."

But Vivi folded her arms and continued to stare daggers at the other agent.

"Don't try anything funny." Miss All-Sunday smiled.

"I won't trust a single thing you say until I have concrete proof," Vivi replied firmly.

"Suit yourself." The older woman was unfazed.

The carriage creaked and rolled towards Rainbase.

* * *

After a few hours of tense silence and cold stare-offs, Vivi struggled to stay awake. Miss All-Sunday silently read a book, occasionally looking at the Princess from the corner of her eye.

_You're survivor aren't you Nefertari Vivi?_

Miss All-Sunday's-or, in this case, Robin's- mind moved to a personal matter. She genuinely hoped to earn the young woman's trust by saving the two members of the Royal Guard.  _If I have her trust, eventually she can tell me more about the poneglyphs...the rest doesn't matter._

Now it was just a matter of time before news of their survival will reach her. Robin made sure that in both cases Crocodile will not be able to trace it back to herself. Thus she sent an anonymous note to Pell and threw a small bottle of painkilling tonic towards Chaka. Igaram lived because she blasted his boat before he even got on it.

_He seemed clever enough to figure out the rest on his own...if he managed to tip off the Palace about her arrival._

She looked at her watch and then the window of the carriage.

Vivi tensed observing her actions.

"Banchi dear, stop here."

They stopped in front of an old water tower, next to a simple wooden building.

Vivi looked out the window.

* * *

"Spiders Cafe" she read out the text on the wooden signboard.

"We will just have to wait here. Don't go anywhere fufufu." Vivi moved back as an arm blocked the carriage door.

"Un, Deux, Trois..." someone's voice drifted into the carriage.

"Mr.2 we don't have much time, please hurry." Robin removed her sprouted arm from the door.

"All-Sunday-chan did you miss me? Coming wa-yo!"

Vivi almost screamed in shock when the carriage door flung open and she came face-to-face with a large man, with flamboyant makeup and short dark hair.

"Ooh what a cutie you are! I could just eat you up!" he cooed at her.

Vivi flinched in disgust moving further into the carriage.

Mr.2 climbed in, the decorative swans on the back of his coat dragged along the lilac ceiling of the carriage.

He sat next to Miss All-Sunday, facing Vivi.

"Excuse me, Mr.2, this is Princess Nefertari Vivi or Miss Wednesday." The brunette politely made the introductions.

Vivi's eyes widened.  _The man with the Mane Mane no Mi!_

"Princess, this is Bo-"

"You can call me Bon-chan, Cutie!" Mr.2 interrupted the "ceremony" before giving Vivi a wink.

"Do you like ballet?" he asked her enthusiastically.

Vivi could hear Miss All-Sunday sigh in the background.

"I do actually." she replied quietly looking at man's outfit, "but I don't know much about it, ballet is not very popular in Alabasta you see."

_He clearly adores it, since I failed with Miss Doublefinger, I guess I could try to "befriend" him at least._

"Oh, then I can tell you all about it! I trained with the very best choreographers and prima ballerinas in Water 7 wa-yo!"Mr.2 said proudly.

"Water 7? My mother was from there, please tell me more." Vivi enthused.

Miss All-Sunday's eyes narrowed as she observed the two chatter the rest of the way to Rainbase.

_What are you up to this time Princess?_

* * *

They arrived in Rainbase after dark. Mr.2 snored in the carriage as Miss All-Sunday led Vivi out of the carriage surprisingly in the opposite direction of the famous casino.

"Don't say a word or I will go back on my promise." she whispered to Vivi.

She reluctantly obliged.

Looking around the empty street Vivi was surprised by the order and cleanliness of the area.

_Of course, Crocodile uses Rainbase as his cash cow, he has to keep it looking well._

They walked towards the older part of the opulent city, Vivi had an inkling of their direction.

_Surely Father wouldn't let them..._

She never finished her thought as Miss All-Sunday stopped in front of an intricately designed golden gate. It was hidden by a row of towering palm trees.

_No. How does she know the back entrance?!_

"I think you know the way better than I do." the older woman paused to look at Vivi. _This must be unpleasant,_  she thought while waiting for her companion to respond.

"This was my Grandfather's favourite residence, I played here as a child...don't tell me?"

_Crocodile lives here?!_

Miss All-Sunday nodded.

"You take over my kingdom! Pit my people against one another and now live in my Grandparents' home!"

"Keep your voice down. Your Father let the casino management stay here as a token of gratitude for helping us enrich your kingdom..."

"I will get you ALL OUT OF HERE!" Vivi shouted.

"You leave me no choice, Princess." Miss All-Sunday used her ability to restrain Vivi and open her mouth.

Taking a small vial out of her pocket, she poured a shiny liquid down her captive's throat.

Vivi tried to spit out the cold liquid but the strong pressure on her mouth, prevented her from doing so, in her struggle she felt it trickling down her throat.

Miss All-Sunday patiently waited for the sleeping drought to work.

She watched Vivi's eyes falter and then felt her body go limp in her arms.

"I am sorry it had to be this way," Robin whispered sympathetically before proceeding to use her devil fruit ability to whisk the Princess into the Summer Palace.

Their path took them down into the ancient dungeon cells. Unused for centuries, they were recently refurbished by the savvy casino mogul to safeguard Operation Utopia.

* * *

**The Next Day in Alubarna**

King Cobra was steadfast in his principles, he believed in Alabasta's people and if they wanted him out—he would gladly do it.

 _Just like the nobles of Water 7,_  he thought wistfully,  _forgive me Titi, I failed to protect our little girl._

But what the wise man didn't expect, is his daughter's tenacity and strong desire to protect their country.

To say he was proud of her would be an understatement. Of course, he was shocked when he read her letter.

_I truly believed this man was satisfied with his wealth and unprecedented privileges we gave him here. But he wants more._

He warily eyed the greedy Shichibukai sitting across the table from him.

They were alone now after Sir Crocodile requested a private audience with him. King Cobra now regretted not informing the Palace staff of his treachery earlier, but he didn't want to add oil to the fire brewing between the Rebels and the Royal forces.

The situation was reaching a boiling point as it were. Pell had to urgently leave and the two guards posted outside his study will be of little help.

"Your Majesty, I strongly advise you to tell me the location of the Kingdom's poneglyph...while I am still asking you for it." Sir Crocodile eyed the King before him with an annoyed look, as though the latter was nothing but a mere fly.

"I told you there is no such thing in Alabasta. Where did you hear about this nonsense?" King Cobra asked him.  _Who told him?_

"I have my sources... **reliable** sources. Are you sure you don't know?" Crocodile tapped the table with his fingers, the precious jewels on his rings sparkled in the sunlight streaming through large windows.

"It's the first I hear of that." King Cobra replied calmly, his dark eyes looked directly into Crocodile's own.

"I see. Very well then."  _Manipulative snake!_ Crocodile smirked at the irony.

"Your parents sure picked a suitable name for you...King Cobra kuahaha."

The older man raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?" he asked suspiciously.

"You're an excellent liar, but I am just as a good at knowing when someone lies to me."

"I am not. If there is a poneglyph in this Kingdom, then I want to see it myself." The King's voice never faltered.

"Perhaps you will, when your daughter asks you to tell me of its whereabouts...or we can beat it out of her." Crocodile got up from his chair.

"What did you do to Vivi?!" Cobra exclaimed.

"Don't worry, she's alive and well...for now. In Rainbase." He smirked walking to the door.

_What if this is a hoax? Vivi is supposed to be with Chaka...I need proof. If he finds the Poneglyph now then millions of lives will be in danger._

"I told you everything I know. Let her go. What else can we give you? More land? Titles?" The King asked in an agitated tone.

"I will give you one week to give me the location. If you don't comply, then bid farewell to your daughter and watch your precious kingdom fall apart." Crocodile was walking towards the door before he stopped and looked over his shoulder at the sombre man behind him.

"Oh, and don't you dare leave the palace while I'm gone. Tell your people you're sick or something. If I find out you stepped out, I will send you your daughter's head. You were right, she really does look like her mother kuahaha."

And with that the Shichibukai casually left the palace.

King Cobra was stunned, he pressed his hands against his face.

"What can I do now?"

He was stuck with a terrible dilemma. On the one hand, he could give Crocodile what he wants and save his daughter, at least that's what he was told, and effectively seal the fate of millions of people in Alabasta and beyond.

On the other, he could refuse, Crocodile will not find the poneglyph and then what? Vivi will die and if the people clash so would more Alabastans follow suit.

_But if the people found out that Vivi was killed by Crocodile...no. The Nefertaris sacrificed a lot for this country. My daughter is all I have left. I can't..._

King Cobra walked up to the window, scanning the horizon for any sign of Pell.

_Maybe this is all just a cunning trick. He gave me no proof that he has Vivi._

_Let it be so._

* * *

**Dressrosa**

Doflamingo possessed a terrifying temper that could level entire cities and kill thousands of people, and yet, it will have to take a lot of effort to trigger that level of destruction. Thankfully, today was not one of those days, but to say that he was in a good mood will be a blatant lie.

Looking at the file on his desk again, he slammed his fist on it. It has come to his attention that one of his biggest, longstanding customers, chose to purchase their weapons from Baroque Works. And they went right under his nose to do that!

"Ne,ne what should we do Doffy?" Trebol's nasal voice and proximity were not particularly welcome in that moment.

"Kill them," Doflamingo growled.

"And what about Baroque Works? Ne,ne, ne should we report Crocodile's activities to the Marines?"

"No. I will pay him a visit."

"Let the others do it, your schedule is tight this week." Trebol stepped closer to his leader.

"I said no. TOO CLOSE!" Doflamingo got up and paced his study. "This is a personal matter, so I want you all to stay out of it...for now at least."

That seemed to have intrigued Trebol even further.

"Personal? Ne, ne, ne tell us Doffy!" he asked excitedly.

"I will soon enough fufufu. Tell the other executives I will be gone for the rest of the week. Not another word about it." His mood began to improve.

"Okay, I will take care of it. Have fun behehehe!" Trebol knew Doflamingo would be fine by himself.

"Thank you." Doflamingo grinned at his loyal 'family member'.

_Well Croco-man, I didn't expect you to begin aiming at my business territory so soon...it's about time I had a look at your domains fufufu...or are they technically still **hers?**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you think? The next chapter will focus on Vivi's time at the Summer Palace.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Whateveri


	13. Stubborn Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Here's a quick follow-up to the previous chapter!
> 
> WARNING: There will be somewhat violent/graphic interrogation scenes here, so if that is not something you want to read, feel free to skip this chapter!

The cold, uninviting surface of a dungeon cell, rarely serves as a bed for most people, least of all—a princess.

And yet, there she was-Princess Nefertari Vivi, , the sole heir to the venerable throne of Alabasta, lying on the hard stone floor. The cool surface chilled her weakened form, right down to the bone. Being so far underground, the dungeons of the Summer Palace were ironically the exact opposite of the sprawling courtyards and gardens above.

_Feels more like a Winter Palace down here..._

Vivi blinked as a water droplet hit her forehead. The humidity, coupled with the cool temperatures, produced a merciless microclimate around her.

Upon waking up and seeing her surroundings, she naturally panicked, but eventually, her innate sense of rationality won over. Displacing her fear with an almost, melancholic acceptance of sorts. Curiously, she examined her bandaged hands.

_I don't remember these being there before..._

She struggled to piece together the events of the previous night. The last thing she remembered, was Miss All-Sunday speaking to her at the back entrance of the palace.

" _You leave me no choice, Princess."_

_Yes, those were her exact words, before...before I—I fell asleep? Obviously not, this was her doing again!_

_No wonder I feel so sluggish._

The tiny cell was lit by a single bulb and enclosed with bars made of impenetrable Liquor Iron ore.

_These are unusually thick, I don't remember them being like that. How did they get their hands on this precious mineral?!_

As a child, Vivi was precocious and unusually curious; she even managed to sneak down into the dungeons of the Summer Palace, much to the chagrin of her Grandfather.

The cells were empty and filled with construction materials and ammunition. But she never saw anything like that before.

_Crocodile really acts like he already owns Alabasta! He abused our trust and hospitality!_

Lying on her back and staring up at the dark ceiling, Vivi listened to the water dripping somewhere in the corner.

Drip . Drip.

Seemingly oblivious to the numerous splatters around her, the Princess tried to assess her current situation.

_It could have been worse. Well, it probably will be, now that I failed to get to Katorea..._

Vivi closed her eyes, she didn't expect to be captured so soon.  _I was so focused on getting there that I let my guard down._

This is not how she imagined it to be at all.

Dead? Maybe, she already accepted that possibility when she infiltrated Baroque Works. But to be alive, breathing and patched up by the enemy...this was certainly unexpected.

 _When did anything ever go according to my plans?!_ She bit her lip.

Now she had another name to add to the growing list of allies who ended up suffering for her sake.

 _Chaka. Igaram. Mr.9..._ Vivi had a premonition that the list won't end there.

_Here I am, lying in a dungeon cell, once used to house our enemies._

To add insult to injury, it seemed that Baroque Works, or specifically—Crocodile-didn't deem it worthwhile to even station someone outside her cell.

_Either he's so confident in these fortifications or...he's mocking me? Now that I'm brought here like a sacrificial lamb!_

Whichever way Vivi, looked at it, the second line of thought seemed more likely.

Still, being left alone was probably better than having to deal with the other agents in her current state.

_How long have I been here?_

Her meagre belongings must have been confiscated while she was out. With no windows or clocks around, it was virtually impossible to tell the time.

_This is not good. Surely they will send someone to check up on me?_

Vivi knew that Crocodile needed her for something, why else would he keep her alive?

_Whatever it is, I will make sure he doesn't get it!_

Thus the young woman practically vowed to give the Baroque Works the hardest time she could, in any way possible.

Vivi heard the clank of metal and someone's footsteps. The sound of clicking heels echoed throughout the dungeons.

 _I won't give them the joy of seeing me lying beneath their feet!_  She stood up. Her blood pumped in anticipation.

_I can't give them any information that could further harm my country. No._

The footsteps got closer, she could hear something clink,  _probably keys._

Vivi dusted her torn dress and ruined cloak, squaring her shoulders, she lifted her chin;coolly eyeing the entrance to her cell. Defiance writ on her face.

* * *

"Ah, you're up already? I brought you something to eat." Miss All-Sunday approached the cell carefully.

"..." Vivi folded her arms in an attempt to mask her confusion.

Surprisingly, the older agent kneeled to the floor and placed the tray at a small flap on the ground.

Click. She swiftly unlocked it, sliding the tray and slowly, almost teasingly, closed the flap back.

"How are they?" Vivi demanded.

"Eat first." Miss All-Sunday requested quietly.

Vivi was past those games by now.

"I will eat, but only after you answer my question." she countered firmly.

"In that case, you'll have to starve my dear." the brunette was unperturbed.

"Then so be it!" Vivi walked up to the tray and slid it back towards the flap. She wanted to kick it, but wasting food, while Alabasta experienced drought, was in poor taste. And Vivi wasn't prepared to do that.

Miss All-Sunday sighed,  _so you decided to go about it the hard way?_

"I asked you to be more compliant with us before, didn't I?" her black tresses gently swayed in the cold draft of the dungeons.

Vivi stepped closer to the cell bars and spoke to the other woman through the open space between them.

"Oh I am compliant...as compliant as anyone can be when their country and its people are about to be annihilated!" her pale fingers wrapped around the cool metal.

"What else would you have me do hmm?!" she hissed.

"I told you the others are fine," Miss All-Sunday looked to the side, "but I need you to stop talking about that so loudly. Or else they won't be fine for much longer." she whispered.

_Is she really working for Crocodile? Her actions say yes but her words..._

"I don't believe you!" Vivi's grey orbs blazed with rage.

"Fine don't! You will have proof that says otherwise soon enough but listen to me carefully. Crocodile needs the poneglyph, he believes it is in Alabasta. If you tell us where it is, then certain concessions could be made, and you will be allowed to live peacefully with your Father." Miss All-Sunday explained.

 _How did he know about the poneglyph?_ Vivi caught herself before she voiced her question.

"Does that really exist? Tsk. I thought he was a smart man..." she said condescendingly.

"Playing dumb doesn't suit her Majesty." Miss All-Sunday lowered her head. Good, _W keep that up._

Ignoring the younger woman's glares, Robin tapped her fingers against the cool surface of the Liquor Ore.

_I have a hunch that she does know...I need to earn her trust. If I do that, I might even have a chance to get there before Crocodile does. I must send back the accurate version of the text!_

It was risky, but Robin already told her about saving Chaka and Igaram. Her blue eyes scrutinised the Princess.

"Are you going to guard my cell now?" Vivi asked sarcastically.

"..." the other woman ignored her captive's question. She paced the dimly lit corridor in front of the cell, looking deep in thought.

_I am gambling here._

Finally, she stopped and stared directly into Vivi's eyes.

"Don't tell them," Robin whispered agitatedly. Her professional facade began to crumble in that moment.

Vivi's eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what you heard. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." The brunette's nonchalant manner was back. But not before she gave one distant look back at the cell.

"Stay strong," she said quietly, as though it was to herself.  _I can't tell you anything else just yet._

Frowning she stepped out of the dungeon gate.

* * *

 _What was that all about?!_ Vivi sat on the floor, idly staring at the inconspicuous bowl of murky soup on the tray.

The more she thought about Miss All-Sunday's behaviour, the more it perplexed her.

_She tells me not be afraid of her, but then sends me to Jaya into the arms of Mr.5 and Miss Valentine...among others. Did she know that Donquixote Doflamingo will be there too? Or was that a coincidence? Either way, there's no use in even considering that offer now._

Vivi hugged her knees.

_Apparently, she spared Igaram? Father did say they received a letter from him, so he has to be alive. That is true. But where is he now?_

_What if she failed to kill him and masked that as mercy?_

Vivi chewed her lip in thought.

_What about Chaka? I have nothing but her word for it!_ _And now this...is she really working for Crocodile? Or someone else? Maybe she plays this double game with me to get more information for Crocodile!_

" _Don't tell **them."**_ _Them..._

* * *

Soon it seemed like hours went by, and that point Vivi resigned herself to whatever fate had in store for her next. She may have failed to unite the Rebels at this point, but that didn't mean she couldn't help her Kingdom.

_The least I could do is keep my mouth shut!_

She traced the lines on the rock wall with her fingers, it looked like the previous occupant tracked something here.  _Probably the days, I should do this too. But I don't have any sharp objects around._

She looked at the bowl again but soon realised that her captors had "thoughtfully" omitted the utensils.

_Of course, they would..what about the tray itself?_

Vivi kneeled down to inspect it. It was made of wood.  _Useless against a rock surface._

Breaking the brown bowl was useless too, it was made of the same material as the tray.

_They thought of everything!_

She examined the wall etchings again. They were quite clear and simple, if she could find a way to mark the existing lines, then she won't need to carve out her own.

 _What if I_...she looked down at her bandaged palms, raising them towards the dim light, she saw that the gauze was clean for the most part.

_I could use my blood as a pigment and dot the calendar lines of the last prisoner._

Gruesome as it was, this seemed to be her only option at the moment.

"Let's do this." Vivi unwrapped the thin dressing around her left palm, she curiously gazed at the work of her stubborn grip on the leather reins from the day before. An ugly, lacerated wound ran across her skin.

Vivi took a sharp inhale and proceeded to prod and pick at her injury. She grit her teeth to stop herself from making any sound, and continued to squeeze the wound, it looked infected as yellowish puss flowed out of it.

 _Come on, come on._ The Princess increased the pressure with her thumb and forefinger on the surrounding skin.

Fresh blood trickled out of the reopened wound, Vivi felt triumphant despite the stinging pain.

Carefully, she dipped her finger into the blood and dabbed some of it onto the wall.

_Day 1._

She took a step back, to take in her primaeval "calendar", mentally thanking the previous prisoners for their effort.

Her blood glistened under the yellow glow of the solitary lightbulb.

_This should do the trick._

Wincing in pain, she carefully pressed the undone bandages to her wound. Suddenly Vivi heard the familiar metal clank.

_Is it Miss All-Sunday?_

Her question was answered within seconds when she heard Miss Doublefinger's husky voice.

"What a hell hole..."

Click...click...click

Her steps were painfully slow, echoing across the long, labyrinthine corridors of this infamous dungeon complex.

"And so we meet again Your Majesty." Miss Doublefinger greeted the prisoner, she noticed the blood-soaked gauze in Vivi's hand.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" her voice was serious.

"I won't go down so easily!" Vivi hissed.

"That's the spirit." the voluptuous woman smirked.

"What do you want from me?" the Princess inquired.

"Well, the Boss sent me ahead from Alubarna to ask you a few things. One is related to what Miss All-Sunday briefed you about. I am here to make sure that you answer her questions the next time you're asked. Frankly, I don't want to beat it out of you, that's not my style you see." Miss Doublefinger crouched in front of the cell and motioned for Vivi to approach her.

The bluenette complied and mimicked her interrogator's stance, crouching near the cell bars.

" _Don't tell them."_ Miss All-Sunday's words replayed in Vivi's mind again.

"The Boss also wants to know the nature of your connection with the Shichibukai- Donquixote Doflamingo." Miss Doublefinger eyed the Princess with a renewed curiosity.

_Connection? Whatever connection we could have—well it's too late for that. Unless I escape...and then what?_

Vivi sighed.

"There is no connection between Donquixote Doflamingo and myself, I ran into him in Jaya. Thanks to Miss Valentine's and Mr.5's indiscretion he found out my real identity and asked me about my family's history. That is all." Vivi explained in a surprisingly collected manner.

 _That's how he approached me...or I did in a way._ That brought to mind how she landed at his feet. His body loomed over her. The extent of her vulnerability in that moment was indescribable. _But he didn't harm me, even though he didn't know my real name at that point._

"Doesn't it strike you in a rather odd way, that a man you just met, killed off the agents, who were sent to bring you to the Boss?" Miss Doublefinger asked in a more quiet voice.

"I was too shocked to understand what was going on, I think the other agents annoyed him because they interrupted him...so he lashed out." Vivi was beginning to feel awkward and struggled to maintain her cool.

"My, how convenient, and then you two had a lovely chat about your family and parted ways?" Miss Doublefinger asked sarcastically. The role of the interrogator suited her nicely. She was beginning to find it mildly entertaining.

"We actually did." Vivi tilted her chin slightly upwards.

"And you expect me to believe that?" the curly haired woman gave Vivi an incredulous look.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I don't want to deal with anymore Shichibukais!" Vivi looked at Miss Doublefinger as though the woman was incredibly stupid.

"Watch that attitude of yours..." Miss Doublefinger warned in a low voice. She gave Vivi a disparaging look and unlocked the cell. She entered the small space and slowly proceeded to demonstratively lock the cell door behind her.

 _You think that's going to upset me?_ Vivi continued to observe her interrogator.

Miss Doublefinger pulled out the key with her gloved hand and carefully placed it in her pocket.

_At least she didn't stuff it between her breasts like the transponder...oh, that's why there's no space!_

Vivi forced down a smile.

"Do I amuse you, Princess?" Miss Doublefinger asked in a menacing tone.

"You all do fufufu." Vivi feigned laughter.  _Good, we changed the topic._

Miss Doublefinger gave her a sinister smile and promptly grabbed her wrist.

"Tell me, would this-" her gloved finger turned into a long spike, "amuse you?!" she punctured the younger woman's hand.

"AH!" Vivi cried out as the spike went right through the space between her middle and ring fingers. The tip came out near the laceration on her palm. Warm blood dripped onto the ground.

The pain was excruciating and shot up her arm. Every nerve was on fire. Vivi's face twisted in pain, her lip bled as she bit down on it to clamp down on any ensuing screams.

"I told you beatings are not my style, I prefer more...targeted methods." Miss Doublefinger's voice seemed distant. She pulled out the spike from Vivi's hand, it went out with a whooshing sound, causing further pain and nerve damage.

Vivi turned her head away from her tormentor and dropped her arm, her wrist hung limply.

"This was a warm up sweetheart, something for you think about the next time you decide to act smart and dodge our questions. And this-" she aimed her finger at Vivi's leg, "is my parting gift for now." A thick spike shot out of her fingers and nailed the side of Vivi's dress into the wall, lightly grazing her thigh along the way.

"Do not test my patience again. I will be back soon." Miss Doublefinger stood in the doorway and was about to leave when Vivi spat at her feet.

"I only obey the people of ALABASTA! Nobody else has the right to order me around, least of all a half-naked bounty hunter!"

"You're no better than us. Don't forget you were one of US a littl-" Miss Doublefinger paused as the gate to the dungeons clanked open.

"Miss Doublefinger! Your time is up wa-yo! It's my turn to chat with the Cutie—oh my how could they keep her in such a cold, dreary place...she's a Princess after all." Mr.2 practically whispered the last few words as he walked to Vivi's cell.

The sight of the bleeding Princess, nailed to the wall, was not how he thought his Boss would deal with the situation.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" he hollered stomping his pointe-clad foot on the ground. "YOU!" he screeched grabbing Miss Doublefinger's throat through the cell bars.

"I am doing my job! The Boss sent me here to interrogate her. Let go." Miss Doublefinger slapped his hands away.

Mr.2 let her go and stretched out his hand. "Hand me the key. I am on duty now, as scheduled. Don't make Zero-chan mad. GET OUT!"

In the background, Vivi used the agents' distraction to pull away from the spike that trapped her to the wall, tearing a piece of her dress out in the process and slightly baring her leg. She pressed her tattered cloak to her hand in order to stop the bleeding.

Miss Doublefinger unlocked the cell and stepped out, pressing the key into Mr.2's outstretched hand, she smirked and confidently sashayed out of the dungeon complex.

* * *

Vivi was glad to see the eccentric agent again. He was amiable, unlike the rest of his colleagues.

"This is no good," Mr.2 examined Vivi's injured hand. "Oh, Cutie-chan! How could that vile woman do that to you?! That top agent pair is so incompetent! Brutal beasts the two of them wa-yo."

"I will be fine. You're here to interrogate me too, right?" Vivi tilted her head in question.

"Ah, but our bond of friendship won't allow me to! It's sacred after all! I always treasure my friendships above any work!" Mr.2 teared up. He reached his large hand into the pocket of his dust coat and took out a small vial.

 _He really is not like the rest of them_. It was rather easy to question the sincerity of the Okama's melodramatic behaviour. But Vivi's instinct told her those could be his genuine sentiment.

"Here, this is a cleansing spray I use for my skin after dance practice. This should clean out that nasty wound of yours." He sprayed the clear liquid onto her palm. The stinging effect was immediate, Vivi hissed in pain.

"T-Thank you." she mumbled.

"I must get you out of here before Zero-chan gets back!" Mr.2 rubbed his chin in thought.

 _This could be another trap!_  Vivi clutched the edge of her cloak for comfort, _but what's the point if I am already here?_

"You want to help me? Why?" somehow she felt she could be more open with him.

"I told you, friendship is more important to me," Mr.2 replied childishly. "Can you walk?" he gestured towards her leg.

Vivi nodded.  _He's so unusual!_  Mr.2 clapped his hands.

"Good. Now let's get you out of here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to keep it shorter this time for a tie up with the next chapter! What do you guys think? It wasn't too graphic I hope!
> 
> Have a good week!
> 
> -Whateveria


	14. Conflict of Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! I am sorry about the slight delay but this is the longest chapter to date, so there will be mixed POVs and important shifts in the story.
> 
> In this chapter I will sometimes refer to Miss All-Sunday as Robin, to indicate that she is acting outside her agent persona.

Vivi didn't really have a concrete escape plan, but now that the opportunity basically presented itself on a silver platter, how could she refuse?

 _Hmm...if I escape now I can still make it to Katorea, but I am further away now,_ she frowned.

_Even if this is a trap, I could still do something about it later...as long as I am out of here!_

Vivi looked up into Mr.2's eyes, "Bon-san, I'm ready. Let's go!" she gave him smile.

Bon Clay practically melted with delight at their new found camaraderie.

He opened the door and gestured for Vivi to go first.

"After you Cutie-chan!"

Vivi carefully stepped out of the cell, took a powerful inhale and walked towards the entrance gate. She knew the winding corridors of the underground complex beneath the sprawling grounds of the Summer Palace, like the back of her hand. This gave her more confidence.

_Act as high and mighty as you want Crocodile—you'll always be an upstart pirate. No lofty title bestowed upon you will ever change that. Just because Doflamingo succeeded in taking over a kingdom, doesn't mean you will too!_

She pursed her bitten lips and covered her head with the hood of her ruined navy blue cloak.

"Follow me Bon-san." Vivi whispered to a beaming Mr.2.

* * *

The air in the complex became drier as the two new-found friends ascended the stairs, leaving the cold, damp and ghastly dungeons behind them.

With every step she took, Vivi felt that she was getting closer to the culmination of the crisis in Alabasta.

She tried her best to steer her thoughts in a more practical direction instead of fretting over the "what ifs" and "could haves".

 _I will need to get a faster transport to Katorea,_ Vivi glanced at Mr.2,  _maybe he can tell me where to get it._ She surprised herself with that thought,  _when did I start using people like that?_

They reached the level of the Summer Palace itself, it was strange to see the polished sandy marble floors and know what lay beneath. Vivi squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright light outside.

_I am so glad to be out of there._

The beautiful peristyle with its impressive columns surrounded an exotic garden in the middle of the vast space, Vivi could even hear birds chirp in the distance.

_Grandfather was so proud of it, his "Green Alabasta."_

Each plant represented a different region of their kingdom and others were the result of careful cross-breeding.

King Khafre wanted to show his guests that life could bloom even in the harshest climates on earth. This was the heart of the Summer Palace. Vivi understood that from that point onwards, every minuscule step she took, could mean life or death, for herself but and the people of Alabasta.

"Let's stay closer to the wall!" Vivi gently tugged at the sleeve of her companion's coat.

"Alrighty!" Mr.2 lightly hopped away from the colonnade.

Vivi lowered her head and clumsily rushed towards the wall. Mr.2 noticed her stumble and stopped in his tracks.

"You need to eat Cutie-chan, you're falling apart! Stop!" Mr.2 dramatically waved his hands in the air and walked up to Vivi.

"I am fine. What are you-" she was about to finish her sentence when Mr.2 lifted her into the air.

"Save your strength, I'll do the walking wa-yo!" He shook his head defiantly.

* * *

They certainly made a weird pair; a tall okama dressed as a ballerina, carrying a blue haired woman in tattered clothes in his arms.

"Please put me down Bon-san!" she pleaded with Mr.2.

"Absolutely not!" the stubborn man huffed, he was practically sprinting by that point, his green eye shadow smudged to his temple and his mascara ran down his cheeks. Vivi gave up trying to hold up the hood to her face, her turquoise tresses cascaded down, swaying with every step her "carrier" took.

 _Fine, he's as stubborn as Igaram!_ Vivi held onto Mr.2's shoulder, further adding onto the ironically comical situation- an oversized child with an oversized ballerina.

The corridors of the palace were surprisingly quiet and empty, that only served to amplify the echo of Mr.2's heavy breath.

 _How does he manage to land so quietly for someone of his height?!_ A question Vivi wasn't sure she knew how to answer, not that it even mattered at this point.

The row of columns seemed endless, and the Princess was beginning to wonder if Mr.2 even knew the way out... or was he lost?

"Psst...Bon-san, please put me down. I can guide us out of here faster. I can walk, remember it's my hand that hurts." she gave her worried companion a reassuring smile.

"Fine, fine...my god you're like a stubborn, little bull, Cutie-chan!" Mr.2 gently set Vivi to the ground.

"Look who's talking!" Vivi tried to suppress her giggle.

_Not the time nor the place for this but I am so glad I met you Bon-san._

Mr.2 paused to lace up his pointe before getting up and curtsying to Vivi. "Lead the way," he whispered loudly.

Vivi picked up her pace, her dress swished around her ankles, Mr.2 followed in its wake. They made a sharp turn round the corner of the peristyle, away from the colonnade leading to the gallery.

_Yes, we're almost at the back door, just one more corner and-_

Suddenly the Princess came to an abrupt halt; Mr.2 almost crashed into her back.

* * *

Vivi's eyes met a familiar, cold, calculative stare. Every fibre of her being froze in suspense.

_Crocodile!_

Vivi wanted to curse her luck in that moment, to think that of all times and places she would bump into him right now. Her ex-boss stood in the archway of the back entrance of the Summer Palace, with Miss All-Sunday right behind him.

His commanding gaze did little to release the tension looming in the hallway.

Vivi's eyes flicked to Miss All-Sunday. The latter seemed equally surprised to see her there.

Mr.2 inhaled sharply.  _"_ Oh dear..." he mumbled, breaking the fragile silence between the enemy quartet.

Sir Crocodile gave Vivi a questioning look.  _Pfft, daring brat._

"Your Majesty...or shall I say Miss Wednesday? I am so honoured that you finally decided to join us. And with Mr.2 as your escort, you two seem to be in a rush somewhere..." Sir Crocodile's voice dripped with mockery.

"Stop acting like you're surprised, I was brought here," Vivi replied icily.

"And now you're out and about I see..." The Shichibukai noted and gave Miss All-Sunday a reprimanding look.

Before either Vivi or Miss All-Sunday could reply, Mr.2 stepped in front of Vivi.

"Zero-chan, don't take this the wrong way, but my friend here needs my help wa-yo!"

"What the hell are you on about? You dare to betray me?" Sir Crocodile thundered before giving Miss All-Sunday a curt nod, "Escort our guest back to her room."

"No! " Vivi protested latching onto Mr.2's arm.

Meanwhile, the Vice President of Baroque Works seemed to hesitate, that did not go unnoticed for Crocodile. He chose not to question her loyalty for the time being but made a mental note to himself to pay closer attention to her actions in the future. The Shichibukai turned to face the Okama.

"I won't let you take Cutie-chan back there!" Mr.2 bellowed as he poised himself for a strike.

Miss All-Sunday walked up to Vivi, Crocodile watched her gently take hold of the young woman's elbow and whisper something into her ear. Vivi looked visibly surprised.

_What are you up to this time Nico Robin...I will have to question the brat myself!_

"What are you waiting for?! Take her away." he barked at his agent partner, Crocodile then turned to Mr.2, "Sables." he growled and raised his arm.

Mr.2 charged at him, "This is the Okama Way! Cutie-chan don't worry about me wa-yo!" He gracefully dodged Crocodile's first attack.

Vivi was about to run ahead too, but Miss All-Sunday's words were still fresh in her mind.

" _Just listen to me this once! If you try to leave now, I will not be able to get you out of here at all. He will bring in even more people. Besides, how do you expect to take on the Boss right now? Don't sacrifice yourself, the Okama will live, we need his ability. I asked you to be more compliant, please don't make this any harder ßthan it already is!"_

In that moment the panicked tone in Miss All-Sunday's voice was so uncharacteristic for the woman, that for better or for worse, Vivi chose to believe her. It was a bitter pill to swallow but her words made sense.

Nonetheless, her selfless trait took over. "Bon-san, you don't have to do this! Please!" she yelled.

But no response came as Mr.2 continued to defy his Boss.

The last thing Vivi saw was Crocodile's ring clad fingers tighten over Mr.2's neck and then Miss All-Sunday whisked her back into the detested dungeons.

* * *

Drip. Cold water drops gently splattered around her. There she was, back to her feeble starting point.

 _Is this a joke? Just how much more defeat and humiliation do I have to go through?!_ Vivi clenched her fists in rage only to gasp in pain as her fingernails dug into her wounds.

Miss All-Sunday watched her quietly inside the cell.

"You're too reckless Princess," the brunette took a step closer to Vivi and noticed the blood-stained "calendar" on the wall. "Guess this marks the second day of your imprisonment..." She sighed.

Vivi looked up, her eyes a stormy grey in that moment.

 _She's a fighter,_ somehow Robin pitied her.

"Do you think I will sit here idly while you destroy my kingdom?" the young woman demanded hoarsely.

Robin smirked.

"No, but I didn't think you'd try to escape so soon. I see why you were so friendly with Mr.2 back in the carriage. Poor fool, he fell for it. Frankly, I didn't take you as someone interested in ballet, I'd say your interests are rather... _ **political...**_ ambitious even." she folded her arms, studying the princess.

"I genuinely care about Bon-san! You don't exactly know me, so don't even try to 'analyse me'!" Vivi replied she was visibly irritated. Somehow, the older agent always managed to get under her skin and she didn't like that.

"You know, sometimes there's nothing wrong with using other people as means to an end. Surely you should know this by now hmm?" Robin asked innocently.

"I do...I suppose. But too many people sacrificed themselves for me already." Vivi replied bitterly.

_I refused the help of the one person who probably wouldn't even have to sacrifice himself! How could I be so stupid?! Why couldn't I think this through carefully?_

Vivi eyed the decrepit cell walls.

"I learned my lesson already, but it's too late for that anyway..." she whispered.

"Perhaps you're right Princess." Robin took off her coat and laid out on the cold ground, she sat down on it and patted the soft fabric.

"Come join me. You must be exhausted."

The events of the day were so overwhelming that Vivi's mind was tired of gauging and assessing every single step. She slowly slid down to the ground next to the older woman.

"Why are you still here Miss All-Sunday?" Vivi asked without even looking at her companion.  _I still don't know even know your real name..._

"Well I am supposed to teach you a lesson here, but in all honesty, I don't enjoy hurting little girls fufu." Robin gave her a gentle smile.

"I am not a child anymore," Vivi mumbled awkwardly. She didn't expect to have such an open conversation with Crocodile's aide of all people.

"Oh, I am sure you're not! But I was young and helpless myself once..." Robin's eyes had a distant look about them, she turned to Vivi. "Punishing you might bring up those unwanted memories again," she explained simply.  _And I wouldn't want to relive that hell again!_ She shuddered at the thought.

"I see," Vivi said quietly.

"Speaking of memories, I better show you this then!" Robin took out a piece of paper and handed it to Vivi.

The Princess wearily unfolded the thin sheet. It turned out to be a torn out page from the local newspaper.

The headline read:  _"The Mystery Behind the Jackal's Injury"_ and was accompanied by a photo of a sulking Chaka inspecting the Royal troops, his arm wrapped in a medical sling.

 _He's alive!_ Relief washed over Vivi.

"Here's your proof, it's from today's paper. If you don't bel—" Robin began.

"I believe you in this particular case,"Vivi handed her the piece of paper, "but that doesn't mean I trust you." she raised an eyebrow.

"Fair enough," Robin answered indifferently.

"Back in the hallway, you said you will get me out of here...how? Or did you say that so it will be easier to get me back in here?" Vivi's voice rose with each word.

"I need a few more days, the Boss will go back to Alubarna by the end of the week. I could do it then, but once we're out I will need your help." Robin let the last sentence hang in the air.

"My help?" Vivi had a hunch what this might be about.

"Show me the poneglyph."

 _I knew it._ Vivi gulped before clearing her throat.

"Are you doing this for Crocodile?" Vivi looked searchingly at the other agent as if trying to read her mind.

Robin lowered her eyes and shook her head.

"No, I am doing this for..." her voice faltered, "for the people I met long before him and for Ohara!"

Vivi gasped.

"You're the-"

"Yes, I am. The Devil Child herself—Nico Robin!" she laughed bitterly.

Vivi was stunned.  _Now I know why she works for Crocodile! She's is the only one who can read the poneglyphs._

"You..but how?" The Princess was perplexed by the turn of events. "If you're not really working for Crocodile, why do you need to see it so badly? Who do you really work for?" Vivi's voice lowered down to a hoarse whisper.

Before Robin could answer, the creaking sound of the dungeon gate cut any further dialogue between the panicked women; effectively silencing them.

Robin glanced at Vivi and pressed her finger against her contoured lips. The Princess understood the full gravity of their precarious situation.

_If someone overheard us, it's over._

* * *

The echoing sounds of slow, measured footsteps and something dragging along the ground filled the silent corridors.

Robin motioned for Vivi to get up and quickly did the same, grabbing her coat and haphazardly pulling it on.

"So Princess, answer my question..." she drawled in Miss All-Sunday's signature tone before mouthing "Play Along!" to Vivi.

_Okay, I can do this._

"I told you already! That thing is a myth! Are you too stupid to understand me?!" Vivi yelled shakily.

Robin smiled at her and used her ability to sprout several arms, she crossed her arms and clapped them synchronically to imitate a slap.

"Argh" Vivi faked a painful groan.  _I need to sound more realistic!_

The footsteps were getting closer.

"I told you before, playing dumb doesn't suit you..." Vivi felt Robin's hand press to her cheek and two other arms on her shoulders.

"So let me repeat myself: where is the poneglyph?" Robin gave her a reassuring nod before using her devil fruit ability to slap Vivi's covered cheek.

The bluenette yelped in pain, this time it did hurt, although nowhere near the same level it would have, had Robin not placed her own palm there.

The older woman sensed a familiar presence behind her and Vivi's narrowed eyes seemed to confirm her suspicions.

Her heart skipped a beat,  _did he hear our earlier conversation?_

* * *

"Ah, is she still denying it? Tsk...just like her father." Sir Crocodile looked at the "interrogation" scene before him.

"What did you to my Father?!" Vivi shouted.

"Nothing...not yet at least kuahaha!" The Shichibukai looked at Robin,"lock up this fool for now somewhere, but separately from our Guest of Honour." he commanded before throwing the body of a badly battered and unconscious Mr.2 in front of the prison bars.

"Bon-san!" Vivi cried. Robin quickly walked out of the cell, making sure to lock it behind her.

"I will speak with Her Majesty later." Crocodile said lazily, before turning around and walking out of the dungeon complex.

Vivi ran up to the cell bars and fiercely clutched them.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Vivi shouted after him.

All she heard in return-was his dry laughter.

The Princess slumped to the ground, her eyes filled with tears as she saw Robin lift Mr.2 off the ground with multiple arms.

"I will be back," Robin whispered.

Vivi ignored her and banged her forehead against the cool iron. Over and over again.

_It's all my fault! My fault! MINE!_

Her knuckles turned white as her fingers clamped down on the liquid iron ore. She ignored the burning pain in her reopened wounds and her forehead.

She sobbed, really letting herself go. It was as if someone opened the floodgates and Vivi couldn't hold back any longer.

 _How can I save Alabasta?! Or my Father?!_ "I CAN'T EVEN SAVE MYSELF!" she turned away from the bars and pressed her back against them.

Tears trickled down her skin, as she blamed herself, her naivety, her foolish pride for the current disaster that she found herself in.

_I let my stupid pride and illusions of dignity endanger my whole country, my family. I could have agreed to Doflamingo's disgusting offer and this would have been over. What is my honour even worth if millions of my people are about to die?!_

"WHY?!" she howled, clutching the fabric of her thick cloak Vivi pressed her forehead against her knees.

* * *

Robin came back sometime later with a change of fresh clothes, hot wet towels and some sort of herbal concoction.

"Here drink this. You will feel better," she said soothingly. Vivi felt numb and mindlessly obeyed her.

"Good, you can use the hot towels to clean yourself and I left you some clothes there."

The younger woman nodded and mouthed a thank you.

"I patched up Mr.2, don't worry, he will recover. But I am being sent out another mission tomorrow, so I won't be able to interrogate you...some one else will. Most likely Miss Doublefinger."

Vivi's lips stretched out into a thin line.

"Try to be a bit more respectful with her, don't provoke her. I told her that we made progress regarding the poneglyphs so she won't question you about that, but...she will ask you about the alliance. It's up to your own discretion if you don't want to say the truth be more creative." Robin instructed her calmly.

"I am not in any alliance with Doflamingo," Vivi replied automatically.

"Like I said, use your own judgement there. Just don't provoke her. Oh, and one more thing"-she set a small jar on the ground-"stop opening your wounds! Use this to mark your calendar instead! This is all I can do for now...I trust you won't disclose my identity to the others?" Robin asked.

"I won't." Vivi nodded.

"Alright, I will leave now. Try to hold it out a little longer. I will be back soon." Robin stepped out of the cell.  _Good luck Princess._

"Thank you...Nico Robin." Vivi said quietly.

It felt strange to not address the brunette by her codename.

But Robin seemed to appreciate the gesture as she gave Vivi a warm smile, "Don't thank me just yet!"

_Do you trust me now...Nefertari Vivi?_

* * *

**_Day 3_ **

Thanks to the small clock that Robin hid in the towels, Vivi knew that another day went by. Surprisingly she was left to her own devices, save for the brief moment when Miss Doublefinger brought her some food and a pen with paper for "Your Confessions." Remembering Robin's advice, Vivi was as civil as she could be, thankfully the other agent didn't linger there.

Vivi then spent a considerable amount of time writing out her "confession", which mostly consisted of her opinion on Crocodile and how much she hated working for him.

At the end of the day, Mr.1 came to collect the papers and left without a word. No one else visited her after that.

* * *

It was close to midnight and Vivi sat in the corner of the cell when she heard a strange shuffling noise nearby.

_Could it be a visitor? But the gate didn't creak._

"Psst! Cutie-chan, are you still here?" an all-familiar loud whisper pierced the ominous dungeon silence.

"Bon-san!" she exclaimed happily. "Yes, I am. How are you feeling?"

"You cried so hard a while ago, I thought my heart would shatter to pieces!" Vivi heard a metallic clash.

"What is that sound Bon-san?!"

"Ah, they chained me to the walls here. Seastone chains to be exact, so I feel a little bit...down wa-yo." her fellow prisoner groaned.

"I am so sorry, I wish I could get you out of here!" Vivi said guiltily.

"Nonsense, don't feel sorry for me! We are friends and since we're still alive...there's hope that we will be out soon! I am surprised All-Sunday-chan fussed over me like that...I charmed her!"

Vivi admired her "neighbour's" bravado, especially in the given circumstances.

"You really did. That's why we will probably be out of here soon!" Vivi commented in a hopeful voice.

"That's right Cutie-chan!" Mr.2 chirped but his voice sounded weaker and more distant.

Vivi squeezed her eyes shut to stop her tears, "Goodnight Bon-chan! Please don't strain your voice." she yelled shakily.

Mr.2 didn't speak but he must have hit something in response, as Vivi heard three consecutive chain clinks.

* * *

The next day Vivi rose out of her slumber sometime before dawn, at least that's what it read on the pocket watch. She carefully placed the useful object into the hidden pocket of the simple, beige sweater dress with cutout sleeves, which Robin brought the night before.

Thinking of the woman, reminded Vivi of the small metal jar she saw on the ground. She carefully pried it open, it contained a bit of red paint.

_How thoughtful._

Vivi dotted the wall etchings with another red circle.

**_Day 4._ **

As if on cue, the dungeon gate creaked again. Vivi quickly closed the paint jar and hid it underneath her old clothes.

_Miss Doublefinger?_

She strained her ears.

_No._

The footsteps seemed heavier and slower but then they stopped entirely.

_Could it be? He did say he will speak to me..._

Sure enough, sand particles passed through the bars and Sir Crocodile materialised inside Vivi's cell.

She knew of his ability but to see it in reality—was another thing entirely.

It unnerved her, but so did the crisis in Alabasta and this man, its cause, stood right in front of her.

"Crocodile!" Vivi hissed.

"Good morning to you too, Your Majesty." He looked around, "looks like you made yourself right at home here kuahaha."

"You are the one in MY home!" she shot back.

"Well, your Father insisted that I stay...free of charge." Crocodile smirked and took out a cigar.  _I need a chair here..._ he frowned at the lack of comfort for himself.

"You are despicable! The people love you! Alabasta opened its doors to you and you plan to destroy this country right behind our backs!" Vivi struggled to control herself as all her pent up rage and frustration began to spill out.

_He is the reason for all our troubles!_

"They do it willingly, I didn't force your stupid people to believe me." He lit his cigar.

"But enough with your little tantrums, tell me-" Crocodile pulled out some sheets of paper, covered in her own writing, "does this look like a confession to you?" he passed the papers to Vivi.

She cast one glance at the papers, before snatching them out and throwing them upwards-into Crocodile's face.

"Yes, it does! Working for you was an insult in itself, everything I wrote there is true," she said as a matter-of-factly.

"Stupid girl, your childish scrawling wasted my time!" Crocodile puffed on his cigar and exhaled the smoke into Vivi's face.

She coughed and took a step back. Crocodile looked down at her through his hooded eyes.

"Where is the poneglyph?" he demanded firmly.

"I don't think that thing is even real. How many times do I have to tell you and your people that?" Vivi placed her hands on her hips and looked at him defiantly.

_Why do you have to know so badly? What is your real plan?!_

"Listen to me girl, parroting your Father will only make this situation worse, do you understand?"

"What did you do to him?!" Vivi was beginning to panic.

"If you don't tell me now, I will go back to Alubarna and force it out of him if I have to. So think carefully, and try to answer my question again." Crocodile didn't even deem it worthwhile to look at her, as he carefully examined his cigar.

Naturally, Vivi worried for her Father's safety but she also knew him well enough to understand his strategy.

She sighed.

"I repeat. I didn't even know that poneglyphs really existed until Miss All-Sunday questioned me about it!"

 _Obviously, Father didn't say anything to Crocodile about the poneglyphs, and Robin's actions from the other day, her attempt to ingratiate herself with me, also prove that neither one of them have any location leads for the poneglyph so far._   _If Father didn't divulge any information by this critical point...then neither can I._

"What?!" suddenly Crocodile's earlier nonchalance evaporated without a trace.

Vivi readied herself for the worst.

_This is my duty as a Nefertari, protect our people, our country and our heritage!_

The older man stamped out his cigar and dissipated into thin air. Vivi frantically looked around the cell and paused when she felt the coarse grains of sand on the back of her neck.

"Don't lie to me." Crocodile growled into her ear, "or do you want me to mummify you?" he threatened.

Vivi felt like her feet were transplanted into the ground; she didn't dare move a muscle. Despite the cold air, she could feel beads of sweat begin to form on her forehead due to the stress.

"Good, you should fear me. Unlike the Flamingo-fool, I won't hesitate to kill you!"

Vivi's eyes widened in shock. Therein lay the difference. One Shichibukai wanted her alive for her bloodline, and the other—dead, to secure his power in Alabasta.

A flick of realisation passed through her mind.  _He is using me as a bargaining chip with my Father, to get the poneglyph location and vice versa—using Father's well-being to extract information from me._

_He can't kill either one of us just yet. Father is buying time, and I should too._

Vivi let out a long exhale.

"Someone ought to put you Shichibukais back in your places. Back into the open seas, with the rest of the Pirate scum! I heard you managed to fail even there!" she spat, knowing full well that his ego wouldn't allow that insult to slide.

Without a second of hesitation, Crocodile hit Vivi across the face with the back of his hand. It sent her flying to the ground.

"That ought to cool your head brat. Like it or not, you're still technically my subordinate...Miss Wednesday. Keep this up and you can bid your Father farewell."

Vivi glared at him from the floor. "Don't hurt her!" Mr.2's interjected in a shrill voice from the neighbouring cell.

"Shut up! Idiot!" Crocodile barked,  _I told her to keep them separate..._ he transformed into a cloud of sand again.

He slipped through the cell bars and back into his human form.

"Your interrogation will be continued by the other agents, but I will keep an eye on your progress too. You better pray my patience won't run out." he finished before leaving for the palace grounds above.

Vivi continued to lay on the cold floor, surrounded by the scattered sheets of her "confession."

Mr.2 occasionally whispered words of support but all Vivi could do was wait for Robin, there was no way she would be cooperative with the other agents after that.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Crocodile did not visit the dungeons again after that incident, but that didn't make Vivi's imprisonment any easier. She had only herself to thank for that. Zealously adhering to her vow to give Baroque Works hell, Vivi went on a hunger strike.

She eventually provoked Miss Doublefinger, to when the agent asked her about her alliance with Doflamingo. To which Vivi replied that she should go ask the Shichibukai herself if she was so curious.

That incurred the Miss Doublefinger's wrath, resulting in more lacerations and painful gashes on Vivi's back, upper arms and back.

But oddly enough, this only served to enhance her determination.

In a crazy display of solidarity, Mr.2 adamantly refused to impersonate King Cobra throughout Alabasta thereby prolonging his stay in the dungeons with Vivi and earning her utmost trust. Crocodile personally instructed Mr.1 to give the Okama a severe beating.

Vivi cried hearing the blows dealt to her chained friend. He did not make a single cry of pain, opting to insult Mr.1 instead. The dismal situation only served to strengthen the iron-clad bonds of their friendship.

* * *

Robin visited them in secret and criticised the duo for their hotheadedness. "I warned you that it will be harder for me to get you out of here, now they increased the security around the palace." she shook her head.

"I am maintaining Father's tactic, are there any news of the rebels?" Vivi ignored her concerns.

"Last I heard they are held up by the sandstorms in the desert around Katorea. They are beginning their march to Alubarna."

That was the final trigger for the younger woman. "You have to get me out of here!"  _I might as well agree to show her the poneglyph, if I feel uncertain later on, I can prevent her from getting to it anyway._

Robin gave her an indecipherable look.

"The Boss is growing impatient with your shenanigans...I could give him a false lead for now, but he has been more cautious around me lately, so I think I might find myself on his hit list soon enough." she explained in a surprisingly amused tone.

 _She sure has a morbid sense of humour,_ Vivi tilted her head to the side. "Then you don't have much to lose? Why don't you go with us?"

"Us?"

"I can't leave Bon-san here!" Vivi answered incredulously.

"Hmm...I suppose you could leave now if Mr.2 acts as a decoy."

"Then let's do that!"

"Psst! Girls I'm ready wa-yo!" The man in question threw in his comment.

Robin gave an exasperated sigh, "I will have to check the duty shifts for all the agents as well as the Billions first. It's better to do this on a day when the Boss is out of town too. And that's not happening until next week."

 _What am I getting myself into?_  Robin was used to shifting her jobs and locations on a regular basis, but this time she felt the risk was a lot higher than usual. But nonetheless, that old, caring side of her won over.

She left the prisoners with a promise to check back on them the following night.

* * *

Crocodile woke up in a foul mood, the deadline he set for King Cobra was the following day and he still had no word on any update.  _His brat is not cooperating either, despite our efforts._

He paced his spacious office, oblivious to the rich colours of the desert vista laying beyond the windows.

Standing in front of his bureau, he poured himself a drink.

He didn't want to admit it, but he had to give due credit to the Royal Family though, especially the Princess.

_Her refined facade is misleading, she's a stubborn, gutsy brat...did the pink bastard see it too? Or is he having a midlife crisis and chasing even younger women now?_

Crocodile heard many rumours about his rival's amorous reputation but he also had first-hand experience of the man's ruthless and manipulative business methods.

_No. He clearly needs something more important from her, but what? Does he know of the poneglyph here too?_

This time Crocodile was determined to ensure that all his efforts bore fruit.  _I will not let it all go to waste like I did twenty years ago...curse you Whitebeard!_

He finished the smooth glass of whiskey in one go and slammed the glass on his desk; he left his office. Crocodile swiftly walked past Robin's desk in the adjacent room, that served as both, her office and a reception room for important clients and employees.

Robin was puzzled by his behaviour, but knew better than to question her volatile Boss in moments like this.

The brunet, was already at the door when he paused and turned to his subordinate. "I want that report on the Katorea situation on my desk in two hours!"

"It will be there." Robin nodded, but the brooding man didn't respond and made his way out, into the courtyard of the palace.

_That Nefertari brat better give me the answer today!_

* * *

"Get up!" Crocodile's impressive form manifested itself in Vivi's cell.

She wasn't sleeping, it was a rare feat to accomplish given her environment, but she hadn't experienced such a rude "awakening" throughout her confinement, up until that moment.

"What do you want from me?" she asked in a tired voice, her mood practically mirrored her captor's counterpart.

"You're coming with me!" The older man dragged her out of the cell and up stairs into the peristyle.

Vivi struggled to keep up with his stride, so he unceremoniously flung her onto his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she screeched into his ear, earning a few terrified looks from the guards who scrambled out of their Boss's way.

"Shut up! I've had enough of this circus!" he roared.

They reached Robin's office room, she was just heading to place the requested report onto Crocodile's desk, but stopped in her tracks when she heard the commotion.

"What is going on?" she asked, her professional tone stealthily hid her inner panic.  _Has he lost his mind?!_

Vivi gave her a terrified look, Robin wanted to give her a reassuring nod but didn't want to draw anymore suspicion.

"I will bring you the report you requested in a few minutes." she tried to break the tension by reminding Crocodile of his professional duties.

"Whatever, make sure no one disturbs me." He kicked the door to his office with a struggling Vivi in tow and slammed it shut.

* * *

Robin did as she was told, while using her ability to keep an eye on Crocodile and Vivi in the office.

They had a strange "interrogation", one moment they were in a heated row, with insults flying left and right, the next, there was an icy, stubborn silence as Crocodile paced the room and Vivi stared at the wall.

But at least it seemed like Crocodile wasn't going to murder the Princess. Robin slowly got up from the desk and walked towards the large terrace.

After opening the door to the terrace, to let in some fresh air, she went back to her seat, only to close her eyes to spy on the duo next door. The peaceful morning outside did little to detract from the drama inside.

* * *

Vivi happened to throw a glass bottle at the wall because Crocodile's head dissolved into sand upon impact.

"You will need to try a lot harder fool." Crocodile reappeared on a sofa behind a fuming Vivi.

"And I won't stop trying!" She looked around for more "ammunition",  _I wish I had my slashers with me._  But she was stripped even of her hairband as Miss Doublefinger feared she might try to harm herself again; the senior agent didn't buy her calendar story.

Vivi noticed a traditional Alabastan dagger mounted on a golden stand, _hmm it's a decorative souvenir probably._

"Do you still not understand how a logia devil fruit works? Even if you had a gun now, you wouldn't be able to kill me..." as if reading her thoughts Crocodile gave her a disparaging look.

"All you have to do is tell me: where is the poneglyph?!" He blocked her view of the dagger.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT! ARE YOU DEAF?!" Vivi shouted defiantly.

Robin heard a strange noise outside and quickly shifted back to her act of document organization with her back facing the terrace.

Something ruffled again. She cautiously looked around the reception, but it seemed to be empty.

_Strange, I thought I heard something, maybe a bird?_

The sound of a slap followed by a heavy thud in Crocodile's office instantly shifted her focus.

_What did h-_

"Must be tough to work for such a temperamental man huh?"

Robin froze upon hearing an unfamiliar masculine voice, she turned around to look at its source; the useless paper file slipped out of her hand.

After the exhaustive research she conducted on Crocodile's behest, she would recognize the man before her anywhere. The ensuing silence in the reception room was in stark contrast with the cacophony in the adjacent office...

Leaning comfortably on the handrail of the terrace was the infamous Shichibukai—Donquixote Doflamingo.

Robin got out of her stupor when something hard hit the door from the other side of her Boss' room.

"You have a terrible aim for an agent of Baroque Works." Crocodile's feedback passed through the door, filling the bizarre silence outside.

"Well my terrible aim was good enough for your company to hire me! I suppose that says a lot about your standards...or lack thereof." Vivi's retorted sarcastically.

"Watch it brat!" Crocodile raised his voice.

Doflamingo grinned.

_Looks like I came right in time for the show, it's been a while...hasn't it? My feisty desert cat fufufu..._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was a bit of a mishmash chapter, but it will make more sense in a little while.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I would love to know what you guys think!


	15. Better The Devil You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Multiple POVs in this chapter, I decided to use an idiom as this chapter's title since I thought it sums it up nicely.
> 
> As always, thank you all for taking the time to read this story! And in general thank you for the wonderful support:)

Robin's difficult, and often unpredictable life, schooled her in the intricate and lifesaving art of deception. Whenever it came to masking her thoughts or feelings, she was quite simply-a natural, most of the time. But on that particular morning, it took her some effort to find the right "mask" for the man before her.

_Donquixote Doflamingo ruined entire cities and kingdoms for the most minor transgressions, why is he here now?!_

She could hear something slam in the other room followed by an unusual silence.

_Did Crocodile kill her?!_

"Good morning, I certainly did not expect such a..." distracted by the uncertain fate of the Princess next door, she struggled to find the right word.

Brushing her disturbing thoughts aside, Robin cleared her throat before continuing," such an illustrious guest so early in the day. Is there anything I can help you with?"

_Hmm..is he here because for the Boss or the Princess?_

Robin was unaware of any dealings between the two men, although she did sense a degree of animosity from Crocodile, whenever the blond's name was brought up anywhere.

Doflamingo smiled and casually walked towards the reception area. He paused in the mahogany door frame that led to the terrace.

 _Interesting choice for a secretary Croco-man..._ Doflamingo tilted his head in Robin's direction.

"I have something I need to discuss with your Boss in person...but he seems to be rather preoccupied at the moment." He assessed the brunette in front of him. _Surely he knows of her background, he must desperately need her skills._

Robin felt his eyes on her, she wasn't sure what to expect, and that uncertainty alarmed her. She hoped Crocodile would be closer to the entrance to catch his "colleague's" voice and deal with the situation himself, but given the spaciousness of his office, he probably wouldn't hear them anyway.

"The Boss will be here shortly. Would you like something to drink?" she let her polished professionalism gloss over her apprehension.

Doflamingo looked around the room and ran his hand over the rugged surface of the ancient stone walls of the Summer Palace. His fingers traced the hieroglyphics inscribed there.  _I wonder what they say, she might know..._ He glanced at Robin again.

Robin tensed up by the absence of any notable response.  _Did I offend him?_

"I heard rumours that he hired a famous criminal, but frankly I am surprised to see it was the Demon Child of Ohara. A pleasure to finally meet you, Nico Robin."

Upon hearing the Shichibukai's seemingly polite tone, Robin visibly relaxed.

"That's understandable, likewise, it is an honour to meet you. I will inform the Boss of your visit, please allow me to escort you to our meeting room first." Robin gave him a curt smile.

Anxious to go back into Crocodile's office, she looked for any excuse to get Doflamingo out of there.  _I hope the Princess is alright!_

Doflamingo's response was cut prematurely by a muffled scream. He turned to look at the door.  _That's her voice._

He was beginning to feel the first signs of his impending rage.

Panicking, Robin dialled Crocodile's transponder snail, in hopes of drawing his attention away from Vivi; he didn't pick up. It sounded like the argument between the hotheaded duo, escalated even further.

"I will be with you in a moment." she whispered, with an awkward smile plastered on her face.

Robin walked towards the Oakwood door, her hand was on the jewel encrusted handle; recently fixed, after Crocodile tore it out.

There she heard Vivi's voice again, it was more distant now. In the background, Doflamingo strained to hear what was said behind the heavy door as well.

* * *

Crocodile's office at the Summer Palace was smaller than its counterpart at the Rain Dinners Casino, but it consisted of two levels. Robin suspected he relocated to the upper floor after he somehow managed to silence the Princess.

Bracing herself for the worst, the tall brunette slowly opened the door. She looked around marbled space.

 _What happened here?!_ She gently shut the door behind her.

It looked like someone swept everything off the grand desk, the leather sofa was overturned, glass shards littered the marble floors. Even Crocodile's beloved cigars were out of their precious container, soaking in some spilt whisky.

 _Now I know why he didn't hear anything outside._ Robin stepped on some shredded pieces of paper, covered in sand.

She suppressed a relieved sigh when she spotted the Princess.

Vivi was standing on the narrow staircase with her back to the entrance. Her form rigid and tense.

"Watch what? I am not afraid of you CROCODILE!" Vivi yelled at him, her voice was hoarse at this point, but it echoed throughout the entire space.

Sitting on Robin's desk with a random file in his hand, Doflamingo heard it too.

Looking down at Vivi from the railed second level, Crocodile adjusted his golden hook, "Does is it look like I care? Frankly, I am sick of hearing how much you love your damn country! Every single day I had to listen to the same idealistic drivel you Nefertaris have spewed for centuries!"

He moved towards the staircase.

 _I should head out to Alubarna soon, Cobra has the answer, and this brat is the key to it._ He wanted to end this useless interrogation and focus on the King instead.

Vivi's eyes followed his every move, she was readying herself for another hit. She gripped the Alabastan dagger-pilfered from Crocodile's desk earlier in her hand.

"Take another step and I will kill you." she growled.

"Go ahead." The brunet responded nonchalantly.

Robin thought it best to intervene at this point.

"Ahem, there's an important guest here to see you." she announced her presence.

Vivi whipped her head around in her direction.

"I told you to keep everyone out of here! I will be out shortly, now get out." Crocodile replied irritably.

"Alright." Robin nodded, her eyes scanned Vivi. Apart from her ripped sleeve and bleeding knee, the Princess seemed unharmed. That gave Robin a sense of short-lived relief.

Before closing the door, she caught a glimpse of Crocodile's polished shoes take the first step down the stairs—towards Vivi. She wanted to linger around but there was another, impending issue on hand.

_I need to keep an eye on Doflamingo as well._

* * *

Robin gasped when she saw the statuesque Shichibukai sit in a cross-legged position on her desk. He smirked at her reaction.

"How's the Desert Cat?" he asked.

"Pardon me?" she gave him a puzzled look.

"I meant the Nefertari Princess, how is she?" he sounded more impatient this time.

 _Oh._ A ghost of a smile graced Robin's lips. _He has a nickname for her already? Well, well, Princess looks like you caught a big fish!_ She wanted to find out more, but her Boss' booming voice next door, certainly didn't make it any easier to have a conversation with a guest of this calibre.

"THAT'S IT! I've had it with you! If you don't give me the location by the end of the day consider yourself dead!" Crocodile unintentionally answered Doflamingo's question. Robin was almost embarrassed for him at this point.

"The Princess...is fine." she tacitly responded to the blond's question.

"MY PEOP-" Vivi's outburst was unceremoniously snuffed out.

"Doesn't sound like it." Doflamingo countered Robin's answer. He got off her desk and took a step towards the closed door the only barrier between himself and Sir Crocodile.

"Don't worry, your people will join you in the afterlife shortly. That's what you Alabastans still believe in right?!" Crocodile was approaching the entrance too, his voice rung loud and clear now.

The door swung open. Robin stepped to the side.

"Miss All-Sunday," Crocodile began in his assertive manner but stopped when he caught sight of Doflamingo.

He narrowed his hazel eyes. "What is the meaning of this?!" he hissed.

"I could ask you the same qu-"

"GO TO HELL!" Vivi hollered from behind.

In that exact moment, she hurled the dagger with all her might, like a boomerang. It whooshed through the air and cut through Crocodile's neck—effectively decapitating him.

Vivi stood triumphantly, her hands spread on the railings of the second floor. The higher vantage point really helped her hit the target.

"How is my aim now? Good enough for you?" she taunted Crocodile.

The dagger lodged itself on the side of Robin's desk; narrowly missing Doflamingo's leg.

"Oh my..." Robin whispered.  _This will not end well._

Doflamingo raised an eyebrow, curiously touching the dagger's golden handle... and burst out laughing.

"Had she used armament haki, you would be dead Croco-man fufufu." he said proudly.  _She's a wild one,_  he smiled.

Vivi was about to run down the stairs, towards the opened door, her only escape, but she staggered and almost fell when she heard his familiar voice.

 _It can't be!_ She hesitated to come out.

But Crocodile already "regathered" his missing body part, and blocked her way out with his intimidating form. The room settled into an ominous silence.

* * *

Blinded by fury Crocodile, did not say a single word in response to the belittling taunts of the other Shichibukai and Vivi's mockery.

Instead, he dashed back inside his office; Robin ran after him.

Within seconds Crocodile had his strong fingers around the Princess' throat.

Vivi winced in pain, her nails dug into his hand. But that had little effect, as he dragged her out by her neck.  _I could snap it in half!_

"Aren't you overdoing it?" Robin tried to reason with him.

"Shut up." he pushed her out of his way. Vivi gasped for air, her feet no longer touched the ground.

"I will let you have one final look at your beloved country before I throw you off the balcony," he spoke with a threatening calmness. Robin knew that he meant it this time.  _I can catch her with my safety net,_  she hoped she could at least.

Vivi was beginning to feel lightheaded. Her eyes landed on Doflamingo. She was at a loss for words. Not that her current predicament made speech possible.

_Why is he here?_

She would never admit to it, but seeing him there gave her a peculiar sense of satisfaction. He evoked the most unexpected reactions from her.

The man in question frowned, the second he saw Crocodile drag Vivi out towards the terrace.

He blocked Crocodile's passage like he did at the meeting in Mariejois.

_You asked for it sand scum!_

A few veins protruded on his high forehead. He clenched his jaw, he could almost feel his blood boil in anger. Suddenly the atmosphere in the room was saturated with tension.

Crocodile noticed the blond's threatening silence.  _I knew it._ Vivi squeezed his wrist with both of her hands in an effort to pry it off her. But to no avail.

"Put. HER. Down." Doflamingo commanded thunderously.

"Go to hell." The other Shichibukai snarled. His grip loosened slightly during the short verbal exchange, giving Vivi a chance to breathe. Her chest heaved as her lungs filled with oxygen.

Doflamingo didn't utter another word, he sliced Crocodile's arm off with his strings. Having predicted the attack, the brunet instinctively dissolved his limb into the sand.

It took Vivi a second to realise that she was falling. Crocodile seemed even taller and missing an arm.  _When did that even happen?!_

Her back never hit the cold marble floor, thanks to Robin's devil fruit—soft arms enveloped Vivi instead; the other agent rushed to her side.

"Now's our chance." she whispered into Vivi's ear.

The younger woman nodded, Robin helped her up. Vivi glanced back at Doflamingo, his back was turned to her, it felt strange to see him again.

_I should go._

* * *

Crocodile launched an attack on Doflamingo.

"Sables!" he used the sand as a distraction manoeuvre, so he could hit his opponent with the poison-dipped end of his arm hook.

"Why are you so concerned about the Nefertari girl?" he lunged forward.

"Just felt like it," Doflamingo smirked as he dodged the sand attack.

"But what about you Croco-man? What are you really here for hmm?" the blond blocked Crocodile's unsheathed arm hook with his leg.

"None of your business. Get out." the shockwaves of their clash, sent Crocodile back onto the terrace. He landed effortlessly onto the tiled floor.

"You're saying this is none of my business and yet you had no qualms about meddling in my operations. Tsk, you're so uncouth." Doflamingo suddenly stopped his attacks.

"Is this what you are really here for?" Crocodile folded his arms.

"I am here to protect my professional interests. You would do the same if you were in my position." Doflamingo approached him.

"If it's about those stingy clients of yours from the North Blue, they came to me themselves. Apparently, the price you Donquixote Family charge for the weapons was unjustifiably high. So they begged me for the goods, what idiot will refuse that? These are the basic rules of business, Doflamingo. Grow up." Crocodile explained in a cold clipped tone.

"There's also the issue of customer loyalty, I understand that's a foreign concept to you Croco-man since you barely have any. But that doesn't mean I am prepared to share what is mine with you." Doflamingo's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Crocodile's deep-set eyes stared off into the distance,  _I should have gone straight to Alubarna, if I waste another hour here, Utopia will be delayed...he just had to show up here! He must want compensation for his lost clients...greedy bastard!_

He made up his mind.

"Alright. How much do you want?" The older Shichibukai questioned Doflamingo, in a voice one might use to mollify a disgruntled child.

Doflamingo threw his head back in laughter.

"I don't need the money, not the pitiful sums you can give me at least...I want a dynasty you see. I doubt you can give me that either fufu."

 _It all makes sense now,_ Crocodile looked at him in disgust.

"So you want to use the Nefertari brat to help you with that? Pfft. I knew there's no limit to how low you can go..." his voice trailed off.

Crocodile spotted Robin leading Vivi out of the reception room, but he didn't stop them. _The last thing I need is for him to get his hands on Alabasta's Princess! I still need her, stubborn Cobra won't relent any other way._

Doflamingo was irked by the man's habitual condescendence.

He grinned sadistically, "How low can I go? Fufufu, you seem to forget your place! Even at my lowest, I can finish you off with ease." Doflamingo shot a string bullet, Crocodile's body reflexively disintegrated into sand absorbing the shock.

"Do you want to die? Barhan!" Crocodile swung his arm forming a large trail of sand in the process. It formed a temporary barrier between himself and Doflamingo, he used this momentary opportunity to transform himself into sand.

 _The Flamingo can wait, Pluton—cannot._ Crocodile knew that if he didn't get the poneglyph soon enough, the World Government will be on his tracks; especially now that Doflamingo was in his territory. And he wasn't prepared to fight it, not yet at least. Thus every minute was crucial; Operation Utopia had to be on schedule regardless of the current circumstances.

 _It's either all or nothing, I've invested way too much time and effort in this._ With that thought, Crocodile disappeared into the desert landscape without a trace.

* * *

Doflamingo knew something was off, his hunch was confirmed when the massive, crescent-shaped sand trail, finally acquiesced to gravity. The entire terrace was covered in hues of orange and yellow, but Crocodile was nowhere to be seen.

 _Coward!_ He looked down from the balcony at the endless desert before him, looking for the man in his own element was a futile task.

The skies were clear too, so "flying" after him with the Ito Ito No Mi was not possible.

Doflamingo understood the fact but it vexed him to no end. He knew that both Robin and Vivi had left earlier.

_They couldn't get away too far, especially without the sort of advantage that Crocodile possesses._

He strode out of his rival's quarters, into the peristyle of the palace. Shocked guards barely put up any resistance, he took his anger out on them anyway.

 _Someone must have seen them pass here._   _It's hard to not notice bright blue hair after all!_ A few of his victims gave him clues on the women's whereabouts.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin and Vivi ran to the F-Wani stables in the northern part of the palace.

The guards stationed around the sprawling territory made way for the two women. Even though some of them suspected her dubious actions, they knew better than to openly question the Vice President of their organisation.

Robin asked Vivi to pause in an alcove near the palace kitchens. She tried to catch her breath. Still shaken by the recent developments, Vivi looked around with caution.

"What is it?" , she asked Robin quietly, the latter glanced at her watch.

"The guards in the northern wi will change shifts soon. Let's wait here until they head back. That gives us a small window to get there without any unwanted attention."

Vivi didn't want to linger around any longer, but she acknowledged the soundness of that decision. She ensconced herself further into the alcove, its cool walls pressed into her back. She rubbed her bruised neck.

Robin noticed her action, a sense of guilt crept into her conscience.

"I will take you to Alubarna, but we will have to enter the city separately. The Boss expects me and the other agents to gather there tomorrow. Most of them are there already. _"_  she whispered.  _Except for Mr.2..._

"For Operation Utopia?" Vivi felt the recognisable sensations of panic and dread wash over her.

"Yes." Robin cast her blue eyes down.  _Time is running out, I need to find the poneglyph._

"I see..." Vivi replied with a hint of disappointment.  _So she will still help Crocodile overtake Alabasta._ A part of her was glad that she withheld the poneglyph's location from the enigmatic woman. Robin sensed the change in her attitude, but there wasn't much she could do at this point.

There was one other thing, well person to be exact, that Vivi worried about.

"What about Bon-san? _"_ she asked suddenly.

Robin sighed. "I am afraid we can't go back to the dungeons right now, who knows what Crocodile or that other man will do to you."  _Although it doesn't seem like Doflamingo wanted to hurt her._

She was surprised by the Shichibukai's ferocity and protectiveness, although Crocodile's deduction—that Doflamingo wanted to use Vivi to establish a dynasty—was not a pleasant revelation either, if not even worse.

"But we can't just leave him there!" Vivi protested.

Robin looked at the Princess with sadness,  _poor girl, you didn't ask for this lot in life did you? And yet you still care about other people despite all the things you've been through._ She genuinely pitied her.

"Fine. I will bring him to the stables, you have about five minutes to get there before the next shift arrives. Do you know the way?" Robin asked agitatedly.

"Thank you! Of course, I do." Vivi replied with a newfound confidence.

 _Perhaps it is not too late to stop Crocodile? Maybe Doflamingo defeated him already..._ It all seemed so surreal to her, but seeing the cocky Shichibukai again, gave her a sliver of hope.

Robin was beginning to worry, it looked as though her mission might be unsuccessful this time around, but maybe saving Bon Clay will finally secure the Nefertaris' trust? It was worth a shot, besides Robin liked the Okama too.

They both agreed to meet at the stables within the next half hour. If either one of them failed to show up, then they would have to continue the journey individually.

* * *

Thankfully it looked like luck was on Vivi's side, for the path to the stables was unguarded, the area around was shrouded in a tranquil silence.

It was almost midday and the second shift was supposed to be there shortly. So Vivi picked up her pace.

Not a single soul, human or animal, were to be found.  _Everyone must have left for Alubarna, hopefully, the F-wanis are still there._

The soles of her flat shoes crunched on the pebbled path until she approached a long, rectangular building. Its bricks, once yellow, were bleached by the sun into white.

The gates to the stables were wide open, Vivi stopped near them, the area seemed clear. She took a deep breath and instantly regretted it, the stench of the giant reptiles housed inside, hit her nostrils.

Covering her nose with the back of her sleeve, Vivi stepped inside. The first two rows were empty, with no signs of the F-wanis, but she caught a glimpse of a few reptilian tails at the end of the third row, towards the back of the building.

As she neared the occupied row, she noticed a dark green snout peek out from behind the very last, shiny, metallic wall. These walls subdivided the long space into individual compartments for each animal.

Vivi instantly settled on that particular specimen.

 _I will lay low and wait for Robin and Bon-san._ She took a look around, the area seemed clear so she broke into a run towards her chosen F-wani.

She stopped in front of the giant reptile's sleeping form, it lazily opened one eye.

Huff. Huff.

Vivi was out of breath.

"Please wake up!" , she pleaded with the reptile. It opened its other olive e and blinked a few times.

 _At least he's calm._ Vivi smiled in gratitude, she didn't have much experience with F-wanis or any wanis for the matter.  _Save for the human equivalent,_ she thought with resentment. She gave it a gentle pat, the reptile close its eyes in content.

Something shifted behind her.

"You shouldn't run so fast, I don't want you to hurt yourself fufu." Vivi felt a chill run down her spine.

Slowly, she turned in the direction of the voice, she thought she could recognise among hundreds of others.

Her eccentric "saviour," comfortably lay on the back of another F-Wani, whose snout faced the wall of its metallic compartment.

* * *

"Doflamingo." she muttered quietly.

"Missed me Desert Cat?" he chuckled, his hands were folded behind his head.

"Thank you for helping me...again." she dodged his question. Doflamingo disapproved of her frigid tone.

It displeased him to see her being so cold and distant.

The only attributes that reminded him of the untameable spirit he encountered on Jaya, was her hair loose and matted in places and her eyes. Those wondrous orbs blazed with a determined fervour he had not seen before.

_Good, that sand scum couldn't break her will, not yet at least._

He slid down the terrified F-wani.

"I told you I am more than willing to help you, remember?" Doflamingo crossed the well-trodden path that divided the space between them.

"I do." she assented in a soft voice.  _I remember a little too well!_ She eyed him sceptically.

"So where do you think you're going then hm?" he studied her features. She was clearly exhausted if the dark circles under her eyes were anything to go by.

"I am going to Alubarna." Vivi steeled her voice, her annoyance evident in the raised arch of her brow.

She turned to look at the F-wani behind her, the sunlight from the open gateway, hit her neck.

"What is that?" he asked her in a gravelly voice and pointed to her neck. The sight of the angry red marks incensed him.

His rough voice took her by surprise, Vivi swept her blue tresses to one side, revealing the full extent of her injuries from Crocodile's vice-like grip.

"I think it's pretty obvious what this IS!" She arched her neck and ran her fingers along the newly formed bruises. The soreness was a solid reminder of her confrontation with Crocodile.

Doflamingo furrowed his brows.

 _How dare he taint her like that?_ He seethed, almost ignoring the sensual angle of her demonstration.

"You're coming with me." he said with an inarguable finality.

_I regretted turning down his offer before...but maybe if I pit him against Crocodile he will kill him before I even agree to the deal?_

_That way I wouldn't even have to go through with it and in return, we could send Dressrosa some kind of tribute?_

Vivi knew that the likelihood of that kind of scenario was next to zero. But surely there could be a way to bargain with him?

"With you? Are you going to Alubrana?" Vivi asked him cautiously.

 _Where is Robin?_ She pulled out the pocket watch from her pocket, hitching the hemline of her dress in the process.

Doflamingo's eye wandered to the newly exposed expanse of her flesh.

"And what if I am?" he smirked.

Vivi shot him a disapproving look and readjusted her dress.

"Then I suppose I could join you, once Miss All-Sunday and Bon-san arrive here."

 _Robin should have been here fifteen minutes ago! Did she abandon me?_ Vivi wanted to give the other woman the benefit of doubt and decided to wait for another ten minutes.

"No. You will go with me this instant," he said simply.

"I won't." she reaffirmed confidently.

"Why do you trust that woman so much? You don't get enough trouble from Crocodile and your Rebels, that you decide to bring in the Revolutionaries here too?" Doflamingo tilted his head to the side, showing his sharp jawline.

"What?!" the bluenette was shocked by the new discovery. But her reaction only lasted for a few seconds as things began to fall into place.

_Of course, Robin did state that she wasn't working for Crocodile, that it was for Ohara and "them". Them being the Revolutionaries; that's why she wanted to see the poneglyph and work here for Crocodile. They share a common goal._

Vivi tapped her index finger against her delicate lips, pondering over her options.

_I don't know much about the Revolutionaries and I saw no evidence that they wanted to overthrow our government, but their dangerous reputation precedes them. But I don't even know their motives._

She gave Doflamingo a quizzical look, he seemed to take it as an invitation and closed the remaining distance between.

Vivi wanted to look away, but his close proximity made it extremely hard to do so.

She bit her lower lip.  _If Robin is with the Revolutionaries then trust—is out of the question! Doflamingo made his intentions clear from the start, at least of that I am certain._

She gave a frustrated exhale, the blond felt her breath on his skin.

 _Better the Devil you know, than the Devil you don't...how sad that it must come to this,_  she thought.

Like most hot-blooded men, Doflamingo appreciated beauty in all its conventional glory, but that appreciation was usually short-lived. Mainly because it was rarely accompanied by a sense of challenge, a promise of something beyond the realms of mundanity.

The Nefertari Princess was unusual in the sense that she possessed that aforementioned beauty, with all the other respective accompaniments.

He sensed it the moment she landed at his feet and looked up at him with those stormy grey eyes of hers. In short, he found her intriguingly irresistible.

 _"_ Well?" he bent down and whispered into her ear.

_Don't hold back now..._

Lifting her chin, Vivi looked up into his face; the tip of her nose almost grazed his own.

"I will allow you to accompany me to Alubarna, but that has nothing to do with your offer." she said firmly.

"Setting your own rules already? You know you're quite the despot, Desert Cat, fufufu. Very well then, show me the way." He placed his palm on the small of her back, gently pushing her towards the larger F-Wani he previously lounged on.

* * *

 _I am probably going to regret this..._ Vivi looked at the stables again, in hopes of catching a glimpse of Bon-san at least. But they were empty like before, even the guards did not arrive on their scheduled shifts.

She tried to settle down into the leather seat atop the F-Wani, but the heat of the desert made the material unpleasantly hot for her bare skin. She kept fidgeting.

Doflamingo, being too large for the seat, opted to lay on his quintessential coat, on the lower back of the enormous reptile, right behind Vivi's seat.

"Relax, we will have a fun trip fufufu." he laughed.

Vivi pursed her lips at his comment. She wanted to ask him about Crocodile, but remembering his earlier reaction to her bruised neck, she decided not to breach the topic.  _Not for now at least, I need to ingratiate myself with him first._

Despite her predicament, Vivi was glad to move on to Alubarna. She cast one final, wistful glance at the Summer Palace, the golden rays of the sun caressed her skin.

Doflamingo admired the effect.

"I will be back!" she whispered to herself.

Her companion overheard it.

"You will." he replied solemnly.

Vivi felt her face flush with embarrassment. She did not turn back again until Rainbase was left far behind.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Doflamingo is going to be more of a permanent fixture in this story from now on.


	16. The Princess & The King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! I am so sorry about the delay, rest assured that I did NOT abandon this fic! I would like to thank you all for your messages, comments and feedback. Your support means a lot to me! I can't wait to write more:D and hopefully you guys will enjoy it!
> 
> This chapter is another transitionary one and it's all about Vivi and Doflamingo. So if you get bored with random interactions, conversations, observations, feel free to skip it!

The endless sapphire sky met with the enormous, orange dunes of the desert, that stretched far beyond the horizon.

This was exactly how Doflamingo always pictured Alabasta in his mind. A vast expanse of sandy nothingness, peppered with ancient relics here and there.

And yet this seemingly barren landscape, teemed with life that one wouldn't normally imagine. Various lizards, birds of prey, crustaceans, snakes and even seal-like creatures whom Vivi begged him not to hurt.

It all reminded him of the open seas, albeit where the sands also acted like an open prison. Constraining the kingdom's inhabitants to an uneasy life, marred by draughts and sandstorms.

He didn't mind the incredibly hot temperatures either, basking in the heat emanated by the fiery orb above, he let it warm his limbs. Years of living on a summer island acclimatised him to it.

_I can see why Croco-man likes it here...this suits him perfectly._

He stretched his muscled arms and let his eyes drift lazily back to the Princess. She sat upright, like a reed, her hair fluttered in the dry breeze, her shoulders peaked through the cutout in her dress.

He loved the contrast between her skin and the earthen tones of the fabric around it.

In that moment Vivi visually encapsulated the colours of her kingdom—crystal clear blue skies and rich, golden sands.

"Tell me, Princess, what do you plan to do in Alubarna?" he asked her curiously.

Vivi turned her neck abruptly at the sound of his smooth voice.

Casting a side-glance at his reclining form, she paused to formulate her answer.

_Are the rebels still there or did they clash with our forces by now? I am not even sure myself! Besides, I still don't know what happened to Crocodile...what if they joined forces?_

Vivi wouldn't put it past the devious Shichibukais to collude and capitalise on a crisis of this scale.  _If they partnered, Crocodile would get what he is looking for and Doflamingo...his dynasty, he's used force before. What's to stop him now?_

"I will speak with Kohza and explain everything to him. Crocodile can't force them to fight." she replied in a strained voice.  _Unlike you, he can't control them like puppets. But his cunning nature did most of the work already..._

To say that she was confused in that moment would be an understatement.

"Still clinging to that plan of yours? You got a taste of what someone of our calibre can do, and yet you still think you can negotiate with those rebels? You're either bluffing because you have no plan or...you're an inflexible fool like those brats you saw me deal with in Mocktown. Something tells me it's the former." Doflamingo's voice spoke in a dangerously low voice.

He raised his upper body and leant forward, towards Vivi's seat.

She gripped the back of the leather seat, her knuckles went white. Her answer seemed to evade her at the most unexpected time.

 _What else could I tell him anyway?!_  Her brow furrowed in contemplation.

"Perhaps you have a special relationship with that Rebel leader hm? Is that why you're so confident in your ability to convince him?" his voice broke through her consciousness.

She raised herself up, effectively standing on her knees, she felt them sink a bit into the soft, leathery cushion of her seat.

"Kohza, the leader, he is...well, I guess he is like a brother to me. Even though he opposed my Father, he didn't do it out of spite...I am sure, that if given the chance, he will hear me out." Vivi felt her throat go dry as she attempted to shed more light on their connection.

_Will he even listen to me though? It's been years since I last saw him..._

"A brother you say? Fufu...one can't always rely on their siblings, believe me. I would know." the blond lowered his chin, his face adopted a pensive expression.

Doflamingo leaned back, opting for a cross-legged position.

Something in his tone piqued Vivi's curiosity.

"Oh, you have any?" she asked hesitantly.

"Do I?" Doflamingo mirrored her enquiry with one of his own. "I ask that question myself sometimes!" he threw his head back in laughter.

Vivi flinched. His reaction unnerved her.

He noticed it and tried to stop laughing, slightly pulling his glasses forward to wipe off his tears of mirth. Even in moments like this, he still managed to shield his eyes.

_My poor, wretched fool of a brother...she just had to ask me about you!_

"Ha, my little brother...you know you remind me of him sometimes." he trailed off.

Visibly calmed down, Vivi tilted her head to the side. "How so?"

_A younger brother? I wonder what it was like growing up with someone like...HIM?!_

"You're both naive, chasing imaginary ideals and stubborn...like a pair of donkeys fufu!"

Vivi rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the 'compliment.' He doesn't sound like you at all." she noted sarcastically. A part of her was beginning to enjoy their banter.

_I shouldn't drag myself into this, he is a dangerous man after all. And an unpredictable one at that, this is just one of his ways manipulate me...to get what he wants._

She was dismayed by just how much the blond Shichibukai could so easily cause a shift in her mood—a privilege thus far exclusively reserved for a select few, namely: her Father, Igaram, Chaka and Pell.

Her lips formed into a small frown.

"Don't sulk, it doesn't suit you! And you are right. He is nothing like me. In fact, we are on completely different levels. But don't worry, I will fix whatever unfortunate qualities you may have...in multiple ways." he smirked upon seeing Vivi vigorously shake her head. He edged closer to the back of her seat.

"I didn't agree to your offer...for now, that it is. So don't even think about it!" Vivi growled, tucking her a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Pfft, we'll see about that fufu!"

Vivi rolled her eyes and slumped back to her seat.  _Could this trip be any longer?_

* * *

**Elsewhere in the desert...**

Robin's skin was coated in a thin sheet of perspiration, hoisting a battered Mr.2 onto Banchi's back was no easy task. The fast-paced run through the Summer Palace beneath the scorching sun, didn't make matters any easier—"physically taxing" was definitely an understated way to describe the latest developments in this mission.

But there was no time to dwell over her current predicament, every minute, second even, brought the risk-taking archaeologist closer to her goal.

"Do you really think letting Cutie-chan go with the notorious Doflamingo was a good idea?" Bon Clay's concerned voice crept into the air.

Robin sighed. "What other choice did we have exactly? You saw how he massacred the remaining guards." she shuddered at the memory of sliced-up corpses, all lined up behind the wall.

"Why didn't you join them? We could at least keep an eye on her." Bon Clay muttered regrettably.

"If Doflamingo attacked our Boss and all our remaining guards back there, what do you think he could have in store for us, top agents of Baroque Works hm?"

Bon Clay opted to turn away and sulk.

Safety was not exactly the primary reason why Robin chose to hide and wait for Doflamingo to leave. The stakes were just too high, she risked exposing her affiliation with the Revolutionaries, and thereby indirectly involving them with the Donquixote Family.

 _That would be a disaster!_ She shuddered at the mere thought.

Steeling herself, Robin's azure eyes stared resolutely at the vast desert before them.

"I suggest you get some rest, we have a long road ahead Mr.2 and you are on your own once we reach Alubarna, is that clear?"

"Pfft, Ice Queen..." Bon Clay grumbled in response.

Robin in smirked in response,  _the less you know the better you sleep,_ she sat back into her seat entrusting Banchi to navigate their way to the ancient capital.

The sky was tinged with the warm hues of an impending dusk, that left a warm radiance in its wake.

The mismatched traveller duo both sat in a surprisingly brooding silence, occasionally peppered with timid glances (usually from Vivi) and demonstratively provocative stares (on Doflamingo's part).

Feeling his eyes on her, Vivi squirmed uncomfortably, "Tell me more!" she practically yelled in a clumsy attempt to break the unusual atmosphere.

"Hm?" Doflamingo cocked his brow distractedly.

"Your brother, where is he?" Vivi looked around nervously whilst reviving their conversation from before. But she didn't really pay much attention to the ensuing answer.

_I need to try and gather as much information as possible from him, what are his plans for Crocodile?_

"Ah, I recently found out that he's in Water 7." Vivi mouthed a surprised "Oh" but refrained from saying anything else lest she interrupted him.

But it seemed Doflamingo had no interest in talking about his brother- he let his fingers run across the sumptuous leather of Vivi's seat and come to a halt, next to her fingertips. "But enough about that, that's not what you really want to know right?" he traced her alabaster skin.

_It's about time I got what I came for._

Vivi pulled her hand away from his, the minute she felt a feathery touch graze her skin.

"Recently? You don't keep in touch?" she rubbed her hand where he touched her as if she'd been burnt.

Her question was met with a pair of furrowed brows.

"We haven't spoken in years, ever since I forgave him for his...shortcomings." he replied with unquestionable finality.

Vivi realised her mistake when she caught the acerbic tone of his words.

The atmosphere between them instantly charged with tension, Doflamingo looked out to the eastern point of the horizon.

His eyes fixed on a distant group of red rocks. Their stacked formation seemed otherworldly and so out of place, out there, among the sand dunes.

_He managed to survive after all, unlike Vergo! What a waste..._

Doflamingo rarely spoke about Rocinante, of course, he shouldn't have underestimated his kin. Clearly, superhuman stamina ran in their blood, the elder brother just got the larger portion of it.

Rocinante's survival was unexpected but distance, time and growing business skewed Doflamingo's priorities in an entirely different direction. Away from his brother—at least for the time being.

Vivi quietly slumped to her seat, leaving her conflicted companion to his own devices. She hugged her knees for support.

_I shouldn't have done that. I can't afford to offend someone like that...I still need to be in his favour if Kohza and the rest refuse to listen to me. And what of Crocodile? He just disappeared...is Doflamingo hiding something?_

Vivi covered her head with her hands. It was time to embrace what fate had bestowed upon her.

_I will play along. Miss Wednesday seduced her opponents, why can't the Princess of Alabasta do the same? This is an opportunity for Alabasta, the cost—is my dignity. But I can live with that. Right?_

_I could try. I've only got a Kingdom and its people to lose._ She tried to quash that bitter thought.

In that moment Vivi felt as though all the lessons and information she amassed from her tutors, gleamed from her family's stories, experienced in her days as a frontier agent—were manifesting into something new.

Something complete, yet still a part of her. Her new self, for the fourth time in her short life, Vivi felt like she reached another level of maturity.

The first being the day she realised she will never have a mother. The second when her Father and Igaram explained her future duties and responsibilities towards third—when she joined Baroque Works.

_It's time to put it all to use. For Alabasta._

* * *

Vivi slowly stood up and tentatively approached the uncharacteristically silent Doflamingo, who now reclined on his forearms.

 _Now what?_  She felt stupid and tried to think of anything to say to discharge the tension.

When nothing came, she placed her hand on his shoulder. She gulped when she heard him take a sharp inhale.

He turned to face her. "Yes?" he scanned her form appreciatively.

Vivi backed away a little. "I-I, well you see...you know, my mother was from Water 7." she almost squeaked.

As soon as she blurted out her comment, she realised just how idiotic it must have sounded.

_Of all the things I could say, this just had to be the first one! Why?! He is clearly not particularly fond of his own brother..._

The latter thought somewhat terrified her, but Doflamingo seemed to relish the fact, that he finally managed to coax out some sort of initiative from her.

_You will have to get used to this Princess. Let's see how far you can go fufu._

Having the accumulated advantage in age over Vivi, Doflamingo opted to test how far her curiosity and desperation, to save Alabasta, would take her.

"I knew that already." he leant on his left elbow and popped open a brown water flask with his other hand.

 _Is he trying to play hard to get now?_ Under normal circumstances, Vivi would have laughed at that, but her current situation was far from normal.

"You seem to know everything about my family already." she shot back, before lowering herself into a sitting position next to him. Not that this was something exceptional, anyone with any interest in the Nefertaris could find that out. A Queen's origins were rarely seen as classified information.

"Can I ask you something?" she pressed her palm next to his elbow.

His signature grin was back on his face. "Go ahead." he nodded.

"What are you  _really_ here for?" Vivi looked up at his face.

"I surprised you huh?" he asked and placed the flask next to his chest.

Vivi's eyes followed his movement. "I didn't expect to see you again."

_Least of all in Rainbase!_

Doflamingo moved to lay on his side and put his head on her knees, she wanted to move away but refrained from doing so. The weight of his head pressed into her thighs.

 _For Alabasta. Alabasta._ Like a mantra, those words swirled around in her head.

For the first time, Vivi was the one looking down at him. It gave her an odd sense of satisfaction, as though she now possessed some sort of power. The fading rays of sunshine touched his hair, their gentle glow lit up his stray strands giving him an almost angelic appearance. He looked relaxed. Peaceful almost.

_How deceiving!_

"I told you, we will meet again in Jaya and-" he reached out his free hand to stroke her ankle, "I always get what I want." His fingers circled her ankle before sliding further up her calf, to the edge of her bottom.

That triggered a nerve.

Vivi didn't even recall thinking, her hand just moved of its own accord. She threw her hand back and whipped it right across the Shichibukai's face.

**SLAP.**

The loud crack stunned the two travelers into silence. A searing pain spread across Vivi's palm, a matching pink spot was developing on Doflamingo's left cheek.

His lips stretched into a thin line.

_What have I done?! But he went too far and too fast! Who does he think I am?!_

Vivi panicked and grabbed the water flask, pressing its mouth to her sleeve.

_He's going to kill me._

She quickly pressed the damp sleeve of her dress to his face.

"I am sorry, I just...but you...you crossed the line!" she mumbled.

She was going to lift her hand off his face when strong fingers encircled her wrist.

"You better keep it there." Doflamingo's voice was low but even. Vivi held her breath. It was like a calm before the storm.

He slid her hand to the side of his face, Vivi lowered her face to take a closer look at his cheek. Her turquoise hair curtained his face from both sides, closing off the outside world.

His eyes drifted to her lips, pink and luscious. Pressing her hand to his face he closed his eyes for a moment, her soft hair tickled his skin. He caught a whiff of jasmine and neroli yet again.

_Mmmm._

Few women ever had the courage or even the will to cross him like this, well save for Violet, but that was different. He didn't have the same desire to possess and protect her like he did with Vivi.

That was a relationship of passion...here it was politics and something else. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was yet. Not that they even had any relationship at this point, but he was drawn to her and that attraction lay beyond her illustrious lineage-that was undeniable.

Vivi paused in an attempt to search his face for any clues, as to what his next course of action might be. She could almost make out the outline of his eyes beneath the pink lenses of his glasses.

"That was a rash thing you did there Desert Cat." Doflamingo finally issued his "verdict" on her slap.

Vivi snapped out of her reverie, "I said I was sorry, but nobody asked you to touch me there. Who do you think I am?!" she asked again, her voice laden with indignation.

"Fufu, did I offend Her Highness? It's hard to tell you to know, you seem to have no problem with having my head between your thighs..." he grinned.

 _You think I will be flustered by your lewd comments? Think again!_  Something clicked in the bluenette's mind.

"First, your head is not between my thighs, I just kindly let you rest it, on TOP of them. Second-I will let your stupid comment slide this time, since this is the closest you'll ever even get to being between my legs." she clarified confidently.

Her newly fortified bravado almost crumbled with the weight of embarrassment she felt inside.  _I can't believe I just said that!_

Doflamingo snorted. "Fufu, you're a real riot Desert Cat! But I will have to disagree with you on that, or did you forget-" he twirled a lock of her tousled hair with his finger, "that you still owe me an heir? How else do you think we can make one fufufu?"

_How will you deal with this one hm?_

Vivi's legs were beginning to feel sore from being folded beneath her for so long, she shifted slightly.

_I am so glad there's no one else to hear this conversation!_

"Did you hear me say yes to your ridiculous offer?" she asked him icily.

_She's not amused fufu._

"What's with the attitude? I am just generously giving you some more time to think about it. Did you pick up these interaction tips from Croco-man? Tsk...and here I thought you missed me. "

He enjoyed teasing her like this. But Vivi used his last question to press a more serious matter. Ignoring his jibes at her attitude, she mustered up her courage for the ensuing question.

"Maybe I did. Speaking of Crocodile, what happened to him? " her heart pounded violently as she waited for his response.

Doflamingo sighed. "He simply crossed a line. And then fled like a coward. I assume he's heading to your capital." he answered indifferently.

She didn't know why but she felt obliged to ask it anyway. "Did you interfere because of...because-" she couldn't bring herself to finish it.

"Because you can give me what I want?" he did the work for her.

She nodded.

He smiled and tapped her wrist. "That too, but he stole my loyal clients. Either way, he has it coming to him."

Vivi felt an odd sense of relief wash over her.

_This means he can finish Crocodile off without me even agreeing to his offer!_

"So that's why you joined me on this trip? Since you have a bone to pick with him too?"

He almost wanted to pity her for the hope that glimmered in her soulful eyes.

"You think our business conflict is serious enough for me to finish him off for you? So you won't have to even agree to my terms eh?" he asked her amusedly.

_Clever girl!_

Vivi felt the blood drain from her face.  _Of course he will never agree to it!_

She was at a loss for words, swallowing the hard lump in her throat, she raised her eyes to the blue skies above. She tried her best not to succumb to the rising need to cry.

Instead, she swiftly pulled her hand away from his. This time, he didn't force her to keep it there.

_He is right, I am naive...horribly so. This is why he never even bothered to stop Crocodile in Rainbase, his interference was just enough to help me stay alive...for his own goal._

None of this should have come as a surprise for her, but Vivi couldn't help herself. She was trained to always look for the most optimal solutions to any given problem, preferably those that carried multiple benefits.

Thus it was only natural, that she hoped to luck out on Doflamingo ridding Alabasta of Crocodile before-she could agree to his deal.

"And of course, you knew this all along and toyed with my helplessness." Vivi whispered defeatedly.

For the umpteenth time that day, her eyes wandered across his well-toned torso, up to his thick neck, chiseled jaw.

He noticed her wandering eye, "I said this before and I'll say it again Princess: I always get what I want. It's about time you get that into that pretty head of yours. Think of this as a learning experience, a right of passage if you will, on your path to the Alabastan throne fufufu."

The younger woman remained silent.

"Trust me, you'll thank me for it when you're older." Doflamingo slowly rose up and stretched his arms. "The sun is about to set, how far are we from Alubarna?" he asked.

Vivi blinked back her tears and looked around their surroundings.

"We will reach the city walls by dawn. There's a small oasis nearby where we can camp for the night, the rebel camp is not too far from there." she answered dryly after spotting the familiar "cacti valley" that was often used as a guiding point by novice travelers.

"An oasis you say? I look forward to spending then night with you then fufufu." he joked halfheartedly.

Vivi however was not amused. Far from it. The closer they got to Alubarna, the more apparent her desperation to resolve Alabasta's crisis became. She was one the verge of succumbing to her despair as it became increasingly obvious that the only way to stop Crocodile—stood right in front of her.

_Relying or believing in Kohza's understanding is naive of course but it's still worth a try..right? Right?!_

More than anything, the past few years have disillusioned Vivi—she struggled to convince even herself. Everyone expects something in return, she was beginning to lose count of the number of times she had to step over her principles throughout the course of her ill-fledged "career" as a frontier agent.

_What else is left anyway?_

"I am glad that you have something to look forward to at least." she finally responded hollowly.

Doflamingo frowned, he hated people who lost their spirit.

_Don't you dare go down the typical "mere human" spiral, I won't tolerate such weakness!_

"Get used to it Desert Cat, life will throw many other disappointments your way, only the strongest survive in this world. You have a long way to go...at least I am willing to help you this time. Surely you wouldn't want to let my aid go unrewarded?"

Vivi's jaw clenched in anger.

"No of course not. Heaven forbid!" she spat and glared at him only to met with his throaty laugh.

The F-wani grunted below them and came to an abrupt halt that almost sent Vivi tumbling over. Thankfully she quickly regained her balance.

Her expression amused the blond, "What you expect me to help you with everything?"

"No!" she huffed with indignation.

"Fine let me-" he reached for her arm.

"I SAID NO!" she slapped his hand away and climbed down the wani.

_Confused aren't you fufu..._

Doflamingo waved his hand in mock defeat and followed suit.

In an instant his shoes filled with sand, he looked down and scowled at the sensation.

_I'll make you pay for this dearly Croco-man._

Vivi however, paid no heed to his affront and gently patted the F-wani.

"Thank you Wani-san!" the animal grunted and closed his eyes with content.

Vivi unclasped the bags attached to his saddle to check their contents.

In accordance with the strict protocol of Baroque Works, these should be filled with provisions and an emergency kit. Thus n case of an emergency or quick dispatch the frontier agents could go off to their missions without wasting precious time.

"Let's see if Billions know how to do their job.." she whispered under her breath.

* * *

Doflamingo strode towards the foliage covered spot.

The oasis, with its lush greenery and palm trees made for a delightful respite from their long journey.

The ground was harder, flowers bloomed in some places and he could hear the crickets chirp signaling the end of the day.

Somewhere in the background he heard a thud, Vivi threw the bags down next to the cool water. The change in environment seemed to have injected a much needed sense of vitality into her.

_Much better._

"Do you go camping often Princess?" he asked her curiously, watching as she expertly unpacked the food and drinks from the tightly packed bags.

"In recent years I practically lived like this ha!" she laughed.

"I see, I trust you can light a fire then?" he asked pointing to the oddly dry piece of wood in his hands.

"Of course."

He doubted that for some reason but gave her the wood. The destitute period of his childhood in North Blue taught him virtually all survival skills one might ever need. But lighting fires was his least favourite, especially after that night. He never lit any fires since then.

_I'd rather watch the world burn in flames instead._

He smirked when Vivi produced a box of matches from the bag.

"Fufufu I knew you couldn't."

"What?"

"Light a fire."

"What are you talking about? I just did."

"Anyone can with a pack of matches."

Vivi looked at the growing fire and back up at Doflamingo, his glasses reflected the flames.

"What's your point?"

"Nothing in particular, but at least you retained some royal qualities about you fufu."

Vivi cocked her eyebrow and noted that despite the cooler temperature, the statuesque blond kept a solid distance from the warming flames.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked disregarding his taunting comment.

"Want to warm me up eh?"

"Whatever." she sighed and threw a box of jerky and a drinking flask at him. He caught them both with ease.

"Is this the legendary Alabastan hospitality?" Doflamingo asked sarcastically.

"I am not your servant." she replied icily and went back to staring at the flames.

Doflamingo noticed that she hadn't taken any food for herself.

"Relax now, are you on a hunger strike?" he noted her thinner frame and sharper facial features. This was not the same young woman he encountered on Jaya.

Vivi exhaled forcefully, "Can I just have one moment of peace, PLEASE?"

"Suit yourself."

Doflamingo slipped his trademark coat off his broad frame and spread it out onto the hard, cold ground.

 _From one extreme to another,_ he mused to himself as he settled in for the night.

Directly across the Shichibukai, Vivi watched him out of the corner of her eye, it was strange to see someone so large handle an object with such juxtaposed tenderness. On one hand it was comical and on the other-oddly endearing? She rummaged through the bags bearing the eponymous Baroque Works insignia.

_Argh! Those idiots didn't even pack any blankets or tents!_

Vivi shivered, scooting closer to the fire she rubbed her shoulders.

_Not that I can sleep anyway but a little warmth wouldn't hurt, how can HE just lay there like that?!_

She tilted her head to the side, Doflamingo lay on his side with his back to her.

He looked like he was rather comfortable.

Vivi took out her tattered map of Alabasta to check their progress.

 _We will get there in the morning!_ She felt her pulse pick up its pace,  _this is it!_

 _If Kohza refuses to cooperate, I will accept—_ her eyes went back to Doflamingo's languid form— _his offer. But one way or another Crocodile has to go!_

She carefully folded the map and slipped it into her sleeve, propping the bag behind her head as an improvised pillow, Vivi lay on her back.

She could feel the small jagged stones press into her back, but none of that really mattered to her anymore. The stress and exhaustion numbed all her existential needs and pain.

Fortunately, the myriad of stars in the sky somehow made up for the total lack of physical comfort, and she relished that view. Her mind soared high and buzzed with all the possible scenarios that the new day would bring.

Doflamingo never bothered to sleep without a bottle of wine, his only weapon against the nightmares that plagued him since his childhood. Thus tonight he took on the night watch duty, without seeming to do so.

Earlier in the night, he heard a lot of paper crinkling and shuffling behind him, but eventually all sounds of activity died down.

He got up quietly, and took a look at Vivi. She lay in a fetal position near the fire.

_Does she not have the slightest clue how to survive out in the open?!_

He picked up his feathered coat and walked as silently as possible for someone of his size.

Her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady, she was asleep. Within seconds her body was enveloped in soft, pink feathers. Doflamingo sat down next to her.

She looked so serene, it was hard to imagine anyone sleeping so peacefully on cold, hard ground. But there she was the future Queen of Alabasta, dozing out in the desert.

 _You must be freezing..._ his fingers slipped through her loosened tresses. He traced them along her jawline, her lips. She squirmed at his touch.

_Did you really fall asleep Desert Cat?_

His lips stretched into a mischievous grin as he lay down beside her. He let his arm slowly wrap around her now feathered form.

Vivi was absolutely still. She was awake, but the moment she heard him move she pretended to be fast asleep. The plan was to avoid any unnecessary interaction with the Shichibukai, but now it looked as though even sleep wouldn't keep him from pestering her!

_If he finds out that I'm awake, he might take it as invitation to...I have to stay still._

Doflamingo tightened his arm around her waist, "I know that you're awake Desert Cat, how about we put an end to this charade hm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops is that a cliffhanger?! I will most likely rewrite this chapter or add onto it, I will let you guys know when I do so on the blog. But I hope it wasn't too bad haha, let me know what you think!
> 
> The next chapter will have more Crocodile, Cobra with a dash of Kohza in it. Stay tuned!


	17. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, a big thank you to all my readers for taking the time to read this fic and to write to me. I apologise for the delay, I rewrote this chapter a couple of times, the title sums it lol.
> 
> As always your feedback really helps me improve my writing, so I would really appreciate if you can share your opinion on the story either through reviews, PMs or on the tumblr sideblog. Enjoy!

_Charade?_

Vivi could feel her heart pound violently against her ribcage, she held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut as she clenched the silk lining of the man's signature coat.

Her life, Alabasta, and its people have, up until now, been at the mercy of one cold-blooded Shichibukai- now another one is stepping in to claim a part of her being.

This was all too much to take, even for her.

_Is he really going to do that right now? He's committed so many crimes, not to mention that he comes from a line of Celestial Dragons...he probably thinks nothing of rape! But then if that's what he wanted, why would he spend so much time and effort getting here?_

Her experience as a frontier agent of a criminal syndicate helped erase whatever naivety she may have had about men. Vivi could tell that he clearly wanted her.

This fact awoke a conflicting cocktail of emotions in her, she let go of the silky fabric, letting it slide past her fingers.

"You're afraid of me aren't you?" Doflamingo enquired, as he relaxed his hold on her waist.

_Am I really?_

She couldn't think clearly anymore, all the stress and exhaustion of the past few days was catching up to her. In some ways, she was both: powerful and powerless, fearful and fearless.

Vivi was tired of this entire situation, and her life as Miss Wednesday threatened to suffocate her.

_I need to end all of this._

She mustered up whatever was left of her resolve, what once seemed like an infinite pool of hope, was beginning to dry up fast.

_He is right this is all a charade._

_What if the Rebels left already? Or Kohza won't listen? Can I really guarantee my people's safety?_

Sadly she already knew the answer to that question. No, she will need a far more concrete plan or weapon to drive Crocodile out. Or better yet—destroy him.

Her gaze drifted back up to Doflamingo.

 _I can't spend the rest of my life being a pawn for random ambitious rogues. I can be powerful too but in a different way. I will secure Alabasta one way or another. There's_   _no point in pretending that I can truly secure Alabasta on my own right now._

It was at this point, that some sort of internal switch within her clicked- there was no turning back. She twisted and turned her body to face Doflamingo's own chiselled visage. They were so close, that she could feel his chest rise with every breath. He smelled of musk and something else, earthy and woody at the same time, she wasn't quite sure what it was exactly, but she didn't find it repulsive like the tobacco of Crocodile's cigars.

_Let's see if I can use you, how you plan to use me._

As per her habit, Vivi immediately chastised herself for the thought. It all felt so forced and unnatural to her, the duality of her life as an agent and a princess created an identity crisis.

_No, I just can't be that type._ _I need to stop, stop, thinking!_

"Do you forget where I spent most of my time since I got back here hm? No?"

Before Doflamingo could even mouth a response, she beat him to it.

"Here, I will give you a recap. I was in a dungeon cell, beaten and tortured by your colleague's agents," she said cooly.

Doflamingo felt a growing sense of pride when he saw the young woman's resolve. But he had to remind her of her own mistake.

"That wouldn't have happened if you left Jaya with me. Besides, I already d-"

Vivi arched her back pressing herself into his body, Doflamingo momentarily paused. The "temptress" decided to use that as her cue.

"Do you know where I have been working for the past four years?! I did it all for this land, to protect my people and frankly, if you think you scare me...well I am way past that point. Yes, I was afraid of you in Jaya, but only because I didn't want to die before I had the chance to save my people. But when it comes to myself - I fear nothing. Not even death itself." she finished with a defiant gleam in her eyes.

" I see you've grown up.. since you don't fear me and can give such glorious speeches while being in my arms-" he smirked as he cupped her face- "am I to take that as an invitation hm?" Doflamingo asked humorously as he used his other arm to press Vivi even closer.

As her breathing shallowed, Vivi tried to steel her nerves and think of a quick answer.

_If I want to have any power over my life, I can't let him toy with my emotions like this._

"Invitation? Do you still need one?"s he asked him boldly but knew that her response came short on wit.

_Idiot! I could do better than this._

Doflamingo raised his eyebrow. The sudden shift in her receptiveness to his offer surprised him.

In an attempt to distract him again, Vivi ran a finger along his arm. _What the hell am I doing?!_

"What's this?" he asked curiously. He could clearly see past her act and was starting to find it amusing.

_What sort of desert tricks are you trying to pull here girl? I know that you are not like the rest of them._

He removed his hand from her face.

Vivi panicked, her eyes searched his face for any clues. He seemed more distant to her now.

_No, no I can't afford to lose his support. Not yet at least._

Doflamingo shifted his body and lay on his back, with his hands behind his head.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" she asked him quietly.

"What?" Doflamingo asked lazily.

"This!" Vivi sprung up, throwing off his coat that was still draped around her form.

"Have you lost your mind girl?" he growled.

"Isn't this what all men want?!" Vivi asked in a louder voice before ripping off the tattered sleeve of her dress.

She continued to try and undress, tears were streaming down her face.

_I can't do this anymore. I want Crocodile out, all of you, leave Alabasta. I will sleep with you and you can get out of here!_

Her hands shook as she pulled the hem of her dress further up her thighs but she dropped them abruptly and tried to smooth her hair.

It was as though her mind shut off and all her thoughts, emotions and memories were thrown into a limbo. Frontier agent, princess, dutiful daughter, rational diplomat, and whatever other roles she had to adopt to please others and fulfil her responsibilities toppled her inner self.

All these duties and identities totalled into a paramount burden. In all these years, she never had the chance to think of her own happiness.

Doflamingo was beginning to understand that this was not mere desperation, but more of an indifference to herself.

 _Her whole existence is based around serving Alabasta. Tsk. So this is what Croco-man_   _was complaining about earlier. Is this really the secret to the Nefertaris' long rule? Pfft, your people should serve you, girl._

To his surprise, Doflamingo did not enjoy this state of affairs. Sure she was beautiful, but he was used to women flinging themselves at him or at least seem more passionate about it. And there was no joy in having a spirited young woman offer herself up as a sacrificial lamb to him.

_You have so much more to learn Desert Cat!_

"Take me. Do it! This is what you want right? An heir! Well, here you go. Now do it. Then kill Crocodile and get out!" she shouted.

"I can hear you, there's no need to shout girl. That's not a very flattering show you're putting on here, are you forget-"

"What?! Am I not attractive enough for you? It didn't seem that way when you had your hands all over me, a second earlier!" With dishevelled hair stuck to her tear stained face, Vivi now tried to rip off her other sleeve. She was hysterical. With the remaining sleeve off, she proceeded to pull her dress down.

With dishevelled hair stuck to her tear stained face, Vivi now tried to rip off her other sleeve. She was hysterical. With the remaining sleeve off, she proceeded to pull her dress down.

Doflamingo inhaled sharply when the drab fabric of her dress moved past her collarbone.

_Crocodile, what did you really do to her? Did you...?_

No, that man was a calculative professional. Doflamingo didn't think he would abuse Vivi in that manner. Psychologically – yes. Physically – if provoked. Sexually – definitely not, but what about the other agents?

He folded his fingers into a fist and slammed it into the sand.

She was clearly traumatised by whatever took place since she got here.

This was all too familiar to him. He scowled remembering the angry mob and the flames all around him.

It incensed him. _No little fool, you must learn to harness your power and make them pay!_

"That's enough!" Towering over Vivi, he grabbed both her hands in his hand; effectively stopping her "striptease".

"I'll do it. I'll do it. Please, I can..." she sobbed and mumbled incoherently.

She turned her head to the side in embarrassment. Doflamingo pulled her towards himself.

"You're a Nefertari. This behaviour doesn't suit you, I will make them all pay for every single thing they did to you, but for now," he ran his fingers through her hair, "do not say another word." He picked her up and gently lay her on his coat.

Vivi covered her face with her hands. None of this made any sense to her anymore.

* * *

Soothing warmth. Bitter cold. A paradoxical combination. But the heat, that emanated from Doflamingo's powerful form, surrounded her freezing body, and with its invisible rays—obliterated the piercing cold of the brutal desert night.

For the first time in years, Vivi felt safe. It was a bitter pill for her to swallow, but she was beginning to come to terms with the fact, that she simply couldn't bring herself to abhor the man before her.

This comforting sensation made the Princess uneasy, for she knew all too well how misleading this comfort could be.

Vivi now knew the cold, manipulative and cruel individual that dwelled beneath the glorious facade of a magnanimous, protective king.

_He's like the desert itself, with its bright sun and blistering heat, and the cool moon and its chilly nights._

_Have I lost my mind?! What's with these sappy metaphors?_

She grit her teeth in annoyance. Doflamingo must have felt her tension as he smoothed her back. She relaxed.

"Shh...time to sleep Desert Cat, I need you to be in perfect health. Sleep. You need it." he stressed the last word with irrevocable finality.

The fact that he didn't mock her but subtly reminded her to be healthy for her upcoming duty – brought her back to reality.

_No, of course, he will continue to be like this only because he needs something from me. W_ _hat else did I expect? For him to fall in love with me and kill Crocodile expecting nothing in return?_

She sighed. Whatever the hell this was, it would have to do, for now, it wasn't as though she had much to choose from anyway.

Thus Vivi let Doflamingo's "command" snuff out any impending protests on her part.

"Fine. But I would prefer to sleep by myself."

"Can't control yourself around me eh?" the blond chuckled.

"Whatever you say." Vivi sighed in exasperation.

"Fufu, very well then your Majesty." he grinned at her but didn't move.

Vivi arched her eyebrow in a silent question.

"I'll go. But first-" Doflamingo wrapped one around her waist to lift her slightly off the ground along with himself and used the other to cup her face.

Vivi pushed her hands against his hard chest.

"Wai-mmph"

In one fell swoop, Doflamingo pressed his lips against Vivi's own.

It took the bluenette a second to register what was happening, Doflamingo, however, wasn't losing any time.

He pressed his fingers into the back of her neck, giving him further access to her mouth.

To his credit, Doflamingo was surprisingly gentle at first, so much so that Vivi was taken aback by this uncharacteristic tenderness; her body visibly relaxed. Jaw slackened, eyes closed—vulnerability at its worst...or finest, depending on the perspective. Doflamingo took advantage of her state and deepened the kiss.

Vivi felt his hot, wet tongue probe her mouth as it passed between her teeth.

She tried her very best to at least attempt to resist his advances but her body moved on its own, paying no heed as to who and how it responded to.

_Maybe this is for the best. Sooner or later it would happen anyway, or perhaps not?_

Her hands were still on his chest except for this time she no longer pushed him away, somehow her hands fisted his shirt. Its crisp, white fabric tugged at the unexpected show of force.

_So you're a passionate one too Desert Cat._

Slowly but surely, she was beginning to reciprocate, it was as though her body had disconnected from her mind. The turmoil of the dramatic events of the past few days was beginning to melt away into a quasi-past.

It all seemed surreal.

Doflamingo was well aware of the dangerously magnetic effect he could have on women, but frankly, he wasn't expecting for a woman—especially a young, inexperienced one at that—to have a powerful effect upon him. _This_  was something new.

Whether it was her beauty, vivacity, lineage or all three (he couldn't pinpoint it exactly), in that moment- it simply didn't matter. Her delicate, pillowy lips proved to be an irresistible magnet. He was lifting her higher off the ground, savouring her taste, he breathed heavily.

Vivi felt lightheaded, her tongue battled his own as if to show that he is not the only one who can tease. If he wanted to challenge her, she was willing to give it her best despite her lack of experience in the area.

She gently tugged his lower lip with her teeth causing him to pause and inhale sharply.

 _I won,_  she looked up at him with a rebellious gleam in her eyes.

As if to prove to himself that he can overcome her innate allure—Doflamingo smirked and pulled away setting her gently on the ground. He went back to his previous resting place, away from the fire leaving a panting, flushed blue-haired royal mess behind him.

_You didn't win yet fufu._

Vivi's eyes practically rounded to a pair of saucers, the stubborn remnant of her old self-clicked her mind back on.

_What did I do?_

_He just walked away?_

She was furious with herself and with him, but mostly with herself. She was ashamed of how her body reacted to his touch.

There was no denying that Doflamingo was an adept kisser but how did she lose herself in the process like that?

_Fool, how did you expect to have any power over him when he just toyed with you like that?_

"How dare you do THAT to me?!" Vivi yelled after him. Her voice was hoarse from the dry desert air and the oxygen-robbing "lip challenge" she just had.

"Good night Desert Cat! Sleep well ha!" the blond laughed as he waved his hand at her.

"You disgust me!" she blurted out.

"Are you sure about that?" Doflamingo shot back suggestively.

Vivi turned away and slumped down on her improvised mattress of the night—the Shichibukai's pink, feathered concoction.

_Don't say anything._

She heard him chuckle in the background, sighing, she stared into the dying flames of their campfire.

Oddly enough, Doflamingo's actions did help her take her mind off her worries if only for a short moment.

_I am going mad I guess if I consider kissing a Shichibukai a helpful remedy for stress._

She closed her eyes, trying to think of the speech she prepared for Kohza and the rebels, but the carefully crafted lines were broken by the far more intimate sensations she experienced just a few moments ago.

Vivi wasn't planning to sleep that night anyway, how could she? Alabasta's fate was to be determined on an ensuing day.

Little did she know that Doflamingo wouldn't be sleeping either, his sleeping draught of choice—alcohol-was in short supply in the desert after all.

Besides, it was more fun to imagine all the carnal activities he can engage the Princess in.

Her attempt to dominate him earlier, intrigued him, a tantalising sampling of what's to come if you will.

_You're about to discover a whole new world Desert Cat fufu!_

* * *

**Meanwhile in Alubarna...**

The broad, tree-lined streets of Alabasta's ancient capital were ominously quiet that night, save for the tall brooding figure that walked its pavements with an unstoppable determination.

Sir Crocodile's expensive loafers clicked along the streets of this once grand city.

_**It** _ _has to be somewhere around here._

He could almost taste his victory, so close was he to finding Pluton and yet he still had to make sure that all the "components" of his meticulous plan were in their right places.

He already had a few undesirable mishaps in the form of Doflamingo, a disobedient employee, and the stubborn Nefertari father-daughter duo.

_Nico Robin better stick to her end of the deal..._

Crocodile knew that his brilliant partner in crime could not be trusted, but at the moment her archaeological and linguistic expertise were indispensable.

She even managed to narrow pluton's possible location down to two possible areas. Now all they needed is Cobra's "confirmation"

If she crossed the line, well, he'd make sure that was the last crossing Nico Robin would ever take in her life.

He scanned the familiar walls of the Royal Palace from beneath his hooded eyes. Who knows what could lie beneath those legendary golden domes?

The high walls surrounding the palace grounds were devoid of any helmeted outlines of the local guards.

This was the sign he needed, his lips curled into a satisfactory smile

_At least Mr.1 knows what he's doing._

_Time to pay old Cobra a visit kuahaha._

Thanks to the dynamic efforts of Mr.1 and Miss Doublefinger, King Cobra was reduced to the state of a virtual prisoner within his own palace.

His once mighty loyal subjects—Chaka and Pell- were knocked unconscious and tied up

with sea prism chains back in the throne room.

The wise King himself was unceremoniously locked up in his study with the senior Baroque Works duo guarding the door outside. To make things even worse—the rebel forces taunted the royal guards at the city walls and he could hear it all.

He paced the room for over an hour, worried for Vivi, Alabasta and the possible consequences of Crocodile's poneglyph discovery.

_I can't let that man, or anyone else for the matter, decipher the contents of that poneglyph. The Nefertaris protected it for millennia and we have to continue to do so for the sake of_ _the entire world!_

Cobra looked up towards the ceiling and ran his fingers through his hair.

_How can I stop this chaos?_

He walked up to the door and hit its aged surface with his fist.

"Where is my daughter?! How long are you planning to keep me here?!" he roared.

Miss Doublefinger sighed on the other sighed.

"Please save all your questions and ask our boss directly. He should be here soon," she replied nonchalantly.

"I see." he answered frustratedly as he slumped down to the floor with his back against the door.

_Vivi, please be safe. This is not what I promised your mother. Forgive me Titi..._

A sound of rapidly approaching, forceful footsteps on the other side of the door cut through his melancholic thoughts.

"Ah we've been expecting you." he could hear Miss Doublefinger greeting someone else.

_Crocodile._

_How do I lead him off course?_  Cobra slowly stood up and walked towards his desk.

He faced the door.

 _Here it comes._ He braced himself for the worst.

The door swung open revealing a sneering Crocodile in its wake.

"Your Majesty, it's so good to see you again."

"Where is my daughter?" Cobra snarled.

"Tsk. Straight to the point eh? And here I thought you were renowned for your wisdom..." Crocodile turned around to gesture something at Mr.1. The latter nodded and left with Miss Doublefinger in tow.

He turned back to Cobra.

"Don't worry the Princess is alive and kicking-," Cobra sighed in relief, "for now that is kuahaha! My agents are bringing her here as we speak."

This last, partially confirmed situation, really bothered him, but Miss All-Sunday assured him she had the Princess with her. She even had her speak, well exchanged a barrage of insults, with him over the transponder snail.

So it seemed like the VP of his organisation knew what she was doing but something just didn't feel right. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Then there was the issue with that _Flamingo bastard..._

There was still no word on his colleague's whereabouts, Miss All-Sunday said she hadn't seen him as she left during their fight. The other agents haven't seen him but Mr.1 did mention that the Billions stationed there, were not responding to any calls.

Thus Doflamingo was currently unaccounted for.

That in itself was deeply troubling but Crocodile had no other choice but to press on as the rebels were already laying siege to the walls of Alubarna.

Time was running out.

"So you came to me because-" Cobra began but was silenced when Crocodile grabbed him by the embroidered collar of his royal robes.

"Look here I am done with all this tedious talk. So I will ask you again," he hoisted the King up by his collar. "Where is the poneglyph? Or even better, where is Pluton?" he shook Cobra in the air.

To his credit, the man looked unfazed despite his current predicament, his feet no longer touched the ground.

He looked down at his "interrogator."

"I said it once, and I will say it again: I have never heard anything about a poneglyph in Alabasta! And what is this Pluton?" he barked back.

"Don't lie to me!" Crocodile flung Cobra into a large bookcase.

The older man's frame shattered parts of the antique furniture, dislodging numerous books in the process.

He lay among them wincing in pain.

"I am not lying. I really don't know." he huffed.

"His Majesty leaves me no choice then." Crocodile rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck.

"Go ahead, kill me," Cobra said simply as he rose to his feet, pulling a rather large splinter out of his shoulder along the way.

"That would be too easy, you wasted too much of my time as it is. You Nefertaris like to throw your lives around, but we both know that I won't kill you or your daughter until I am certain that I squeezed every last bit of information out of you. Come, let's see who can crack first, the King or the Princess." Crocodile pushed Cobra out of the room.

"Where are we going?" the King asked.

_Does he know already?_

"Your tomb kuahaha!"

* * *

**Meanwhile on the Outskirts of Alubarna...**

Parched and exhausted Robin hopped off a disgruntled Banchi and used her devil fruit to create a makeshift ladder up the city walls for herself and Bon Clay.

They had to work quickly as the Rebel forces were centred at the city gates, this was one of the few deserted areas.

"Looks like the final showdown is about to take place if they can't even spare soldiers for this part of the wall. Do you think Cutie-chan is here already?" the hoarse voice of her travel companion rose behind her.

"She might be, but then they must have taken the traditional route if we didn't see any tracks on the way here."

_If that's the case, there is no way she will be able to stop the Rebels now._

"We should have taken it too! I thought I will die wa-yo!" Bon Clay exclaimed dramatically.

"And yet here you are fufu, I told you I have to meet the Boss before noon."

"Even when he doesn't even try, that man still manages to give me hell!"

Robin simply laughed at the Okama's comment.

They rode all night along the shorter, less-traversed route between Rainbase and Alubarna. They had to be on alert as their path lay among cliffs and even Banchi struggled to navigate the serpentine roads.

Crocodile's numerous calls complicated things even further but luckily Bon Clay used his devil fruit powers to emulate Vivi thus convincing the paranoid Shichibukai that Robin had her in tow.

If it hadn't been for her devil fruit powers, they would have been dead by now, thankfully they made it out alive and on time but Robin was at her physical limit.

She scaled the walls and hopped lightly onto the other side. Bon Clay jumped down with his signature grace and quickly stood up into a fourth ballet position.

"Landed wa-yo!"

Robin gave him a pat on the shoulder with her extra limb.

"Now what?" he asked.

"First let's find some water, then I need to meet the Boss just near the Royal Mausoleum. But as for you, well yo-"

"I will go look for Cutie-chan." he blurted, effectively interrupting Robin.

"Try not to draw too much attention to yourself." Robin sighed.

"Don't worry I can blend in with ease remember?" Bon Clay touched his cheek and turned into a typical Alabastan citizen.

"My, how convenient! Your Clone Clone Fruit would have really helped me back in the day." Robin smiled sadly.

"Sunday-chan, can I ask you a question?" Bon Clay asked her suddenly.

They entered an empty guardhouse.

Robin nodded, as she looked around the dark space in hopes of finding some water.

"Why do you still work for him?" the Okama enquired in an uncharacteristically serious voice.

"Why do you ask?" Robin countered playfully as she took a break by sitting on a discarded sandbag.

"Well you clearly disobeyed his orders on a number of occasions, I wouldn't be out here today if you did as he told you to." Bon Clay spoke as he helped her search the area.

"We're in luck!" Robin grabbed a terra-cotta jug and drank hungrily from it before quickly passing it to Bon Clay.

The latter mirrored her actions.

"I work for him because I have no other choice at the moment."

"Pah." the tall man finally separated his parched lips from the mouth of the jug. "What do you mean? Is this about that poneglyph?" he raised his brow.

"How did you know?"

"I heard you both mention it in the dungeons."

 _Well, then you can put two and two together to guess who I am._  Robin studied his face, anticipating the usual looks of terror and disgust when people recognised her as the Demon Child of Ohara.

But it looked like Bon Clay hadn't realised it yet because he stared back at her with a puzzled expression.

"Yes it is about the poneglyph." she answered shortly.

She waited. Still nothing.

"Okay, so what about it?" he asked.

"He wants me to read it for him." she folded her arms.

"Sunday-chan YOU can read them?!" he shouted.

"Shh! Yes, you still don't get it? I am Nico Robin."

"Oh, that's why." Bon Clay seemed unimpressed.

"That's it? That's all you can say? I am also known as the De-" she was beginning to find his ignorance amusing.

"The Demon Child of Ohara, yes, yes who hasn't heard of you? But you can read these things because someone taught you ages ago. That's not impressive. If you learned that on your own in the last couple of years, I would have been floored!" he pressed the back of his hand to his forehead imitating a swoon.

"So you're not afraid or disgusted by me?" she asked him in surprise.

"Pfft, why should I be? You're my friend. Besides, you helped Cutie-chan, another friend of mine. How can I be disgusted by you? The bonds of friendship are sacred to me. I don't care who you are yo!" he smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you." Robin gasped.

"So why do you need to read these poneglyphs?"

"I need to know what happened during the Void Century. And the only way I can get closer to that is by piecing together what all the poneglyphs are saying," she explained gravely.

"I see, so you had no interest in Utopia."

"Utopia isn't Crocodile's goal. He is going after a dangerous weapon, I don't know what he will do with it exactly but this is the real reason for him to set up this whole operation. I am sorry but I helped him dupe you and the other agents to join Baroque Works."

"AH so he was lying from the start, I was a fool to buy that! But even if this was his goal I would be out of the race by now anyway ha!"

"I guess you can put it that way." Robin laughed.

"Well yours is a noble cause indeed yo." Bon Clay gave his admiring "verdict", "Let me help you!"

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Of course, I'd be honoured too, helping friends, seeking truth amidst a cruel society, that's the Okama way yo." Bon Clay pressed his palm to his chest and stretched out his other arm into the air.

"Then be on standby for now and don't yourself killed." Robin handed him a mini transponder snail.

"Roger that yo!"

They laughed and took a short rest in the guardhouse, Robin left soon after that to the meeting point.

_I am one step closer to discovering the truth, for Ohara and you...Mother._

* * *

Robin made her way to the Royal Mausoleum on the outskirts of the Palace, if her deductions were correct then the poneglyph would be in the catacombs below the tombs of the Nefertari rulers.

The maps she perused in the archives did indicate an additional floor there, although this may have been just a simple transcribe error.

But Crocodile jumped at the chance and said he will get the Nefertaris to confirm it themselves. Her real "Boss", the Revolutionary Dragon, cautioned her on the methods she was to use to extract this information from the King or his daughter but Crocodile and the other agents beat her to it already.

 _Talk about a difference in leadership skills._  She sighed.

Robin walked past the panicked citizens, some barricaded themselves inside, others huddled together on the rooftops waiting for the Rebels and the Royal army to clash.

The air was thick with tension, cries and shouts could be heard in the distance.

_This isn't fair._

Robin quickened her pace and rounded the corner before finally finding herself in the tree lined alley that led to the mausoleum.

It was completely void of any living soul.

_How fitting._

The alley finally ended and she could see the entrance to the ancient crypts.

Sir Crocodile stood at its front, lazily puffing a cigar.

"You are late." he said sternly.

Robin was about to apologise to her Boss but lost her line of thought when she saw King Cobra behind Crocodile. His hands were pinned to the walls of the tomb, red blood streamed down the cream coloured walls of his ancestral burial ground.

"I apologise for the inconvenience but I had to pacify the Princess." she glossed her shock with as much professionalism as she could muster.

"Wh-what did you do to Vivi?" Cobra croaked, he had blood on his face too.

_I am so sorry. None of you deserved this!_

Robin really wished the Revolutionaries would have intervened at this point, but it was too late and Dragon was adamant about keeping a low profile.

"What do you think? his Majesty has graciously offered to guide us to the poneglyph. Took me some time to convince him though. I thought it was quite fitting to have him here, this is where all the Nefertaris go to in the end kuahaha."

"I guess it is. But I find it a tad macabre even by your standards Mr.0..." she responded in her usual manner.

"Shut up, has the battle started?" Crocodile asked as he adjusted his coat.

"Not yet, but the Rebels are about to break through the city gates." Robin noticed how the King lowered his head at her words.

"I see, well, in that case, I need to check the clock tower just in case. In the meantime take His Majesty down and wait for me here. We do need a Nefertari down there after all."

"Yes, I will do that." Robin nodded as she crossed her arms sprouting new limbs around the King.

"Oh and one more thing," Crocodile turned to look back at Robin and Cobra, "is there any news on the pink nuisance?"

"No, still no sights of him."

"Hmph. Well in that case, please excuse me, your Majesty, I have some more business to attend to before I finish you off, see you soon kuahaha!"

And with that, Crocodile's form dissipated into thin air.

* * *

Cobra spat out a blood clot in disgust, he hissed in pain when Robin pulled out the remaining nails from his palms.

"I am sorry that things had to come to this." she whispered.

"I am not going to thank you for this Nico Robin."

_Of course, he would know who I am, they must have an archive of my wanted posters especially if they have a poneglyph here._

"I know and you have every right not to." she responded apologetically.

"Where is my daughter?"

"Please give me a minute I will explain."

Cobra nodded as he watched Robin pull out a transponder snail.

"It's time, come to the meeting point." said into the device.

"Coming wa-yo!" Bon Clay's shrill voice rung out throughout the empty square around them.

Robin sighed and hung up.

"Alright, let's take a seat in the shade." Robin smiled at the older man.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, yes, the Princess is incredibly strong and smart. Last time I saw her she was alive and well."

"Last time?!" Cobra exclaimed.

"I am sure she is alive and well even now if she is still with her travel companion that is." Robin gave a soft laugh. She still couldn't quite believe it.

"Please elaborate!" Cobra demanded impatiently.

"She will be in Alubarna soon, with a powerful ally. You may have heard of him—Donquixote Doflamingo."

"WHAT?!"

Cobra was rendered speechless. He only recently came to terms with the fact that his daughter, his precious baby, infiltrated a criminal syndicate at the age of 14 to save her kingdom and now this!

"Yes, I still don't understand it myself, so that's something you will have to ask her directly. But I will tell you this, the infamous Heavenly Yaksha even fought Crocodile for your daughter."

"You couldn't even make this up." the King shook his head in disbelief.

Robin nodded in agreement. There was another topic she had to breach with him.

They settled into an uncomfortable silence. Robin noted Cobra's resolute expression.

She took a deep breath before clearing her throat.

"So there really is a poneglyph here?" she asked him hesitantly.

"You know the answer already. I guess you will be able to understand its contents easily," he said bitterly.

"Of course. But don't worry, I won't give Crocodile the exact translation." she gave him a mysterious smile.

"What do you mean?" Cobra asked her in surprise.

"I have to know what happened during the Void Century. I made a vow that I will complete the work of the Oharan archaeologists. The government knowingly destroyed Ohara and all our people, obviously, they are hiding something. And these poneglyphs are my only clues to what it could be."

The King was taken aback by the archaeologist's passion.

"What happened to Ohara was a senseless barbarity, but you shouldn't question the government so openly. Especially not on the poneglyphs."

"That is true, but then why do you endanger yourself by keeping it in your kingdom? Entire nations have been erased just for keeping it here, but you have it in your family's tomb. Why?"

King Cobra hesitated for a moment.

_Can this woman really be interested? Obviously not, but why do I feel like she can be?_

He sighed.

"To protect it." he concluded.

Robin's azure eyes widened in shock.

"This is unprecedented! Is this why the Nefertaris never left for Mariejois?" she gasped.

"Something like that. I myself wonder what happened during the Void Century, why my ancestor was so determined to protect this thing that he created a special vow for all his heirs to take upon their ascension to the throne. To protect I can't share its contents with anybody until I am on my deathbed."

He looked intently into her eyes.

"Nico Robin, whatever you do, I implore you, DO NOT tell another living soul about the message from that poneglyph. Can you do that?"

"You already know the answer, if you didn't think I could you wouldn't ask me to do so in the first place."

Cobra laughed.

"You're right."

He saw a tall figure in the distance.

"Is that your partner?"

Robin turned around.

"Ah yes Bon Clay, he will be our decoy."

Robin's plan was to whisk Cobra back to the now deserted palace and have Bon Clay impersonate him at the mausoleum.

"Find a safe place in the palace and wait for the Princess."

"Would he be alright?" Cobra asked with concern.

"Don't worry about me your Majesty, Sunday-chan and I will get out of there before Croco-yaro!"

Cobra nodded.

"Don't forget it's the irregular brick next to the entrance to the poneglyph. You will only have about 5 minutes to get out of there." He warned the rebellious agent duo.

"Thank you. I have a backup weapon." Robin pulled out a test-tube with water. "This will negate his devil fruit powers making him vulnerable to physical damage."

"Just water?" Cobra gave her an incredulous look.

"Yes, I was surprised too wa-yo!"Bon Clay interjected.

Robin laughed at their reactions.

"In any case, we better hurry, he will be back here soon. Mr.2, I am counting on you."

The latter nodded as he smeared some of the King's blood to give his impersonation "more authenticity."

* * *

Robin and Cobra finally reached the Palace, she left him on the spacious terrace of his throne room.

"I am sure that your daughter will be here soon." she said softly.

"I hope so too. Good luck." the King gave her a nod.

"Thank you." she whispered before giving him a small bow.

She headed back to the mausoleum. Leaving Cobra to tend to his incapacitated bodyguards.

Robin's heels clicked along the familiar, tree lined alley.

 _I have a bad feeling about this. Well, I guess it will be a death befitting an archaeologist, at an ancient tomb._  Her morbid sense of humour found its moment to shine even at atime like this.

* * *

**In the Skies above Alubarna**

Doflamingo made the most of the sparse clouds that dotted the sky that day after Vivi insisted on going there faster.

The poor f-wani was supposed to follow them on the ground, but he just couldn't keep.

"See Desert Cat, I told you I will get you there faster than that reptile."

"Yes, yes. You were right. Can we just focus on finding the area where the rebels camped?"

"I am only letting you tell me what to do because you are under a lot of pressure fufu. But pretty soon I will relieve you of it." he let his large hand stroke her thigh.

Vivi, perched on his back, slapped away his hand away as she held onto his coat with her other.

"So violent fufu, I could just flip around and drop you."

"Then how will you get your heir?" she quipped sarcastically.

"Hmm, you're right. Perhaps I should drop you after you give him to me fufu."

 _I won't be surprised if you do._  Vivi gulped.

"Can you just let me focus please?"

"Suit yourself, but how often did you fly through the desert skies? It's a rare opportunity you know." the blond smirked.

"Actually, growing up, I flew here almost every day." Vivi mentally wiped the smirk off his face.

"Is that so? And how did you do that?"

"One of our guards, Pell, would let me fly on his back." she smiled fondly at the memory.

"A flying zoan then. Impressive."

Suddenly Doflamingo spotted a large number of tents below.

"It's here! Let's descend!" Vivi yelled.

Doflamingo whooshed down at a teeth-jarring speed.

Under normal circumstances, Vivi would have been delighted to fly at such an incredible speed but now was not the time for enjoyment. Besides she had no desire to placate his enormous ego any further.

Doflamingo landed perfectly on his feet, Vivi jumped off his back even before he did so.

"You're even more impatient than me Princess."

He looked around.

_Well looks like you missed them._

The camp was completely empty.

"I am too late." she whispered in horror, the blood drained from her face.

As if in a daze, she ran back to Doflamingo.

"Let's fly up again! They must be further ahead!" she shouted.

"You know what that means right? Further ahead could only mean one thing."

"No! Don't say it! We can catch up to them." Vivi pleaded.

Doflamingo stretched out his hand.

"Climb up."

She did as he told her.

Shortly after Doflamingo ascended the sky, they heard distant sounds of commotion, gunshots, shouts.

_Time to accept my offer. Ah, war, let's see who will write the history today fufu._

"No, no, no!" Vivi screamed.

By this point, she could make out the tiny figures of the Rebels and the Royal Soldiers, their polished armour shining in the sun.

"STOP!"

"Let's get down to stop them!" she shouted at Doflamingo.

"Don't be a fool. They can't hear you, there are hundreds of thousands of people down there."

"Please, you can make it stop can't you?" she cried.

"Do you accept my offer?" his voice boomed over the cacophony of sounds below.

"..."

"Well?"

They flew over the city walls and that's where the cloud path ended.

But Doflamingo was not going to let her go until she gave her answer.

He aimed for the shiny domes of the palace, shooting out another string, he used it as a zip-line to shuttle them to there.

"I-"

"Hurry, your people are at each other's throat Desert Cat."

Vivi shut her eyes tight.

She could hear the clinks of metal in the distance and the voices got even louder.

"For the King!" "For a new Alabasta!"

_For Alabasta._

Vivi exhaled sharply and opened her stormy grey eyes.

"I accept your offer," she spoke firmly into his ear.

"Good."

He landed with a loud thud onto the palace terrace.

The impact knocked Vivi off his back, but he caught her before she hit the ground.

He looked down at her as he held her delicate form in his hands.

She noticed how the sun lit up his hair again like before.

_There's no turning back now. I will destroy you Crocodile and I won't let you control me Doflamingo._

"Vivi?!" a cracked voice called out for her.

She snapped her head to the side, towards the direction of the voice she had longed to hear for so long.

"Father!" Vivi jumped down and ran into her father's open arms.

"You're alive!" he hugged her tightly.

King Cobra beamed with joy at his daughter, he closed his eyes in an attempt to hide his tears from her.

"I am so glad you're okay," her voice was muffled by their embrace.

"Me too child, me too." he gently patted her back before pulling away to greet the tall, infamous Shichibukai.

Cobra cleared his throat.

"Donquixote Doflamingo. I finally get to meet you. Welcome to Alabasta, although I wish it was under less volatile circumstances." King Cobra gave him a polite smile.

"Your Majesty, what an honour fufu." Doflamingo grinned and nodded in acknowledgement.

"What brings you to our Kingdom?" Cobra's eyes scanned the large man before him.

_Why did you help my daughter?_

Doflamingo threw his head back in laughter.

"Where do I even begin fufu?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me so long to update this chapter. Sorry! I will try to get the next one up sooner. In the next chapter Vivi will have to explain everything to her Father. Doflamingo will get to know him as well. Crocodile, Robin and Bon Clay will feature too. Thank you for reading!


	18. Awkward Dealings

"Where do I even begin? Fufu!"

Doflamingo's robust laugh rolled throughout the large, open terrace of the Nefertaris' residence.

Vivi shuddered at all the possible implications that his jovial outburst could carry.

King Cobra, on the other hand, opted for a more bemused expression on his face.

"From the very beginning. Please have a seat. We are rather short on refreshments at the moment though."

"Ah, that's very kind of you. But it looks like-" Dolflamingo began.

Vivi reached out her hand to gently tug on the sleeve of her father's robes. Her eyes widened when she noticed the rough bandage fabric around his hands.

"Father! You're hurt! Now's not the time for this!" she panicked.

"I had it taken care of, please get some rest. You've been through more than enough already. I received Igaram's dispatch you know..." he spoke gently, patting her shoulder.

"Now where were we?" Cobra asked in an attempt to resurrect their conversation.

Doflamingo smiled as he observed the duo with mixed curiosity. Their synchronised relationship impressed him. The older man seemed to read his daughter's mind like an open book.

_I wonder how he will react when he finds out what the Desert Cat agreed to; there is now way she could fool him._

Not that Vivi seemed to care about that at the moment, her worries, understandably lay elsewhere.

"How can I rest?! The rebels are about to breach our walls, Crocodile is somewhere around here, and you are injured."

The Shichibukai took her nerve-ridden tone as an intervention cue.

"You get wiser by the hour, Princess. His Majesty has done an incredible job in raising such a-" Doflamingo closed the distance between himself and Vivi, "rare gem." He finished and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Vivi gave him a reprimanding look. She could almost feel his grin widen at the fact that he could still get to her at a time like this.

"Thank you for the compliment." Vivi forced the words through her teeth.

Cobra scrutinised the pair before him. The banter, the familiarity, not to mention the physical gestures and the glances his daughter threw in Doflamingo's direction. It all hinted at a surprising revelation.

_Could it be? They act like lovers._

Undeniably, in the four years that have passed since her "disappearance", Vivi has matured, not just physically, no. There was a steely hardness in her eyes that he never saw before. Sure, growing up she was always a  strong-willed child, but this was something else.

He sighed. _How could I let you down like this my child?_

"You needn't worry so much about Crocodile. He will be taken care of."

"How?!" Vivi gasped in surprise, while the blond Shichubkai smirked.

Cobra rubbed his sore neck, before continuing.

"With the help of your...eh—unusual friends. It will destroy our entire mausoleum complex, not that it matters, its inhabitants are dead anyway ha." Cobra chuckled dryly, but there was no mirth in his keen eyes as they darted back to his uninvited "guest."

 _You cunning old fox._  Doflamingo was beginning to see why this family has been in power for so long. They were not as guileless as the Riku family that he had dealt with back in Dressrosa.

"So there is some truth to that legend eh? No looter could ever get out of a Nefertari tomb in one piece. His Majesty certainly lives up to his shrewd reputation fufu."

"Thank you. Yes, something like that." King Cobra smiled at his compliment before continuing.

"But now could you explain what is going on here? How did you two meet each other?"

Vivi tensed up in anticipation. She could recognise her father's habit of asking multiple questions before zoning in on his "target" and diving straight into a heated argument.

" _The calm before the storm." That's how Igaram called it,_  Vivi recalled sadly, but she hoped that her father would see the precariousness of their current situation.

_What could stop Doflamingo from murdering my father and just taking me with him?_

_That's right, nothing. He could always paint the King of Alabasta as a tyrant as he did in Dressrosa._

But the man in question was unfazed if anything he seemed to be enjoying this.

"Your daughter and I crossed paths in Jaya, by chance of course. She was on Crocodile's hit list, and I took care of the assassins he sent for her."

Vivi exhaled in relief. _Well, it is true, especially when he puts it that way._

Cobra looked surprised; his gaze returned to Vivi, she could almost read the question in his eyes.

"That is the truth, Father. Mr.Donquixote -"

"Call me Doffy."

"That is highly ina-" Vivi began.

"Thank you!"

She watched in astonishment as her Father shook Doflamingo's hand.

"Words alone fail to express my gratitude. But please know that you have my undying thanks! To think that I was this close to losing you!" Cobra emphasised the tiny sliver of distance between Vivi's possible death with his thumb and forefinger before enveloping her in another embrace.

"Thank you!" he gently nodded at Doflamingo.

"Please, it is an honour. Besides, how can I not save a beauty like that?"

Cobra laughed in response as he ushered everyone inside.

"Which brings me to the purpose of my visit." Doflamingo continued.

At that moment, Cobra's smile faltered. Vivi held her father's hand.

"Let me explain this myself." she demanded.

"As you wish." The blond raised his hand in a false gesture of magnanimity.

"Father..." Vivi began, Cobra could already feel that he was not going to like this.

She paused, struggling to retain her composure,

"You know that I would do anything for Alabasta and more importantly—our people, right?"

Cobra nodded solemnly.

Even Doflamingo, it seemed, was susceptible to the infectious solemnity that now permeated the air.

"Well, it just happens that this man-" Vivi turned to look at silent Shichibukai, "offered his help in ridding Alabasta of Crocodile and stopping our civil war."

Vivi took the liberty of adding the part about the civil war, Doflamingo went along with her ploy.

_I suppose it's time to show my power._

"Under what conditions would a man of your rank extend such a generous offer to my daughter?" Cobra asked cautiously.

"My conditions? An age old tradition really, one that I am sure you will be familiar with—marriage."

Vivi's eyes widened. _He never mentioned this part before!_

"What?!" Cobra exclaimed.

Doflamingo chuckled.

"Well I am sure you already have a list of suitors lined up for your daughter anyway, why not add another candidate to the pile? With guaranteed priority, of course, fufu."

Vivi gave her father a questioning look, before walking out onto the terrace.

Cobra was left dumbfounded in the background.

"This is...I don't even know what to say. How will any of this go? You're a pirate; then there's the question of your Celestial Dragon heritage, not to mention the fact that you're twice her age!"

"I see you know me well fufu." Doflamingo wasn't surprised that the King of Alabasta would know of his roots since they uninterruptedly ruled this land, there is probably an archive that catalogued all the events that took place since they came to power.

"Can we save all this for LATER?!" Vivi ran back and paused in the archway, gunshots and screams followed her reappearance.

The rebels broke into Alubarna; many crowds swarmed the city square before the palace.

Cobra rushed onto the terrace.

"Where is Carue? I need to stop them!" Vivi cried.

"Vivi it's too dangerous! Stay put. I can't afford to lose you again!" the King implored.

"But Father, I came this far I can't let them fight each other. They deserve to hear the truth, Kohza is there right? He will listen to me!"

Cobra had to admit that his daughter's public image was currently in a far more favourable position than his own but this was too reckless.

"How would they hear you?! The entire country is at war Vivi! Wait!"

But she didn't pause, heading out into the hallway, whistling for Carue along the way Vivi wanted to try to stop them again when Doflamingo cleared his throat.

_Where is he?!_

"Allow me. I did come here to help after all fufu."

The bluenette froze in her steps.

Doflamingo motioned for her to join him and her father on the terrace.

Reluctantly, she obliged.

* * *

The two battling sides covered the sun-drenched square below, Vivi didn't even remember when the tears began to stream down her face.

Doflamingo licked his lips; battles always excited him even when he was just part of the audience.

"I will write a new history for you today." he grinned and opened his palm, his dextrous fingers twitched forming thin, pearly white strings.

"Incredible..." Cobra whispered as he watched the white strands form a tall pillar out of Doflamingo's palm.

"What are you going to do? You can't hurt them!" Vivi furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Don't worry, for your sake I won't. I will just keep your people in this little birdcage; then you can talk to them. But I am warning you—men at war are deaf to lofty speeches."

"It's worth a try, and you know it."

Doflamingo smiled at her stubbornness.

The strings shot up into the sky and began to form a dome of strings all around the palace and the square, actually closing off the area to other parts of the city.

Some people below were beginning to notice them and stopped in astonishment.

The strings broke through the ground in a crashing noise. By then they captured everyone's attention.

* * *

**Alubarna Square**

"What is this?"

A curious rebel fighter approached the edge of the white cage and touched one of the glowing strings.

"Ah!" he hissed pulling his fingers away as blood dripped from them.

"Don't touch that!" barked a young, blond man with a scar on his face.

"Leader! Look up over there!" a short, stout man in a blue cap, broke through the crowd with a pair of binoculars in his outstretched hand.

The blond man squinted, adjusting his glasses as he looked up in the direction of the Palace.

"Isn't that the Princess? She's back!" someone shouted.

"Kohza wasn't she a friend of yours?" the man handed the binoculars to the Rebel Leader.

"Yes, when we were still children. At least she's alive." Kohza mumbled in relief when someone else caught his attention, "but more importantly..." he moved the lenses to the side, "that tall man in pink, he looks awfully familiar. Here, see for yourself."

He handed the binoculars back to the shorter man.

"Whoa! That's the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo, King of Dressrosa!" he shouted.

"Hmm... so he allied himself with the King huh?"

_This situation is getting out of hand. Vivi what are you doing there?_

"Tell the men to cease fighting immediately." he ordered his right-hand man.

"What? Why? Leader, we outnumber the Royal forces."

"They're clearly up to something. Send word to all the other divisions."

"I see. Alright then!"

Kohza proceeded to make his way towards the palace.

There was a sudden commotion among the crowd when they witnessed Doflamingo taking to the sky with their Princess on his back.

It was as though the entire both sides of the opposing forces held their collective breath in strained apprehension.

Doflamingo swooped past their heads and swiftly landed onto the stone-paved ground of Alubarna's famed square.

Vivi, covered in her Father's cloak to cover her tattered dress, gracefully slid off her unusual "perch."

King Cobra, having sent Pell out earlier to the Royal tombs to keep an eye on Crocodile, was left standing with Chaka on the terrace. Pell's prolonged absence was beginning to alarm the duo, but all he could do now was watch his daughter and his potential son-in-law below.

They were now surrounded by a circle of armed forces from opposing sides.

"I came here on behalf of the Princess, Nefertari Vivi...to save this kingdom!" Doflamingo's voice boomed across the area.

"What?"

"He can't be serious?"

A rumble of whispers went through the crowd. Curious onlookers carefully peeped out of the locked up buildings.

"Vivi, what is the meaning of this?" Kohza shouted.

Doflamingo frowned at the familiarity with which this commoner addressed the Princess.

"Leader!" Vivi ran up to him.

"I have something important to tell you all. I need your help to convey this message! After that, I will need you to evacuate this square at once!"

"What is it? Why is another Shichibukai helping you?" Kohza nodded in Doflamingo's direction.

"I will get to that in a minute. Hand me a speaker there's not much time left!"

"Everyone! I beg you stop this needless bloodshed! We have all been duped by Sir Crocodile!" Vivi began. Her voice echoed through the loudspeaker.

"Liar! He is a national hero!" someone shouted from the crowd.

An alarmed royal soldier pulled out a transponder snail with a Baroque Works insignia on it.

"Your father is the true culprit here!" another voice picked up.

"Shut up! Don't you dare insult the Princess!" a royal soldier retaliated.

Some men began to trade blows. Random fights broke out in different parts of the square. The situation was about to escalate.

"Wait! Please hear me out!" Vivi screamed, she turned to Kohza.

A gunshot rang through the air, and it was though it signalled the start of an impending battle.

"Leader! A royal soldier shot one of our men!"

"Kohza, this is not how it looks like!" Vivi tried to plead with him.

"You can't even control your men, leave Alabasta and take your Father with you." Kohza pushed past her.

"No! Please believe me!" she called after him.

* * *

Standing in the middle of the square, behind Vivi, Doflamingo lost his patience.

"That's enough! How can you let them speak to you like this?!"

He forcefully pulled her back by the shoulder.

"Watch and learn girl." he growled extending his finger.

"Parasite."

Vivi gulped in fear.

_I can't let any more people die here._

Shocked gasps and screams pierced the air.

"I can't move!"

"Somebody help!"

Doflamingo laughed when he saw Vivi's fear-stricken expression.

"Look around you Desert Cat; I kept my promise. I didn't hurt anyone, and soon you will have to keep your end of the deal fufu."

"We don't know about Crocodile yet." she quipped narrowing her eyes.

"That's nothing, now look around you."

Vivi was stunned.

The myriad of soldiers, Royal and Rebel, were holding their weapons up in the air. Unable to move while Doflamingo effortlessly pulled their invisible strings.

"That Crocodile could only dream of having this sort of power."

Vivi had an inkling that the other Shichibukai couldn't care less about other people, Pluton being his sole goal right now. It was just a distraction for the masses, but it still impressed her.

"Unbelievable, I didn't think it could be possible to control so many people with your strings at the same time!"

"I can do a lot more than that you know fufu. But I'm afraid this alone won't be enough to stop them, they will get back to their fight as soon as I set them free, so I will have to-" Doflamingo furrowed his brows, veins popped out on his broad forehead.

"What are you doing?!"

"Something that only a real King can do."

With a manic smile on his face, he stretched his powerful arms into the air.

A shockwave of invisible energy burst forth, toppling virtually every fighter down to the ground.

_Let's test your will Desert Cat._

Once he let his arms down, he turned to see Vivi attending to some of the fallen men.

_Just like I thought, perfect._

There was only a handful of people left standing on their feet.

Kohza, Vivi and a few soldiers from both of the opposing factions although the latter swayed from side to side.

Vivi strode towards the laughing Shichibukai who was now dissolving his birdcage.

"What have you done? You promised you wouldn't kill anybody."

"Relax, they're merely unconscious. Now then, take me to the mausoleum."

But before Vivi could even respond a loud wail from above caught their attention.

* * *

Vivi could recognise that familiar cry from among a myriad of sounds.

"Pell! Over here!" she waved her arms.

"There she is! Cutie-chan!" another familiar voice followed suit.

"Bon-san!"

The Falcon zoan descended into the square, leaving clouds of dust in its wake.

"A falcon zoan eh? Interesting..."

 _I wonder if Caesar could recreate something similar,_  Doflamingo folded his arms.

"Vivi-sama! Please hurry, you must leave this area at once. Crocodile is on his way!"

"But what about Ni-"

"Sunday-chan is missing. She went in with our Boss into the tombs, but he came out by himself." Bon Clay interrupted, his voice laced with sadness.

"He killed her?!"

"We destroyed your family's tombs, followed the King's instructions precisely but when the building toppled he-"

Vivi didn't need to hear anymore she patted Pell's wing.

"Please keep Father safe; I will go look for Nico Robin. We owe her that much."

"Vivi-sama, we prepared a ship for you and your His Majesty in Nanohana, you have to leave now. Crocodile is still somewhere out there."

But Vivi just shook her head in refusal.

"I will not run from that man anymore."

She could feel her "saviour" approach her from behind.

"Surely you won't leave me here all by myself Desert Cat?"

With a dangerous glint in her eyes, Vivi turned to face him, looking up directly into his face, she smirked.

"You're right. I won't because you are coming me with me."

"How possessive fufu!"

Bon Clay's jaw dropped at Vivi's gutsiness and the Shichibukai's clear appreciation of her attitude.

"Don't push it." she snapped, "Pell, Bon-san, I will be okay. Please help Father and stay safe."

"But-"

"This is not a request Pell. It's my final order; please honour it."

"Your word is my command, Your Highness." the falcon bowed his head and took off.

"Cutie-sama you are a real Queen! I am so proud of you!" Bon Clay hollered from above.

Vivi smiled and waved back.

* * *

"Stay safe!" came a voice from the side.

"Leader!" Vivi smiled as Kohza approached her.

"I don't know what is going on here, but whatever happens know that I will take care of the people here in your stead. And if you ever need my help, use this." He handed her a pocket transponder.

"I am sorry for ever doubting you." Kohza placed an arm on his chest as he performed a formal bow.

"Thank you Kohza." She gave him a hug.

Doflamingo frowned but didn't say anything, Vivi walked back to him, the fallen fighters were slowly beginning to regain their consciousnesses as groans echoed throughout the square. Silently Vivi approached his impressive form, placing both hands on his chest, she whispered plainly: "I will take you to Crocodile."

Doflamingo knew very well what it meant, she acquiesced. She was his at that moment.

"There is no going back, you do realise this Princess?" he asked her calmly as he led them along the sky path.

"I realised that the moment I saw you standing back in Crocodile's office." she murmured.

He inhaled sharply.

"Careful there Desert Cat, or I might think that you're in love with me already fufu."

He felt her body stiffen in response.

"Obviously I am not! I just accept my fate...for now, that is."

"Good. I taught you well."

 _I want you to erase Crocodile._  But Vivi wasn't sure that this was what Doflamingo had in mind, she knew that notorious pirates, especially of their calibre, could not be trusted. What if they made some secret deal to get Pluton together?

_I still don't know what happened between them in Rainbase. I only have Doflamingo's word for it, and he can't be trusted completely._

So she decided to take a more emotionally strategic approach.

"When the time comes, please kill _ **that man**_  for me and..." she paused in embarrassment hoping Doflamingo would take that for shyness.

_I have to say this._

"And?" he echoed.

"And your heir." she practically breathed the words just above a whisper.

"Certainly." Doflamingo only nodded in response.

_You little manipulative snake! What other tricks are you planning to use on me?_

He smiled at his line of thought. Frankly, he loved the scheming and ambitious side of the Princess.

_Now this will be entertaining fufu._

Vivi mistook it as him falling for her bait.

Suddenly Doflamingo turned his head back; he sensed someone below them.

"Looks like our target is a lot closer to the Palace than I thought. Nico Robin will have to wait, that is if she's still around. Knowing Croco-man, she is probably dead just like your relatives in the Mausoleum fufu."

Vivi didn't humour him this time and looked down instead. She couldn't see anyone out in the streets below them.

"How do you know he's here?"

"I have a sense of these things. There. Look." Doflamingo pointed to the dried up fountain on a deserted street corner.

As if on cue, Crocodile's body materialised out of the sand.

Vivi could feel her blood boil in rage seeing how the man just got away with everything he did so far.

"Make him pay!" she hissed in Doflamingo's ear.

The blond Shichibukai's face broke into a broad smile.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure I can say that I like how this chapter turned out but I wasn't sure how to set the stage for ensuing events which I plan to complete by chapter 20. This story will take a darker direction after that and really diverge from canon. Just thought I would give you guys a heads up on that!:)


	19. Rewritten History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Beasts that cannot be tamed must be put down.'-Doflamingo(chapter 790, One Piece Manga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this:) I didn't mean to be gone for so long, but I really struggled to write this chapter, rewrote it about 5 times!

The harsh dry winds of Alabasta, buffeted Doflamingo's light blond hair, dispersing pesky grains of sand throughout his scalp along the way.

He had little love for them, and at that moment his patience with Alabasta and the entire situation—dried up, like the water inside the wells of this ancient kingdom.

Seeing the all familiar glint of Crocodile's hook, the man who indirectly presented Doflamingo with a golden opportunity on a silver platter, he felt a peculiar sense of satisfaction.

_By stealing my clients, you effectively gave me what I need. How delightfully ironic!_

His smile grew even wider when his eyes zoned in on Crocodile's distant, mirage-like "entrance" on the sunlit streets below them.

_It's time to start the day's show fufu._

"Looks like I found my target." he licked his parched lips, "once I finish this business, I will take you-" he tilted his head back to face Vivi, "home with me fufu."

Vivi was holding onto his shoulders, using his back as her make-shift "transport."

"I'd rather not discuss this right now," she flinched in response and turned away, straining her vision to get a better look at the other Shichibukai in the distance.

"Learn to multitask." Doflamingo surmised laconically.

The Princess opted for diplomatic silence, but the twitch in her eye gave away her irritation. Thankfully her rising fury was crushed the moment her eyes made out a blurry outline of the infamous golden hook which glowed in the sunlight just how Doflamingo did seconds earlier. Vivi could almost feel the leader of the Baroque Works taunting her, with his mere presence.

She chewed her bottom lip in frustration and tried to lift herself up by pressing into the blond Shichibukai's back while mentally thanking Robin for returning her peacock slashers right before they separated and checked the pocket of her cloak for the small test-tube with saltwater. Another precious, "informative" gift from Robin, to be used against Crocodile.

 _How is this going to be enough though? Argh, I should have brought more!_ Vivi tried to brush all her worrying thoughts aside.

_Just a little longer now and it will be over. Focus._

She steadied herself feeling the cold metal of her concealed weapon against her warm skin.

Doflamingo sensed Vivi's mounting tension and as if on cue his mouth stretched out into a menacing grin.

_Well, now there's a wild cat ready to pounce on her prey._

"Get ready." he declared with a flourish whirring right towards their target.

* * *

Sir Crocodile's hazel eyes lazily trailed the empty streets of Alubarna. It looked as if the city was void of life.

Shrouded in silence, there was no sign of an ongoing civil war.

And the Shichibukai did not like it. Not one bit. The city was supposed to be steeped in blood, screams and gunshots. Where was all that?

Where were the chaos and havoc he worked so hard to wreak on this _"pathetic sandbox of a kingdom?"_

 _What happened here?_ Crocodile scowled as he reached for his transponder.

_This is not how I planned it to be. It's almost noon, where the hell is everybody?!_

He squinted his eyes and scanned the horizon for the umpteenth time, but still, no one was there.

His large fingers clenched into a fist.

Suddenly he could sense a shift in the dry air current above him, this could be a trap.

_But of course. HE got here before me. How?_

Something zoomed above his head accompanied by a ruffling sound; Crocodile snapped his head in its direction.

With or without haki, the elder Shichibukai knew who it was.

"You feathered scum just had to meddle with my affairs!" he thundered into the sky above.

Roaring laughter came from above, Doflamingo circled Crocodile through the infinite blue sky, mocking him with his amusement.

Sir Crocodile did not take this lightly.

He spat out the small bits of tobacco left over from his habit of biting off the tips of his luxurious cigars.

"I told you to STAY OUT OF THIS. You filthy bastard!" Crocodile extended his palm forward creating swirls of sand.

A flash of turquoise fluttering on Doflamingo's back caught his attention.

_You stupid girl! All your effort is going to be wasted once you side with this maniac._

"I am many things Croco-man, but a 'bastard'? Really? Not sure about yours, but my parents were married long before I was born. I tend to legitimize whatever I do...or at least try to fufu." Doflamingo quipped as he descended with Vivi in tow who was oblivious to the petty exchange.

A storm was brewing behind those grey eyes of hers; he could sense it just as much as Crocodile.

"Time to pay for what you did to my people and our country!"

Vivi yelled as she gracefully hopped off her feathered "perch" she flipped backwards in the air to amplify the momentum for her spinning slashers and just before her feet hit the ground she sent them forward.

**Whoosh.**

They flew right past Doflamingo's left cheekbone. He barely had the time to admire the stunning Alabastan metalwork which sparkled in the sunlight before the paper thin blades sliced right through Crocodile's wrist.

_Now, this is entertaining fufu!_

Vivi pulled her weapons back, feeling the familiar sensation of adrenaline coursing through her veins, she called the first shot in this fight, and it infused her with a long-missed vivacity.

She landed in the middle of the space between Doflamingo and Crocodile. She was effectively facing her enemy with her back to a marginally more dangerous ally. That fact never escaped her but-

_I will deal with Crocodile first._

For Vivi, her position between the two dominant men was like a perfect allegory between her past and future. Confronting the evil that plagued Alabasta and her conscience for all those years.

Crocodile was the reason she had to commit so many crimes as a Baroque Works agent. There he was. The man who pushed her into even more dangerous waters. This is why she signed the pact with the devil himself, who stood smiling behind her.

_May the Gods and the People of Alabasta forgive me for this._

Her target dusted off the sand that covered the sleeve of his shirt and nonchalantly regenerated his missing limb.

_You just don't go away do you brat?_

"So becoming a maniac pirate's whore is your way of dealing with me? Tsk. My...how the Nefertaris have fallen kuahaha!"

"SHUT UP!" Vivi spun her slashers.

**SNAP.**

Her hand froze, and the blades fell uselessly against her forearm, Vivi jerked her head to the left to glare at the source of her restraint.

But Doflamingo only smirked in her direction.

"Croco-man, I told you to stay away from my possessions. This includes the Princess here as well."

Vivi grimaced at his words, but there was no point in arguing with him at this moment.

_Futility._

A state that she has sadly been familiar with, for the past four years. But it will end. Everything does at some point.

She cleared her throat, Doflamingo glanced at her, his brows raised quizzically. "Yes?"

"Fine. Feel free to restrict me and think that you are in command, but..." Vivi turned her head to the side, her eyes lowered and transfixed upon the ground in mock acquiescence.

"Never forget that neither you—Doflamingo nor YOU," she practically screeched as she glared back at Crocodile, "belong here! This is MY land. You are both merely uninvited guests! Relish the power you have right now, for it will be gone someday and that is what you are both afraid of."

Doflamingo huffed in faked indignation and snapped his fingers to release her as if to show that those words carried little weight and that he has little need for force to have his way. He would never admit it, but Vivi's words certainly hit that weak spot of his inner sanctum that he hid beneath layers and layers of seemingly impregnable protection.

His silence spoke volumes. Sir Crocodile, on the other hand, did not take this affront so stoically.

"Kuahaha! Lofty words for a Baroque Works' agent don't you think? How many people have you killed for me, Princess?" Vivi's face fell at that reminder.

_This is something that I have to live with for the rest of my life._

She often wondered about her targets, marked for death, were they that bad? Or innocent? What about their families? She swallowed the rising lump in her throat.

They were just one of the myriad of tombstones dotting Whiskey Peak, that is if they were lucky enough even to have a burial if not...well that was a sacrilege in Alabastan culture. Vivi would bless their soul, in turn, it's the very least she could do.

They were sacrifices on her bloody path to identify the culprit behind the chaos in her kingdom. There were, of course, the fleeting moments when she felt that she was ridding the world of harmful evil, a perverse justice of sorts, but that was her flimsy consolation.

Vivi was utterly still, save for a few flyaway strands of her long hair that gently blew about her face.

Doflamingo folded his arms, carefully studying her expression, even though Vivi's previous reprimand did not sit so lightly with him. But Crocodile was relentless.

"Speechless? Perhaps your feathered whoremonger should do the talking the hell do you think you are, girl? To spew your moralising lectures at me!"

Doflamingo stepped between the hotheaded pair, but the bluenette wasn't having any of it.

"I am anything but speechless, Crocodile!" Rightfully incensed, Vivi wanted to lunge at Crocodile, but Doflamingo's outstretched arm sent a clear message.

"Croco-man, manners are not your forte, we all know that, but my, you have turned into a peasant out here fufu! That's not the way to speak to the rightful heir to the land you work in. I have to re-educate you. Lesson number one-"

The brunet Shichibukai was unimpressed and scowled at the blond; he swept his hand across his impressive form.

"Barha-"

"Overheat," Doflamingo interjected.

Vivi gasped when a blazing string sprung forth from the palm of his hand, the intensity of its heat was so powerful that she could feel it from behind Doflamingo.

The scorching whip landed right across Crocodile's chest, throwing the statuesque man back. He roared with a mixture of shock and pain as he felt his skin sear beneath the glowing string. His body landed with a loud thud surrounded by a cloud of dust.

"Hmm, it worked as I thought it would." Doflamingo nodded with satisfaction.

He began to circle Crocodile, who was writhing in pain on the ground, with specks of glass around his body going up to his arm. The remnants of his failed attack.

"Lesson number two, I can crush you by using your own logia fruit against you. You see heat melts sand and turns it to glass. Surely you would know that eh?" he mocked before glancing back at Vivi, "That's a useful tip for you there too Princess fufu."

Vivi wasn't sure if she should be disturbed by, Doflamingo's sadistic smile (he was positively glowing with delight), or feel relief in seeing her sworn enemy practically laying at her feet, cursing in pain.

_How could he infuse his attack with heat?_

"Unbelievable," she whispered.

"That's exactly what you will say to me later in bed! HA!" Doflamingo shot back, his smooth voice full of mirth.

"..." Vivi rolled her eyes

"Don't mock me, degenerates! I am still here, and THIS-" Crocodile rematerialized behind Vivi with his hook pressed against her neck and his hand pressed firmly against her mouth with his fingers squeezing her jaw, "isn't over yet Doflamingo!"

There were screams and shocked gasps in the background as the hiding Alabastans saw what their "hero" was doing to their Princess.

Vivi, however, was unperturbed by their shock, she was more than glad to see the "ugly" truth finally rear its head.

_Finally, let it all come out._

An ironclad determination engulfed her senses, in that instant she knew that this would be over and done with, once and for all. She was going to free herself and break these chains, inviting her remarkable reflexes, honed from her rambunctious childhood right through the years as an agent, to come into play.

With her free hand, Vivi pulled out the test-tube, wincing at the glaringly absurd way to store water. Inhaling sharply, she bashed the fragile little thing against Crocodile's hand.

"What the hell is this?!" he hissed.

Doflamingo clapped his hands at Vivi's ingenuity, guffawing at his opponent's reaction.

Taking advantage of the man's momentary lapse in attention, the Princess bit down on his calloused hand, tasting the outlandish mixture of sand, tobacco and to her shock—the familiar metallic taste of blood.

"Argh, you impudent bitch!" Crocodile pulled his hand away, Vivi swerved from beneath his massive arm and swung her slashers forward, spinning them around his wrist. She jumped back to tighten her "reins" around him while freeing herself.

 _How ironic!_ She smiled watching the metal embed itself into Crocodile's dry skin. Her reaction surprised her with its similarity to Doflamingo's attitude towards violence.

_What if I become like him?!_

As if sensing her question, her "mentor" touched her shoulder.

"Bravo!" Doflamingo gave her a radiant smile. _Interesting,_ h _er weapons resemble my strings, with more training or perhaps a devil fruit they would be a lot more useful fufu._

"It's your turn no-." Vivi attempted to assert her infantile dominance.

"Five colour strings." Doflamingo, not wanting to waste any time, ignored Vivi. He ran his long fingers through the air, emitting rainbow-coloured strings. Vivi watched in awe as they gracefully flew from his fingers and cut right through Crocodile's flesh.

The latter didn't fall back as he did before, he pursed his lips bearing what must have been an insurmountable pain, and wiped the blood off his with the sleeve of his luxurious silk shirt.

 _ **Ptui.**_ He spat out a blood clot.

"Pfft, you always fought like a little girl Flamingo, hiding behind your Devil Fruit because you lack the backbone to fight me like a real man."

"Like a real man you say? Fufu, something like this?" Doflamingo landed a haki infused kick with surgical precision into Crocodile's stomach who coughed up more blood.

Vivi watched his blood trickle down his mouth. It was a sobering reality for her, a life lesson of sorts: _a person's invincibility is made up of subjectivity and speculation_.

_Crocodile seemed a lot tougher to me before than he is now._

But the older man had more tricks up his sleeve than he let on, he didn't spend a wild youth in the New World for nothing. He leant back and swung his fist through the air.

"Desert Grande Espada" Crocodile bellowed, wincing as he felt the glass particles from his first failed attack dislodge themselves from his skin.

The momentary sacrifice was worthwhile for the giant blade of sand (fortified with glass) that erupted from beneath Doflamingo's feet knocked the air right out of him. If he hadn't used his strings to mend the lacerations quickly, he might have even lost a leg in the process.

The tall blond swayed from side to side; it took a lot of effort of him not to fall. His chest was slowly rising and falling with each laboured breath, some of the sand and glass mixture got into his lungs amplifying his internal injury. Crocodile still had it in him.

_It wouldn't do for the Desert Cat to see me struggle._

Little did he know, that this was the last thing Vivi thought of in that instant.

In fact, all the bluenette noticed were the beads of sweat trickling down his sun-kissed skin, and to her shock a thin line of crimson blood in the corner of his mouth. Vivi had an urge to wipe it. Oddly enough, it was his vulnerability or the fact that he IS vulnerable that appealed to her strong protective and nurturing instincts.

_No, no, no! This can't be happening! I can't be attracted to HIM, not at a time like this! What do I do?_

Panting with anxiety, as she tried to decide on the appropriate action Vivi's foot hesitantly took a step forward, towards Doflamingo, but she paused before following it with an accompanying step.

_Should I walk up to him? But then that will make him think that I care about him!_

Vivi looked side to side, more and more onlookers were timidly making their way to the battle site.

"I have to tell them to stay back," she said in relief for having her titular duties back, no need to think about Doflamingo. For now at least.

"Everyone! Please stay back, you shouldn't be here!" she shouted imploring her people to listen with her hands raised high above her.

A wall of sand rose up behind her; its power blew her hair up, she whipped her head around only to catch the wall crumbled by a wave of iridescent strings.

 _They just don't give up._ Vivi paused trying to get a sense of what was going on only to be interrupted the people around her

"But your Highness, you're there all by yourself, we can't just leave you like that!" a young woman yelled from the crowd.

"So Sir Crocodile betrayed us huh?" grumbled another.

"The man in pink is he here to help us?!"

And more voices joined in, throwing questions at her from all sides, overwhelmed by their zealous curiosity, Vivi lost track of the Shichibukai fight behind her, while the onlookers formed a circle around her.

By the time she managed to disperse the crowd Doflamingo and Crocodile were both gone.

* * *

The midday sun began to lose its dominance to the mellow glow of the afternoon, casting shadows around the vast space of the public square below the palace walls.

Royal soldiers crammed the foreboding defences, gawking down at the scene below them.

Even King Cobra couldn't stop himself from joining in on the spectacle, but who could blame him? Two infamous Shichibukais were locked in a deadly battle virtually at his doorstep.

They moved so fast that it was hard to keep up, landing blows and blocking attacks by the second. It was hard to fathom that anybody of their size could be so light on their feet.

It was almost like an entrancing dance that kept the onlookers enthralled from the start.

And Doflamingo relished the attention their audience lavished upon them. It was his time to shine, another opportunity to drape himself in a hero's mantle, so he would let the wind dramatically swoop his pink coat mimicking his fantasy. Fixing his internal injuries with his devil fruit he imperiously beckoned Crocodile with his hand to continue.

Oh, how he loved the irony of it all.

Crocodile's semi-permanent scowl, on the other hand, said otherwise. The countless nights of planning Operation Utopia, indulging his whiskey and cigar habit, along with the weak opponents he dealt with in Alabasta left him out of shape and a little too comfortable. So comfortable in fact, that he was no longer used to the speed and ferocity of Doflamingo's attacks.

He was struggling to keep up.

That alone incensed him.

The swarming crowds were booing him and throwing whatever they could find at him.

_Filthy losers, you used to beg me for help and is this how you repay me?!_

Blinded by his natural arrogance Crocodile failed to see what these "losers" did. A scheming pirate who framed their king kidnapped or terrorized their Princess all while trying to take over their country and who knew what else.

"Sables!" he thundered at the "rabble" covering the disgruntled audience with sand.

_That will keep them shut for now._

He glanced up at the sky; clouds were beginning to dot the vast space, allowing Doflamingo to zone in on him, poised to attack at any moment.

Crocodile smirked, even though the appearance of the clouds in the sky meant that he was losing stamina at an alarming rate. He used the Suna-Suna fruit to prolong the drought in the area; Dance Powder alone was not sustainable in the long-run. And Sir Crocodile prided himself on thinking everything through from start to finish. Still, it felt good to fight a worthy opponent again despite the high stakes involved.

"Desert la Spada!" he sent forth solid blades of sand at Doflamingo, who just as Crocodile predicted, dodged them laughing all the way.

The blond landed in front of Crocodile with uncanny grace.

"Fufu, your tricks are getting old, much like yourself Croco-man."

"You think?" Crocodile plunged his arm into the ground, "Desert Girasole!"

An enormous crack formed in the centre of the square, splitting the area into two halves with a quicksand hole in the middle.

Doflamingo fell briefly into it; Crocodile had a knack for ingenuity, Doflamingo gave him the due credit.

But a simple raise of his hand, a few moves with his fingers and his pearly strings propped him right out of the sinking sand.

_What an exciting technique, useless against me though._

"This is fun! What else can you do eh?"

"Itching to die flamingo freak?" Crocodile yelled as a few people screamed, trying to scramble out of the quicksand pit.

Doflamingo pulled them out with his strings, they were bowing and thanking him profusely.

"You are our true hero, Sir!"

"Thank you so much!"

"You are incredible!"

And on it went, with more people gathering around and chanting their praise and gratitude for their unlikely saviour.

"Doflamingo! Doflamingo! Our hero!"

"He saved our Princess!"

"Not only that, he saved our land!"

All that cacophony alerted Vivi, whose blood practically froze when she heard the chants.

_What if he pulls off what he did in Dressrosa?!_

* * *

She dashed towards the palace to get a better view, climbing up the walled ramparts that housed the Royal Guards was a lot easier now, given their distraction.

_They are still fighting?! It's been hours!_

Running past the security, she finally made it to the seemingly empty palace.

 _Father is probably watching this too_ ; she thought while making her way to the balcony.

Sure enough, there he was with Chaka.

"Father!" she yelled, panting from her marathon.

"Vivi dear, you must see this!" he smiled beckoning her to join him.

She leaned over the balustrade, gasping at the damage the Shichibukai duo caused.

_I will make sure the repair money comes from Baroque Works' coffers. Speaking of which,_

"Chaka, could you send someone to the casino at Rainbase? We need to get the Baroque Works' treasury before it leaves Alabasta."

"It will be done." the stoic man bowed.

"Vivi, take a break for once!" Cobra smiled at her sympathetically.

"Father, we need to reduce our dependence on Doflamingo as much as possible. Right now he is making himself out to be a hero; this is what he did in Dressrosa, tricking everyone, what if-"

"Shh." Cobra raised his palm.

"Whatever happens we will deal with it as it comes," he hugged Vivi, "together this time, you are not going to shoulder these burdens all by yourself anymore. This is not what I promised your mother. Besides, as notorious as Doflamingo is, he has to have an ounce of good in him." Cobra concluded mysteriously.

"Why do you say that?" Vivi pulled away from their embrace, while briefly glancing at the man in question down below. He was hit in the face by Crocodile's golden hook; he kicked back the latter with an armament haki covered leg.

The bluenette focused back on Cobra, waiting for an answer.

"His father was a dear old friend of mine," he said wistfully.

"What?! "

"Yes, Homing Donquixote, a wonderful man. He left Mariejois and abandoned his Celestial Dragon status. Surely some of his goodness would pass on to his son."

Vivi felt a chill run down her spine, remembering the book she found back on Nanimonai island with Crocodile's neat handwriting describing how Doflamingo took over Dressrosa.

_He is trying to regain what his father had lost, all his talk about an empire, about having an heir with someone "worthy", he craves power. Nothing like his Father!_

"He must hate his Father then," Vivi concluded abruptly.

"How could you be so sure?" Cobra stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"It doesn't matter right now; I will explain it all later but we can't let him take full credit for Crocodile's defeat, the people are proclaiming him to be their saviour while you and I are back to being hapless victims! This has to stop!"

"Vivi you need to step back for a change, you've been through enough. My plan failed, Crocodile escaped the tombs what else can we do now? Doflamingo is no angel that's for sure, but he had to fend for himself from an early age. Surely it can't be that bad, I mean the people of Dressrosa chose him..." Cobra's speculations faded out when he saw the urgency in his daughter's eyes.

Who was he to argue with her after all that she has been through? Cobra will be plagued by guilt for the rest of his life, for letting his only child go through all that while he stayed in the background.

"Alright, what do you suggest we do then?" he clasped his daughter's shoulders and looked her intently in the eye.

"Well first-" she gave him a cheeky smile. His simple question gave her an insurmountable sense of fulfilment.

"Yes?" Cobra gave her a conspiratorial wink, seeing her smile like that reminded him of all the mischief she got into as a child.

_It was like old times, except this time he is seriously considering what I said!_

The bluenette paused, letting this realization sink in, her father now saw her as virtually an equal, an adult.

Cobra gently tapped her shoulder, "Go on."

Vivi nodded firmly.

"We will need water, whatever is left in the palace for our use."

Cobra ran his fingers through his hair, Vivi could almost see him weighing all the pros and cons in his head.

"But Your Majesty, we only have drinking water here, everything else has dried up or been distributed to the public, but I can send someone to get us seawater." The loyal Jackal-zoan still blamed himself for his failure to stop the Baroque Works, and now they risked the entire drinking supply for the reptilian monster! Thus he felt obliged to question a Nefertari's suggestion.

"Chaka, I appreciate the gesture, but we don't have the time for this. Either we have a hand in Crocodile's defeat now, or we sit back and face the reality of becoming another Shichibukai's pawns." Vivi countered coolly.

Chaka bowed solemnly, to her, accepting her authority before glancing at the King.

Cobra beamed with pride at seeing his precious daughter's foresight.

"Do as she says, everyone!" Cobra clapped his hands at once.

"Your word is my command." Chaka clasped his left fist with his right hand before bowing and leaving the terrace.

* * *

Vivi picked up the spyglass from the balustrade, "Let's see where Crocodile and..." she didn't want to bring up his name again, remembering the trickle of blood running down a chiselled cheekbone, the cocky smile, her mixed emotions whenever she saw him... her lips pursed in annoyance.

But there he was, basking in the sunlight with an adoring crowd cheering him on to finish off Crocodile. His hands on his hips, ever the hero. _Or conqueror?_

He was their new darling.

Crocodile was belting out one attack after another at Doflamingo, who either blocked or dodged them while shooting bullet strings.

Vivi had to admit it was a beautifully choreographed fight, even if neither participants planned it to be so. Both men showcased their lethal skills to utmost perfection.

It was fascinating to watch their dance of death; she could see why the public was drawn to it too at the risk of their own lives.

But for Vivi, the spectacle was an excellent opportunity to remind Alabastans that the Nefertaris stayed loyal to their land and could still fight back when needed. Crocodile started the fight, and Vivi must end it, Doflamingo cannot hog all the spotlight and credit for Alabasta's liberation. It will only diminish the dwindling power of her dynasty and give him even more bargaining power over her.

She already agreed to pay his hefty price in full; she would die before giving him any extra benefits.

Vivi carefully followed the movements of the two men, waiting for that breach in their fight to bring her own plan to fruition. It was a risky gamble, but it would help diminish Doflamingo's role by a notch or two and consequently—his hold over her. And so she waited for the right moment to strike.

* * *

The skies over Alubarna were saturated in pink and orange hues of dusk by the time a brief pause ensued between the battling Shichibukais. It all started when Doflamingo blocked Crocodile's punch and hurled the brunet across the square-right into the walls of the palace.

The air was charged with insurmountable apprehension, as loud gasps echoed throughout the space. This was the culmination everyone was waiting for. There was barely anything left of the famed square and people used its glorious remnants as makeshift shields against Crocodile's fury or Doflamingo's counterattacks.

"Is it over?"

"Did you see it? Crocodile landed in front of the palace!"

"Is he dead?"

That's a question Doflamingo wanted an answer for too; he was somewhat annoyed with their prolonged fight, all that sand thrown his way made it difficult for him to focus his attacks.

Crocodile may have lacked the agility he had back in the day before he settled in Alabasta, but the older man certainly made up for it with his cunning and vicious attacks, which kept Doflamingo at a considerable distance most of the time.

_But he wasn't fast enough fufu._

Covered in sweat and blood, with his dishevelled blond hair Doflamingo looked like a predator on the prowl, several women swooned when he passed by, fervently thanking him for saving their city.

"Shh, no need to thank me yet." he grinned before taking off to check Crocodile's status. Oddly enough the clouds were beginning to gather towards the end of their fight and Doflamingo had an inkling on why this was the case, he just had to confirm it in person.

As he zoomed through the air, he heard a familiar voice. _Her voice._

"Alabasta, I Nefertari Vivi want to thank you for your support!"

Hushed voices rose up all around him.

"Did you hear that? She's alive!"

"This must be the Royal Broadcast Service!"

"Shh, let me listen to it!"

 _What is she doing?_ Doflamingo held back when he heard Vivi's broadcast throughout the capital's loudspeakers.

"I apologise to you on behalf of the King and the Royal Guard in our failure to stamp out this treacherous evil earlier, but rest assured that it will all end now because I sentence Sir Crocodile to death in the name of my Father, the King and You! The People of Alabasta! It's over! The war is finished, let there be peace in our land, and I vow to guard it with my life. Let's rebuild our country together this time!"

The bluenette's voice flowed with remarkable clarity and confidence instilling the same sentiments into the hearts and minds of her people.

There was brief silence before a loud bang rang out in the air.

Cheers went out all around him.

"The Princess is back!"

"What Princess?! She should be a Queen already!"

"For Alabasta! For our Vivi!"

More and more people came out from hiding, brandishing their support for the Royal house of Alabasta some with eponymous flags, others with their fists or swords up in the air and on it went. A chain of cheers and relief.

Doflamingo frowned, _that little snake! Trying to diminish my role here eh? I will have teach you a lesson that you will remember for the rest of your life fufu!_

As he flew over the heads of the jubilant crowds, the King of Dressrosa realised that he underestimated the young woman's cunningness, and yet he wasn't angered by it as much as he thought he would be. In fact, Doflamingo caught himself enjoying her machinations, and so rare it was that he couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun in a woman's company.

* * *

Vivi's fist clenched the transponder snail with such force that her knuckles turned white, she knew Doflamingo wouldn't like this. But she didn't risk it all for so long only to be relegated to the background as his little damsel in distress.

The gunshot earlier was her signal for Chaka and the Royal Guards to pour the remaining water supply of the Royal Palace on Crocodile, exploiting the latter's weakness to the maximum.

Vivi climbed down the palace walls to see Crocodile herself, sidestepping a few newly "made" crags in the ground, she nimbly jumped over a fallen column, landing herself just a stone's throw away from her mortal enemy.

There he was, sprawled out on the ground, the granite wall behind him, partially destroyed after he hit it with his back, crumbled right on top of him. Soon the palace guards and the marines will be here too, but Vivi wanted to savour this sweet moment of victory.

A double victory even, by announcing to everyone that she sentenced Crocodile to death and by getting here first, the people will have to acknowledge that Doflamingo didn't do it alone.

 _But where is he?_ Vivi looked around carefully, but there was no sign of the flamboyant man.

With a sharp inhale Vivi took a closer step towards Crocodile's large form, eyeing his patent loafers with distaste, she kept walking until she stood right above his head.

Scanning the area for Doflamingo once again, she took out her peacock slashers and placed them on her fingers, before shrugging her father's thick cloak off her shoulders.

"I told you this day would come, Crocodile! I swear on the gods of Alabasta and my ancestors that I will never-" she raised both her arms to propel the slashers, "allow anyone to take over our land and disrupt our peace. Go to hell!"

"A bit too early for that don't you think?"

Vivi's hands froze, she knew this wasn't of her own doing, there was no way she could have stopped the slashers instantly like that.

_But he can._

"Why did you stop me?!" she hissed.

"I hate it when people take credit for my work fufu."

"You said you would make him pay for what he did to Alabasta!"

"That I did, but I want the ending to be staged differently."

Vivi blinked back tears of rage.

_We are all just puppets in his play, everyone. Even Crocodile today. This isn't fair; one man shouldn't have THIS much power._

"What ending did you have in mind?" She glanced up at him; her eyes burned with fury.

_SNAP._

Vivi's arms fell limply to her sides.

"There that's better." Doflamingo murmured, as he ran his thumb along her jaw, "and since you're so accommodating, I may even forgive you for your earlier transgression fufu."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'll show you later, but for now I want you to look up."

Vivi complied.

"See the clouds up there, and it looks like it may rain soon right?"

Her grey eyes widened, "Yes! It does!"

Even the air was beginning to feel more humid, and the wind picked up.

"That's only because Croco-man here, has an awakened Devil Fruit, he's not so lazy after all. He must still be conscious because if he weren't it would be raining by now."

"Bullet string," Doflamingo commanded nonchalantly, as four pearly bullets lodged into Crocodile's palms and ankles. He didn't even move.

"This will keep him in place for now fufu."

Vivi furrowed her brows.

"Are you saying he held back the rainfall with his power? But he used dance powder and framed Father for it." Vivi recalled sceptically, eyeing the sky again, it was even cloudier than before, the sky almost matched the colour of her eyes.

"There is not enough dance powder in the world to hold back the rains for so long."

"I am sure you would know all about its supply...what was it again? Ah, yes...Joker. Did you sell it to him by any chance?"

"No darling, nowadays I am more of a SMILES man fufu."

"Don't call me that!"

"Get used to it. Or do you prefer Desert Cat?"

"I prefer my actual name." Vivi didn't want to waste another minute on his mockery; she knew that this was all part of his punishment, keeping Crocodile alive for as long as possible.

Doflamingo stretched out his hand to her; she pushed it away.

"You said that you would kill him for your future heir and me."

"And I will."

"Then what are you waiting for?!"

Doflamingo grinned, "Give me your hand, let me show you something."

"What?"

Vivi gasped as his large hand clasped over her own, he led her back to Crocodile, letting go of her hand Doflamingo crouched down behind her.

She could feel his hot breath on her shoulder, "Pick any part of him and cut it off. But remember anything but the neck." he whispered into her ear, as he pushed her hair to the side to gently touch her neck.

Vivi froze, she could almost sense his arousal.

_He is a sadist._

_But this is Crocodile, and I want him to suffer a hundredfold for what he did..._

_Is this a test?_

Vivi gulped, "Why?"

"This is part of the ending I had in mind." he breathed.

"I-I see." she shivered.

"Go on." he licked his lips, letting his tongue graze Vivi's burning skin in the process.

She practically jumped at the sensation and tried to focus on Crocodile's impressive form instead. His eyes were closed, the usually slicked back hair stuck to his face, massive arm and hook spread out to the sides.

_What should I remove first?_

The infamous golden hook caught her eye with its polished shine.

"I will start," she spun her slashers, "with this!" Vivi sent her lethal metal strands right at her target.

_SLASH._

Hot crimson splattered around, and Crocodile's hook rolled off to the side. Vivi picked it up, it was heavier than she expected, and the poisonous blade inside it oozed a few purple droplets that sizzled when they reached the ground.

_Hmm, this could be useful._

Doflamingo gave her one of his most radiant smiles, which unnerved her.

"Croco-man has the unique privilege of losing the same limb twice fufufu! "

"Right.." Vivi smiled nervously, for some reason there was no initial satisfaction that she envisioned experiencing upon Crocodile's defeat. On the one hand she was glad to be rid of the failed usurper, but on the other, she wasn't sure if this was the right approach to take.

"I know what you are thinking...Vivi, but death is the last thing people like him would fear. You know what he would hate the most?"

The bluenette was startled when she heard Doflamingo use her name in a serious context.

"I do." she nodded, pointing the bloodied hook at the brunet. "He would hate to live to see his ambitions shatter right before his eyes."

"That's right. So why don't we shatter them right here, right now?"

Vivi hesitated.

"All those people who died here because of him, all the sacrifices you and your father made because of him...what he did to you," at that moment Doflamingo's pleasure in getting Vivi to succumb to his cruel games came to an abrupt halt.

He pursed his lips remembering how Crocodile almost choked her to death at Rainbase.

Vivi fell into a stupor when she saw Doflamingo casually flick his hand, and with it Crocodile's left arm came off in the clean cut. A pool of blood formed around him, soaking his opulent clothes.

_This is what you get for laying your hands on what's rightfully mine! You can say that you lost the same limb thrice fufu._

A loud rumbling sound came from above, followed by the cool, wet, pitter-patter of rain.

"Hah!" Vivi smiled in disbelief raising her hands up to welcome the life-giving force that finally deigned to bless Alabasta with its presence.

 _Croco-man must be out of it by now._ Doflamingo cast an unperturbed glance at the fallen man.

"It really didn't go according to plan huh...Mister Zero? Fufu, should have picked a better codename." he laughed at his joke.

Surprisingly Vivi joined in, her laughter, genuine and melodic this time, finally giving him a glimpse of a happy, carefree side of her that he wanted to see before.

"That's true, now he certainly lives up to it." she grinned at Doflamingo mischievously.

Seeing her like this: the dress drenched by the rain, clinging to her every curve. Her long cerulean hair stuck to her glistening skin and those wild eyes of hers echoing the skies above, looked at him directly and unabashedly. Doflamingo knew then that he wanted her all to himself and no one else.

A powerful possessive urge threatened to unleash itself from within him, but he reigned it in as best as he could.

Vivi, overcome with gratitude and relief at that moment almost forgot about their deal.

"Come, Chaka will be here soon. We need to head back to the palace." she tugged at the sleeve of his coat.

"Wait." Doflamingo pulled her into his body, Vivi gradually came out of her reverie and was about to pull away when she realised that he was wrapping his coat around her.

"I can almost see through your dress, and you can't walk around the guards like that."

"Oh." her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"But don't hold yourself back when it's just the two of us fufu."

"..."

"We made a deal remember?"

"Yes, a deal to unite dynasties not you getting a private brothel, which I'm sure you probably have anyway."

Doflamingo laughed at her retort to the shock of a newly arrived Chaka and the accompanying guards.

The jackal cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, do you want us to carry out his sentence now?" he gestured at Crocodile.

"No, send him to the dungeons and keep him there until the Marines pick him up," Vivi ordered.

"As you wish." Chaka bowed along with the rest of the guards, who then proceeded to chain Crocodile's unconscious body with massive Kairoseki chains.

* * *

Back at the palace, an anxious King Cobra was relieved to see his daughter alive and well. She was readying to address the exuberant crowds gathered at the foot of their terrace, in the ruined square.

But before Vivi could pick up the transponder Doflamingo came to stand next to her, facing the Alabastans with her.

The crowds went wild when they saw the statuesque Shichibukai stand by their Princess, who still wore his coat.

That did not go unnoticed.  
"Oohs" and "ahs" followed by loud chants of "Alabasta! Alabasta! Princess Vivi! Doflamingo!"

Just when Vivi reached out for the loudspeaker transponder, Doflamingo gently took it out of her hand, of course, she would not fight him over it in public, lest it prompts further civil discord and heavens knew they had enough of that for now.

So she pulled on a fake smile, waiting for Doflamingo to seal her fate.

"Alabasta, what an impressive Kingdom this is! Some of you may wonder why I decided to rid you of your Crocodile problem," he casually perched himself on the balustrade of the terrace. "The reason is quite simple actually. Being a king of the land of passion—Dressrosa, I often wondered if I would ever find my Queen, that is until the day," he reached for Vivi's hand, "I met the divine Princess of Alabasta...Nefertari Vivi. After receiving His Majesty's blessing," Doflamingo smiled at a visibly paler Cobra and gestured for him to come forward and join them on the terrace, "I am happy to announce that Princess Vivi and I will marry right here in Alabasta!"

A thunderous roar went out below as the exuberant crowds cheered over this announcement.

"A fairytale! The Princess will marry her knight in shining armour...feathers!"

"Donquixote Doflamingo is a true hero! What a gentleman!"

"This is incredible!"

"Long-live Alabasta! Nefertari! Donquixote!"

It was as though a wave of euphoria swept through the entire country; the news would spread like wildfire.

Doflamingo beamed at his newfound admirers, Vivi smiled too, but hers was strained by fear.

King Cobra came to stand between the two as if to show a united front.

"I never gave you my blessing Doflamingo," he muttered through his teeth.

"Oh, how rude of me fufu, I assumed since your daughter accepted my proposal I automatically have your approval."

"Vivi?"

"Father it's alright, I accepted it a while ago. Don't worry, we can discuss the details later, and everything will be fine, right...Doffy?" she smiled at Doflamingo, but he now knew what lay behind that smile, only given away by the steely coldness of her gaze.

"Of course, you are in for a deal of a lifetime Princess fufu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I can't find the source of the fan theory that Crocodile's awakened DF (I read about it a long time ago) could prolong the draughts in Alabasta, if anyone knows the original source please let me know. And as always your feedback is much appreciated and extremely helpful!3


	20. Pyrrhic Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See [this post](https://celestialbonds.tumblr.com/post/172248834450/locations-and-characters-in-the-latest-chapter-of) for the characters and locations found in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad that you guys enjoyed the previous chapter, it seems getting that one out of the way opened my writing floodgates lol. Thank you for your comments and messages it really helped me plan out this chapter.  
> This one is all about dialogue and tying up a few loose ends, with a question that I would like you guys to answer at the end:P.

 

Two days have passed since Crocodile's dramatic defeat in Alubarna, and the rains haven't stopped since then. Much like the never-ending flow of myriad things that needed attending to. Public petitions, damage inspections, advisory meetings, and so on and so forth.

Vivi threw herself into this whirlwind of activity in an attempt to escape the worries that came with Doflamingo's announcement and of course his presence...

The man oozed charisma and intoxicating charm whenever he felt like it, which happened virtually at all hours of the day. Vivi wondered if she would ever feel truly comfortable in his presence? Despite all this, his unceremonious announcement about their marriage and the lie regarding her Father's blessing revealed just how manipulative he could be.

_His mind can be as fatal as his physical strength, but this is where I can keep up with him._

The mind games between the two intensified soon after that pyrrhic victory, Vivi's first step was to hash out a plan with her Father, the goal of which was to reduce the significance of their union as much as possible. King Cobra agreed with her idea and was now locked with Doflamingo in his study to discuss their marriage contract. Cobra was uncompromising in his insistence that Vivi stay out of it, for the time being, excusing her absence as "tradition".

Thus she allowed Terracotta and the remaining servant girls to drag her to the Royal Baths.

As soon as the women undressed and covered Vivi in a simple white towel, they led her into the steam baths and shut the door behind them. The bluenette knew that they were guarding the entrance outside mostly to prevent their Princess from leaving rather than letting anyone inside.

_Involuntary relaxation huh?_ Vivi smiled thinking about the worried palace staff, she no longer saw them as such, for they were like family to her. Growing up, the servant girls were her playmates and Terracotta was there for as long as she could remember.

_She practically raised me._

Vivi complied with her "cleansing confinement" mostly because she did not want to worry the elder woman any further.

Sighing in defeat, the Princess looked at her surroundings, nothing much has changed there during the years she was absent. Not that it needed any of that, in the first place.

Left one on one with the white marbled splendour of Alabastan architecture, Vivi took in the beauty of this sanctuary, appreciating its magnificence and practicality.

The enormous domed ceiling created an ethereal effect with the sunlight passing through its round opening and arched windows; their geometric stone grids cast golden mosaics on the marble walls and floors. A circular colonnade surrounded a large round pool of warm water, fed by an underground spring and the occasional rain, it reflected and amplified the natural light.

Tiered, marble benches built into the alcoves surrounding the pool and one large round platform stood at its front, right beneath the opening in the dome. Vivi sat on it, with her knees tucked under, her fingers dipped into the pool which overflowed from the surplus of rainwater.

The gentle sounds of water flowing out of the curved golden faucets, polished to a sparkling perfection over the centuries, amplified the calming ambience of the place.

Baskets filled with aromatic herbs and flowers dotted the perimeter of the round platform, their heady scent would make newcomers dizzy, but for Alabastans this was a comforting smell.

The whole complex was built for the country's busy royals to take a moment of peace and contemplation. Something Vivi didn't appreciate as a child but was now immensely grateful for this respite.

_I wonder what challenges faced the women who came here in the past? How did they deal with them?_

Lulled by the hot steam air which emanated from the air shafts below, Vivi leaned back to lie down. Allowing the hard, smooth, heated surface to soothe her tense muscles and warm up her body.

"Mmm. This feels so good." Vivi murmured, closing her eyes, she let the warm steam envelop her body and mind.

Vivi didn't think she could remember the last time she felt so safe and comfortable, but as a thin film of perspiration covered her skin, she thought of that particular night in the desert on the outskirts of Alubarna.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist, a hard chest against her back, the comforting heat all around her.

The scent of driftwood and musk...

_I felt safe back there too, even though I was in his arms...is it wrong to feel that way?_

_What difference would that make now anyway, I am to be legally chained to him. But for how long?_

Vivi sighed in frustration, turning onto her side, she propped her head up on the elbow.

Her moment of "contemplation" was short-lived.

"Puhhhhhh! How did all this even happen? Is this the fate the Gods," she picked up a neroli blossom from a basket, "have picked out for me?!" She raised her voice at the peaking sky in the dome above and threw the flower into the pool.

Her eyes squinted trying to see how far it would go, but the room was engulfed in a thick, opaque layer of steam, making it hard to make out anything beyond arm's length.

Something clinked in the distance, alerting Vivi. She jumped up, clutching the towel to her chest.

"Who's there?!" her voice echoed throughout the space.

_It has to be HIM again._

"Look, I am already marrying you so if you have one shred of decency left, you will turn around and leave. You shouldn't be here in the first place."

A stifled, feminine laugh came in response.

_No, that's not Doflamingo,_ she sighed in relief.

Vivi could make out a silhouette of a tall woman approaching her through the steam.

She smiled, instantly recognizing her elegant gait. As she got closer, Vivi noted the dark hair that contrasted with the white towel wrapped around the woman's body.

"Robin! You're alive!"

"I can't believe it myself hehe." The beautiful brunette finally materialized before Vivi and hugged her.

Vivi smiled sheepishly and tried to protest that she was too sweaty for physical greetings.

"Come sit with me! How did you get in here? Tell me what happened at the tombs?" Vivi pulled away and motioned for Robin to sit with her on the platform.

"Let's just say that Mr.8 sure knows how to repay his debts." Robin smiled mysteriously.

"Igaram?! He's here?!"

"I wasn't lying when I said he was alive you know, somehow he managed to get in touch with Mr.9 who then helped him board a Baroque Works' ship. He spent his days as a stowaway until the ship reached Alabasta and then...well, in short, he pulled me out of the rubble to a safe house. That's how I could come here today. Mr.8 is a bit of an enigma hehe."

"Must be quite the story..." Vivi remarked, but she couldn't help but smile.

"I guess it is, but I'm sure that it pales in comparison to yours." Robin's blue eyes widened when she thought about the dramatic events of the last 48 hours.

_No one gets a break around here, well at least Crocodile will be off my back for now._

_Until someone else needs to decipher a poneglyph._

"Ah, that..." Vivi trailed off.

"Yes, tell me more about 'that', I heard what happened to Crocodile and your water trick and the speech that followed after. That was a good one, well done Princess." Robin's eyes twinkled mischievously, "but now about Donquixote Doflamingo..."

The bluenette grimaced.

"Right, Doflamingo, Donquixote. Doflamingo. I am still trying to get used to saying his name out loud." Vivi dipped her feet in the pool.

"Well that is something already, go on." Robin nudged her.

Idly paddling the water, the younger woman turned to look at her companion.

"Well, as you know I met him in Jaya..." Vivi began.

Robin bit her lip. _I did send her there after all..._

"I guess you followed Crocodile's orders to dispose of me there, isn't it ironic that we can sit and talk like this now?"

"Fate works in mysterious ways, and I am sorry about it all. That is something I came to discuss with you but for now, let's stick to the subject, please. Back to Doflamingo. Go on."

"You're a tough one," Vivi snickered, but her eyes darkened. " In Jaya, Doflamingo offered me to help eliminate Crocodile but in return...he asked me to bear him an heir. So here we are."

Robin inhaled sharply. _As I suspected, he doesn't joke around that man. In a way, I drove her to accept his offer almost as much as Crocodile. But unlike him, I do experience remorse... now and then._

" _..."_ Robin nestled her chin in the palm of her hand, "I am sorry, Vivi. I truly am. If it weren't for that poneglyph, I would have never worked with Crocodile. But-I, I really couldn't miss this opportunity. It blinded me, I've worked for this for so long, at the end of the day, it's all I have left in my life. "

"Why are you so fixated on finding them?" Vivi instantly regretted asking that question. _Of course, she's the last Oharan._

"I always dreamed of finding the Rio poneglyph and somehow complete my mother's work."

"This is about the void century isn't it?"

Robin nodded solemnly.

"I see." Vivi struggled to reconcile how a person could focus so much on the past and the dead with zero regards to the living.

She shuddered when it dawned on her that this was her credo during her time with Baroque Works.

_I have blood on my hands too, all in the name of my goal to identify the culprit. It's hard to accept this though._

Vivi's jaw clenched as she turned to face Robin again. "What's done is done. Did you get what you came for?"

"That I did." Robin could sense the mounting tension.

"It's strange, isn't it? We both got what we wanted while working for Crocodile?"

"That's true in my case, but in yours...well at least you identified him and stumbled upon an unusual 'weapon' for his defeat. " Robin smirked.

Vivi gave her a strained smile. "But in all seriousness, can you promise me something?"

"Yes." The brunette could feel her heart pound in anticipation.

"Don't let the suffering and the deaths of my people be in vain. Keep them in your mind whenever you venture out there. Uncover the truth about the past, but don't ever forget the present and the real people in it."

"I promise. I am doing this for a living too," Robin spoke earnestly, "but you are right, you know, I lost a part of my humanity somewhere along this path. And I do regret that. Especially now that I helped Crocodile destroy this incredible land." Robin lowered her gaze. She _will never know how much it pains me to destroy living history, but this is my grief. My punishment, alone to deal with._

"Even if there's a-" the archaeologist continued.

"Thank you." The Princess interjected, it pained her to hear this as much as it did for the other woman to admit it. She didn't want to think anymore. "I've been here for quite a while now; I need to cool off for a bit. Excuse me." She got up.

"Sure," Robin gave her an understanding look.

Vivi slipped into the pool.

* * *

An uncomfortable silence, more suited for a crypt rather than the opulent baths, filled the space. Robin watched as Vivi went further into the water, her white towel floated away like a little cloud in the bright blue sky. Her flushed skin was in stark contrast with the lapis lazuli inlays of the pool.

Then, a slightly piquant thought drifted into Robin's mind.

_This should liven the place up a little hehe._ She crossed one leg over the other.

"Tell me, Princess, have you ever been with a man before?" Robin raised her brow quizzically.

Vivi froze with her back to Robin; the water reached just below her shoulders.

Flustered, the younger woman tried to cough out the water that she swallowed upon hearing the question.

"It's alright you don't have to be so shy, we're all women here. Or are you still...a girl?"

Vivi swam closer to the brunette's line of vision.

_Hmph. I bet she can tell anyway, why bother asking?_

"No, I've never been intimate with a man before if that's what you're asking. Do we need to talk about this?"

"We certainly don't, but aren't you curious in the least?"

Vivi tilted her head to the side and covered her chest.

"Perhaps a little. This isn't something I can discuss with my father. I guess I could with Terracotta...but she, well she's Terracotta! The same woman who changed my diapers and everything. I can't do it with her either. But was is there to discuss anyway? I get the process and how it works."

"Understanding is one thing, actually doing it is another." Robin disagreed.

"One of my books described it as 'short friction with an exchange of bodily fluids', which it all is at the end of the day anyway."

"Eugh, of all the books you could read on this subject, this is the sort you use for reference? How can someone so young sound so clinical about it? "Robin jokingly lamented but noted the curious gleam in Vivi's eyes.

"Aren't you a little bit curious? Especially given whom you're marrying."

"Well, I can tell that he isn't shy in his attempts to demonstrate his skills."

Robin chuckled.

"Well you know," Robin perched over the pool. "His reputation precedes him even in that area, from the New World to the North Blue. Doflamingo is rumoured to have a voracious appetite for sex."

"Is that so?"

"So they say. Apparently, there is an interchanging parade of women at his palace in Dressrosa. He doesn't even need to ask, they throw themselves at him."

"Maybe he planted this rumour himself haha!" Vivi grinned, but somehow this information irked a little.

_I wouldn't be surprised if he did! Ha!_

"Maybe." Robin shrugged before continuing, "well if it is true, you can at least rest easy knowing that he will KNOW what he is doing. So before giving him an heir you might enjoy the process."

Vivi playfully splashed Robin with water.

"Hey, hey I am a devil fruit user remember?"

"A little too well."

They both giggled. Robin readjusted her towel a and looked down at Vivi in the pool, her face and dark hair loomed right above the young woman's head.

"Honestly, after all, you've been through, and what I put you through," the older woman corrected herself, "I want to help you avoid further difficult circumstances, so I feel I must tell you about it. I am by no means an expert when it comes to seduction or lovemaking, but I know a thing or two. " Robin shuddered remembering her earlier attempts, s _he probably has a better idea of it than I did at her age!_

"If it makes you very uncomfortable then let me know and we can end the discussion right here. But I want you to go into that union and let it benefit you as much as possible, you have a knack for that, but you need to develop it further. So what do you say?" Robin smiled and extended an arm over the water.

"I'm in." Vivi grabbed it and climbed out of the pool.

* * *

Sitting in front of Robin, Vivi was all ears.

"I want you to make the most of the marriage situation. Doflamingo is a very influential man and is supposedly very protective of those loyal to him. Likewise, his subordinates are known to have a fanatical reverence for him. Now imagine how useful it will be to have someone like that on your side?"

"I see where you're going. In that case...how should I prepare myself for the days to come?"

"You know the first time's always painful but perhaps even more so in your case, remember to relax as much as possible and think of something positive...like how enjoyable it will become over time. Seduce him, create a lasting bond with him so that he comes to depend on you in certain ways. You have all the tools for it."

Vivi blushed at Robin's indirect compliment. "What about the 'parade' of women at his palace?" she asked cautiously.

"If you satisfy and intrigue him enough, he will forget about them." Robin paused, studying Vivi's face, "it bothers you hm? Doflamingo being with other women?"

Vivi looked away. "It does make me uncomfortable."

For Robin the answer was obvious, but she wanted the younger woman to reach that conclusion herself.

"Why is that?" she asked gently.

"It's hard to explain. He is easy to hate and just as easy to li—APPRECIATE." Vivi enunciated the last word as much as possible.

The brunette smiled warmly at her. _You're too good for this Princess and most certainly too good for someone like Doflamingo._

"You know back in Rainbase it seemed to me that he cares a lot about you."

"Well, of course, I'm the 'chosen' incubator. What an honour." Vivi scoffed sarcastically.

"Hmm...if he thought like that then he would have taken you directly from Jaya. But he gave you a choice and let you go instead. Soon after that he came here and destroyed Baroque Works and fights our ex-boss...for you. I know I wouldn't go through all this trouble for someone I view as an 'incubator'." Robin reasoned.

"He also had an issue with Crocodile selling weapons to his clients." Vivi countered.

"Oh please, he could always send one of his crazy executives to deal with that."

"Is there anything you don't know?!" Vivi asked in amazement.

"Comes with the territory." Robin's mellifluous voice cracked with amusement as she gave Vivi a wink.

"I bet being a Revolutionary also helps." Vivi pointed out; _she is a jack of all trades!_

"Now and then..."

"What are they like? Everyone is so terrified of them."

"They are probably crazier than Doflamingo's executives hehe, but they're a delightful bunch! Always so welcoming and supportive. Although some of them are a little too idealistic but they'll grow out of it."

"Like I did huh?"

Robin frowned. _Don't._

"Vivi, may I call you that?"

"Of course, I asked you to in Rainbase."

"Vivi, please don't ever lose that caring, humane side of you. It is so rare nowadays, and I know how easy it is to become disillusioned in this world, but hold on to it. I am sure that you will rise above it all someday. If there is anything I can help you with at any point in time, do not hesitate to ask me. And I will be there. That is another promise I insist on."

"Thank you so much!" Vivi teared up.

"I mean it. I wish I were strong enough to take on Doflamingo myself and get you out of this mess, but we both know how that could end right now, we'd be made into some nice vulture meals eh?" she imitated the Shichibukai's string slashing her neck with her index finger.

Vivi giggled at Robin's morbid sense of humour.

"That's true! But I am glad that we met, I wish it were under better circumstances, and I do appreciate your help."

Vivi hesitated before lowering her voice, "Where will you go now? Do you think the World Government knows you were with Crocodile?"

"I hope not! I will have to leave tonight and go to one of our outposts to report to my superior." Robin answered mysteriously. _I wonder what he will make out of this entire situation? Hopefully, he won't break into pieces hehe._

Her eyes twinkled humorously at the thought.

"Do you need a ship? Can I see you off? Father had a few questions for you too." Vivi brought Robin back to reality.

"Oh, no I got it covered don't worry, I gave you enough trouble to last a lifetime or two! As for seeing me off, I don't think it's a good idea with the Marines swarming around. But I wouldn't mind waiting for you both at that magnificent library I heard you got here." Robin nudged her playfully.

Vivi smirked at the unsubtle hint and stood up.

"Perfect, we can continue this discussion there, it's too hot in here anyway. Let me show you the way!" Vivi gave her a wink.

And with that, she led Robin out of the steamy oasis by way of the back entrance to avoid any curious gazes and unwanted questions.

* * *

In any culture, time or place, a King's study made for a venerable place, where the fate of millions could be decided, from lifesaving ideas to war strategies- this was the place where history was often made. And King Cobra's study was no exception.

Despite the fact that his current meeting was one of a personal nature, it still held resonance for his numerous subjects and the geopolitical landscape they were all in.

Naturally, he knew this and so did his "guest", another, younger King.

Looking around the surprisingly bright and airy room, Doflamingo wondered how many historical events were written and rewritten there.

It was sparsely furnished, save for a large rectangular table with an ivory centre and an obsidian border, consular chairs of brown leather with gold accents on their arms, and spacious floor to ceiling shelves of darkened Tamarisk wood, that lined the walls all around, except for one place. This housed an impressive wall carving of what Doflamingo assumed to be some ancient Alabastan King.

A map of the kingdom stood behind the table, and many notes and documents filled rattan baskets of various shapes and sizes around the area.

_They seem to go for quality and simplicity here._ It was a pattern the astute Shichibukai noticed throughout his stay in Alabasta, from the Palace to the local cuisine which was rich in its variety and spices but not overly exotic on flavour and presentation.

It was different to what he was used to in Dressrosa, with its vivid colours, flamboyant clothing and passionate people.

_I wonder if it has always been this way in Alabasta, or is it just the locals pandering to the preference of the current King?_ Remembering what he read about the land, Doflamingo knew it was the latter.

His eyes lazily drifted to the subject of his thoughts.

* * *

King Cobra was often lauded for his wisdom and benevolence, so much so that it took someone like Crocodile a Herculean effort to diminish his reputation in the eyes of the world.

Even after the scandals broke out, and the Rebels gained momentum, there were still pockets of staunch Royal supporters throughout Alabasta and beyond; likewise, the Marines had a hard time believing the incriminating evidence they were 'presented' with.

Doflamingo knew that duping the man won't be so easy this time around, yet he also knew that the King's sense of fairness could easily be his weakness.

_There is no way he can be so cunning given his friendship with my father- the most celebrated fool of all time._

The blond studied the older man seated across from him.

The years have etched their marks on his face, but they failed to detract from the man's noble features. His aquiline nose and prominent cheekbones gave him an air of authority; he reminded Doflamingo of the kings found in ancient myths he read about as a child; he was handsome but in a very statesmanly kind of way.

The man's dark eyes scrutinised Doflamingo with a mixture of incredulity and curiosity.

Likewise, the blond noticed how the King wanted to showcase his land in all aspects of his appearance.

Charcoal hair, coiffed to the shoulders and anointed with Alabastan oils. The oils left an aromatic trail of frankincense and myrrh in the King's wake. He was dressed in a simple brown kaftan embroidered with native symbols of the sun and various animals on its collar, and a purple cloak— the result of prized pigments found in Alabasta's shellfish. Even his well-groomed beard mimicked the ones found on the sculptures and art of ancient local kings.

And yet, his daughter looked nothing like him, although Vivi already showed that she inherited his cerebral qualities _and on second thought, his cheekbones._

In short, King Cobra was a textbook personification of a respectable King, loyal to his land and its people.

_You can't come closer to the ideal than that fufu. Let's see if he lives up to his image._

But before he could even open his mouth, King Cobra chose to break the ice first.

"So, looks like you made yourself my son-in-law already." Cobra's rapped his knuckles against the desk, reminding Doflamingo of a drumroll.

"I like your approach, skipping all the formalities and going straight to business."

"Well, no point in wasting our time here. Vivi said she accepted your proposal, and I made a vow to my wife to never force our daughter to marry someone against her will. So I will choose to believe her this time around." Cobra explained. _I know that if given a choice she'd rather be free. But the least I can do now is adhere to her plans._

"That's very generous of you."

"It is indeed." Cobra nodded almost stupefying Doflamingo by his simplicity. "a few days ago I asked you a question..." he began.

"I remember, the issue with me being a pirate, Shichibukai and an excommunicated Celestial Dragon, right?"

"Right." _You're one complicated man!_ Cobra scratched the back of his head.

"I prepared a few generous donations to the World Government, which should be on their way to the coffers as we speak. As for the Celestial Dragons, well I have my ways with them.."

Cobra creased his forehead. _He has no boundaries...what a madman. I guess his parents' deaths traumatised him as a child._

The elder man sighed as his eyes stared directly into Doflamingo's pink lenses.

"You know I sent out a search party to the North Blue for you and your brother all those years ago...how many has it been?"

_That I didn't know._ Doflamingo inhaled sharply. "Thirty-three," he answered automatically.

Cobra shook his head in disbelief. "I wish they found you sooner, but the government would not budge, your location was classified. Even your father's murder by the angry mob was never disclosed to anyone beyond CP-0."

"How did you find out then?" Doflamingo didn't bother to correct his father's cause of death.

"I had my men bribe one of the port workers in Mariejois. That's how I found out about the island, by the time the search party got there they heard the news. And you were on your way to...becoming your own man. And your brother was ...in the marines."

"I bet you were surprised." Doflamingo guffawed.

Cobra gave a hearty laugh at the irony.

"You bet I was! But you proved to be a tremendous success in...uh, your line of work. So I was relieved. More so because you are free in this world and living your life on your terms, not by the standards of some lazy freeloaders above. Just as your parents would have wanted."

"I lost everything I was born into, you know." Doflamingo began.

"I know." Cobra agreed.

"No, you don't because you were born a King and you will die a King. I was born a God, and reduced to a nobody because of my father's poor decisions."

Cobra was a lot more intuitive than he ever let on, he could feel the bitterness radiate off Doflamingo.

_Vivi was right; he detests Homing._

"But you gained a formidable influence and took back your ancestral lands. That's remarkable in my opinion. I used to talk to Vivi about you as someone to look up to." _Thankfully she picked other role models._

"Yes, she said something similar when we first met, I was surprised that you asked your daughter to look up to someone with a very messy past. No wonder she turned out to be so reckless fufu."

Cobra's eye twitched, _surely you're not blinded enough to believe that?!_

"No not that, although I have to admit she was a handful as a child. The number of fights she got into...we could barely keep up with her." Cobra raised his hands in mock defeat. "I talked about you as an example of someone who could create a prosperous country and pursue his other dreams. We have a saying in Alabasta; it goes: 'every saint has a past, and every sinner has a future.'* I was trying to explain it to her and thought you exemplified its meaning correctly."

King Cobra's sincerity felt so genuine to Doflamingo that even he bought into it.

_I will quote that the next time I see the desert cat._

"Well, I am honoured that His Majesty would think so highly of me."

"Don't mention it; I have always admired self-made people." Cobra protested as he remembered Vivi's words, " _Father, remember to butter him up, praise him whenever you can. This will work to our advantage, trust me."_

The charade continued.

"I can assure you that as my wife, your daughter would want for nothing in this world."

Cobra smiled at that, but his eyes instinctively drifted across the room to a black leather chest housed in one of the shelves.

_The other candidates would have probably said the same thing..._

"Needless to say, I am pleased to hear that!" he remarked awkwardly in response to Doflamingo's assurances.

_I spent years compiling a list of suitable spouses for Vivi! Guess we won't be needing this, for now._ His dark eyes gave one final longing look to the black chest before refocusing on his "ill-begotten" future son-in-law.

_I still can't believe any of this, if it weren't for Crocodile!_

The current situation annoyed him to no end, and he hated going against his nature but this was for Vivi, and he would be damned if he didn't try to make the best of this mess for her.

King Cobra grit his teeth as he tapped the smooth surface of the desk once more. _Titi will you forgive me?_

"Well then let's set out all the terms of the marriage contract between you two." He slammed his palm against a clean sheet of paper.

Behind his coloured lenses, Doflamingo was intrigued.

"Let's do that." he waved his hand in agreement.

Cobra nodded approvingly. It was as disingenuous as it could get, not that he didn't try to be sincere in the beginning. And he indeed was sincere in his gratitude for Crocodile's defeat. But inwardly, King Cobra could feel his veneer of propriety begin to crack.

Sure, one could applaud the Shichibukai's confidence, but _there's a thin line between arrogance and confidence and he sure as hell doesn't know the difference!_

"Hold on I will summon my scribe."

Doflamingo nodded as the older man got up and opened the double-doors to his study.

"Penthu! I am in need of your services!" he called out, before returning to his seat.

Within seconds, a short man with a bald head, clad in off-white robes waddled into the room.

"Greetings Your Majesty!" Penthu bowed before his ruler and turned repeated the same movement in front of Doflamingo, "An Honour to meet you Sir." he acknowledged the guest with a throaty voice.

Doflamingo only tilted his head in his direction.

If Penthu was offended by the Shichibukai's unfamiliarly indifferent greeting, his placid expression never showed it.

King Cobra, however, was not pleased by Doflamingo's coldness. _He probably looks down on me too._ But like his scribe, he chose to quash his displeasure as soon as he felt it.

The latter quietly sat on Cobra's side of the table, with his ink pen ready to attack the sheet before him.

"Doflamingo, please state your terms." Cobra requested politely.

"Very well then." the blond gave the king a forced grin.

Leaning back in his chair, he folded his arms behind his head.

Cobra raised his eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Before I begin, it goes without saying that your daughter will be revered and respected in Dressrosa. I will make sure of that, although I probably won't even need to given that she has a natural charm about her that Dressrosans will love." Doflamingo threw in his charm.

"That she does," Cobra answered truthfully, as his lips curled up into a genuine smile.

"First, I want Princess Vivi to stay with me in Dressrosa for a year after we marry, just to be sure you know." he licked his lips.

Cobra shuddered inwardly. _I will need to see what we can do about this._

Sensing the man's distaste, Doflamingo readjusted his seating pose and placed both of his feet on the ground. Adopting an air of seriousness about him, he leaned into the older man.

"Naturally she can return to Alabasta to have our child, but after that, I would prefer for her to stay with me in Dressrosa until she ascends the throne here. After she becomes a Queen, Vivi would only need to spend at least three months of every year as my wife in Dressrosa. We can both visit the child anytime we want."

King Cobra had to purse his lips so as not to interrupt Doflamingo's ongoing list of demands. He could hear Penthu furiously scribbling away in his chair.

_No one wants to see Vivi go, although to be fair under normal circumstances these demands wouldn't be out of place._

Doflamingo's penetrating voice continued to resonate throughout the room.

"Second: as my wife and the Queen of Dressrosa and currently the Princess of Alabasta, I expect Vivi to maintain a spotless reputation and public image. I would need her to be above reproach in the eyes of the world."

_Well, one of you has to be,_ Cobra thought sarcastically as he listened patiently.

"Third: any child born of our union will bear the Donquixote name and rule over Dressrosa and any other territory I see fit to assign later on. However, ruling Alabasta is entirely up to Vivi's discretion."

Doflamingo noticed how this evoked a surprised pause from the Royal Scribe.

"I am fine with our child ruling both Kingdoms, but if she needs an additional, separate heir for Alabasta, I am happy to help...to avoid a conflict of interest that is. You can add that in the additional terms fufufu." He laughed at his joke.

_Hmm, this could be our stumbling block, I will need to warn Vivi,_ Cobra folded his arms.

"Is that all?" Cobra asked exasperatedly.

"Are they that bad?" Doflamingo asked in mocked sympathy, "I have one more."

"Go ahead."

"The fourth demand is that the child or children" he smirked when he heard Cobra's loud exhale, "will not engage in piracy but act as a legitimate ruler honouring my legacy and that of my wife."

"I find the last one rather surprising, but I am also relieved that you would include that," Cobra remarked as he placed his elbows on the table. "Now what do you plan to offer in return?"

"I love working with you fufu!" _What a pragmatic man you turned out to be eh? Shame that didn't rub off on that fool. It may have saved Mother from all that._

"Oh, I think you are going to like what I will offer in return fufu."

"If you say so..."

"Well for a start, I will fund every revitalisation project in Alabasta that you or Vivi deem appropriate."

Penthu the Royal Scribe felt his palms sweat at the prospects that this could carry as he noted the terms.

Cobra stroked his beard in thought, _he may think that's generous, but he is robbing me of MY precious daughter!_

Irritated by Cobra's indifference to his generous offer, Doflamingo went on.

"I will also offer your kingdom its anti-piracy unit for protection as well as tax-free ports for Alabastan merchants in Sabaody, Wano, Dressrosa and any other territory I can influence/conquer later on."

"You are a magnanimous man Doflamingo," Cobra commented enthusiastically.

"Thank you, but that's not all," encouraged by the elder man's reaction, Doflamingo decided to throw in another "bonus."

"I will defend the interests of Alabasta at all Shichibukai meetings as well as higher-level assemblies involving the CP-O, Gorosei and of course the Celestial Dragons," he concluded triumphantly.

Cobra nodded slowly. "Thank you for that. Penthu I trust you got it all down?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Good."

With that taken care of, he turned his attention to Doflamingo.

"Well, first of all, I appreciate the time and care that you put into setting up all these terms and for considering our situation so thoroughly. As Vivi's father and the head of the Nefertari Dynasty and the sovereign ruler of Alabasta, I would like to bring my list of demands to the table."

_Of course, you would; you Nefertaris strike the iron while its hot fufu!_

"I am sure that His Majesty knows best." Doflamingo assented.

Cobra cleared his throat.

"Before I begin, I would like to strike off one of your generous offers."

"Oh, which one?"

"The last one. We are a humble people, living in a harsh environment, there is no need for us to draw more attention from the upper echelons at Mariejois. Still, I am thankful that you would make such an offer."

_Now, THIS is interesting; you're a wolf in sheep's clothing King Cobra fufu._ Doflamingo's mind raced at all the possible reasons on why the king would deliberately lay low.

"I see, most people in your position would kill for the opportunity...but you are not 'most people', and I will respect that." Doflamingo acquiesced.

"We are not ready for that; it's all sand and a space on the map especially after the Civil War and Crocodile's schemes," Cobra explained.

"Certainly, I apologise for changing the subject. Please continue."

Both Cobra and Penthu were taken aback by Doflamingo's diplomatic tone.

"Very well then. I would add an amendment to the first term from your list of demands for practical reasons. I need to prepare Vivi for the throne and teach her everything she missed during her absence," the King's voice tightened at that.

"So spending most of her time in Alabasta after the birth of your heir will benefit us all tremendously." he paused letting the last word, and his acceptance of it sink into Doflamingo's mind.

That seemed to do the trick for the blond grinned.

"How much time would you want her to spend here then?"

"Eight to nine months of every year until she ascends the throne. Basically the same schedule you wanted to maintain after she becomes a Queen. " Cobra responded quickly.

"Ah, three months in Dressrosa." _Ah, why not? I can visit anyway._

"Alright." he accepted the counter-demand.

Perked by the Shichibukai's swiftness, Cobra raised another point.

"If your child is to rule Alabasta as well, then it cannot solely carry the Donquixote name. Tradition calls for a 'Nefertari' only, but I can change the laws so that a dual dynastic name like 'Nefertari-Donquixote' is acceptable."

"Fair enough, the dual name does sound more powerful." Doflamingo smirked.

"Hm, it certainly does. Another thing we need to consider is the volatile nature of your work." Cobra noted with concern.

Doflamingo knew this was going to come up, but he wanted to hear the other man's take on it first.

"You needn't be so worried about my 'work', I have it all covered," he reassured him.

"I am sure you have but just to be safe and protect your heir and by that also my own, I want to add the following terms: in the event of your death or incarceration the child is to stay with its mother who is to return to Alabasta immediately. Likewise, in the event of Vivi's death," Cobra visibly paled at the thought, " before the child turns sixteen years of age, he or she will stay in Alabasta under the guardianship of someone chosen by Vivi."

"So the child stays in Alabasta in either case." Doflamingo frowned.

_Have a little faith in me old man._

"That is correct. Unless Vivi dies after it turns sixteen, which is the legal age here. I am sure that you have a lot of enemies, envious of your success who would pose a dangerous threat to your heir and to Vivi. I am adding this term for their safety... and for the protection of your legacy."

"Very well then. But in that case add the following to the contract: 'upon reaching the age of sixteen, any child borne of this union is to join his/her Father in Dressrosa.' I need to train my heir to the throne too fufu."

_This is starting to turn into a competition._ Penthu glanced between the two men as Cobra pondered his next move.

"Fine by me, provided that if at any point you are branded a criminal or enemy of the World Government and become a wanted man then Vivi is to abandon Dressrosa and your heir automatically forfeits any claims to the Dressrosan throne." Cobra issued another term.

"His Majesty drives a hard bargain." Doflamingo cracked his knuckles.

"Life has trained him well. Ha!" Cobra threw his head back in laughter.

"It certainly has!" Doflamingo practically sneered, "Is that all?" he mimicked the King's earlier tone when he asked the same question.

"Is it that bad?" Cobra returned the fire. "I have one more."

Doflamingo couldn't hold his laughter at the elder man's sense of humour. _If it were anyone else, I would have killed him fufu._

"Go ahead."

"You are to honour Alabastan traditions whenever you are here, which also means that you can never publicly humiliate Vivi. If these points are invalidated then the rest of the terms laid in the marriage contract become void and your union- annulled." Cobra concluded.

"Well I can always learn about your traditions, I obviously see no point in publicly humiliating Vivi either. I can circumvent these demands with ease. His Majesty needn't worry about setting up traps for me fufu."

_I will tell Trebol to prepare a list of all their traditions. The humiliation part...well that's covered by one of my terms too. Either way, the Desert Cat will have to maintain stellar reputation fufu._

"I am sure you will manage all that, besides you're not the only one who has to be careful in this union. " Cobra justified his decision before addressing Penthu.

"Add this point just for Vivi: In the event of a conflict of interest for Vivi, Alabastan interests should prevail over any obligations for Dressrosa. Failure to do so will strip her of her rights to the throne. That should be all."

Penthu froze for a moment knowing that he can't contest the King's decision, he gulped, and his hand lost its steadiness as he finished up the all the terms.

"Even the precious daughter is caught in the crossfire." Doflamingo whistled at the harshness of the final term.

_What game are you playing at Cobra?_

"All in the name of fairness." Cobra smiled at his friend's son. 

Frankly, by this point, the Alabastan King raised more questions than answers for Doflamingo. The man was an odd puzzle of juxtaposition.

Doflamingo listened carefully to Penthu read out all the terms of the marriage contract, as soon as the man finished he bowed and left the study.

"He will be back soon with the official contract for us all to sign," Cobra explained his departure.

"I see, he has his work cut out for him. As we all do now,  I wanted to discuss the wedding itself with you."

"Ah, in light of the recent events Vivi begged me to hold a private ceremony here at the palace."

"But the people were ecstatic when they heard my announcement; surely a grand ceremony would bolster their spirits and their support for you!" Doflamingo protested.

"You are right, and I am losing sleep over this. But Vivi wouldn't budge, and I promised my late wife that I would respect our daughter's wishes, so I already issued a public statement announcing your nuptials on the day of her coming of age ceremony. It has been delayed by two years already. I can't put it off any longer."

Cobra reached for a small book on his desk. "This would put the wedding at..." he searched for the date in the journal. "To a week from now," he said as a matter-of-fact.

_You old fox! Pulling the widower's card again. Now, whose idea was this?_

_"_ You are both so efficient!" Doflamingo smiled widely, but behind the cheery facade he was infuriated.

"I understand that you are an incredibly busy man so hopefully I managed to save you some time." Cobra returned the smile.

"That was very considerate of you." Doflamingo lied through his teeth.

_You played down my role here eh? This would have been a great chance to show my allies and enemies the scale of the Donquixote Family's clout. But no, you had to ruin it._

_Well done._

He massaged his temples.

"Are you alright?" Cobra expressed his concern.

"Never been better!" Doflamingo laughed maniacally. _I will have Morgans run the marriage announcement on the front pages of all newspapers then fufu._

"Should I send a masseur from the Royal Baths to your quarters? They know their craft and can relieve almost any pain in the body."

"The Royal Baths eh? I would like to see those for myself."

"I had the entire area closed off for Vivi for today. Even the men's side. You can't see her...in the natural state before the Purification Ritual. It's one of our traditions." Cobra explained awkwardly.

"You mean naked? What does a Purification Ritual entail?"

"Y-yes, naked. A Purification Ritual is a pre-wedding rite performed by the Priests of the Ancient Gods at Karnak, to the north of Alubarna. So both you and Vivi will have to travel there before your ceremony here. " Cobra pointed to an icon of a cubic building on the map.

"Interesting, and after that ritual...?" _I will have her all to myself there fufu._

"After?" Cobra felt the blond's lustful inclinations when it came to Vivi. "You will return to the palace to officiate the union and be on your way to Dressrosa," he answered coolly.

"When do we depart?"

"At dawn. It takes two days to get there so that you will be back here in time for the ceremony."

"I would be shocked if we weren't, His Majesty is a meticulous planner fufu." _Clever. I underestimated him._

Doflamingo knew that not only was he forced to stick to  Cobra's timeline for the sake of honouring "Alabastan traditions" that he agreed to in the marriage contract, but he also had no more room nor the time to leverage his influence to magnify the wedding's importance until after the ceremony.

Doflamingo was no fool, having done his prior research on the Nefertaris he knew perfectly well what the Purification Ritual was.

The Royal bride and groom were  isolated in the thick walls of an old temple in the middle of nowhere; he wouldn't even be able to use his devil fruit powers because the walls of the Karnak Temple were built with some rock that had the effect of sea prism stones.

He was being sent to  what was basically a spiritual prison.

_Well at least I will have the Desert Cat for company fufu._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole chapter was basically blahblabla, but I had fun writing it. Could have done the wedding terms in a clearer manner. Not sure how to go about it.
> 
> A few points to note.  
> “Every saint has a past and every sinner has a future.”--Oscar Wilde, I used it for Cobra’s proverb example.
> 
> Doflamingo’s line that Vivi should be above reproach is similar to something Julius Caesar said when his wife was indirectly involved in a scandal.  
> Karnak is a huge temple complex in Egypt, I liked the name and thought it fits the setting.  
> Also Penthu really was a Royal Scribe to the Pharaohs (I googled “Egyptian Scribes” and thought his name was perfect:)).
> 
> Pyrrhic victory is basically a victory won at an enormous cost making it almost a defeat in a way. So the question I want the reader to get here is who is the true victor here: Doflamingo or the Nefertari duo? 
> 
> As always your feedback is very helpful for me to shape the story.


	21. A Provocative Hypocrite

"Most virtue is a demand for greater seduction." **-Natalie Barney**

***

The Royal Library of Alubarna was a beacon of knowledge and culture, unmarred by academic elitism or class snobbery. It welcomed both: brilliant minds looking to enrich their research and careers, as well as curious novices who were about to embark upon a lifelong learning crusade.

Beneath its gilded rooftop, it housed a plethora of rare texts and books covering virtually all imaginable subjects. Like most Alabastans, Vivi took great pride in this iconic cultural relic and she was positive that Robin would revel in being there a lot more than the average visitor.

The two women were ensconced in a quiet suite on the upper floors of the building, reserved for the King and his kin, one of the few Royal perks Vivi never shied from.

There she sat occasionally looking out the window at the thick, silvery clouds drifting in the sky, a few sun rays pierced them casting a beautiful glow upon the city below.

It was so peaceful that for a fleeting moment Vivi almost forgot about the chaos and bloodshed that took place beneath this same sky just a few days ago.

 _We can finally rebuild this country,_ she smiled and turned to face Robin who was too engrossed to notice anything beyond the walls of the library.

"This, this is something else! I have never seen such a well preserved copy of 'The Redline Chronicles', only a few chapters are missing! It's unbelievable." Robin's voice trailed off as she examined a voluminous tome with a trepidation that Vivi found endearing.

The brunette continued to look around in awe at the selection spread out on the table in front of her. Her cerulean eyes could barely conceal her excitement, for her thirst for knowledge was insatiable after all and whatever was hidden within the pages beneath her fingers was one of the few ways to quench it- albeit temporarily.

 _She is in her element here,_ Vivi grinned as she watched the archaeologist trace the spines of a book in her hand.

"You know I could live here." Robin reiterated the bluenette's line of thought.

"I am glad you like it here! Perhaps one day, when you find the—what you are looking for, you could come back here and help us manage all this." Vivi suggested sincerely.

Robin beamed at the thought. _I doubt the World Government will let me go unchecked, unless I take on a new identity...easier said than done._ But one could always hope.

"I would love that! You got yourself a deal Princess." she laughed, _if I_ _even make it back_ _that is._

A sad smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Gently setting the tome down, Robin's face adopted a more serious expression.

That didn't escape Vivi's attention as a sense of foreboding settled in the pit of her stomach. She understood that whatever Robin would say next will be of the utmost importance.

The older woman was hesitant at first, she sighed before settling her elbows on the cold surface of the marble table.

"After all that I have put you through, I think it my duty to guide you through a few matters to prepare you for what's to come. But...argh, this place is incredible. I must say I have trouble concentrating on what I am about to cover with you." Robin struggled to diffuse the sudden heaviness in the room as she dusted off the cover of the book she picked up earlier.

"If you like it this much you can have it you know." Vivi smiled warmly.

"No! I wouldn't be able to keep it in the right environment, it will fall apart the minute I take it out of Alabasta, the dry climate here is perfect for preserving these treasures. They must stay here at all costs!"

_I survived by a thread this time, who knows what will happen next? There is no one who could salvage these if I were to die._

"As you wish, I will keep an eye on it for you." Vivi was unsure of what to say next as she fumbled with the smooth silk fabric of her short ivory coloured skirt.

Robin mouthed a thank you, sighing she looked up at the ornate ceiling.

It was covered by a large inlay of precious Lapis lazuli with mother of pearl stars meant to depict the night sky, at the center of it all was the ancient Alabastan goddess of wisdom drawn with remarkable detail. There she was watching over them in her opulent robes with an impassive expression upon her face, a scroll in one hand and the sacred falcon perched on the other.

_Everything is a relic or a work of art here, and somewhere within these walls there must be link to the Void Century, I wish I had more time to explore it. But keeping Vivi alive is just as important now._

She leaned forward.

 _It's like she can't decide where to start,_ Vivi thought as her hand reached out intuitively for the water jug on a silver tray.

"So, what do I need to learn?" pouring them both a glass of refreshing, crystal clear mint infused water, the Alabastan decided to take matters into her own hands.

 _Is she going to bring up the intimacy part again?_ She chewed her lip as her post-bath rosy cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink, she set the jug down with a little more force than necessary, it clinked loudly upon the tray alerting Robin back to her senses.

She cleared her throat, her eyes darted back to Vivi's grey ones, she could catch a hint of worry in them but Robin noticed that it was also increasingly harder to read her than ever before.

_Well, at least she will be more informed._

"With things going the way the are with Doflamingo, you will soon enter a giant viper's nest. Dressrosa that is. The palace life there is very different to the one here."

 _A perfect representation of its King,_ she paused.

Working for Crocodile and the Revolutionaries opened up a host of sleuthing opportunities for Robin, and paired with her natural curiosity she had her own "little" database on all the important and unimportant figures from Paradise to the New World.

"I figured asking Doflamingo and my Father would not be enough." Vivi nodded,she was unfazed by it,in fact she expected this. Pausing to take a sip from her lotus shaped chalice, she was readying herself to make a mental note of all the names Robin was about to divulge.

_I can't trust anyone outside Alabasta at this point, so I can't leave any paper trails this time around._

Robin appreciated her 'pupil's' astuteness, so she dove right into it.

"That's right, that's why I asked Mr.2, well he volunteered actually," _a little too enthusiastically, "_ to join you in Dressrosa. We both agree, that his devil fruit abilities would be of great use to you."

Vivi's eyes lightened up at the news, she raised her shoulders.

"He really doesn't have to, although I am so glad to hear this. Where is he now? Is he alright?" Her momentous joy was short-lived as concern etched its way upon her features.

"Oh don't worry about him! He is out collecting his 'bounty fees' around Alabasta, whatever that means." Robin rolled her eyes in amusement, "he promised to be back before you depart for Dressrosa. And you know how obsessed he is with honouring his word."

Vivi sighed in relief, _at least he is alive and well!_

"I can't wait to see him and personally thank him for all his help! But I wouldn't want him to risk his life for me again."

"Oh he won't, and he insists on joining you there. But you two will need to come up with a good role for him to justify his presence to Doflamingo."

"That's easy. Mr.2 will be my combat or ballet instructor."

Robin raised her eyebrows.

"Err, well I suppose that could work, given the eccentricity of the Donquixote Family. He will likely fit right in."

Vivi stifled a laugh.

"Are they really that bad? Even stranger than the Baroque Works agents?" her eyes twinkled with mirth as she took a humourous jab at her former colleague.

"Ahem." Robin feigned a cough.

"No, no, I didn't mean you specifically! You know, like Miss Merry Christmas for example." Vivi protested apologetically.

"You do have a point on Baroque Works though hehe. But to answer your question—yes, the Donquixote Family executives are even more eccentric, ruthless and of course loyal to their leader. Their reverence for Doflamingo is almost fanatic, they address him as 'Young Master'.

"And I thought the 'Sir' before 'Crocodile' or Mister Zero were pretentious...also how is he still 'young'?" Vivi put her chin on her hand.

 _Although he certainly doesn't look old,_ Vivi's glanced at the door as though Doflamingo was standing right there.

Robin was bemused by Vivi'sobservation. You seem so _innocent_ _at times_ _but know_ _exactly where to sting._

"He certainly isn't on paper, but for his executives he is everything. Everything. So you have to watch what you say and do while you're there. As they have eyes everywhere."

"Of course they would."

"I meant that literally. One of Doflamingo's subordinates, a woman named Violet, has a very unique ability, the Glare-Glare fruit. She can basically read anybody's mind including their memories, and see through everything. Naturally Doflamingo has her see through anyone he wants and I am sure at some point that will include you too."

Vivi's mouth hung open in astonishment.

"So I must watch my thoughts as well?! Is there a way I could prevent her from seeing into my mind?"

"Well, this hasn't been tested and I don't know whether it works or not, but from what I gathered through my research, people with strong obsessions might be able to use them to block out any other thoughts. So in your case try to think of Alabasta and its people for example, or some sort of aspect of it to use that as your mantra to throw her off. But I can't guarantee anything with that."

Vivi massaged her temples in frustration.

_How the hell am I going to win Doflamingo's trust when he has people like that working for him?!_

Robin wasn't sure if the next bit of information might help Vivi, as it only recently came from the Revolutionaries and hasn't been confirmed by any other source yet.

_It might be of some use to her._

"Actually, we, I mean the other Revolutionaries recently learned that this woman was coerced to work for Doflamingo."

Vivi rolled her eyes. "What a surprise." _That hypocrite! He acts almighty_ _and above banal tricks like that,_ _but at the end of the day he is n_ _o that different to Crocodile._

"It certainly was for me, when I learned why." Robin began as Vivi leaned in across the table. "This might all be just a rumour and I haven't received any concrete proof to verify it yet, but some say that she is actually the daughter of the former King of Dressrosa, Riku Dold. And that she used her devil fruit ability as a bargaining chip to stay alive. So who knows? You might even find a common ground with her."

"Hmm, if true then it would make sense. I guess anyone in her position would do the same. I worked for Crocodile too after all." Vivi tapped her chin thoughtfully, _can't judge her for that._

"I will see what I can do with this information, should I look for some evidence to confirm that rumour for you?" she asked.

"You really don't need to trouble yourself but if there is something unusual then feel free to share it with me." Robin answered neutrally, although her mind buzzed at all the possibilities Vivi's suggestion could open up.

 _Having someone on the ground in Dressrosa and at her level, would be incredibly useful to the Revolutionaries and she certainly has the knack for it but then..._ the double agent hesitated. _No. I can't put her in any more danger than I have already._

Puzzled by the brunette's silence, Vivi gently tapped the table.

No response.

"Robin?" Vivi tilted her head.

"Ah forgive me, I was trying to remember something. Right then, where were we?" Robin snapped out of her reverie.

"The possible Dressrosan Princess who probably works for Doflamingo against her will and has a ridiculously useful devil fruit." _How many more insane tricks and weapons does he have at his disposal?!_

"Mhmm. Alright, remember to try my experimental technique against her ability, it might just do the trick and be courteous, well your usual self around her. You might even win her on your side."

 _Or perhaps not, if the other rumour about her and Doflamingo was true._ Robin didn't know much about this mysterious woman, having never even met her hence she was unsure on what advice to give to her temporary protege.

This perplexed her to no end.

"Actually just be extra careful around her." she concluded simply.

"Okay, I will, don't worry." Vivi looked amused. Running her fingers through her wet hair she looked up at Robin with anticipation.

"So, who's next?" Vivi's business like tone steered Robin's mind to more practical matters.

"I like your approach Prin—Vivi, next we have Trebol. Apparently he has been with Doflamingo since the day the latter lost his parents or eve-"

"Sorry for the interruption but how did Doflamingo lose his parents?" Vivi interjected.

_I haven't asked him about that yet...although it doesn't seem that he cares much about it, he's clearly not too fond of his brother nor his father. What about his Mother? He never mentioned her._

"That, well I am not exactly sure myself." Robin paled, she knew some minor details thanks to her commander in the Revolutionary Army, but he never gave her the full story and the pained look in his eyes when he mentioned it quashed any questions she might have had on the subject.

"His mother died of an illness and as for his father, I don't really know." she answered cryptically.

"I see. That's unfortunate." For some odd reason Vivi didn't feel it necessary to disclose Doflamingo's hatred for his father, most likely because she was afraid of the conclusion that could lead to. Patricide was an especially unforgivable sin in Alabasta.

_I really hope that he had no part in his father's death. What if one day our—no. Stop it._

Or perhaps she pitied him for losing his mother, that's another thing they had in common. _Yes, that's it._ Vivi mentally cut off any possible thoughts of their future.

She chastised herself for losing focus, and tried hard to listen to the rest of her mentor's improvised lecture on the Donquixote Executives.

There was a large Officer named Pica, who was very "insecure about the timbre of his voice" and another flashy Officer Diamante, who loved flattery and appreciated any attempt to "stroke his ego."

By the end of it, the bluenette knew that she had to be extra careful around the three elite officers and their Devil Fruit wielding subordinates. Robin suggested she befriend at least a few of them for a start and gave her various suggestions on how to do so, like gifting an Alabastan painting to the art-loving Jora or asking a younger, apron-wearing brunette for help.

Vivi try to memorise it as a best as she could and peppered Robin with numerous questions.

"That little girl you mentioned earlier, what is her Devil Fruit ability?"

"Sugar? I don't know that yet, but it must be something rather powerful if she is often seen accompanied by Elite Officers or Doflamingo himself."

"This doesn't bode well for me either. What if it's another incredible ability like that other executive Violet?" Vivi voiced her concern.

"You are smart enough to survive Crocodile and outwit us for a number of years, I am sure that with your brains and Mr.2's skills you will be able to thrive there. Be sure to amplify your status and your lineage. Maybe you could wear Alabastan colours and fabrics like His Majesty, have your servants dressed accordingly and of course carry the local perfumes around with you. You know this part better than I ever will."

Robin was almost out of breath at this point and reached for the chalice that Vivi had filled for her earlier.

"Alabasta will be my weapon huh? Be an exotic houseguest there? You and I both know that I would not want to linger there a day longer than necessary. But I have to admit this sounds fun! I wanted to do something like that actually." Vivi smirked.

Robin laughed at Vivi's frankness.

"Would you like to share a little preview of your strategy Princess?" she winked conspiratorially.

"Remember the old kings? I am sure you read about them."

"The ones who were worshipped as gods?"

"Yes." Vivi nodded appreciatively.

"Go on." Robin's eyes lit up, she had an inkling of where Vivi was going with this.

"I wanted to wear their regalia when I arrive in Dressrosa, and I want Doflamingo to wear at least something Alabastan too upon arrival. To show his people that he has embraced our culture and consequently my influence. You know? I am sure that they paint him as some hero who saved the day in Alabasta as well. But we know what really happened. And if we were to have a...if I were to honour my end of the deal with him," Vivi gulped. "then I want the child to carry the Nefertari name as well. I have to show them that we carry clout. That should set the boundaries in place between myself and his executives right?"

 _Looks I don't I have much to worry about after all,_ Robin smiled proudly as she tapped her lips with her fingers.

"You really had it all planned out! By establishing formal boundaries you prevent them from getting too close to you and prying too much. But how will you convince Doflamingo to become more 'Alabastan'?"

_Surely you won't tell him that he is now a divine being by way of his union to you?_

"I will first show him the inscriptions at the Karnak temple, I already sent out a letter to the the priests there to greet me in the old way." Vivi traced an invisible, serpentine pattern with her fingertips across the table.

"As a goddess?" Robin raised her chin.

Vivi nodded slowly.

_Good start. This might actually work._

"I see what you're doing. That is going to be pretty elaborate but clever nonetheless. He already singled you out for your lineage now you are just further cementing and enhancing the reasons why he went after you. That way you are automatically above those who serve him. I doubt he will ever see anyone as his equal but you might be as close to that as anyone can be."

"Let's just hope it works!" Vivi positively glowed upon hearing Robin's praise.

"It will and remember you won't always be alone in this. I will find ways to contact you throughout your stay. Be sure to carefully study the maps of the island and if you get your hands on it—the building plans of its palace. Plan a back up escape route as soon as you get there just in case."

"I will see what I can do. This is beginning to sound like another mission Miss All-Sunday!" Vivi laughed at Robin's list of precautions.

"It does! Except this time your objective is to survive, or even better—thrive."

"I'll try my best." Vivi clapped her palms once.

A soft knock on the door ended their precious moment of camaraderie.

"Yes?" Vivi called out.

Robin was readying to hide herself beneath the table.

* * *

"Vivi it's me." King Cobra's voice rung loud and clear from the other side.

Vivi sighed in relief as Robin rose from her chair to greet the man. She still had a lingering number of questions that she would have loved to have answer for.

"Join us Papa."

Softly shutting the door behind him, King Cobra made a clandestine entrance, thoroughly juxtaposed by his eminent status.

"Nico Robin, it's good to see you alive and well." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Likewise your Majesty. It is a relief to see you return to your duties so soon after...all that." Robin awkwardly returned the courtesy _,_ the irony of having an actual King show her more respect than most people ever did throughout her life did not escape her.

He gave her a strained smile.

"There is something I wanted to discuss with you in private but first-" he turned to his daughter "I came by to give you the marriage contract."

A single scroll, held together by a simple, golden ring lay in the palm of his outstretched, bandaged hand.

Vivi could feel her nostrils flare in anger seeing the remnants of the torture that Crocodile subjected him to. Another reminder to stay on course.

_I would kill, marry or sleep with a devil if need be to just protect you and our people. Anything to keep you all safe and alive._

Masking her dark thoughts with a joyful smile, she took the scroll with a forced enthusiasm.

"What? He signed it already?! I bet the negotiations went in our favour, you are a seasoned politician after all, more so than Doflamingo."

"Well let's just say that despite our age difference your husband-to-be knows how to drive a hard bargain! But I did what I could." Cobra laughed weakly, yet his eyes were tinged with sadness.

"Once a pirate always a pirate I guess, and where is he now?" Vivi's confident bluff dissipated.

"He had to take an urgent call, but I told him that we will be here." Cobra replied.

"I see. Well I guess we should wrap this up soon if he gets here."

From her seat Robin could see the effort that the pair put into seeing the brighter side of the situation and that constant guilt surfaced again.

_Another regret I have to live with..._

Vivi twirled the document in her fingers, the peculiar ring caught her eyes.

_It can't be!_

"Isn't this grandfather's signet ring?!"she gasped.

This time her reaction was genuine.

The King's face brightened by her outburst.

"It is, he wanted to you to have it as he believed that you could unite Alabasta with its past. He had the jewelers add your name, in the Old Language there on the side. Can you see it?"

Vivi stepped closer to the window for a better look.

"Ah, right here beneath the serpent symbol right? I need to pick up my hieroglyphic studies again. Robin you must have heard of our old writing system right?" she glanced back at the archeologist.

"I have indeed, although I must say it is very hard to spot any complete examples of it throughout the Kingdom. May I take a look?"

Robin's heart skipped a beat as she carefully took the ring.

"Ah, of course you would notice that." King Cobra chimed in, surprising both women, as his gaze shifted to the archeologist, he waited apprehensively

"Most of it is concentrated in the Northern Provinces where the Priests still use it, but that's supposed to be a..." he paused deliberating if he should opt for a more detailed explanation.

"A secret. I can see why now." Robin finished his sentence, she handed the ring back to Vivi.

"This is essentially the ancestor of the written language used on the Poneglyphs, which means that any Alabastan who still speaks this old language, will be able to read them with a bit of extra effort. The deciphering part will definitely be easier for you." Robin could feel the s dread return to the pit of her stomach where it coiled into a heavy ball.

"What?! Are you sure of this?" Vivi panicked. _Does that mean Father knows how to read them too? But he never told me. This puts us all in danger..._

"What are we going to do?" she reached out to him.

He latter lowered his eyes silently.

"You knew this already, and what the Poneglyph said. Your Majesty you must never ever let anyone besides your daughter, even catch a single whiff of this information! They will not hesitate to erase this entire land." Robin implored remembering the collapsing Tree of Knowledge back in Ohara. _All of it gone in an instant._

"You are right, that is why we systematically destroyed any evidence of the actual texts throughout Alabasta, the temples however...they function independently from the palace so my ancestors tried their best to lower and obscure the significance of our ancient cults. So far the strategy worked but as a result, the Northern Provinces are practically isolated, protected by the harsh desert and its stubborn inhabitants."

Vivi listened intently, imprinting each word upon her mind.

"I have never even seen them on the maps of Alabasta! Even Crocodile never mentioned them." Robin couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That's because most of it hidden beneath the sands." Vivi explained, "Can we count on you to not tell anyone, including the Revolutionaries about this?"

The archeologist nodded solemnly. "I know my word doesn't carry much weight but please trust me when I saw that this the least I could do for you and this country."

"You have our thanks." King Cobra replied seriously.

"Please don't thank me. One thing worries me though, Vivi, you are traveling to the north with Doflamingo! Isn't that a risk?"

Robin's eyes looked to the window but Vivi made her way to the door as if checking for potential eavesdroppers.

"They will not go beyond the Karnak Temple which on the surface still functions as a temple but we use it as a decoy for any spies or World Government agents to protect the other parts further up." The King answered for Vivi.

"I see. That is a very elaborate cover up you have here." Robin was practically floored by the revelations the father-daughter duo made in the past few minutes.

Her mind was still processing the scale of it all but it was all starting to make sense. The scale of the temple complex dwarfed anything around it, they fooled everybody thus far.

"Father I don't think we should be discussing this here, he might be outside already. Why don't you and Robin head back to your study? If anyone catches us now there could be trouble." Vivi cautioned.

"You are right dear, although a man of his stature will have a hard time hiding here haha." Cobra lightened the mood, "but will you be alright here on your own?

"Of course, he won't harm me. Besides it is better if I can talk to him about the terms on my own." she reassured him.

Vivi's response puzzled her Father but he decided to ask her about it later.

"I will respect your decision then. Chaka is here too so if anything just-"

"Don't worry! Just go!" she laughed.

Cobra sighed, _she grew up too fast._

He moved a chair at the back of the room and lifted the red carpet beneath it, puzzled Robin raised her eyebrow.

Oblivious to her expression, Cobra rolled the carpet off to the side.

"This is a hidden passageway that leads to my private study at the palace, we can continue our discussion there."

He then pressed a key into a tiny slit on the floor, something creaked and one of the slabs moved to the side, revealing a stone staircase, that descended beyond their line of vision.

"That's very practical." Robin remarked sardonically.

"It is especially now," Cobra chuckled as he let Robin go in first, she took carefully took a step down the stairs.

Normally the Oharan wouldn't trust anyone who offered her to take a secret passage into what looked like a dungeon but this was a man whose life she almost destroyed. _Who am I to turn him down?_

"Thank you Your Majesty. I-"

"Wait! When will I see you again? " Vivi walked up to the opening in the floor.

But before Robin could even reply a loud knock on the door petrified them all into mortal silence.

_This isn't good, Papa can't be seen with Robin._

Robin thought so as well as she stretched her hand up to help the King join her. "Meet me at the docks tonight." she whispered looking up at Vivi who nodded at her.

Another knock followed, more forceful than the previous one.

"If anything, call for Chaka!" Cobra now safely in the passageway, reiterated his earlier "tip."

Vivi smiled mouthing an "okay" while ushering him to go.

* * *

"Who is it?" she yelled while shutting the hidden door on the floor.

" P-princess Vivii, Y-y-y-our Hi-highness, the K-kking of Dressrosa, Shichibukai D-D-Donquixote Dofla-mingo requested a pr-private audience with you-u and H-his Maj-maj-esty!" came a stammered reply from an obviously intimated royal guard.

"Please tell him to wait! Father is not here." Vivi replied as she hurriedly rearranged the furniture back into place.

"B-but he is-"the guard began.

"You won't even greet me eh? Open the door Desert Cat."

Vivi scowled when she heard his smooth voice tease her through the door.

Finally sliding the chair back, she stomped towards the door and swung it open before turning away from it and walking back to the window. She was annoyed at herself for falling prey to his provocative jab. _I really need to reign in my temper around him,_ _it only makes him happier. Or I could use_ _it_ _to my_ _advantage_ _...hmm._

She closed her eyes for a moment, it was tiring her to always ponder her every move when dealing with him.

The royal guard bowed and scurried off.

"Come in." she 'invited' the blond icily, with her back to the entrance as she tried to compose herself.

Needing no further encouragement, Doflamingo strode in and closed the door with a tap of his foot.

"And hello to you too Princess." he responded her invitation but felt an odd sensation as his eyes drunk in her form. "Fresh out of the baths I see, did I interrupt a private moment?"he carried on.

The light streaming from the window danced about her wet tresses as though they were lit from within.

Vivi took a deep breath before facing him only to be greeted by that leonine smile of his.

"Yes, I came here to relax, this was supposed to be my private time you know. We do not give audiences in these quarters. They're purely for our leisure."

Doflamingo smirked at that. _Leisure eh? Goes well with_ _your outfit_ _fufu._ Her skirt barely covered her long legs, and that belt on her waist further accentuated her feminine curves despite its practical purpose.

"You find that amusing? Your presence here is against the rules." she chastised him but as she said that her eyes hesitantly travelled up his body.

Oblivious to his lewd thoughts, Vivi rubbed her bare shoulders, she had to admit that the man possessed a majestic magnetism, sure his stature had something to do that as her father had pointed out earlier, but she could tell that it went beyond that.

_Power. He radiates it regardless of what he is doing, even when he is fooling around or lying on the desert sand. It is always there no matter what...like his tacky sunglasses._

As if feeling her suppressed attraction towards him, Doflamingo crossed the room and sat in the same chair Robin occupied moments earlier.

"I broke a rule? " he asked her in a playful tone before leaning back, "I was sure that you would know this by now, but just to make it clear-" Vivi tensed as she felt the sudden shift in his voice.

"Rules do not apply to me. Never have and never will. And if you have anymore, then I will be sure to break them...one by one. Never forget that."

_You get away with some of your tricks Desert Cat, only because I allow you to. But you will learn soon enough fufu._

At that moment Vivi wondered if this is what a gazelle would feel once it realises that it is about to be devoured by a lion.

_I can't show him my fear, this has to be another one of his stupid tests._

But her throat went dry as her struggled to find a suitable comeback.

Her fingers clenched the scroll with all the terms if of their "arrangement."

Doflamingo grinned anticipating her outburst.

 _No, no. I will be calm, like Papa. Inhale, exhale. Show him that you are above common feelings, would our ancient deities react to petty threats? No. This is the image he needs to associate with me._ She thought of the fresco of the goddess of wisdom on the ceiling above them.

_Yes. Calm and collected. The epitome of serenity. Above it all._

"Anyway, to save us both some time," the bluenette swiftly unrolled the contract, "let me just go over this."

Doflamingo's grin faltered, "Go ahead. You will be surprised by the generosity of the terms there."

Vivi gave him a tense smile. "Sure."

Doflamingo thought he heard a hint of sarcasm. _Struggling to keep your cool eh? Let it all out fufu._

His eyes studied her face carefully, the stern expression did little to take away from the beauty of her delicate features.

And how hard she tried to maintain the look of an indifferent matron!

At one point he noticed how he she chewed her lip, a sign of stress perhaps? At others her eyes narrowed or her brow curved up. Every little gesture made her an open book. Or so he thought.

 _How long will you stay this way?_ His thoughts drifted to another Princess, all those years ago. Her brown eyes burning with fear and hatred as she begged him to spare her father. _Viola is still passionate though fufu, what will Desert Cat be like at her age?_

He watched as Vivi placed the contract on the table.

"Well? What do you think?" he asked tapping his fingers against the thick parchment.

Vivi picked up a pen, "The terms are...adequate, I suppose. Although I am surprised that neither you nor Father thought of including a Divine Ceremony...but I guess it doesn't matter, this will do too." She quickly signed the document before Doflamingo could say anything.

She smiled pushing the contract towards him.

"There you go."

 _Let's see if you take the bait._ This gamble was the foundation of her entire strategy. The priests at Karnak would soon receive her letter, if they haven't already, and start the preparations, if Doflamingo shows no interest in that, then her plan will flop.

"Adequate you say? Didn't know you were this hard to please fufu." _Divine eh? I like the sound of that._

"I was sure that you would know that by now." Vivi retorted using his earlier words against him. _He didn't take it?_

Vivi licked her lips as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She reached out for her chalice.

_Come on, say something!_

"Tsk, I thought you were more creative than that," he retorted watching her press the edge of the elaborate cup to her lips.

"And what's that about a 'Divine Ceremony', King Cobra made no mention of this."

_That sly old fox!_

"He didn't? I thought that would be one of the reasons why he is sending us to the Karnak Temple."

"You didn't answer my question."

"About the Divine Ceremony?"

"Yes." Doflamingo was suddenly very serious.

 _I think he took it._ A sense of relief washed over her.

"It's a traditional matrimonial ceremony that my ancestors used to seal their unions at the same temple we are going to."

"Is this same thing as the Purification Ritual?"

"No. They are completely different."

"Interesting, and what is it that makes this ceremony 'divine'?"

_Did Cobra omit this on purpose? To make our deal as insignificant as possible?_

Vivi blinked in surprise, trying to make it as natural as possible while suppressing her smile.

"Well in the old days, the Kings of Alabasta were worshipped as gods, their rule was considered sacred by all." She set her chalice down, noting Doflamingo's unusual silence.

Spurred by his reaction Vivi continued.

"The Divine Ceremony was a way to connect with their immortal ancestor since the Priests would perform a unifying rite between the couple. They say that this ceremony strengthens our line. And that is why we could stay in power throughout the centuries."

Doflamingo was genuinely intrigued by this revelation.

_Strengthen their line huh? An immortal ancestor? Where are you going with this Desert Cat?_

"Do these priests use some kind of devil fruit?" he sounded skeptical.

"I don't think so because they wouldn't be able to use a devil fruit's power within the walls of the temple."

"Don't be naive it is probably done outdoors."

_He IS interested. Good._

"Grandfather said it's always done inside the temple. But I don't know how accurate any of this is because those who participate in the ceremony are forbidden to speak about what actually goes on there. So I am not sure myself."

"Sounds like a children's tale fufu." Doflamingo laughed.

Vivi shared his mirth.

"Maybe, Father doesn't believe in it either, perhaps that's why he didn't include it in the contract."

The Princess threw another shot in an attempt to reignite his interest. _I need something else to keep him on track,_ her eyes drifted to her new ring.

"Oh he doesn't?" Doflamingo enquired.

"No, but Grandfather forced him and my mother to do it, they always argued about it though. That's another reason I got this." Vivi pointed to the signet ring on her index finger.

"What's this? A ring with magical powers fufufu?"

Vivi rolled her eyes. _This is dangerous._

"No, it's my key to the temple and its priests. Grandfather believed that I can convince the priests to serve us directly like in the old days. This ring belonged to the old kings."

_I might be carrying away here..._

"The priests with the super powers to strengthen the kings? Well aren't you special?" Doflamingo joked. But this was beginning to appeal to him.

"Well isn't that why you 'chose' me?" Vivi countered.

"I didn't expect all these bonus features, my what a package fufu."

"You don't believe me do you?" her stormy eyes narrowed.

"Prove me wrong then." he challenged her.

"I will."she huffed

"Do try, I need a strong heir fufu."

Vivi's cheeks reddened.

"Do the ceremony with me then." she brushed away a loose strand of hair in annoyance.

Doflamingo laughed even harder.

"You're such a hypocrite you know?" she hissed.

"What's that now?" he grabbed her wrist pulling her across the table towards himself.

Vivi went in full character.

"I said you are a hypocrite. Telling me how you chose me because you need an heir with a distinguished lineage but when I tell you that there is more to my heritage than what everybody knows you mock me. Isn't this exactly what you were secretly wishing for? An indestructible dynasty?" Vivi said aggressively despite the compromising position she found herself in. With her upper body bent over the table, as her thighs pressed into its hard edge, their faces nearly touched.

Doflamingo stopped laughing. He loved that defiant spark in her eyes.

"My ambitions go beyond that, but I am also a practical man. I did my research into immortality and nothing in it points to your kingdom. And believe me I combed through most of the world for it."

"Most but not all."

"Do you still think I will believe in something like that?" his fingers gripped her wrist with more force.

"Look at the ring." she grit her teeth, and tried to jerk her hand away from his,wincing in pain.

Doflamingo slowly loosened his grip and gently lifted her hand, softly rubbing her rapidly bruising skin with his thumb.

_These symbols, they look like-_

"I am not giving it to you!" she yelled.

Doflamingo could barely hear Vivi so engrossed was he in his thoughts.

_These symbols are either identical or similar to the poneglyphs everyone is desperately searching for._

"Relax I wasn't going to take it." He let go of her hand.

Vivi rubbed her wrist with her hand splayed out on the table.

Doflamingo shifted his gaze to Vivi, _is this why she is getting closer to Nico Robin? The only person who could read them, but then—_

"You said your Grandfather gave you this ring? Does that mean you can read what it says?" he lowered his voice.

Vivi was surprised by the change. _Robin was right, I should've hidden it but how could I convince him then?_

But Vivi was far too deep in the dangerous waters, there was no turning back. She needs him on her side.

Casting a cautionary glance at the door Vivi wracked her brains to come up with a safe answer.

"No, unfortunately no one uses this old script anymore but when I found out Miss All-Sunday's real identity-"

"You wanted her to read it for you?" Doflamingo hoped that her answer would go beyond that.

"Actually..." her eyes reflected on his pink lenses. "after she helped me in Rainbase, I was hoping she could teach me to read them so I could study the works of the old Priests and maybe more..."

This was was not a complete lie, Vivi wouldn't mind asking Robin for help with that but this was the only way she could avert Doflamingo's suspicions regarding the symbols from herself and her family.

Doflamingo lip's stretched into a smile, "You are something else entirely Desert Cat." He reached out to cup her face, "you will make a remarkable Queen." His lips brushed against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. That charlatan-esque ceremony didn't seem so improbable to him now.

_Maybe there is something to it, if it can result in someone like her._

"My Queen." he breathed as he kissed her neck.

Vivi inhaled sharply, as she felt her body react to his touch.

Dexterous fingers gathered her thick hair gently tugging it back, revealing her neck.

She felt his hot, wet tongue flick across her soft skin. Her fingers brushed the sleeve of his white shirt before latching onto the fuchsia cufflinks of his one-eyed jolly roger, then further down to his large hand.

"You want more don't you?"

"..."

Vivi wished she could share his lack of inhibitions.

"Don't be shy." he smirked, planting another kiss on her collarbone.

She bit her lip, and yelped when a strong arm wrapped around her waist, yanking her off the table and down into his lap.

"That's better."

"Wait. We shouldn't..."

"Why? Our deal has been signed and sealed."

Vivi squirmed as his fingers pressed into her flesh.

_I need to bind him to me._

"Someone might come in any moment, it isn't safe here."

His hands travelled down to her hips. Vivi wasn't naive enough to not comprehend the growing intensity of his desire.

"Do you feel that? This is what you're doing to me." he growled.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, pressing her forehead to his, taking him by surprise with her boldness.

" _Remember to let go and focus on the pleasure", that's what Robin said but..._

"Not here, and definitely not with these on." She tapped his sunglasses.

Doflamingo froze.

No one ever dared to issue so many conditions to him, and he never deigned to remove his eyewear with anyone.

This was a tall order, but he wasn't sure why a part of him was curious to see her reaction. Would she coil away in fear or disgust?

"Should I take them off?" he asked as his warm skin pressed into hers.

"Well I wo-"

"Not here, and definitely not with this on" he tugged her belt and threw his head back in laughter.

Whatever arousal Vivi may have experienced vanished without an inkling of its presence.

Her hand itched to slap him, but she remembered how he reacted to that last time.

"Fair enough. Let go of me." she demanded in an effort to save whatever was left of her dignity as her face burned with embarrassment.

Doflamingo continued to laugh as he helped her to the floor.

"You never fail to surprise me Princess."

"I am so honoured to hear that." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Anyone would be." he quipped.

"You just don't give up do you?"

"Do I look like I do?"

"Of course not." Vivi muttered under her breath, her fingers wrapped around the door handle. "Don't forget, Father is holding a small dinner reception with the local nobility to make the announcement tonight. Your presence i-"

"I will be there...with you." he licked his lips suggestively.

"Alright then, I should be going now." she pulled the door open.

"Are you sure? Stay, I could teach you a trick or two."

Vivi shivered.

"I have to get ready for dinner, so save your tricks for tomorrow." _Serene, indifferent, divine..._ her racing heartbeat was anything but that.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into fufu."

Vivi's foot crossed the threshold, she smirked.

"No, ” she began firmly, ”It’s the other way around. YOU are the one who has no idea what you got yourself into when you decided to marry me." His brow shot up. Vivi gave him a dazzling smile before making a swift exit to prevent him from upping her in their banter.

Shutting the door behind her Vivi felt an exhilarating rush of adrenaline course through her.

Behind the closed doors, Doflamingo removed his glasses and looked up at the ceiling.

"She has a point." he breathed noticing the turquoise hair of the ancient deity depicted above.

_Well at least she won't bore me fufu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot longer but I decided to split it up, so the next part will feature the dinner with Cobra and the reactions to the news of the DoflaVivi union around the world.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
